


Тонкие миры — прочные связи

by SilverVlad



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But really slow build, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Slow Build, a bit of romance, namely Dipper, somebody else's age may also change, there will be no underage in any pairings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverVlad/pseuds/SilverVlad
Summary: После победы над Биллом «знаки зодиака» затянуло в провал между мирами и раскидало по всей мультивселенной. Кто-то попал в альтернативный временной поток, кого-то сделали домашним животным, а кого-то — героем. (Да, и у Стэна стерта память.) Пока они все не соберутся вместе, вернуться домой не получится. (Рейтинг будет расти по мере выкладки, как минимум до R)





	1. Где Форд и Венди встречают Диппера на празднике жизни, но почему-то совсем не радуются

Пустота завивается спиралью, роняя звездные гроздья на устремленную вверх ступенчатую пирамиду; огромное дерево вздымается в центре хаоса, пустив глубокие корни; люди с тысячью глаз неподвижно смотрят на растерянного маленького мальчика; огромные бронированные машины ползут вдоль опушки древнего леса, сминая нежную молодую поросль; качает метелками травы рыжая степь под закатным небом; низко воет колокол над свежими могилами; космические корабли взрезают подол мироздания, обнажая тикающие шестеренки, поблескивающие циферблаты замысла господа бога; и все забивает запах хлорки и половых тряпок…  
Такой у него бред.  
Но сильнее всего этого бреда два лица: детское, искаженное страхом и почти физической болью потери, не понять даже, мальчик или девочка, потому что лица одинаковые и потеря одна на двоих…   
И другое — взрослое, похожее и непохожее на то, что он видит иногда в отражающих поверхностях. На этом лице пустота, глаза за стеклами очков ничего не выражают.

***

Пятно синего света вспыхнуло в воздухе, хлестнуло вокруг электрическими разрядами и пшикнуло, выкинув из своих недр двоих путешественников: одного повыше и пошире, другого пониже и потоньше.  
— Ну и где мы теперь? — спросил тот, что пониже. Его тонкий голос звучал глуше из-за скрывающей лицо маски-респиратора, и все-таки становилось ясно, что это девушка или подросток. Или девушка-подросток.  
— Не знаю, — ответил высокий. По голосу делалось ясно, что это мужчина, и немолодой притом. — Но мой анализатор говорит, что тут можно дышать.  
— Ух, — девушка откинула капюшон плаща и содрала респиратор, явив миру симпатичное веснушчатое личико не старше шестнадцати лет. — А что, профессор Стэн, часто так бывает, что дышать нельзя?  
— Не называй меня так, — пробурчал ее спутник.  
Он тоже снял респиратор и втянул воздух фактурным носом.   
Пахло сгоревшим жиром, жареным мясом, цветами, чесноком и каменной пылью. Они стояли в узком вытоптанном проходе между двумя стенами, одной сложенной из камней, другой — составленной из задних стенок одинаковых одноэтажных строений. «Город», — решил тот, кого назвали профессором Стэном. Может быть, это хорошо, что здешняя цивилизация умеет строить города. Может быть, плохо. Заранее не угадаешь.  
И для города вокруг довольно чисто: почти не чувствовалось запаха отбросов и человеческих испражнений.   
По всей видимости, они возникли здесь незамеченными: не было слышно ни удивленных криков, ни удаляющегося топота ног.   
— Так часто бывает, что воздухом нельзя дышать? — допытывалась его рыжеволосая спутница.  
— Нет, — тот присел на одно колено, взял с земли щепотку пыли и растер ее между пальцами. — Я настроил портативный портал таким образом, что он не предлагает нам миров, несовместимых с нашим метаболизмом. Но, как и в любом деле, тут есть погрешность.  
— Вы тут раньше были?  
— Структура почвы кажется знакомой, но это ни о чем не говорит, — пожал плечами «профессор Стэн». — Миров бесконечное количество, многие из них похожи друг на друга.  
— Может, этот похож на наш, просто мы где-нибудь на юге, — с легкой надеждой произнесла она. — Жарко и сухо, как в Мексике.  
— Возможно, Венди, — он вытер со лба свежепроступивший пот. — Хотя я сомневаюсь. В нашем измерении признаки цивилизации проникли повсюду, хотя бы в виде мусора.  
Венди огляделась по сторонам. Да, никакой цивилизации: по одну сторону длинный каменный забор, неровно сложенный и искрошенный поверху от времени. Между камнями пробивались побеги с острыми листиками и длинные висячие травинки, острые даже на вид.  
По другую сторону тянулись задние, лишенные окон и дверей стены одноэтажных каменных домов с плоскими крышами. Вокруг валялись разбитые горшки, обрывки веревок, обгрызенные на концах длинные зеленые палки… ни единой спущенной шины, ни единого выброшенного за ненадобностью калькулятора, даже ни одной пластиковой бутылки.  
— Мусора маловато, — озадаченно сказал старший спутник Венди, который, обладая звучным именем Стэнфорд Пайнс, предпочитал именоваться Фордом.  
И не то чтобы Венди не могла запомнить это коротенькое сокращение, просто ей нравилось его дразнить.  
— С чего бы?  
— Почти нет хозяйственных отбросов, хотя не похоже, чтобы тут регулярно убирали… Некоторые черепки старые, а стебли сахарного тростника свежие.  
— Ух, попридержите коней, мистер Шерлок! Мы же только что…  
Она оборвала фразу, поскольку ее спутник поднял руку, призывая к тишине. Оба прислушались.  
За домами нарастал какой-то смутный шум, что-то звенело, пробивались обрывки ритмичной, почти маршевой музыки.  
— Какое-то шествие? — неуверенно спросила Венди.  
— Или публичная казнь, — ответил Форд. — Они иногда дают похожее шумовое сопровождение.  
— П-ф, а я-то думала, мой босс пессимист, — фыркнула Венди. — Пойдемте, посмотрим, что ли?  
Сначала казалось, что шествие многоного и многолико, что ему тесно в границах узенькой улочки, и потому молодые ребята, разукрашенные нашитыми на одежду красными перьями, орали во все горло и колотили по стенам и портикам над входами деревянными трещотками. Но если приглядеться, становилось ясно, что весь этот невообразимый шум и суету поднимало всего человек десять, несущих на плечах огромное чучело красной птицы.  
Или, скорее, Форд понадеялся, что это не чучело, а огромная кукла: бороться с огромными стервятниками ему не улыбалось.  
— Один из древнейших символов огня, — пробормотал он и потянулся в карман за блокнотом. — Похоже на периодический обряд…   
— То есть праздник?  
— То есть праздник.  
— Потом запишете, — шикнула на него Венди. — Пойдем посмотрим, куда они идут!  
— Какой в этом смысл?  
— Если в этот мир занесло кого-то из тех, кого мы ищем, их вполне мог притянуть праздник, — заметила она резонно. — Особенно — ну, вы знаете, о ком я думаю!  
Сердце Форда сжалось. Он прекрасно понял. Из тех восьмерых, что им с Венди еще предстояло собрать по параллельным мирам, троих он стремился найти больше, чем остальных. И только одна из этих троих была жизнерадостной, доверчивой, любящей праздники девочкой двенадцати («почти тринадцати, дядя Форд!») лет. Параллельные миры крушат таких особенно жестоко.  
(Еще жестче они крушат тех, кто даже не знает, кто он такой и не соображает, как попал в переплет… но об этом он сейчас думать не будет.)  
— Ну, не раскисайте, профессор Стэн, — произнесла Венди, видно, увидев, как изменилось его лицо. — Мы найдем наших. И…  
Но она не закончила.  
Вслед за маленькой процессией они дошли до конца узенькой боковой улицы и оказались на затопленном людьми просторном проспекте (если бы здесь были автомобили, эта улица поддерживала бы восьмиполосное движение), который рекой голов и поднятых к небу загорелых рук лился вниз с холма только затем, чтобы споро взбежать на следующий. Там, на дальнем холме, возносилась к небу ступенчатая пирамида — и в самом деле вроде мексиканских. На самом верху ее блестел какой-то купол: то ли храм, то ли дворец.  
Гробница или жилище монарха? Или культовое сооружение? Вряд ли гробница: насколько знал Форд, только коммунистические режимы воздвигали мавзолеи в центре города.  
Впрочем, что бы это ни было, соседство такого массивного здания рядом с трущобами предполагает деспотичное, в высшей степени иерархизированное общество…  
Руки Форда сами собой потянулись за блокнотом, но он одернул себя: не место и не время.  
Шум сводил с ума. Били барабаны, трещали деревянные трещотки, длинными трелями били в уши свистки. Колыхались над толпой огромные птицы, драконы и уже совершенно непредставимые чудовища самых ядовитых расцветок; люди пели, плясали и орали во все горло. Взгляд выхватывал в толпе то цветок за ухом, то чей-то улыбающийся рот, то хорошенькую девушку с обнаженной половиной груди, которая внезапно подмигнула Форду (он быстро отвел глаза).  
Что-то в этой толпе было неправильное, даже не что-то, много «чего-то», но шум, жара и толкотня — их втянуло в процессию почти моментально, — не давали соображать. Форд сумел только поймать Венди за руку: ее уже обнимала какая-то женщина, прикрытая только венками цветов на шее.  
Когда Форд дернул свою подопечную за руку, женщина рассмеялась, обняла Форда тоже, плотно прижавшись к нему: запах цветов, духов, человеческого тела… Он рассмотрел ее лицо вблизи: легкие морщинки, в уголках глаз (лет тридцать пять в индустриальном обществе, на десять лет меньше в доидустриальном), смазанные жиром губы, завиток волос около уха…   
— Чуллокан тиито, — сказала женщина, и устройство-переводчик на ухе сработало с некоторой заминкой: «зрелый красавчик».  
Форд опешил: такого с ним не происходило уже очень давно, да и происходило ли вообще когда-то?..  
И этот чертов шум путал мысли.  
— Профессор! — Венди дернула его за руку, вытаскивая из процессии и прижимая к стене другого низкого дома, все такого же одинакового. Форд заметил, что в дверном проеме нет двери. Квадратная комната с двумя простыми лежанками и каменным возвышением, то ли столом, то ли очагом, просматривалась насквозь.  
— Мы никого тут не найдем, — проговорил Форд сдавленно, все еще отходя: что-что, а красавчиком его никогда не называли. И разве эта женщина не обратила внимания, что он был одет не как все и что цвет кожи у него не такой?   
— Расслабьтесь, наверняка нам повезет, — проговорила Венди, но без особой уверенности.  
— Это должно быть просто грандиозное везение.  
— Дядя Форд? — неуверенно произнес откуда-то сбоку незнакомый голос. - Венди?  
Форд и Венди развернулись моментально, и оба, повинуясь рефлексу, уже выхватывали оружие: Форд — магнитную пушку, а Венди — арбалет.  
Но тот, кто окликнул их, угрожать не собирался.   
Он стоял, подняв вверх ладони в перчатках с обрезанными пальцами, — худощавый парень… нет, скорее, уже мужчина хорошо за тридцать, с короткой бородкой и сединой на висках. Одежда его ничуть не походила на пестрые легкие хламиды аборигенов: темно-зеленый плащ с заплатами на локтях, черный комбинезон, тяжелые ботинки и черная бандана. Незнакомец часто моргал и еще чаще дышал, обливаясь потом, глаза его стремительно перебегали с Венди на Форда и обратно.  
— Надо же… — пробормотал он. — Я рассчитал, что время для меня шло быстрее, но видеть своими глазами…  
— Ну елки-сосенки… — так же ошеломленно отозвалась Венди. — Ты же всегда смеялся над перчатками без пальцев, чувак!  
И только тогда Форд догадался тоже. Точнее, не столько догадался, сколько просто узнал: нос был только чуть поменьше, чем у самого Форда в молодости, и фамильная челюсть не обошла парня стороной. В двенадцать лет этого еще не было видно.  
А еще елка (то есть сосна) на бандане.  
— Диппер?..

***

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Неизвестный день, измерение 13F-45/B_

_Похоже, вся моя жизнь — это отрицание теории вероятностей. Или несмешная шутка. Впрочем, одно другого не исключает.  
_ _Каковы шансы на то, что, проблуждав тридцать лет по чужим мирам, я найду дорогу в свой? И все-таки я нашел! Точнее, меня вытащил мой брат, хотя шансы также работали против него.  
_ _Я вернулся домой после тридцати лет отсутствия, только чтобы найти свою родную вселенную в смертельной опасности. И не из-за политических игр империй или глупости правителей; нет, из-за моей небрежности и слепого упрямства моих родичей! По собственной близорукости (хотя мои настоящие очки тут не при чем) я упустил шанс решить проблему малой кровью, и за это заплатил С.  
_ _Но то, что случилось с ним, может быть, даже не самое худшее. В конце концов, С. пожертвовал собою сознательно. Этого нельзя сказать об остальных, а ведь среди них есть дети — целых шесть человек!  
_ _Но я сбиваюсь и путаюсь. Если эти записки когда-нибудь попадут в руки незнакомцу, сумевшему разгадать мой код, то разобраться ему будет непросто. А мне все же хочется, чтобы эта история хотя бы послужила предостережением, если уж никакой другой пользы я принести не могу. Перечислю же имена десяти человек, которых затянуло в измеренческую воронку в тот августовский день за пределами времени (это не метафора: Билл Шифр действительно остановил время). Для взрослых в скобках указываю причины, по которым я особенно тревожусь за их судьбу.  
_ _Диппер Пайнс, 12 лет  
_ _Мейбл Пайнс, 12 лет  
_ _Гидеон (Малыш) ???, 10-11? лет  
_ _? (Пас?) Нордвест, 12? лет  
_ _Венди Кордурой, 16 лет  
_ _? (Бобби?) Валентино, 16? лет ( ~~вампиризм~~ клиническая депрессия или просто подросток?)  
_ _Хесус (Сус) А. Рамирез, 22 года (признаки когнитивной недостаточности; расстройство аутического спектра?)  
_ _Фиддлфорд А. Макгакет, 59 лет (оправляется от последствий искусственно вызванной амнезии)  
_ _Стэнли Ф. Пайнс, 58 лет (личность полностью стерта)  
_ _Стэнфорд Ф. Пайнс, 58 лет (идиот, упустивший самое важное).  
_ _Если кто-то, глядя на этот список, недоумевает над одинаковыми фамилиями, поясню: все Пайнсы связаны родственными узами. Мы со Стэнли близнецы, а Диппер и Мейбл, тоже близнецы, приходятся нам внучатыми племянниками. Прочие тоже так или иначе связаны с нами: Венди и Сус работали в магазинчике, открытым Стэнли на месте моей лаборатории, Фиддлфорд был когда-то моим ассистентом (и тяжело пострадал из-за меня)... Что касается Малыша Гидеона, наследницы Нордвестов и сына могильщика Валентино, то насчет них я не уверен. Кажется, они приятели Диппера и Мейбл. Количество несовершеннолетних среди тех, кто отправились сражаться с Биллом Шифром, демоном измерений, превосходит всякие разумные пределы… mea maxima culpa.  
_ _Впрочем, дети в этой драке были едва ли не полезнее взрослых. ~~Мейбл потеряла мой арбалет — похоже, он в итоге оказался у Венди — но ее абордажный крюк пришелся как нельзя кстати.~~  
_ _Все эти десять человек были охвачены древним пророчеством, согласно которому именно мы должны были победить Билла Шифра. Увы, этот план потерпел крах (как я уже сказал, в основном из-за меня, хотя Стэнли тоже приложил кулак к нашей неудаче). Нам все же удалось уничтожить Билла, но лишь в результате гамбита с разменом фигур: я вынужден был собственными руками стереть память своему брату. Человеку, которого я предал когда-то в юности, но который пожертвовал тридцатью годами жизни, чтобы вернуть меня домой.  
_ _И снова, каковы шансы?!  
_ _Иногда я думаю  
_ _Заходит второе солнце; что ж, продолжу завтра._

***

Венди сразу поняла, что она не удержится и будет глазеть на Диппера исподтишка, поэтому начала пялиться на него откровенно. Даже ткнула его кулаком в плечо. Прежний Диппер захихикал бы и ткнул ее кулаком в ответ. Этот вскинул бровь (одну! Круто! Когда научился?) и коротко ей улыбнулся.  
— Я настоящий, Венди.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — профессор Стэн выглядел таким растерянным и несчастным, словно он не нашел потерянного внучатого племянника, а присутствовал на его казни. — Ты — Диппер из параллельного мира? Но зачем ты пошел в хопперы?  
На лице у Диппера появилось сложное выражение.  
— Дядя Форд. Меня же выкинуло в портал при вас. Вы что, не помните? Судя по тому, что вы с Венди ничуть не изменились, для вас никак не могло пройти больше пары лет…  
— Нет-нет-нет, — забормотал Форд. — Как же так? Как это могло произойти? Диппер, ты хочешь сказать, что ты был нашим Диппером?  
«Бля, — подумала Венди. — Ну какой идиот так формулирует!» Еще она отметила для себя словечко «хоппер»: скакуны? Прыгуны? Надо будет потом спросить.  
Стэна она бы на этом месте просто ударила по спине, чтобы понял, что смолол обидную чушь. А вот что делать со Стэном-два, ей было не совсем понятно. Она уже убедилась, что намеков он не понимает. Читать ему лекцию прямо при Диппере?  
Но тот вновь проявил редкостное присутствие духа.  
— Да, дядя Стэнфорд, был и остался. Тебе ли не знать, что в разных измерениях время течет по-разному?  
Венди вот не знала, но она и то догадалась быстрее. Все-таки Диппер остался сильно похож на себя самого. Такой же тощий и выражение лица такое же: смесь подозрительности с энтузиазмом. Только стал чуток увереннее в себе.  
— Естественно! — воскликнул Стэн-два. — Но когда ты скачешь через много измерений сразу, эффект должен нивелироваться за счет статистических погрешностей! Не хочешь же сказать, что ты задержался в каком-то из них надолго? Это же опасно для самой ткани мультивселенной!  
— Да, задержался, — воскликнул Диппер на повышенных тонах, очевидно, потеряв терпение (голос его знакомом сорвался, и он сразу стал выглядеть моложе), — и да, я имел дело с разрывами реальности вокруг меня! Но я их залатал! Потому что, представь себе, двенадцатилетнему ребенку сложнее собрать портативный портал, чем взрослому с двенадцатью научными степенями! Радуйся, что у меня это отняло двадцать лет, а не все пятьдесят, потому что угодил я в мир гребаного паропанка!  
— Ни фига ты даешь! — воскликнула Венди.  
— Починил разрывы реальности? — вторил ей Стэн-два.  
В этот момент улица набухла очередной волной демонстрантов: над толпой проплыло здоровенное чучело, раза в два больше предыдущих, с торчащими во все стороны выростами и многочисленными вылупленными глазами. Из вытянутых в трубочку ушей монстра шел дым, пахнущей чем-то приторно сладким. Венди сразу же заподозрила, не трава ли это, но она в жизни не нюхала марихуану.  
Должно быть, Дипперу пришла в голову та же мысль, потому что он схватил их обоих за руки и потянул прочь.  
— Быстрее! Черт знает, чем они тут дурманят, надо оторваться.  
— У нас есть респираторы! — попытался перекричать его Стэн-два.   
Между тем, вопли вокруг все усиливались. Портативный переводчик, который Форд ей дал, почему-то не позволял Венди разбирать слова: толпа скандировала что-то бессмысленное, типа: «Бед-ми-гун! Тед-ми-гун! А-ксо-ло-тель!» Может, имена какие-то? Имена обычно не переводятся.  
— Погоди, Диппер, я должен знать! Как ты нас нашел?  
Диппер поглядел на Форда косо.  
— Полагаю, так же, как и ты. Настроил свой портативный портал на энергетические характеристики. Ну и на генные маркеры, так что первым делом портал должен был привести меня к Мейбл, а потом уже к тебе или Стэну.  
— Я тоже настроил на генетические маркеры! — воскликнул Стэн-два, и почему-то виновато покосился на Венди.  
Она только пожала плечами. Конечно, Стэн-два в первую очередь хотел разыскать свою семью. Да и ей тоже хотелось увидеть Мейбл и Стэнли (и еще Суса). Она даже понимала, чего Стэн-два переживает за них, хотя лично ей казалось, что все они могут за себя постоять, каждый на свой лад. Вот Мейбл, например. Профессор почему-то считал ее совсем беспомощной, хотя она на его глазах давала отпор Биллу Шифру! Ох уж эти бэби-бумеры и их стереотипы!  
Честно говоря, из остальных «затерянцев» Венди особо волновалась только за Робби. Она знала его с детства: парень может сколько угодно напускать на себя зловещий вид, но на деле совершенно беспомощен! А если с ним что-то случиться, что ей сказать Тэмри?..  
— Смотрите! — Диппер махнул чуть вправо, где по их стороне улицы возвышалось строение, не похожее на другие.   
Больше всего оно напоминало старинную протестантскую церковь — из-за узкой башенки с остроконечной крышей. «Церковь» чуть выдавалась из ряда других домов, и можно было разглядеть, что у него не дверь, а полукруглая арка, украшенная кусками прозрачного, блестящего на солнце камня.  
— Вроде это что-то вроде храм! — крикнул Форд. — Укроемся там!  
— Если у них нет табу по этому поводу! — проорал Диппер в ответ.  
— Будь там табу, здание было бы отделено от остальных!   
Венди только махнула руками на обоих и рванула к дому с башенкой. Если там и было какое-нибудь дурацкое табу, решила она, верный топорик как-нибудь проложит ей путь наружу.  
К счастью, дядя и племянник бросили препираться и последовали за ней. И правильно сделали: внутри на вспотевшее лицо Венди сразу дохнуло прохладой. Это действительно оказался храм — в большом полупустом помещении первым делом бросался в глаза алтарь, украшенный цветами.   
Над алтарем висело огромное панно: картина, выполненная на ткани яркими красками. По краю вместо рамки шли какие-то значки. Венди почти сразу поняла, что это буквы, и удивилась: неужели переводчик заодно и учит ее читать по-местному? Крутяк.  
Потом до нее дошло и содержание надписи, и она охнула.  
— Да, — сказал позади Форд сдавленным голосом. — Я так и чувствовал, что моя племянница где-то здесь.  
— Этого можно было ожидать, — согласился Диппер. — Когда же у нее пройдет эта фаза!


	2. где героев катает синяя картофелина

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Неизвестный день+1, измерение 13F-45/B_

_Мне удалось собрать портативный расширитель. Это не настоящий портал между измерениями: полноценному устройству требуется значительно больше энергии. На себе батарейки подходящей емкости не унесешь, единственный выход — ставить портативный портал на какое-то транспортное средство. (Большинство хопперов предпочитают летающие катера или наземные машины, но я видел уникумов, которые пользовались тележкой с волами или даже паровозом.)  
_ _Так вот, мой расширитель не позволяет создавать порталы с нуля, однако он способен до значительных пределов расширить уже существующую микропрореху в реальности. Такие микропрорехи встречаются почти во всех мирах, чья «ткань» не отличается особой плотностью.  
_ _Земля — моя Земля, измерение /46* — достаточно необычна: наша реальность толста и невосприимчива к колебаниям, разрывам и растяжениям, которые создают постоянную рябь во многих других мирах. Это, во-первых, затрудняет для нас познание настоящих законов физики — так жители планет, где небо постоянно затянуто облаками, ничего не знают о звездах (о, как горько смеялся бы Эйнштейн, будь у меня возможность показать ему свое универсальное уравнение странности!).  
_ _Во-вторых (следствие из первого), для создания портала у нас требуются огромные мощности. Нам с Фиддлфордом в свое время пришлось воровать ядерные отходы. Стэнли потом продолжил эту славную традицию, хотя он, в отличие от меня, попался — несмотря на весь его криминальный опыт. ~~Не могу не злорадствовать по этому поводу.~~  
_ _Именно поэтому наше измерение представлялось таким лакомым кусочком для Билла: более эфемерные измерения его влияние разрушает очень быстро, тогда как Земли ему и его миньонам хватило бы надолго.  
_ _Итак, ткань большинства измерений легко рвется — но почти сразу чинит себя. Именно поэтому путешествовать между мирами сравнительно несложно. Даже когда я лишь начинал и не имел почти никакого технического обеспечения (или в тех случаях, когда мои приборы ломались), мне, как правило, удавалось найти какой-нибудь естественный прорыв и попасть через него в другой мир. Кроме того, такие прорывы начинают образовываться вокруг тебя сами собой, стоит только задержаться надолго в одном месте. Я выяснил это на опыте, зато теперь в курсе, откуда берутся Бездонные провалы...  
_ _Так вот, расширители, насильственно растягивающие и укрепляющие эти бреши, объявлены вне закона во многих тонких мирах с развитым законодательством (в зависимости от тонкости мира за их использование либо выписывают штрафы, либо казнят), так что мне вновь придется стать преступником. Что ж, не привыкать. Мне еще повезло, что удалось создать хотя бы такую штуковину.  
_ _Я около недели проработал в мастерской местного механика за еду и запчасти, и наконец расширитель готов. Пора отправляться на поиски остальных.  
_ _Будь я религиозен, я бы не рискнул молиться. Даже мое сердце не может решить, кого я хочу найти в первую очередь, а мой ум и вовсе в смятении. Стэнли — беспомощный, лишенный памяти, а с ней и своей фирменной изворотливости, — или дети? ~~И кто из детей.~~ Или Фиддлфорд, мой единственный друг, которого я так подвел?   
_ _Не то чтобы это зависело от меня, но я все же настроил поисковик не только на параметры измерения /46* (каждый из нас несет с собой частичку этого измерения), но и на свои генетические маркеры. Человек слаб; увы, я нахожу мысль о собственном моральном несовершенстве куда менее мучительной, чем неспособность помочь семье.  
_ _Но я опять сбился на свои переживания. В последние полчаса перед открытием портала лучше рассказать об измерении, в которое меня занесло. Оно крайне интересно с физической точки зрения: ткань реальности тут настолько тонка, что микроразрывы спонтанно формируются повсеместно каждые несколько часов. А несколько реже встречаются и разрывы покрупнее.  
_ _Из-за постоянной «ряби» свойства и параметры этого измерения меняются совершенно непредсказуемо. Но это не реальность кошмара, как та, в которой выживает Билл Шифр с подручными. Это свалка.  
_ _Да, в постоянно возникающие здесь микротрещины проваливается масса всякого ненужного, а часто попросту опасного хлама. Если верить старожилам, второе солнце на небе тоже приблудилось со стороны. Местное население привыкло жить с этим и даже притерпелось к своей репутации механиков и ходоков, исследующих так называемые «зоны» на предмет полезных артефактов; но кое-что из увиденного здесь вызывает у меня дрожь в коленях, хотя автора этих заметок нельзя назвать неопытным новичком.  
_ _В округе постоянно болтается много хопперов. Что неудивительно. Мне удалось выменять у одного оружие, а у другого — несколько телепатических переводчиков. Устаревшие модели, но мне и моим друзьям они пригодятся.  
_ _Итак, в путь! Мне думалось, что после нескольких месяцев отдыха будет мучительно возвращаться в прежнее состояние постоянной паранойи, без которого не выжить, странствуя по вселенным. Однако, как оказалось, старые привычки только дремали, чтобы пробудиться от малейшего толчка. Не знаю, что ждет меня на той стороне портала, но я собран и готов ко всему._

***

— К этому, — пробормотал Форд, изучая плакат, — я точно не был готов.  
— Ну да, — согласился Диппер. — Может быть, ей столько же лет, сколько и мне. Тогда это… почти нормально.  
— Пф, — заметила Венди. — Она старается выйти замуж за каждого мальчика, которого встречает. Рано или поздно кто-то должен был поймать ее на слове.  
Плакат явно изображал Мейбл: несмотря на стилизацию, ее вполне можно было узнать. Да и надпись не оставляла сомнений: сын Солнцеликого Правителя Вселенной, Правой Руки и Пупка Создателя, берет в жены прекрасную Звездную Путешественницу Мабель Из Страны Сосен.   
Далее следовала явно ритуальная просьба о плодородии и процветании для новобрачных и упоминание, что всем участникам праздника бракосочетания отпускается свальный грех.  
Дочитав до этого места, Форд испытал короткое желание прикрыть Дипперу и Венди глаза — но быстро подавил импульс. Вероятно, Венди в свои шестнадцать знала об этой стороне жизни больше, чем он сам (Форд лишь два раза в жизни пытался заговорить с женщиной в романтическом ключе; один раз — в старшей школе, и кончилось это тем, что Стэнли пришлось за компанию вылить на себя второй стакан пунша). А Диппер… Что ж, время, когда он мог оберегать Диппера или чему-то его учить, очевидно, прошло. Хотя нельзя сказать, что прошел шок Форда по этому поводу.  
— Так, ну что, — кажется, только Венди при виде этого плаката не изменило присутствие духа. — Мы выручаем Мейбл после брачной ночи или до?  
— Конечно, до! — рявкнул Форд, как оказалось, одновременно с Диппером.  
Они обменялись неловкими (и слегка сердитыми) взглядами.   
В гулком пространстве храма их голоса отдавались гулко и громко. Из-за алтаря выглянул сухонький служитель, одетый только в несколько венков из сухой травы на бедрах, оценил обстановку и спрятался обратно. Вероятно, решил не связываться с пришельцами странного вида.  
— Эй, эй! — Венди вскинула руки в защитном жесте. — Я просто хочу сказать, что вдруг она правда уже взрослая и выходит за этого дядьку по своей воле?  
— Исключено… — начал Форд, когда в то же самое время Диппер произнес:  
— Тогда мы извинимся, и она сможет продолжить церемонию.  
Следующий обмен взглядами был менее неловким и более сердитым.  
Форд кое-как взял себя в руки, напомнив себе, насколько плохо он понимает людей. Даже Стэнли, как выяснилось. Столько лет считать его эгоистом и идиотом…   
Еле справившись с холодной волной стыда и беспомощной тоски, которая привычно накрыла его при мысли о брате, Форд поклялся: он не поссорится с мальчиком. Он не оттолкнет его. У них, разумеется, разные взгляды на жизнь, это только ожидаемо. Но Диппер любит сестру и желает ей блага, это главное. И первое, что они должны делать — найти ее.  
Не время доказывать свой авторитет, даже если опытом и здравым смыслом он наверняка превосходит Диппера.  
— Нам надо пробраться во дворец, — произнес Форд как можно ровнее.  
— Да, кстати говоря, об этом, — заметил Диппер. — Я тоже туда шел. Мой энергомер, — пальцем левой руки он постучал по запястью правой, которую охватывал браслет вроде наручных часов, — показал, что энергетические характеристики дворца очень сильно отличаются от всех окружающих домов.   
— Энергетические характеристики? — спросила Венди. — Что это значит?  
— Там используют электричество? — уточнил Форд.  
— Угу, и много, — ответил Диппер. — Сравнимо с количеством энергии, которое необходимо, например, для запуска портала.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Если тут во дворце есть портал… — проговорила Венди, — и Мейбл об этом узнала, то логично, что она попыталась выйти замуж за этого… пупка вселенной.   
— Под каким соусом мы проникнем во дворец? — спросил Диппер. — В некоторых мирах, особенно редко посещаемых и неразвитых, правители хорошо принимают хопперов, даже платят за их рассказы…  
— Вообще-то, — прервал его Форд (внутренне он подавлял неуместную радость, что его более обширный опыт уже пригодился), — практика показывает, что в дни празднеств гораздо легче предстать перед глазами владык, изображая актеров или певцов…  
— Ты умеешь петь, дядя Форд? — приподнял бровь Диппер.  
Форд не дал себя смутить.  
— Если придется. В основном я жонглирую и показываю фокусы. Венди, ты обладаешь какими-либо артистическими навыками?  
— Играю на гитаре и губной гармошке, — скептически заметила она. — Но как-то с собой ничего не прихватила.  
— У меня есть с собой губная гармошка, — неожиданно сообщил Диппер. — Она очень похожа на земную, только лишняя октава. А пока вы будете отвлекать придворных, я под каким-нибудь предлогом отойду и разыщу Мейбл.  
«Черт, — подумал Форд. — Это же был _мой_ план, почему это Диппер пойдет искать Мейбл?»  
Кажется, не ссориться за авторитет окажется не так легко, как он себе представлял.  
С другой стороны, Форд отлично знал, что почти никакой план, особенно составленный за две минуты на коленке, как правило, не выдерживает столкновения с реальностью.

*** _  
_ _Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Неизвестный день+2, непоименованное измерение (Деревья)_

_За последние тридцать лет я не припомню мысль, которая посещала бы меня чаще, чем «это какой-то бред» и «такого места не может существовать». Разве что воспоминания о доме.  
_ _И все же каждый раз при виде очередного потрясающего мира мне хочется пробормотать именно эти слова.  
_ _Сперва я решил, что попал в орнамент. Одну из этих картинок, сложенных из одинаковых текстур, где, если присмотреться, можно рассмотреть контур большой фигуры. Все множилось и плыло перед глазами. Я будто смотрел на орнамент в калейдоскопе, и потребовалось около пяти минут, чтобы немного прийти в себя — непозволительная роскошь для хоппера.  
_ _Как же выглядел этот мир?  
_ _Очень просто: вокруг меня в белом тумане плыли деревья, сцепившись корнями.  
_ _Они зависли в пустоте стройными рядами, образуя многочисленные ромбы; одно дерево кроной вверх, другое дерево — кроной вниз. Ничего похожего на гравитацию не ощущалось: все мы находились в состоянии свободного падения. И все же мои волосы и листву деревьев шевелил легкий ветер. Откуда он тут брался? Движение соков, выходит, только за счет адгезии, когезии и капиллярных сил?.. Веточка такого растения пригодилась бы на космической станции. Зачем им листья, когда в этом белом тумане не видно ничего похожего на солнце? (Откуда-то шел свет, так что его источник, вероятно, имелся за пределами тумана, но я не мог разобрать, вверху или внизу).  
_ _По виду своему деревья напоминали дубы: толстые стволы, широкие кроны… Но все же дубами они не были: я не ботаник, но изучая таинственную флору и фауну Орегона, мне волей-неволей пришлось стать экспертом по флоре обычной. К тому же, характерную форму дубовых листьев узнает даже ребенок.  
_ _Мягкий ветерок не только шевелил мои волосы: он нес мимо щепки, веточки, мусор и даже мелких насекомых — в достаточном количестве, чтобы убедить меня, что деревья вполны реальны, а вовсе не картинка, созданная забавляющимся божеством.  
_ _Если бы мне не доводилось путешествовать на космических кораблях с барахлящей искусственной гравитацией или вовсе без оной, я бы растерялся, так как оттолкнуться было нечего, а значит, я был обречен барахтаться в пустоте. Но к счастью, мне удалось припомнить старые навыки: раскрутившись на месте, я послал себя к ближайшему дереву.  
_ _Увы, дерево оказалось занято: не успел я подлететь к нему, из листвы высунулись разноцветные рожицы занятных гуманоидных существ.  
_ _Мой универсальный переводчик не замедлил сообщить мне, как следовало понимать их трели и перещелкивания:  
_ _«Смотрите, такой же огромный, как тот, раньше!»  
_ _«У него шерсть другого цвета и он гораздо больше! Они, наверное, разного вида!»  
_ _«Нет, ты разве не слышишь запах: это же явно самец! Теперь они спарятся, и у нас будут детеныши!»  
_ _Я торопливо заверил хозяев этого странного мира, что не собираюсь спариваться — кого бы ни занесло сюда раньше меня! (Три особы женского пола, которые могли бы тут оказаться: несовершеннолетняя продавщица, работающая на моего брата, малолетняя дочь Престона Нордвеста, которого я помню отвратительным ребенком, и моя собственная внучатая племянница — сама идея ужасает! Это даже если не принимать в расчет мое сознательное решение воздерживаться от подобной нерациональной траты времени и сил.)  
_ _Отказ, кажется, их разочаровал: они надеялись, по выражению одного из них, «увидеть очаровательных человеченышей». Должен сказать, аборигены и сами выглядели очаровательно: этакие пушистые шарикообразные существа. Выведенная мною ранее (еще в детстве, на базе наблюдения за соседскими кошками) гипотеза о том, что «чувство милоты» между видами работает в обе стороны, получила очередное подтверждение.  
_ _Несмотря, однако, на свое разочарование, аборигены держались весьма дружелюбно и проводили меня к «гнезду», которая построила на дереве угодившая сюда прежде меня путешественница — моя нынешняя спутница, Венди Кордурой.  
_ _Сперва я услышал только вопль из гнезда: «Убирайтесь!» — и, признаться, на короткий срок испытал надежду, что все-таки нашел мою внучатую племянницу Мейбл: увы, в моем возрасте высокие частоты начинают сливаться, и все высокие женские голоса звучат похоже. Тем сильнее было мое разочарование, когда в ответ на мой оклик над краем гнезда показалась встрепанная рыжая голоса (у Мейбл каштановые волосы, чуть светлее, чем у нас со Стэном в молодости). Рядом с головой показался и арбалет, направленный на меня.  
_ _«Ой! — воскликнула голова. — Стэн! То есть мистер Пайнс! То есть постойте-ка… Стэн-два?»  
_ _«Стэнфорд Пайнс, к вашим услугам, — ответил я, пожалуй, чересчур церемонно, но арбалет в умелых руках этой юной леди слегка меня нервировал: я сам видел, как она выбивала десятку каждым выстрелом в импровизированном тире позади ~~Хижины Чудес~~ моей лаборатории.  
_ _Одним прыжком она выпрыгнула из своего гнезда и буквально бросилась мне на шею, что привело меня в полное замешательство. Не только потому, что я не привык к подобным изъявлениям чувств со стороны противоположного пола, но и потому, что мисс Кордурой всегда отличалась редкостной флегматичностью и уравновешенностью.  
_ _«Заберите меня отсюда! — взвыла она. — Они меня достали!»  
_ _После того, как я немного собрался с мыслями и предложил девушке свой носовой платок, мне удалось получить от нее ответы на некоторые свои вопросы. (Где-то я читал, что носовые платки — всегда хорошая стратегия общения с расстроенными особами противоположного пола; возможно, мои сведения немного устарели, потому что она воскликнула «о, круто!» и повязала мой платок на голову — я как-то не так себе это представлял).  
_ _История Венди оказалась проста и незамысловата: она угодила в это измерение около двух недель назад по ее личному счету. Правда, расспросы показали, что Венди понятия не имела, какой продолжительности здесь сутки и сутки ли они вообще; по ее словам, свет просто время от времени тускнел, и она условно считала темные периоды ночью. Когда я заметил, что смена режима освещения могла быть обусловлена не вращением планеты, а чем-то совершенно иным, Венди закатила глаза и сказала: «Надо же, оказывается, я скучала по всей этой ботанике!»  
_ _Думаю, скучала она по «ботанике» моего племянника Диппера: насколько я понял, они довольно плотно общались, а мальчик отличается незаурядным интеллектом и начитанностью. ~~Где-то он сейчас~~.  
_ _Венди оказалась физически здорова и даже не испытывала голода. Ее единственная претензия к этому месту состояла в том, что местные жители слишком уж рьяно взялись о ней заботиться. Даже, как она заметила с дрожью, «гладили по голове, кормили три раза в день и укрывали одеялом на ночь!». С ее точки зрения это казалось зловещим. Я мало разбираюсь в домашних обычаях современных американцев, но что-то подсказывает мне, что девушка выросла в не совсем благополучной семье…  
_ _Как бы то ни было, теперь мы путешествуем вместе.  
_ _С одной стороны, я очень рад тому, что нашел одного из моих товарищей по несчастью, да еще так быстро — мне не пришлось даже уходить далеко от точки выброса. Кроме того, несмотря на крайнюю молодость Венди отличный боец и искусный следопыт. Полагаясь на ее навыки, мне, вероятно, удастся спать хотя бы 4-5 часов каждую ночь. Но  
_ _Однако довольно; наш ждет следующий этап поиска. Непохожесть этого мира на Землю указывает на тонкую ткань мироздания: вероятно, мне даже не придется тратить заряд расширителя, спонтанные порталы должны возникать тут достаточно часто, чтобы мы с Венди могли воспользоваться ближайшим._

***

Венди не умела находить дорогу в городе. И вообще она города не любила и машинально терялась в них (ну, в тех редких случаях, когда отец брал ее с собой в Портленд или в ближайший к Гравити-Фолс город побольше). Ей не нравилось чувство толпы, когда любой мог наступить на ногу. Еще меньше нравились запахи. А тут воняло, да еще как!  
Местные жители, полуголые, в просторных пестрых тряпках, пахли потом, чесноком и подгнившими фруктами; где-то (но никогда на виду) жарилось мясо, от огромных кукол, которых люди несли на носилках и просто на плечах, несло какими-то удушливыми цветами, вроде лилий.  
Венди терпеть не могла полагаться ни на кого, но тут ей волей-неволей пришлось положиться на своих спутников, один из которых шел позади нее, другой впереди. Все трое держались за руки, чтобы толпа не разлучила их.  
(И как же, черт побери, странно было смотреть Дипперу в затылок, и понимать, что это тот же самый Диппер, но он теперь старше ее лет на двадцать!)  
Когда она задумалась об этом, хватка ее невольно стала слабее.  
Диппер тут же обернулся и дернул ее за руку.  
— Не отпускай, — сказал он с тревогой в глазах. — Не хватало еще снова тебя потерять.  
«Я не терялась, — хотела сказать Венди, — это ты терялся, и вообще, кончай фриковать!» Но промолчала. Что-то в этом новом Диппере мешало ей держаться свободно. А вроде никогда за словом в карман не лезла...  
Вообще-то, решила Венди, им не так-то легко потеряться: все они были куда светлее кожей, чем аборигены, все были одеты в нормальную одежду преобладающих темных цветов — легко различить среди множества полуголых тел!  
Это, кстати, наводило на мысль…  
— Почему они не обращают на нас внимания?! — прокричала она.  
Диппер, который шел вперед и был теперь выше и шире, чем Венди, конечно, не услышал: ее рот приходился где-то на уровне его плеч. Зато услышал Форд, шедший сзади.  
— Хороший вопрос! — сказал он. — А посмотри на их лица. Ничего не замечаешь?  
Венди посмотрела. Ничего особенного — никто вроде не выглядит пьяным или загипнотизированным… или выглядит?  
Люди вокруг шли с какими-то странными, просветленными лицами. Они то и дело обнимались, целовали друг друга — похоже, не только знакомых, но и всех подряд (Венди пришлось несколько раз уворачиваться от поцелуев мужчин и женщин). Люди запрокидывали головы к небу, срывали со статуй гирлянды цветов и осыпали себя дождем лепестков, смеялись и скандировали. Время от времени кто-нибудь начинал подпрыгивать сильнее, орать громче, и тогда вопль «Бей-ми-гун! Ак-со-ло-тель!» взмывал вокруг с особенной силой, только чтобы опасть волной.  
Но никто из них не выглядел пьяным или под кайфом (правда, Венди никогда не бывала в таких ночных клубах, где бы доподлинно продавали дурь), но и нормальными в полном смысле слова они тоже не казались. Венди слышала, конечно, что в толпе у людей возникает некий «ульевой разум» или типа того: на него обычно сваливали погромы и все такое.  
Здесь люди, кажется, даже дышали почти в унисон.  
— Крипово, — сказала Венди.  
— Не знаю, что это значит, — проорал в ответ Форд, — но склонен согласиться! Окружающие явно находятся под каким-то ментальным влиянием!  
...И почему нигде вокруг они не видели обычной жизни? Никто не выглядывал из дверей, не зазывал участников шествия выпить что-нибудь охлаждающее… Да, и где все дети?.. Разве детей обычно не привлекают праздники?  
— Что? — услышав его, Диппер обернулся. — Читальным валянием?.. Дядя Форд, ты о чем?!  
— О странностях этого города! — надрывая горло, пояснил Форд.  
— Да, город странный, — крикнул Диппер. — Посмотрите, все дома абсолютно одинаковые, если не считать «часовень»! Даже ни одного магазина!  
Между тем их наконец-то вынесло туда, куда стремилась вся толпа: на площадь у подножия громадного дворца-пирамиды.  
Эта площадь была больше любого стадиона, больше площади Тянь-ань-Мынь, которую Венди видела по телевизору, больше, пожалуй, даже, чем портлендский аэропорт, где она была один раз. Сложно было представить, что такой бедный и однообразный город может оканчиваться такой огромной площадью.  
Толпа собралась здесь, колыхаясь в правильном ритме, который задавали где-то невидимые барабаны; над вскинутыми в воздух руками покачивались огромные пустотелые статуи: красные огненные птицы, рыбы, еще какие-то невообразимые монстры… может быть, и не животные вовсе, а какие-нибудь растения. Глаза Венди все время обращались к какой-то непонятной синей картофелине, у которой имелись глаза — пустотелые шары с болтающимися внутри черными мячиками зрачков. Примерно такие моргала Мейбл лепила своим марионеткам.  
Приглядевшись, Венди поняла, что огромные фигуры передают по рукам — ближе к дальнему краю площади, где смутно виднелась лестница, поднимающаяся на вершину пирамиды.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Диппер. — Ну и как мы преодолеем это море?  
— Что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил Форд и вытащил из-за пояса пушку. — Хм, если я выставлю парализующую настройку, нам может хватить на «живой коридор» до дворца…  
— А что потом с парализованными? — перебил его Диппер. — Их же затопчут!  
Венди показалось, что синяя картофелина ей подмигнула. Она «проезжала» на чьих-то руках совсем близко.  
— Не ссорьтесь, парни! — крикнула она и указала на облюбованного ей монстра. — Нас донесут на руках!  
— Ха! — воскликнул Форд с удивлением. — Отличная идея, девочка! Они наверняка пустые внутри, иначе их бы не поднимали так легко…  
Дальнейшее было делом техники.  
Они бы, может, и не смогли протолкаться через человеческое море тел до другого берега, но растолкать несколько рядов, чтобы взобраться по чужим плечам и коленям к одной из переносимых фигур, было для Венди легче легкого. Фигура действительно была пустотелой: внизу даже имелась дыра. Наверное, осталась от лепки.  
После Венди просто кинула своим путникам конец своего ремня (отец всегда настаивал, чтобы ремень охватывал талию как минимум три раза; Венди теперь поняла, почему). Ну и все. Через несколько минут все трое уже сидели внутри громадины, сделанной из чего-то вроде папье-маше и набитой цветами.  
Штука сильно раскачивалась, в ней пахло известковой пылью, и саму ее страшно шатало, а держаться было не за что. В дыре в «полу» виднелись вытянутые руки, головы и разноцветные одежды.  
— Давайте кое-что обдумаем, — торопливо заговорил Диппер: приходилось напрягать голос, чтобы было слышно, но не кричать, как снаружи. — Мы исходили из идеи, что в честь праздника во дворец приглашают всяких музыкантов, актеров… Но что-то я пока не видел никого с музыкальными инструментами!  
— Но барабаны-то бьют! — возразил Форд.  
— Барабаны ли? Я ни одного не видел.  
Почему-то от этой фразы Венди стало жутко. Он упрямо сжала челюсти, чтобы прогнать это чувство.  
— Все просто, — пожал плечами профессор. — Вырубим нескольких стражников парализатором, а когда проникнем внутрь, ведем себя так, как будто мы тут все знаем и нас пригласили, валяясь в ногах и умоляя.  
— Слишком рискованно, — возразил Диппер. — Если нас скрутят, Мейбл мы не поможем.  
— Послушай, — Стэн-два, похоже, еле сдерживал раздражение. — Есть время для хорошо продуманных планов, а есть время для рисков и импровизаций! Свадьба сегодня. Мы не можем терять времени. Поверь мне, в этом деле главное — напор. В крайнем случае, я открою портал расширителем, нас выкинет в другой мир, и мы попытаемся вернуться сюда снова.  
— А кто знает, сколько времени пройдет здесь? — едко спросил Диппер.  
Лицо Форда изменилось.  
— Ты винишь нас, что мы не пришли за тобой?  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Диппер. — Нет, не виню. Мне просто не повезло, что я попал в плотную реальность с быстрым течением времени. Вы никак не могли успеть. Потом, мне везло, всегда был кто-то, кто мне помогал. Но Мейбл может так не повезти. Даже если она тоже выросла — может, новобрачных приносят в тот же вечер в жертву? Тут явно что-то затевается!  
— Ясно, — под весом его логики Форд хмуро кивнул. — Постараемся быть осторожнее. Но я не вижу, каким еще образом…  
— Через кухню и хозяйственные постройки! Вообще-то, я сразу так и думал, когда ты предложил вариант с бродячими певцами! К главному входу таких бродяг не пустят, но кухаркам тоже нужно развлекаться, нет?  
— Хороший вариант, — процедил Форд, — если ты сможешь так сходу определить, где у этой штуки хозяйственный вход и как нам туда добраться, не потеряв весь день.  
— Или вы можете продать меня в гарем, — предложила Венди.  
— Исключено! — воскликнули оба в унисон.  
Ну вот, приятно видеть, когда дядя с племянником единодушны. Правда, это благостное состояние долго не продлилось:  
— ...Или мы можем вернуться к моему первому предложению и сказать правду: что мы хопперы. Их обычно охотно принимают.  
— Да, если у них вообще тут есть контакты с хопперами!  
— А вам не кажется, что становится жарковато? — перебила их Венди.  
Действительно, в огромной фигуре уже было практически нечем дышать.  
В дыре под ногами мелькнуло что-то ярко рыжее, мир вокруг содрогнулся, пока их временное вместилище — непонятная херня с глазами — пролетело по воздуху и упало… куда-то. На склон, судя по всему, потому что пристроилось оно на боку. Тут же они услышали отчетливый треск пламени, и вся внутренность наполнилась дымом.  
Диппер схватил Венди за руку и дернул, Форд подтолкнул в спину — и она первой выкатилась из пустотелой статуи на кучу хвороста, уже кое-где объятую пламенем.


	3. где некто разговаривает с осой, а Венди ненавидит пирамиды

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Неизвестный день+4, измерение T-55/4*_

_Первый раз в жизни я обнаружил себя опекуном молодой женщины. Моя внучатая племянница Мейбл не в счет: ее всегда больше опекал Стэн, хотя я поначалу несколько сомневался в способности моего брата заботиться о детях. Должен сказать, что это не то положение, в котором я оказался бы по своей воле.  
_ _К счастью, Венди демонстрирует значительно меньше капризов, чем я ожидал от особы ее возраста и пола. Но больше, чем можно было ожидать от дочери Дэна Кордуроя. Так, в следующем мире она возмутилась покрою выбранного мною для нее плаща, заявив, что не желает носить какое-то, как она выразилась, «дурацкое пончо с карманами». Правда, потом пошла на компромисс, перешив карманы на внутреннюю сторону и отпоров несущественные декоративные элементы (с иголкой эта девушка управляется так же ловко, как с арбалетом: по ее словам, тоже наука отца).  
_ _Но я опять сбился с хода повествования.  
_ _Важно сразу разъяснить, что мое устройство по поиску сходных био-энергетических характеристик работает не без сбоев, так что, когда расширитель привел нас из мира парящих в невесомости деревьев в другой мир, я первым делом обнаружил, что, согласно показанию моего прибора, никого из наших спутников в этом мире нет и никогда не было.  
_ _Это, конечно, слегка нас расстроило, но нет худа без добра: мы оказались на довольно технологичной планете, где удалось выгодно продать собранные мною листья и кору из предыдущего мира, а заодно достать запасной аккумулятор для моего расширителя, подзарядить основной и обзавестись необходимым снаряжением для моей спутницы. (После долгих колебаний я решил не покупать снаряжение для остальных потенциальных спутников, если не считать некоторых мелочей: лишний багаж может стоить хопперу жизни, а сумок с эффектом частичной нейтрализации объема и массы мне в этом измерении не попалось.)  
_ _Венди больше всего удивили мои торговые навыки: я расписывал аптекарям эту траву, как чудодейственное средство для улучшения прочности и красоты кожи кислорододыщащих живородящих. (Кора напоминала на вид дубовую, а на вкус — содержала танин, так что не слишком-то я и соврал.)  
_ _«А вы не хуже Стэна!» — сказала Венди одобрительно.  
_ _Сомневаюсь, что это комплимент, хотя она, несомненно, считала его таковым.  
_ _Как же описать тот мир, куда нас выкинуло?  
_ _Больше всего он напоминал мне Лас-Вегас: много яркой рекламы, много магазинов, казино и атмосфера навязчивого праздника — если только полуголых женщин из наружной рекламы заменить на ракообразных, покрытых шерстью существ. Второе отличие от нашего Лас-Вегаса состояла в том, что тут не принято было торговаться и, как меня заверили, все всегда говорили одну только правду.  
_ _Приятная передышка после сложных социальных танцев человеческой расы!  
_ _Меня заинтересовало, как при такой системе работают азартные игры, и что же вы думаете? Зазывалы буквально говорят на входе: «Согласно законам статистики, вы почти наверняка потеряете все свои деньги, но малая доля может получить выигрыш — так почему бы не вы?» И люди — то есть шестиногие мохнатые существа, а также туристы с других планет и из соседних измерений — валят валом, как миленькие.  
_ _Стэнли бы пришел в восторг. Я представляю, как он хлопает себя по бедрам и хрипит сквозь смех: «Говорю тебе, книжный ты червь, люди только и ждут, чтобы их обманули, неважно, сколько у них ног!»  
_ _Увидев, что за тридцать лет он превратился в циничного и лицемерного ярмарочного зазывалу, я ужаснулся. Сейчас я… скучаю по этой его новой личности, что толку скрывать от самого себя? Несмотря на все, Стэнли всегда был самым обаятельным из нас двоих.  
_ _Каким он станет теперь, после потери памяти? Он будет вести себя как ребенок, которого я помню, как взрослый, которым успел стать, как… кто? Получит ли он шанс создать новую личность, и какой она будет под влиянием другого, непредсказуемого мира?  
_ _Никакие вопросы не мучили меня так, как эти._

***

Старик пришел в себя от жесткого сухого ветра, лизавшего его щеки.  
Он понятия не имел, кто он, но сразу же понял, что стар. Может быть, не так уж стар, чтобы нельзя было встать и идти, но достаточно стар, чтобы каждое утро начиналось с новой неясной боли в новых неясных местах.  
Это было, наверное, главное в том, как он думал о себе последнее время: старик.  
Его глаза смотрели на… небо? Да, оно было сверху и не походило на потолок (потолок: бывает дощатый, беленый, штукатуренный, бывает покрытый какой-то новомодной растяжкой со вделанными прямо туда идиотскими крошечными светильниками). Значит, небо. Небо может быть такого цвета: темно-синего прямо над головой, занимающимся багрянцем к горизонту.  
А вокруг должно пахнуть… чем это пахнет? Гарью, да?  
Он зашарил руками по земле вокруг себя. Земля была мелкая, мельче песка, легкая. Почти неощутимая под пальцами. Пепел. Да, пепел и сажа.   
Медленно, с большим трудом, чувствуя, как напрягаются суставы и ноет спина, он сел. Ощупал себя. Он был одет в… слова приходили медленно, будто каждое оглядывалось через плечо и спрашивало себя, не гонится ли кто за ним. Да, он был одет в светлый плащ, явно потрепанный, не слишком-то чистый и откровенно тесный в плечах. В кармане торчала авторучка.  
Еще на нем был темный свитер с высоким горлом, темные брюки — похоже, от костюма — и заляпанные засохшей грязью ботинки. Грязь на подошвах. Не пепел. Он вокруг не видел такой грязи. Впрочем, он вообще плохо видел, как будто его очки…  
Очки?  
Он снял их, повертел перед собой. Без них сразу же стало во много раз хуже, но и с ними было не очень-то, словно весь мир — не в фокусе или очень далеко. Эти штуки выписывают по рецепту. Должно быть, Старик давно не заходил к врачу.  
Никаких ран. Болей было много, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это не те боли, от которых подыхают.  
Потом он услышал жужжание. Точнее, как он сообразил, он слышал его с самого начала, просто теперь оно сделалось громче и уже не походило на звон в ушах. Оно напоминало что-то из прошлого… Бормашина? Дрель? Да, похоже, но…  
Надо подняться и бежать прочь. Ковылять прочь.  
Жужжание пронеслось над головой, и тотчас существо повисло у него перед глазами, перелетев через голову. Он вскрикнул, отшатнулся. Желтое, черное, огромная страшная рожа с массивными челюстями под куполами глаз…   
«Они не должны быть такими большими!» — мелькнуло и сгинуло обратно в бездну. Кто «они» так и не пришло.  
Если бы Старик мог, он бы отпрыгнул. Но непослушные ноги не держали и он просто бесполезно отполз назад по пеплу, трепыхаясь, будто выпотрошенная рыба на сковородке.  
Челюсти существа двигались, будто оно уже мысленно пережевывало Старика. Но оно не нападало. Почему оно не нападает?  
Существо потянулось лапкой и надавило себе на грудь. Ну или на ту часть корпуса, что была бы грудью. Только теперь Старик рассмотрел, что там висит маленькая коробочка. У ос — так вот как называется эта штука! — даже гигантских, не должно быть маленьких коробочек на груди, ведь так?  
— Стэнфорд Пайнс? — спросила коробочка механическим голосом.  
Старик помотал головой.  
Он понятия не имел, что значат эти звуки.  
— Стэнфорд Пайнс, — повторила коробочка. — Идем за мной.  
Стэнфорд Пайнс. Так вот значит как его зовут. 

***

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии.  
** **День 7343-й, измерение Пирамиды**

Самое отвратительное в запахе гари — это то, что он проникает повсюду, даже если ты с ним буквально только что соприкоснулся. Не знаю, как я не учуял его раньше. Должен был. Да и просто мог бы догадаться, что фигуры, сделанные из чего-то вроде папье-маше, в конце карнавала будут сжигать на костре. Хотя какой там конец карнавала, солнце же еще не зашло…  
Правда, когда мы все трое, кашляя и пытаясь отчаянно сбить с себя пламя, выкатились на огромную кучу хвороста, оказалось, что уже вечереет. Но заметили мы это не сразу: сложно было рассмотреть сквозь серые клочья дыма.  
Хорошо, что мы выкинули Венди первой: когда огонь начал пожирать наше временное убежище, она уже успела спуститься с кучи и находилась в относительной безопасности. Хорошо, не аутодафе: оцепления вокруг кучи хвороста не было.   
Едва мы оказались на каменных плитах площадки, я схватил Венди за руку и побежал с ней в сторону дворца. Дядя Форд уже мчался туда же, стихийно приняв то же решение. Мне оставалось надеяться, что в дыму и суматохе никто не заметит, как мы выпрыгнули из кучи, но дорогу заступил какой-то мальчишка в медном шлеме и короткой юбчонке вместо обычных здесь саронгов, с копьем на перевес. Он ткнул в меня копьем — промахнулся — и громко заорал:  
— Демоны! Огненные демоны! Во имя аксолотля!  
Вот глазастый же попался, а! Заметил!  
Я прикинул, не согласиться ли с ним и не выстрелить ли в воздух из бластера — ну так, чтобы продемонстрировать демоническую силу. Иногда бывает полезно.   
Но опоздал: дядя Форд уже ударил парня за ухом своим пистолетом.  
— Бегом! — прорычал он. — Пока не очухались!  
Так мне не пришлось сойти за демона.  
Возможно, это и к лучшему. Мне приходилось пару раз изображать сверхъестественных существ. Это не так легко, как кажется на первый взгляд. Ну, для меня. Вранье на публику всегда давалось мне с трудом, не то что моей сестре. Были бы мы с Мейбл вдвоем, уверен, нам бы обоим пришлось гораздо проще. Но — чего нет, того нет.  
Еще я не думал, что сумасшедший план дяди Форда действительно сработает. С одной стороны, опыта у дяди куда как больше моего (я-то по большей части выживал в одном измерении, а не шатался тридцать лет по разным), с другой — он склонен к этаким благородным авантюрам. В некотором смысле он даже хуже дяди Стэна, хотя я это понял не сразу: им обоим надо обязательно показать себя.  
А если очень хочешь показать себя, рано или поздно тебя заметят.  
Но в этот раз все сошло нам с рук — или, точнее, с парализатора дяди Форда. Мы проломились сквозь это жалкое оцепление, как нож сквозь масло. Или, скорее как трое разозленных и слегка обожженных людей, вооруженных современным оружием, через толпу дезорганизованной парадной стражи в юбочках и с копьями. Тот парнишка, который обозвал меня демоном, оказался из них самым храбрым.   
Я-то думал, что дворцы восточных деспотов охраняются лучше. Потом-то мы поняли, в чем прикол, но тогда в горячке я только мельком удивился и отложил вопрос на будущее.  
Не помню, надиктовывал ли я раньше, что от дальнего конца затопленной людьми площади нам было видно, что на противоположном конце начинается высоченная лестница до верхушки этой ступенчатой пирамиды? Лень перематывать диктофон и проверять, так что представим, что не говорил… ну вот, теперь сказал.  
Так вот, мы оказались у подножия этой гигантской лестницы, на вершине которой, возможно, ждала Мейбл. Моя сестра-близнец, которую я не видел двадцать лет и которая могла сейчас быть на двадцать лет меня моложе. Или на двадцать лет старше, чем черт не шутит.  
Мне показалось, что я взлечу сейчас по этой лестнице, будто мне поставили реактивные двигатели на сапоги, и дядя Форд с Венди не отставали.  
Но даже моего запала надолго не хватило: лестница тянулась бесконечно. Запыхавшись, мы остановились на первой же площадке. Отсюда открывался грандиозный вид на город под нами — причудливую паутину кривых улочек, окружающую огромный храм-пирамиду, на уступы гор, таявшие позади домиков и домишек в синеватой дымке… Чрезвычайно красивый вид, и очень хорошо по нему было ясно, насколько беззащитна такая примитивная цивилизация перед силами природы. О чем они думали, построив город в долине? Первая же снежная лавина…  
(Если, конечно, эти горы зимой покрывает снег, в чем у меня были некоторые сомнения.)  
Увидели мы и другое — странные блестящие штуки, возвышавшиеся на холмах вокруг города. С такого расстояния была видна только сверкающая поверхность. Будто… световой телеграф?.. Кажется, во Франции использовали такой в девятнадцатом веке?  
— Венди, — я повернулся к ней, потому что если к кому и подходило определение «комара на лету подстрелит», так это к ней: у нас, Пайнсов, со зрением семейные проблемы. — Что это за блестящие штуки там на холмах?  
— Не знаю, — она прищурилась, — блестящие — точно… Вроде, они там вертикальные, типа статуй? Не вижу больше ничего.  
— Там статуи, — заметил Форд, поправив очки. — Футов двадцать высотой. Каждая держит в руках огромное полированное зеркало, затрудняюсь определить диаметр, слишком уж блестят.  
На мой недоуменный взор Форд хмыкнул:  
— А ты думал, почему я не починил эти треснутые очки или не сменил на новые?  
(Тут я впервые заметил, что на нем были в самом деле его собственные очки, а не очки дяди Стэна: успел, наверное, поменять перед падением в разрыв.)  
— А это важно? Что там статуи? — спросила Венди, переводя взгляд с одного из нас на другого.  
Мне снова пришлось стряхнуть с себя чувство нереальности, которое посещало меня наплывами после встречи с давно потерянными товарищами. Венди выглядела одновременно точно так, как я помнил и совершенно иначе. Во-первых, ниже ростом. Во-вторых, почему я раньше не замечал, насколько болезненно она худа? Или так изголодалась за время путешествия с дядей Фордом? Но он-то выглядит нормально, никаких сюрпризов (разве что тоже теперь ниже ростом, чем я.)  
— Может быть важно, — проговорил я. — Они расставлены на таком расстоянии и так сконфигурированы, что больше всего напоминают…  
Мы с Фордом переглянулись и сказали хором:  
— Ретрансляторы!  
— Сверься со своим прибором, — то ли попросил, то ли приказал мне Форд. — Что, во дворце все еще ненормальная энергетическая активность?  
— Даже усилилась, — сказал я, не глядя на запястье, потому что посмотрел еще когда дядя Форд сказал про статуи. — Думаешь, там концентратор сигнала? И мы имеем дело с психически стимулирующим полем?  
— Скорее, подавляющим… А вообще не знаю, — с сомнением произнес Форд, — пока рано судить. Как-то примитивно выглядит тут все. Разве что это магия, а не технология…   
— А есть разница? — спросил я. — Все зависит только от толщины слоя.  
— Я бы предположил, что этот слой достаточно толстый, — заметил Форд. — Просто по общей стабильности привычных нам законов физики. Но ты прав, мы пока слишком недолго находились здесь, чтобы сделать окончательный вывод.  
— Так, — сказала Венди, — я очень рада, что вы нормально разговариваете наконец, чуваки… ну, нормально на свой лад, потому что я ни хрена не поняла. Но нам нужно спешить к Мейбл! Солнце-то заходит! А за нами может быть погоня!  
Мы поглядели вниз. Погони не было.  
— Все любопытственнее и любопытственнее, — пробормотал я.  
— Интересно, какого бармаглота нам предстоит поймать? — в тон мне ответил Форд.

***

Ноги тяжело волочились в пепле. Потом за пеплом пошла земля: лесная подстилка. Корни, сухие сучья, толстый упругий слой листьев. Ветки по лицу не хлестали, уже это хорошо: высокие деревья с прямыми стволами стояли далеко друг от друга, как раз чтобы лавировать его проводнику — гигантской осе.  
Мало-помалу Старик — нет, Стэнфорд — собирал мир вокруг себя, как мозаику. Земля, деревья… воздух — по утреннему свежий или просто холодный. Мох на стволах весь в воде, если задеть рукой. Небо… если поглядеть над головой, между стволами деревьев, небо бело-сероватое, словно в пасмурный день.  
Старик понятия не имел, где он. Он понятия не имел, почему сперва испугался своего проводника. Может быть, это было нормально — ходить за гигантскими осами? Может, он только это и делал прежде?  
Когда — прежде?..  
Он был Стариком. Люди не становятся стариками вот так за здорово живешь. Они превращаются в них медленно, из молодых парней и девчонок. Значит, у него была молодость. Когда?  
Не получалось вспомнить.  
Зато он помнил, что уже видел похожий лес. Нет, деревья должны быть потоньше. И вместо листьев должны быть… иголки, да. Деревья с иглами — сосны, елки. За лесом… за лесом было шоссе. По нему ездили автомобили. Автомобили — средства транспорта. Еще бывают поезда, самолеты…  
Слова всплывали в голове не то чтобы лениво, скорее неторопливо. Можно было ухватиться за одно и начать разматывать все, как цепочку. Наверное, это похоже на сны. Смешно. Он не помнил ни одного своего прежнего сна.  
Но нет, насчет гигантских ос становилось понятнее: все-таки их быть не должно. Наверное. Он не помнил ничего насчет гигантских ос — тогда ясно, почему он осу испугался. Правда, он не помнил ничего и насчет Стэнфорда Пайнса.   
Земля под ногами отчетливо шла вверх. Старик запыхался; ужасно болела спина. Он начал тормозить, оса возвращалась назад и подталкивала его в спину.  
— Ты постарел, Стэнфорд, — проговорила коробочка на груди.  
— Да ты что, а я-то не заметил, — огрызнулся старик.  
Туман понемногу прочищался из мыслей, он приходил в себя.   
Появлялась твердая решимость. «Я не знаю, кто я. Предположим, я — Стэнфорд Пайнс. У меня нет причин не верить этой твари. Но кто бы я ни был, я не позволю ни ей, ни этому миру взять надо мной верх!»  
Мысль о мире была странной. Миров больше, чем один? Да, больше. Хотя он не смог бы сказать, откуда пришла эта уверенность. Вроде как оттуда же, откуда он знал, что небо голубое.  
— Мы уже пришли, — сказала оса как будто с сочувствием. Это удивило Старика.  
Он поднял глаза.   
Оса привела его на прогалину в лесу, откуда поднимался вверх утес странного, зеленовато-голубого цвета. На высоте много выше человеческого роста в утесе чернело множество дыр примерно одинакового размера и формы.  
— Город сопротивления, — сказала оса. — Который ты помог создать. Добро пожаловать домой.

***

«Никогда не поеду в Египет, — думала Венди. — И в Южную Америку! Ни-ког-да-ни-ког-да-ни-ког-да!»  
Ступеньки перебирались под ногами как раз в такт этому «никогда». Она даже немного запыхалась. Дневная жара начинала спадать, но подъем выходил крутой — а она еще и ничего не ела с самого утра…  
Пустяки. На устроенных Па «тренировках перед апокалипсисом» Па приходилось куда хуже.  
Ни-ког-да. Еще одна площадка…   
Бежать по ровной площадке было проще, и Венди мельком заметила, что между плитами пробивается трава и желтенькие цветочки. Главное, что не снег. Па обычно выбирал для своих сессий самое противное и слякотное время в декабре, когда ледяной дождь мешался с мокрым снегом.  
(Главное достоинство «тренировок перед апокалипсисом» заключалось в том, что после них все что угодно было лучше — даже настоящий апокалипсис: во время него хотя бы можно было выспаться. Венди подозревала, что по этому принципу функционировали армейские учебные лагеря.)  
Нет, в самом деле, что это за дурацкий фетиш — пирамиды? Сплошные треугольники везде! И как ей вообще пережить тригонометрию в этом году?.. Она ей и так-то раньше не давалась...  
Дворец, у входа в который закончилась лестница, Венди удивил. Он был маленький.  
Нет, не по-настоящему маленький, конечно. Он был размером, наверное, со старшую школу в Гравити-Фолс. (Ну вот опять школа! Интересно, цела ли она? Что вообще сталось с Гравити-Фолс и выжил ли там хоть кто-нибудь после недолгого, но бурного правления Билла Шифра?..) Перед входом возвышались бочкообразные колонны, опиравшиеся на спины двух зверей вроде львов. Во рту у каждого льва горело пламя — как вечный огонь на Арлингтонском кладбище.  
И Диппер, и Форд оба выхватили пистолеты. Венди тоже на всякий случай вскинула арбалет. Но она уже знала, что он ей не понадобится.  
Дворец был пуст — или почти пуст. Во всяком случае, в ближайших к ним помещениях не был не души. Она чувствовала это инстинктивно, несмотря на то, что сердце заходилось от подъема, жары и быстрого бега, а кровь стучала в ушах.  
Не было даже стражи у колонн, не было стражи и дальше у входа — там, где вместо ворот висел занавес из разноцветных бусин, которые сплетались в узор стилизованной рыбы не то ящерицы.  
Нетипично для дворцов. Даже в английском королевском дворце, который скорее музей, есть эти церемониальные чуваки в красных мундирах, которые никогда не должны двигаться.  
Венди подошла к занавеске первой.  
— Постой! — крикнул Диппер. — Мой прибор зашкаливает. Вдруг там какое-то поле?  
— Очень может быть, — кивнул Форд. — Хотя выглядит как обычный бисер.   
Венди пожала плечами и сунула вперед себя арбалет. Тот легко раздвинул длинные разноцветные нити. Никакой реакции.  
Они вбежали в огромный квадратный зал с вазами по углам и низкими лавочками. Пол, потолок и стены — все было выложено белой плиткой с коричневой полосой орнамента на уровне примерно человеческого роста. По сравнению с позолотой и пестротой снаружи это все казалось почти бедным.  
— Мейбл! — крикнула Венди. — Мейбл, это мы! Выходи!  
— Тш-ш! — оборвал ее Диппер. — Вдруг кто-нибудь…  
— Если ее охраняют, пусть они выходят на нас, — пожала плечами Венди. — Лучше, чем если они будут торчать рядом с ней. Так хоть не заденем ее выстрелами.  
— Логично, — сказал Форд прямо-таки с уважением, Венди даже удивилась. — А ты отличный тактик.  
— Угу, — согласился Диппер торопливо, как бы не желая отстать от дяди.   
И тут же заорал:  
— Мейбл! Это мы, Диппер и дядя Форд! И Венди! Выходи!  
— А вот ты — цыть, — оборвала его Венди. — У тебя голос, думаешь, не поменялся? Она только услышит «Диппер» баритоном и спрячется под кровать!  
— Да ладно, — возразил Диппер, — она помнит ту историю с закадровым голосом, она как раз поверит.  
— Какую историю? — заинтересовался Форд, как раз когда Венди спросила:  
— Что за закадровый голос?  
— Потом расскажу, — махнул рукой Диппер.  
И снова прокричал:  
— Мейбл!  
Второй зал почти ничем не отличался от первого — такой же квадратный и сквозной. Разве что цветовая гамма поменялась (бело-зеленая вместо бело-коричневой) и вдоль стен стояли гигантские вогнутые зеркала на треногах. Нет, не зеркала! Экраны!  
В отличие от телевизоров, экраны не светились, а свет снаружи тускнел, но все-таки его хватило, чтобы рассмотреть смутное движение в глубине зеркал. Там показывали людей на площади. Они все так же бесновались, выкрикивая что-то, но теперь все чаще вместе с криками они обнимали друг друга, покачиваясь в такт, и…  
— Ой, фу-у! — Венди отшатнулась.  
— Диппер, закрой глаза! — скомандовал Форд, судя по его потрясенному тону, явно машинально.  
— Знаешь, дядя, я бы охотно, — пробормотал Диппер. — Это даже не порно, это… просто мерзость какая-то!  
— Ну, теперь фраза про свальный грех обрела смысл, — заметила Венди, в самом деле отворачиваясь.   
Дядя и племянник не столько отвернулись, сколько напряженно глазели друг на друга.  
— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — спросил Диппер.  
— Вероятно, — ответил тот.  
— Может, со мной поделитесь? — спросила Венди ядовито.  
— Концентрация примитивной сексуальной энергии, — пояснил Форд (спасибо, стало намного понятнее!), а Диппер одновременно добавил:  
— Классический обряд плодородия в нетривиальной обработке.   
Форд подхватил:  
— Зеркала снаружи собирают энергию…  
Диппер продолжил:  
— И концентрируют ее в одной точке…  
— Внутри дворца! — закончили они хором.  
— Ну точно… — продолжил бормотать Форд. — Это не столько дворец, сколько один огромный концентратор… Тогда как зеркала — ретрансляторы… Может быть, и весь город — поле для сбора энергии…  
— Это объясняет, почему мы не видели других домов, кроме хижин и храмов, — вклинился Диппер. — Ни мастерских, ни бань, ни рынка, ничего… Но если это декорация, то где живут все эти люди вне праздника? И куда девается энергия, собранная с них?  
Венди вдруг вспомнила, как Диппер сказал совсем недавно: а что если они приносят невесту в жертву после брачной ночи?  
— В порядке бреда, — предположила Венди. — На брачное ложе?  
Все трое переглянулись с ужасом. Усталость, одышка и осторожность были забыты — они рванули вперед с крейсерской скоростью, выкрикивая имя Мейбл на все лады.  
«Супружеская спальня» попалась им в третьем или четвертом зале. Он ничем не отличался по виду от всех остальных, только в самой середине возвышалась огромная кровать — без балдахина, но с таким количеством матрасов, что туда, вероятно, надо было забираться по лестнице.  
У подножия кровати неподвижно валялась облаченная в белое фигура. Темные волосы каскадом рассыпались по светлым плитам.  
Диппер успел к фигуре первым. Он упал на колени еще на бегу и проехался по гладкому каменному полу, не желая терять ни секунды.  
Следом подбежал Форд — а Венди невольно замедлила шаги.  
— Сынок… — Форд положил руку Дипперу на плечо.  
— Это не она, — сдавленно выдохнул он. — Это… жених, наверное? Он дышит, просто без сознания.  
Венди тоже подошла и ей сделалось видно, что на полу в самом деле лежал какой-то юноша — лет семнадцати, наверное. Пожалуй, даже симпатичный, если вам нравятся длинноволосые мачо с такими ма-аленькими потешными бородками.  
«Мачо» был одет в длинную белую юбку и ничего больше — если не считать гирлянды из белых цветов на шее. Ничего так, мускулистый торс: по три кубика с каждой стороны.  
— А где тогда Мейбл? — спросила Венди.  
Словно в ответ до них донесся страшный треск, родившийся где-то в глубинах дворца, и тут же полутемные залы озарила ослепительная синеватая вспышка.


	4. где старик узнает свое имя, а Диппер теряет надежду

Огромный зал гудел. Вибрировало здесь все: стены, воздух… Да что там: Старику казалось, что вибрирует даже его череп.   
По своей воле он никогда бы не забрался в пещеру, где стены облепили гроздья ос. Особенно если каждая оса больше его ростом. Тут уж не об аллергии будешь беспокоиться — тут тебя могут пронзить насквозь!  
«Об аллергии?» — спросил Стэнфорд Пайнс сам себя.  
И вспомнил: да, конечно же. Осы бывают маленькие и вызывают аллергию. Укусы потом страшно распухают и болят. К счастью, у него не было аллергии. Вроде бы. Наверное.   
От этого почему-то стало обидно до сведенных челюстей. Вроде бы это было одно из преимуществ старости: ты примерно знаешь, чего ожидать от себя, от жизни и от своего тела. Даже если тело с каждым днем становится хуже и хуже, да и жизнь особо не радует… И вот теперь и это преимущество у него отняли.  
Он мрачно окинул пещеру взглядом, машинально ища возможные выходы. Там темный угол, может быть, проход? Но лучше держаться так, чтобы вход, что у него за спиной, не перекрывали. Не факт, что он успеет убежать от крылатых преследователей, но просто так сложить лапы и умереть — не дождетесь.  
Да уж, по сравнению с той херней, что творится у него в голове, огромные и потенциально ядовитые твари — не такая уж проблема. От тварей можно сбежать или спрятаться. (А если и заколют — ну что ж, хоть быстро.) От себя самого никуда не денешься.  
...Когда они только углубились внутрь скалы, его поразило, какое все вокруг сине-зеленое. Как в том же лесу. Камень казался почти прозрачным, неведомо откуда падающий свет колыхался в нем, как в толще воды. Красиво. И жутковато. Сперва Старику показалось, что гудят вокруг сами камни, потом он понял, что это гуд множество населяющих гору ос.  
Их количество поразило его, едва они вышли на первый же «перекресток» — в зал, где сходилось множество прорезавших гору тоннелей. Осы носились всюду, мелькая темными тенями, тревожа воздух. Чувство реальности, начавшее было возвращаться в лесу, улетучилось, как грязная вода из раковины. Стэнфорд Пайнс застыл, будто… будто динозавр в янтаре.  
На секунду ему стало дико, без рассуждений страшно. Тут испугаешься, пожалуй, — он не стыдился признаться себе. Вокруг ничего, только эти туннели, и странные тени, которые готовы схватить его и, кто знает, может, сожрать живьем...  
Стэнфорд Пайнс напрягся, ссутулил плечи, держа руки перед собой — тело вспомнило само, но плащ мешал, был слишком узок в плечах. Это странным образом успокоило, будто кто-то еще, невидимый, встал рядом и опустил на спину тяжелую руку.  
Оса, его проводница, нырнула вперед и сделалась неразличимой между других. Хотя нет, не совсем, — она же носила переводчик. Значит, она может его услышать.  
— Эй! — крикнул он. — Эй, как там тебя называть?  
Она услышала. Вернулась. Закачалась напротив лица. Он решил, что все-таки его проводница не в рост человека, поменьше. Полегче. Может быть, с ребенка или подростка. Просто ее манера парить примерно на уровне глаз вводила в заблуждение.  
— Ты называл нас веспидами, — сказала коробочка.  
Веспиды, да? Это ему ровным счетом ничего не говорило сейчас, даже если когда-то и значило что-то.  
— Хорошо, а тебя конкретно как зовут? — пер он напролом.  
Какой-то инстинкт подсказывал — сначала узнай имя, а потом уже можно делать дела дальше.  
— Никак, — ответила оса. — Мы — веспиды.  
И тотчас все остальные осы, которые были на этом перекрестке, замерли и обернулись к Старику.  
...Да, это было жутко. Так он сказал себе тогда.  
Сейчас же, в этом огромном зале, он уже попривык. Прошло уже какое-то время: он не знал сколько, потому что выспался в маленькой комнатушке без окон, куда его отвела оса-проводник. Туда же потом ему принесли еду: что-то вроде меда по консистенции, только не сладкое, а скорее солоноватое. Потом привели сюда и теперь, похоже, ждали чего-то. Ну что ж, он тоже подождет. В гляделки решили играть? Так он переглядит.  
Но время шло, веспиды жужжали, ничего не происходило. Может быть, они говорили между собой телепатически. Может быть, они судили его, изучали… Может быть, они и его мысли читали тоже...  
Стэнфорд Пайнс решил, что прямой подход — самый верный. Или, скорее, надоело стоять и молчать, как истукану.  
— Чего вы от меня хотите? — спросил он хмуро. — Зачем позвали сюда?  
Оса-переводчик — та, что с коробочкой — ответила сразу, будто только и ждала вопроса.  
— Ты помог нам дважды, Стэнфорд Пайнс, — проговорила она. — Помоги еще раз. Пока тебя не было, все изменилось. Только ты можешь нас спасти.  
«Я ничего не могу! — хотел заорать в панике Старик — да, сейчас именно старик; ничего не значащее имя стиснуло снаружи, как слишком тесный плащ. — Я ничего не помню, ты разве не видишь, насекомое ты гребаное?!»  
Он выпрямился, одернул лацканы плаща, откашляться и сказать с широкой улыбкой:  
— Ну что ж, должен признаться, за годы отсутствия я порядком подзабыл обстановку. Почему бы вам меня не просветить?  
Это, право, было сильнее его. К тому же он был почти уверен, что если сознается в своем беспамятстве, его все-таки шлепнут. Может быть, даже гигантской мухобойкой.

***

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии.  
** **День 7343/44/45-й, измерение Пирамиды**

Двадцать лет, когда у меня по вечерам, на закате у меня случались панические атаки, я успокаивал себя словно мантрой: «Завтра будет новый день, и я увижусь с Мейбл». Может, это не совсем нормально. Я не вспоминал ни мать, ни отца — у меня там словно блок стоял. Даже о дяде Стэне и дяде Форде я старался не думать после первого года. Первый-то год я действительно всерьез надеялся, что дядя Форд скоро меня отыщет. А про дядю Стэна с самого начала знал, что там никакой надежды… (Дяде Форду ведь пришлось стереть ему память — безвозвратно, иначе Билл мог бы ускользнуть.)  
А Мейбл — это другое.  
Все ссорятся со своими братьями и сестрами. Ну, так принято, что ли? Сложно не поссориться, если все делится на двоих, включая родительское внимание и бюджет. Мы с Мейбл тоже, конечно, ссорились. Но близнец — это все-таки не совсем то, что просто сестра.   
Она всегда была рядом, сколько я себя помню, и всегда была за меня «наружу», даже если «внутри» дергала за волосы или пыталась нарядить в платье. Когда меня все дразнили из-за родинки в детском саду, она врезала тем девчонкам, потому что я, конечно, с ними драться не мог. А потом она купила мне мою счастливую кепку — первую, со звездой, о которой я писал в дневнике дяди Форда — на свои карманные деньги. Это чтобы волосы закрывали лоб.  
Ну и я, конечно, тоже защищал ее. Когда ее называли странной, говорил еще что-то типа «а я еще страннее» и все такое.   
Наша мама тоже молодец. Записала нас в школе в разные классы, это помогло. В смысле, когда у тебя кто-то всегда болтается под боком, а потом этот человек внезапно исчезает, ты понимаешь, как здорово, когда кто-то гарантированно поржет над твоими шутками и все такое…  
В общем, в средней школе мы уже сами попросились в один класс, и если и ругались, то не всерьез. Ну, с утра до вечера максимум.  
Многие мальчишки двенадцати лет считают сестер какими-то свихнутыми чудачками, и я исключением не был. (Только в моем случае у меня больше оснований. Нормальные девочки не вяжут свитера для лесных монстров.) Но и двадцать с лишним лет назад я понимал, какая она классная. Сейчас я это понимаю еще крепче. Даже с поправкой на ностальгию, которая, допускаю, могла изрядно окрасить мои светлые детские воспоминания, я не могу не признавать совершенно объективно: Мейбл — необыкновенная. Это тот человек, ради которого стоит пройти всю мультивселенную, а потом вывернуть ее наизнанку.  
Наверное, мне первому стоило догадаться, что она тоже будет делать именно это. Выворачивать мультивселенную наизнанку в поисках меня. И что мы с ней, конечно же, разминемся, как герои в мелодраме, едущие на разных эскалаторах.  
Мы с ней чертовски упрямые оба. Не можем просто сидеть и ждать, когда другой нас найдет.  
...Так вот, к моим паническим атакам, раз уж я начал говорить откровенно.  
Представьте себе голую прерию, всю в метелках рыжеватой травы. Траву колышет ветер, легонько так, и от него бегут серебристые волны, потому что стебли у травы бледные. Посреди прерии под розовым небом — дощатая щелястая хижина. В ней под единственным окном, у широкой щели (щель заклеена газетой, но это не особо помогает) съежился под чужой курткой мальчик двенадцати лет. Мальчик вспоминает другой закат и тени от сосен, вытянувшиеся вдоль натоптанной тропы…  
Тьфу, чушь, начинаю говорить совсем напыщенно. Просто это трудно. Я привык к докладным запискам, даже эссе в Магистериуме писал. Да что там, один раз астрономический трактат в стихах пришлось сдавать. Но все это на чужом языке, про чужое. А про свое очень сложно подобрать слова.  
Ну вот, каждый вечер я говорил себе: «Возможно, завтра я увижусь с Мейбл».  
Мне было даже почти все равно, какой она стала. Осталась двенадцатилетней девчонкой? Ничего, поладим как-нибудь; в конце-концов, я еще в Магистериуме вычислил, что время в моем «приемном» мире движется медленнее, чем на ближайшей оси мультивселенной. Так что возраст моих товарищей по несчастью не стал для меня такой уж неожиданностью. (Хуже было бы, если бы часть из них успела за эти двадцать лет состариться и умереть.)   
А если Мейбл выросла, то тоже неплохо — мы сможем узнать друг друга и подружиться заново. Даже дядя Форд и дядя Стэн начали нормально уживаться за последний месяц в Гравити-Фолс, а мы-то с Мейбл не ссорились перед расставанием. Наоборот, у нас все было отлично. В конце концов если не она, то… так, замяли. Все-таки это слишком уж откровенно.  
В общем, я цеплялся за мою память о сестре, как за цепочки первого волхва Иекобы — ну или Святой Грааль, переводя на реалии нашего мира. Обманывал себя, как мог. Тренировал оптимизм: раз не было рядом Мейбл, чтобы быть оптимистичной за меня. Когда все совсем становилось плохо, я сжимал зубы и твердил: «Завтра я увижусь с Мейбл» как заклинание. При этом в глубине души я довольно скоро начал понимать, что завтра на то и завтра, что никогда не приходит.  
А сегодня, спустя двадцать лет, вдруг подумал: неужели пришло?   
И такой же розовато-малиновый закат, и глубокие синие тени по углам, и эти пустынные каменные залы с колоннами — словно тени сосен на тропинке… То еще дежа-вю.  
У меня вообще чувство дежа-вю не проходит, словно я все еще брожу по растрепанному Странногеддоном   
А потом хлеще. Огромный зал с порталом в центре — плоская фигура гигантской то ли рыбы, то ли ящерицы со сквозным глазом на треть тела. В этой дырке еще клубились остатки синего водоворота. Я хорошо знал этот водоворот: порталы во всех мирах выглядят примерно одинаково, хотя далеко не везде их запуск сопровождают гравитационные аномалии и прочие ужасы. Мне даже показалось, что я увидел силуэт, мелькнувший в глубине голубого огня.  
Потом огонь погас, и инопланетная образина уставилась на меня пустым железным глазом. В полумраке она выглядела особенно страхолюдно.  
По-моему, ноги у меня подогнулись, потому что с двух сторон меня поддержали, не дали позорно осесть на пол.  
Хорошо помню, что именно в этот момент в прямоугольниках темнеющего неба по ту сторону узких окон вспыхнуло и загрохотало. На фоне узких сине-малиновых облаков вспыхнули яркие капли — оранжевые, зеленые, золотые. Кто-то запустил фейерверки.

 

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Неизвестный день+8, измерение Пирамиды_

_С момента моей последней записи случилось столько всего, что хронологический порядок изложения событий уже не кажется адекватным; но все же буду придерживаться его.  
_ _Во-первых, мы с моей юной спутницей попали в некое измерение (здесь и далее «измерение Пирамиды»), которое сочли на первый взгляд малоразвитым (или нетехнологическим), в самый разгар некоего праздничного шествия. Там, против всяких вероятностей — вновь моя жизнь работает с их отрицанием! — мы наткнулись на моего племянника Диппера. Увы, он вовсе не обитал в измерении Пирамиды, а сам перенесся туда с помощью технических средств, похожих на наши.  
_ _Я говорю «увы», поскольку Диппер провел в некоем измерении с более быстрым временным потоком слишком много времени — по своему счету — и превратился во вполне взрослого, хоть и молодого человека. С одной стороны, я не могу не порадоваться, что он пошел по моим стопам и стал ученым и путешественником. Я чрезвычайно горд, что он сумел выбраться из, без сомнения, очень тяжелой для него ситуации, и выбраться с честью.  
_ _С другой стороны, меня ~~злит~~ ~~пугает~~ невероятно огорчает, что все эти годы ему пришлось пробивать себе путь в одиночку, без всякой опоры. Страшно представить, через что ему пришлось пройти. Особенно потому, что мне почти не нужно представлять: я  знаю.  
_ _~~Он считает, что знает о путешествиях между мирами не меньше, чем я. Явное заблуждение с его стороны — я изучал мультивселенную гораздо дольше! Не знаю, как к этому относиться.~~   
_ _Но, как не преминул бы заметить Стэнли, мастер находить во всем положительные стороны, зато я пропустил его подростковые годы.  
_ _И даже встреча с Диппером меркнет перед тем, что случилось потом.  
_ _Увидев объявление о бракосочетании местного правителя с некой «звездной путешественницей Мабель», мы быстро поняли, что нашли Мейбл. Правда, я не был в этом убежден, но мои молодые спутники заверили меня, что у девочки настоящий талант влипать в двусмысленные ситуации романтического толка. Могу ей только посочувствовать: у меня тоже не ладилось на этом поле, пока я не решил полностью избегать подобных отвлекающих факторов.  
_ _Мы ожидали, что пробраться во дворец будет трудно, даже придумали скороспелый план, однако ничего этого не понадобилось: дворец практически не охранялся. Как позже выяснилось, это было не жилище монарха и не храм, а огромный транслятор, предназначенный для открытия портала в Пространство Аксолотля — некой богоподобной фигуры, покровительствующей большому числу измерений, включая это.  
_ _Но тогда мы этого не знали.  
_ _Мы изо всех сил торопились предотвратить бракосочетание. Но, когда добежала до спальни, оказалось, что Мейбл уже взяла дело в свои руки: каким-то способом отключив жениха, она успела убежать в дальний зал, где помещался тот самый портал к Аксолотлю.  
_ _Мы, конечно, кричали, но пространства дворца были устроены таким образом, что крики поглощались стенами и не долетали дальше одного помещения. Это мы тоже обнаружили позднее.  
_ _Мы не успели догнать Мейбл, и она исчезла в портале чуть ли не у нас на глазах.  
_ _Диппер был раздавлен. За месяц нашего знакомства я никогда не видел своего племянника в таком состоянии, даже во время Странногеддона. Надеюсь, и не увижу. Он не плакал, хотя в такой ситуации разве что Филбрик Пайнс взялся бы осуждать его за это. Он просто пошатнулся и не устоял бы на ногах, если бы Венди, а потом и я не поддержали бы его.  
_ _«Дядя Форд, — воскликнул он уже через секунду, — чем вы пользуетесь, чтобы перемещаться между мирами? Моя квантовая пушка не перезарядится еще сутки, но...»  
_ _«Расширитель, — воскликнул я. — Да, точно!»  
_ _Я попытался подхватить расползшуюся ткань межмирового пространства, но ничего не вышло. Слишком плотным было измерение, в котором мы оказались. Снова и снова я жал на кнопку расширителя, и снова и снова чертов прибор лишь беспомощно пищал.  
_ _А тут еще кто-то, словно желая поиздеваться над нами, запустил снаружи фейерверки.  
_ _Эти фейерверки напомнили нам о празднике, точнее, об отвратительной оргии, которая творилась снаружи — пожалуй, не буду переносить сюда эти детали, отмечу только, что происходящее на площади смутило бы даже моего охочего до смачных подробностей брата.  
_ _Теперь уже было ясно, что праздник собирал энергию для открытия портала. Но подобные церемонии не организуются сами собой. Значит, нужно было найти, кто за этим стоит.  
_ _Кажется, Венди первая обратила внимание на то, что в такой огромной пирамиде использовалось очень малая часть пространства.  
_ _После недолгих поисков нам удалось обнаружить в полу вход в тайные помещения пирамиды. Я наполовину ожидал найти там сконфуженных и разозленных нашим вторжением техников, но все, что мы обнаружили, — это амулеты и знаки для удаленного наблюдения (местная техника действительно больше напоминает магию).  
_ _Через эти пиктограммы нам удалось связаться с создателями пирамиды, и те послали за нами — и за пострадавшим от рук Мейбл женихом — маломестный летательный транспорт. В порыве ностальгии по сказкам «Тысячи и одной ночи» я окрестил его ковром-самолетом, хотя этот объект представлял собой, скорее, кусок индустриального полового покрытия. Через туннель, прорытый прямо в горах, нетривиальный летательный аппарат привез нас в город, расположенный за перевалом. Настоящий город, а не ту обманку, созданную специально для фестиваля, где мы бродили раньше.  
_ _Во-первых, он был в несколько раз больше. Во-вторых, в нем, к удовлетворению Диппера, присутствовали самые разные инфраструктурные здания, от общественных туалетов до аналога банков — не знаю, считать ли последнее достижением. Были даже аналоги продуктовых магазинов самообслуживания (а вот это величайшее изобретение человеческой цивилизации: в них не нужно ни с кем говорить!).  
_ _К счастью, арест за вторжение на праздник нам не грозило: правители этого города (они же правители всей страны; насчет планеты я не понял — они выражались чрезвычайно туманно) были чрезвыайно рады хопперам. До этого измерения гости из других миров добираются редко, и местная знать соскучилась по новостям и сплетням.  
_ _По их словам, Мейбл оказали такой же радушный прием — как только она доказала, что действительно происходит из другого измерения. Наместнику престола моя племянница настолько понравилась, что он тут же предложил ей, несмотря на ее нежный возраст, сочетаться браком. Благо, и срок очередного ритуала плодородия подоспел...  
_ _Ритуал этот очень дорог: необходимо набрать достаточное количество участников, отвезти их в специальный город у подножия пирамиды, снабдить всем необходимым и ввести в нужное состояние ума заклинаниями и песнопениями. Зато, когда удается открыть портал, на все измерение нисходит Аксолотль и благословляет его на следующие несколько лет.  
_ _Вообще-то говоря, местная королева, мать жениха, была очень зла на Мейбл за то, что в этот раз девочка воспользовалась порталом сама, и Аксолотль не появился. Куда больше зла, чем за то, что та ударила ее сына по голове. Последнего, как заметила ее величество, он заслуживал, раз не удосужился удовлетворить женщину на своем ложе.  
_ _~~(Лишний раз убеждаюсь, что мое решение держаться от романтики подальше было верным.)~~   
_ _Когда мы заверили ее, что обязательно накажем Мейбл за все ее художества, едва найдем, она велела оказывать нам всяческое содействие. Думаю, все наказание будет заключаться в удушающих объятиях. Правда, если судить по лицу Диппера, пару ласковых он ей выскажет за эту аферу со свадьбой. Я же со своей стороны могу только гордиться племянницей, несмотря на то, что нам не удалось с ней встретиться. Какой ловкий и смелый план! И как точно исполнен!  
_ _Признаюсь, я не думал, что она способна на нечто подобное в одиночку. Рад в очередной раз ошибиться в моей родне. Однако Диппер волнуется по-прежнему, как бы даже не больше. Я сказал ему, что предприимчивость Мейбл сравнима с моей собственной. Диппер заметил: «Этого-то я и боюсь».  
_ _Не совсем понял, что он хотел этим сказать. Я всегда чрезвычайно осторожен.  
_


	5. Часть 5, где появляется Аксолотль, а Стэн размышляет об амнезии

— Ух ты, какой вы красивый! Можно вас обнять?  
Могущественная сущность, живущая вне времени и пространства, сталкивается с разными реакциями на свое присутствие. В том числе и с такой. Людям нужно стараться гораздо сильнее, чем маленькой девочке, чтобы чем-то удивить Его. А еще Он крайне отрицательно относился к лести.   
Но Он действительно был красив, и знал об этом. В последний миллион лет по местному счету Аксолотль предпочитал снежно-белое тело, розовые лапки и ярко-алые жабры, а глаза у него сверкали, будто бриллианты.  
Весь Мир, в котором он обитал, подстраивался под Аксолотля, поэтому вокруг сейчас был только серый блестящий песок и черное звездное небо; на этом фоне Аксолотль выделялся как никогда выгодно.  
Поэтому он знал, что девочка была искренна.  
— Можешь обнять, — согласился Аксолотль.  
Девочка зарылась головой в под его ярко-алые наружные жабры и засмеялась, когда бахрома усиков защекотала ее щеки, шею и подбородок.  
— Вы теплый! А я думала, вы вроде рыбы или ящерицы...  
— Я бываю всякий, — ответил Аксолотль. — Скажи мне, зачем ты нарушила ритуал плодородия в одном из моих миров?  
— Ох, простите, — сконфуженно сказала девочка. — Я знаю, что плохо поступила. Что мне надо сделать, чтобы это исправить? Мне просто обязательно-обязательно-обязательно надо было выбраться оттуда!  
Девочка смотрела в черные глаза Аксолотля, и она была такая маленькая, такая розовенькая и блестящая, что ему захотелось ее лизнуть. Может быть, даже съесть. Ненадолго, на тысячелетие-другое. Ему редко хотелось оказывать случайным смертным честь съедением, однако Мейбл Пайнс, пожалуй, была этого достойна.  
Но все-таки Аксолотль сдержал себя. Во-первых, девочка все-таки помешала его Явлению и потому никак не заслужила великих сил и тайного знания, которые открылись бы ей в желудке Аксолотля. Во-вторых, он четко видел, как хищными темными облаками крутятся вокруг нее Судьба и Предназначение, и как эти облака прорезают яркие разноцветные связи с другими людьми, запутанными в ту же историю. (Аксолоть мельком вспомнил, чем эта история кончится в будущем девочки, и тут же забыл — ничего особенно интересного.)  
Одна связь была особенно крепка, подобно канату, и Аксолотль подумал, что если он вздумает девочку проглотить, эта нить послужит наживкой и приведет сюда ее брата, придется есть и его… А тот куда менее аппетитен, может быть, даже вызовет несварение желудка…  
В общем, аксолотль только выметнул длинный свернутый язык и лизнул девочку по щеке, пробуя на вкус ее мечты, ее энергию и ее одиночество (последнее, глубоко запрятанное, показалось особенно вкусным). Девочка засмеялась.  
— Ничего исправлять тебе не надо, — сказал Аксолотль. — За пару десятков лет без моего благословения ничего страшного с ними не случится.  
(Действительно ничего страшного. Ну, может быть, пара войн и один-другой неурожай. Ничего такого, с чем люди того мира не могли бы справиться сами, — им даже полезно проявить немного самостоятельности.)  
— Уф, — девочка шумно выдохнула. — Здорово. А… ты ведь всеведущий, да? Мне так сказали.  
— Не совсем, — ответил Аксолотль. — Я все-таки существо. Ни одно существо не может быть по-настоящему всеведущим. Я всего лишь знаю всю историю этой Мультивселенной от ее начала до ее конца.  
— Ух, круто! — девочка даже подпрыгнула от избытка чувств. — А… ты не можешь мне сказать, как мне найти брата? И… и остальных? Нас несколько человек было, нас разбросало по разным мирам, и я хочу вернуться, и я знаю, что они все тоже хотят вернуться, но…  
— Стой-стой-стой, — сказал Аксолотль. — Я понял тебя. Ну что ж, пожалуй, я могу тебе кое-чем помочь. Я подарю тебе подарок.  
— Подарок? Обожаю подарки! — она задумалась. — Если, конечно, это не супер-криповые подарки от Гидеона. Или от Билла.  
— Ничего такого, — снисходительно заметил Аксолотль.  
Он осмыслил, стоит ли сказать девочке, что если бы она осталась в том мира, откуда только что ушла, то уже встретила бы брата. Пожалуй, было бы любопытно увидеть, какими цветами вспыхнула ее аура после таких слов, это могло бы дать ей полезный урок...  
Но нет, решил Аксолотль. Если она это узнает, то чего доброго попросит вернуться туда, и у Аксолотля не будет решительно никакого повода ей отказать. А если он откажет просто так, она, чего доброго не станет пользоваться его подарком, и исполнение пророчества окажется под угрозой… Нет, пусть лучше все идет, как идет.  
К тому же, дитя правда нравилось ему. Он не хотел ее расстраивать.  
— Чуть больше удачи, — сказал Аксолотль. — У тебя и так ее много, но это никогда не бывает лишним.  
Он вновь выбросил изо рта длинный язык, но на сей раз коснулся лба девочки. Она ахнула: наверное, это жглось. На лбу ее остался знак: элегантное вытянутое тело аксолотля с рыбьим хвостом, наружными жабрами и лапками.  
— Неси мой знак, дитя, — сказал он. — Дверь перед тобой.  
Над серым песком под звездами, которые не двигались никогда, ибо Аксолотль существовал вне времени, распахнулась дверь — самая обычная, сосновая.  
— Похоже на дверь сортира, — засмеялась девочка.  
Аксолотль не помнил, что такое сортир, но не собирался вспоминать — все-таки визит этой шумной и полной жизни гостьи порядком утомил его. Так что он просто легонько подпихнул Мейбл носом.

***

Небо было удивительным.  
Оно накрыло их нежно-голубым куполом, прозрачным, чистым и невероятно высоким. Широкие белые полосы облаков отчеркнули его странными загогулинами — Венди знала уже, что это следы летательных аппаратов, не технических, а магических. Где-то глубоко в этой голубизне угадывался розоватый оттенок, один край был ярче другого — там садилось солнце.  
И все-таки небо почти не отличалось от орегонского, под которым Венди родилась и росла шестнадцать лет. Особенно отсюда, с площадки на вершине одного из административных небоскребов столицы (здешние небоскребы тоже напоминали пирамиды; строить ничего с узким основанием здесь, видимо, не умели не умели). Особенно если не смотреть на город внизу.   
Издали местная столица походила и не походила на знакомые Венди города — Портленд и Сиэтл. Казалась маленькой и разноцветной. Только кучка высоких зданий в центре принадлежала не бизнесменам, а знати и администрации города. Ну и еще было жарче. Если бы она забралась на такую высоту дома, ей бы пришлось кутаться в свитер или куртку. А тут — ничего, даже дурацкое пончо, которое купил ей Форд, можно было снять и остаться в одной только черной футболке.  
Вот кстати, Форд… Венди вздохнула. Ну, с ним разберемся потом. Пока на очереди Диппер.  
Диппер сидел на какой-то пристройке у края крыши. Отсюда, издалека, его кудрявая голова и сутулые плечи казались очень знакомыми. И не поверишь, что ему за тридцать. Внезапно ее охватила легкая робость.  
«Соберись, Венди, — сказала она себе. — Не то чтобы он стал умнее. Просто знаний накопил. А так как был мальчишкой, так и остался».  
Так говорила мама. Мальчишки всегда остаются мальчишками. (Кроме тех, которые сразу рождаются стариками.) Венди ей не очень верила, а потом встретила Стэна Пайнса, который в шестьдесят вел себя хуже ее братьев. Да и Форд, в общем, хоть и пытается строить из себя умудренного наставника, тоже недалеко ушел…  
Она подошла к Дипперу, присела рядом, толкнула плечо его плечом.  
Диппер обернулся к ней и через силу улыбнулся. Несмотря на странный, чуть красноватый загар (Венди только сейчас обратила на него внимание), он казался очень бледным. Может быть, даже сероватым.  
— Мы ее найдем, — сказала Венди.  
— Конечно, найдем, — согласился Диппер. — Она может о себе позаботиться.  
— Тогда в чем дело? На тебе лица нет. И с нами ты еле парой слов перемолвился. Все еще злишься, что Форд пытался тебя опекать?  
— Что? С чего ты взяла? Он просто не доверяет моему опыту, это нормально. Он же помнит меня мальчишкой. Нет, я просто… — он махнул рукой. — Мне не впервой что-то доказывать, ему в том числе. Все будет нормально.  
— А что тогда?  
Диппер молчал.  
— Эй, ты не хочешь мне говорить, потому что ты типа взрослый мужик и не собираешься грузить своими проблемами девочку-подростка?  
Диппер хмыкнул.  
— Не то чтобы. Я… не стоит это вообще озвучивать.  
— Ну и не озвучивай, — Венди пожала плечами. — Я ведь тоже не психотерапевт.  
— Ты? — Диппер посмотрел на нее серьезно. — Ты умеешь вправлять мозги лучше… лучше кого угодно.  
— Ух, — Венди почувствовала себя неловко. — Ты про наши разговоры на крыше? Ты помнишь?  
— Во время Странногеддона и раньше? — Диппер улыбнулся краем рта. — Конечно, помню. Я иногда думаю, что я все то лето помню по секундам… Может быть, лучше, чем ты. Если только не придумал себе что-то.  
У Венди прошел озноб по спине. Ну да, конечно. У него было двадцать лет…  
По идее, Диппер был должен ей казаться чужим, незнакомым дядькой. Ну сколько она его знала — меньше трех месяцев, и то пацаном! А теперь рядом сидит вполне себе взрослый человек, даже довольно сильно небритый.  
Но нет, она-по прежнему его _знала_. И лишние двадцать лет тут ничего не изменили.  
— Ты что, усы с бородой растишь или просто побриться некогда? — спросила Венди.  
— Усы? — Диппер ощупал лицо. — А! Действительно, что это я. Кстати, ты видела — Форд бреется огнем. Наверное, как я, все время теряет бритвы.  
— Мы с Фордом всего-то пару дней вместе, — довольно неловко заметила Венди. — До этого я была одна в одном чокнутом мире. Неплохом, но чокнутом.  
— Они почти все довольно чокнутые, — улыбнулся Диппер.  
— А ты в скольких был?  
— Где-то в десяти-пятнадцати?.. Не считая самого первого.  
— Хм, а мы с Фордом со второго раза наткнулись на тебя и Мейбл… — Венди осенило. — У нас лучше техника, да? В смысле, чувак, я знаю, что ты крут, но Форд вроде как изобрел эту херню...  
— Да, думаю, так, — кивнул Диппер. — Форд наверняка лучше меня разбирается в теории. Правда, мы с ним пока не сравнивали конспекты, — снова эта полуулыбка. — Хотя думаю, что дело не только в этом. Просто меня отнесло далеко от этой магистрали, что видно было по течению времени. Поэтому пришлось возвращаться физически дольше.  
— В мультиверсе бывают магистрали?  
— Ну, за неимением лучшего термина… — Диппер дернул плечом. — Типа того, да. Это такая математическая модель. Мой… наставник ее лучше понимал, чем я.  
Они молчали. Венди вдруг охватило чувство нереальности. Разговор на крыше действительно был сродни их беседе во время Странногеддона… или другим разговорам, на смотровой площадке Хижины Чудес. Показалось, что можно выйти отсюда, сесть в машину, выехать на шоссе — и через пару часов будешь в Гравити-Фолс. Как будто в самом деле едешь из Портленда или Сиэтла.  
— Я боюсь встречи с Мейбл, — вдруг сказал Диппер. — И Стэном.  
— Что? — не поняла Венди.  
— Я обрадовался немного в глубине души, когда мы Мейбл не нашли сегодня, — горько произнес Диппер. — Сперва… расстроился, а потом как накатило… облегчение. Мне от этого не по себе.  
— Ты не знаешь, как ты с ней будешь разговаривать? — уточнила Венди. — Потому что ей двенадцать, а тебе… сколько, тридцать два?  
От местной королевы они действительно уже знали, что возраст Мейбл значительно не изменился. Судя по всему, для нее в этом мире прошло что-то около пары недель — время здесь текло лишь чуть быстрее, чем в тех мирах, где побывали Венди и Форд.  
— Мне тридцать четыре, — ответил Диппер. — Боле-менее. Если я не запутался в расчетах..  
— Ну, с тобой-то мы разговариваем нормально, — отмахнулась Венди. И рискнула пошутить: — Даже лучше, чем нормально, потому что у тебя прошла влюбленность.  
Диппер усмехнулся:  
— Если бы не прошла, она была бы уже не глупая, а криповатая.  
— Вот, — возликовала Венди. — Ты нормальный разумный человек! И Мейбл тоже! Ну, она не такая уж нормальная и не слишком разумная... но разумная там, где нужно. И вообще куда взрослее, чем кажется. Так что вы с ней нормально общий язык найдете. Люди умудряются дружить еще и не с такой разницей в возрасте.  
— Думаешь?  
— Еще как! В крайнем случае, ну будешь ты немножко больше старшим и разумным братом, чем раньше. Как будто что-то сильно изменится.  
Диппер хмыкнул.  
— Венди, почему ты такая клевая?  
— Вот, — сказала Венди, — если я даже в шестнадцать более клевая, чем ты в тридцать и с кучей опыта, то что мешает Мейбл быть с тобой на равных?  
— Ха, — Диппер тоже толкнул ее плечом, — более клевая? Да спорим, я теперь срублю дерево быстрее, чем ты. И лассо метну лучше.  
— Проверим при первой возможности, — Венди протянула кулак. — На шоколадку.  
Они столкнулись кулаками. Тяжелая атмосфера понемногу рассеивалась; Диппер запрокинул голову, и ветер взъерошил волосы у него надо лбом, открыв знак Большого ковша.  
Потом Венди нерешительно спросила:  
— А… почему ты боишься встречаться со Стэном? С ним же ты вроде не ссорился? Или успели, пока я была заточена в гобелене?  
Диппер поглядел на Венди во все глаза:  
— А Форд тебе не рассказал?  
— А что он мне должен был рассказать?

***

Старик все никак не мог решить, как же ему себя называть.  
«Стэнфорд Пайнс», как величала его оса, — красивое имя, основательное такое. С таким именем могут и в президенты выбрать. (Хм. Он не помнил, как звали его родителей, зато помнил имена всех президентов США, включая тех, которые лишь изредка мелькают в телевикторинах — вроде Уильяма Гаррисона . Он помнил, что такое телевикторина. Очень странная у него амнезия, какая-то избирательная. Да, и что такое «амнезия» он тоже помнил.)  
Но все-таки что-то ему не подходило. Он не мог сказать, почему. Не нравилось сочетание звуков? Длинновато? Имя было, как формулы на стене.  
Да, про стены.  
Ему отвели комнату — на самом деле целые апартаменты из нескольких небольших пещер. Его проводница с коробочкой (Старик решил считать, что все они женского пола: что-то он такое смутно помнил про пчел, ос и им подобных) сказала, что это не та комната, где он жил раньше, но они постарались перенести и сохранить все именно в том виде, в каком он оставил.  
— Поскольку у тебя нет роевой памяти, Стэнфорд Пайнс, — добавила она. — Это может оказаться важно.  
— А у вас, значит, роевая память и роевой разум, ага, — пробормотал Старик себе под нос. — Звучит как в какой-то научной фантастике.  
— Раньше ты тоже так говорил, — заметила оса.  
Да? Почему-то это удивило Старика.  
Его комната-пещера-секция пещер тоже показалась ему… не такой какой-то. Он не знал, чего ждать. Все неровные стены и даже кое-где свод низкого потолка были увешаны бумажками с формулами, рисунками, записями… Большая часть записей была вся в какой-то абракадабре — он не мог прочесть. Не человеческий язык, а просто мешанина букв.   
«Код, — вспомнилось. — Или шифр. Нужен ключ, подсказка...»  
Но подсказки не было — или, точнее, она не бросилась в глаза среди этих мириадов листочков. Кстати, не бумажных: они больше всего походили на высушенные листья какого-то растения. Некоторые же были прозрачные, как слюда. Старик решил не спрашивать, откуда это все взялось.  
Некоторые рисунки он узнал: веспиды, коробочка-транслятор... Вот веспиды строят улей… Вот веспиды сражаются с какими-то механическими монстрами… Вот тучи сгущаются над каким-то шпилем… Другие были совершенно непонятны: схемы, диаграммы.  
Формулы тоже почти все казались незнакомыми. В одном месте узналась формула преломления света, а потом, вроде бы, стандартное уравнение для вычисления ускорения свободного падения, но больше ничего Старик не разобрал.  
Странно.   
Он помнил американских президентов, помнил, какой должна быть бумага, помнил, что осы бывают маленькие и живут ульями, как пчелы (пчелы — это типа ос, только поменьше, и дают мед, он вкусный). А из формул, которыми собственноручно покрывал стены, помнил только самые простые.  
Верткая упорная мыслишка, которая впервые посетила его еще в зале с тысячей пчел, вернулась и начала сверлить висок: они приняли тебя за кого-то. Это не ты. Не ты раньше помог веспидам, и ты не можешь помочь им вновь, это невозможно, — то, что они у тебя просят. Нужно задурить им голову, потом хватать ноги в руки и мотать отсюда…  
Глаза скользили по листам — формулы, коды, рисунки, графики — и вдруг зацепились за что-то. Сердце ёкнуло. Старик не понял, что это, пришлось посмотреть снова.  
Ничего особенного: рисунок кораблика. Обычный одномачтовый катер, судя по всему, строился где-то в пятидесятых… Хотя вообще-то такие делают до сих пор…  
(До сих пор — это когда?.. До двухтысячных. Сейчас двухтысячные. Нет, даже десятые.)  
Кораблик был незнакомый, к тому же художник щедро перечеркал его сверху, так, что деталей толком и не разобрать… И все-таки что-то отозвалось внутри, пошевелилось. Это была не память сама по себе; он не мог бы даже сказать с уверенностью, видел ли это суденышко или читал о нем в журнале. Простое некое ощущение, что да, этому рисунку тут место.  
Старик вытянул руку и ощупал листы, прикрепленные к своду потолка. Они кончались ровнехонько там, куда он мог дотянуться, ни дюймом выше.  
В углу обнаружилась койка — так, каменный выступ в стене, тоже заваленный бумагами. На ней, небрежно брошенное, валялось бежевое пальто — такое же, как на Старике, только еще сильнее обожженное и порванное, с отрезанными рукавами.  
Когда Старик присел на койку, выступ оказался ровно под коленями. Да и по ширине это ложе, вырезанное прямо в скальной стене, почти подходило. Может, чуть узковато, но в молодости он наверняка был постройнее…  
Может быть, бывает такая потеря памяти, после которой забывается самая сложная информация, а простая — сохраняется? Например, какая-нибудь возрастная болезнь…  
Старик вздрогнул. Нет уж. Никаких вам болезней. Просто ударился головой, когда упал в эту сажу (кстати, откуда упал? Надо будет выяснить.)  
Стало быть, Стэнфорд Пайнс… Нет, все равно длинновато. Пусть будет Стэн.  
Он подошел к выходу из комнаты, отодвинул занавеску и, прищурившись, уставился в зеленовато-голубой сумрак коридора.  
Две веспиды — то ли почетный караул, то ли охрана — обернулись к нему. Они не парили сейчас в воздухе, а цеплялись за землю и очень напоминали тараканов с крыльями.  
— Ладно, ребят, — сказал Стэн, изо всех сил изображая уверенность. — Я хочу посмотреть на этих ваших… непобедимых захватчиков. И на вашу башню управления погодой.


	6. Часть 6, где Форд впервые понимает женщину, а Стэн практикует телепатию

Гостеприимство ее величества Кафиатлионугиль, Светоча Разума и Воплощения Миролюбия, простиралась так далеко, что она предоставила гостям из другого измерения отдельные апартаменты в одном из центральных дворцов Итхинайяоля, столицы светлейшего государства Сисмискиятлиоди. Это очень Форда радовало: можно было наконец-то уединиться с дневником и если не привести свои мысли в порядок, то хотя бы попытаться.  
К тому же местные жители — самоназвание аугуда, переводится, конечно же, «люди с простой речью» — очень любили минимализм в интерьерах. Форд наконец-то впервые за много дней оказался в комнате, где его ничто не отвлекало: ни запахи свалки, которыми тянуло из щелей хижины, ни дождь насекомых и веточек из кроны дерева, ни яркий свет и музыка за окном… Тишина, прохлада (что особенно ценилось после зноя на улице), покой…  
У них даже нашлись подходящие чернила!  
Форд отдавал себе отчет, что с его стороны писать пером и чернилами — прихоть, но он гордился своими каллиграфическими навыками, очень любил чувствовать, как тушь ложится на плотную бумагу. Процесс письма успокаивал его не меньше, чем последовательное изложение своих тревог и волнений. К тому же для рисунков ничего лучше туши не придумаешь.  
И тут его прервали, и прервали самым бесцеремонным образом: его юная спутница вошла в комнату, пересекла ее решительным, тяжелым шагом и, когда Форд вскинул на нее глаза, чтобы спросить, что случилось, залепила ему пощечину.  
Нет, не пощечину. Оплеуху. Пощечина — это нечто деликатное или хотя бы великосветское. А Венди Кордурой била тяжело, с оттяжкой, и сложенной лодочкой ладонью, чтобы было больнее.  
Форду доводилось получать удары по носу, которые были слабее, чем этот по щеке.  
Рефлексы сработали раньше: перо полетело на стол (так, чтобы не запачкать страницу; даже на автомате Форд сообразил, что использовать его как оружие и воткнуть нападающему в глаз будет в данном случае излишним), он обогнул Венди, чтобы схватить ее за руку… Но девчонка увернулась. Возможно, ей не хватало опыта и отточенных рефлексов, но на ее стороне была молодость и почти звериные сила и скорость.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, Форд в одной из усвоенных за годы боевых стоек, Венди — просто чуть присев и напружинив ноги, а руки разведя. Воображение Форда само собой нарисовало ей в одну руку топор.  
Вне всякого сомнения, он победил бы Венди, даже будь топор в самом деле при ней. Форд был на голову выше и раза в три тяжелее, причем вся эта разница состояла в мускулах. Но глядя в прищуренные злые глаза, он понял, что победа легкой не будет.  
...Кстати, глаза серые, не зеленые, как ему почему-то казалось.  
— Потрудись объясниться, к чему эта сцена? — спросил Форд, маскируя сухим раздраженным тоном почти детскую обиду: он-то думал, что уже вышел из возраста, когда юные девушки будут давать ему пощечины! Это просто несправедливо!  
Да и кто — Венди! Которую почти невозможно вывести из себя. Ну или так Форд думал.  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне про Стэна?! — спросила она.  
— Что не рассказал?  
— Что ты стер ему память!   
Форд сглотнул.  
— Ты не…  
— Естественно, я не видела! Билл превратил меня в гобелен вместе с остальными! Только Диппер и Мейбл там были вживую! И ты, конечно, раз ты _стер память собственному брату_! Я знала, что между вами нелады, но… как ты мог?!  
Когда человек так дышит, он уже не будет драться. Часть Форда хотела скрутить Венди в захват, встряхнуть хорошенько и велеть никогда, никогда больше не вести себя с ним так, слышите, юная леди?!   
Это была та часть, которая до сих пор хотела заслужить уважение Филбрика Пайнса (та часть, которая отговаривала его от попыток помириться со Стэнли первым — после всего, что он сделал!), и Форд без труда заставил ее заткнуться.  
— Это была его идея, — сказал он тихо.  
— Я поняла, — Венди сжимала кулаки. — Кто бы еще додумался, он всегда был мошенником… Но ты… ты же типа гений! Почему не придумал что-нибудь получше?  
Форд мог только сглотнуть. В самом деле, почему он не придумал?.. Это не давало ему покоя каждый день, каждый вечер, когда он пытался заснуть. Он перебирал разные варианты: он мог вычислить про Зодиак раньше, он мог попасть в Билла из квантового дестабилизатора, он мог помириться со Стэнли раньше или, в конце концов, не поправлять его грамматику, когда они уже стояли в круге. Он мог бы. Но не сделал. И теперь его брат был все равно что мертв, а эта девочка обвиняла его совершенно заслуженно, и ему нечего было ответить.  
Иногда Форд думал: неужели Стэн так же перебирал в уме все свои слова и действия тридцать лет, пока Форд был за порталом? Или — о ужас — еще и десять лет до этого?  
Похоже, Венди что-то увидела в его глазах. К его удивлению, она отвела взгляд… а потом вдруг шмыгнула носом и закрыла лицо руками.  
Женские слезы всегда повергали Форда в шок и полностью отнимали у него способность действовать. (Мама всегда этим пользовалась, хотя Форд прекрасно знал даже в детстве, что она отлично умеет плакать по команде.)   
Он одеревенел, лишился последних разумных мыслей и только и мог, что посылать в атмосферу неведомо кому телепатические вопли о помощи. Не то чтобы он был телепатом… а даже если бы и был, металлическая пластина в его черепе помешала бы проходу сигнала.  
Главное, он не понимал, почему она плачет.  
Форд почти не общался с Венди до Странногеддона, если не считать стандартного «доброе утро», когда она приходила на работу. Он немного знал ее отца — тот когда-то строил для Форда его лабораторию, позднее приспособленную Стэнли под профанацию чистой науки а-ля «Лавка ужасов». Но в ту пору «Паренек» Дэн сам был почти подростком.  
Он видел, как Венди работает у Стэна, определил, что она довольно ленива и редко реагирует на вспышки его темперамента; знал, что они друзья с Диппером и Мейбл. Последнее показалось ему немного странным — когда Форд был ребенком, подростки не дружили с детьми. Но кто их знает, эту современную молодежь.   
Еще Форд довольно рано вычислил Венди как один из знаков с круга призыва Билла — пакет со льдом, «ледяная малышка». Однако то, что Венди оказалась отличным бойцом во время Странногеддона, стало для него настоящим сюрпризом.  
И при всем том он даже не подозревал, насколько его брат был дорог Венди. Да и с чего бы? Ни она, ни Стэн этого никак не показывали.  
— Он однажды сел из-за меня в тюрьму… — всхлипнула Венди.  
— Ну что ж, значит, хотя бы один раз он сделал это по стоящей причине, — пробормотал Форд.  
Святой Моисей, конечно же, фирменное пайнсовское чувство юмора не могло не отмереть первым.  
— Да, конечно, — хмуро проговорила Венди, опуская руку и шмыгая носом. — Ладно, я пойду посплю. Диппер сказал, твоя штука перезапустится часа через три?  
Губы у нее еще дрожали, но ей явно удалось взять приступ слез под контроль. Какое облегчение.  
— Скорее, через четыре, — поправил Форд. — Венди, я не… я не то хотел сказать. Я… мне очень жаль. И насчет Стэна. Это должен был быть я. Это мне он должен был стереть память. И если бы была хоть малейшая возможность, но… — он беспомощно постучал кулаком по черепу: раздался знакомый железный звук. — Тут металлическая пластина, защита от Билла. Диппер тебе, может быть, говорил…  
— Нет, — она мотнула головой. — Он сказал мне, что ты не мог пустить Билла к себе в голову, чтобы не было ни малейшего шанса выдать ему, как разбить барьер вокруг Гравити-Фолс. Потому что ты знал как, а Стэн нет.  
— Не совсем, — Форд сглотнул. — То есть это была одна из причин, но я был готов… Если бы Стэнли не предложил, я бы все равно пустил Билла в свой разум. Иначе он бы убил Мейбл и Диппера у нас на глазах, а я просто не мог....  
— И натравил бы Билла на всю Землю, да, ради своих племянников? — Венди снова шмыгнула носом. — А Билл бы все равно их убил потом. Ты еще больший идиот, чем Стэн.  
— Да, — слова застревали у Форда в горле, но он заставил себя говорить ровно. — Боюсь, что так. Стэн — герой. А я нет. Я едва все не погубил, а его погубил без всяких «едва». Извини, что не рассказал тебе. Как-то… к слову не пришлось.  
Венди глубоко вздохнула.  
— Да уж, не самая приятная тема для разговора. Извини… профессор Стэн.  
— Ты выучила мое имя, девочка, не притворяйся! — вполсердца возмутился Форд.  
— Как хочу, так и буду звать, — дернула Венди плечом. — Потому что ты тоже Стэн. И профессор.  
— Технически я никогда не преподавал…  
— Бла-бла. Разбудите, когда пора в дорогу, — с этими словами она исчезла в соседней комнате.  
Форд глубоко вздохнул.  
Женщины.  
Возможно, за пятьдесят лет они стали все-таки ему немного понятнее. По крайней мере, претензию Венди он понял. И вместе с досадой, некоторой уязвленной гордостью и тоскливой непоправимостью где-то в глубине души поднималось что-то вроде облегчения. Может быть, психологи в чем-то правы и разговоры правда помогают?  
Он поднес руку к щеке — горячей после удара. Щека ныла, и Форд смутно пожелал, чтобы она болела в тысячу раз сильнее. За то, что он сделал, ему следовало бы лишиться половины тела.  
Облегчение улетучивалось так же быстро, как возникло. Потянуло знакомым онемением, безнадежным холодом.  
Ему следовало бы лишиться памяти, всего того, что делало его им; его хваленого гениального мозга!.. Было бы справедливо.   
Но ничего не поделаешь. Теперь ни его увечье, ни потеря памяти Стэна не спасут. Ему нужно добраться до брата. Любой ценой. Только бы он был жив, только бы он был жив, а там… Форд посвятит ему остаток жизни, сделает все, чтобы брат ни в чем не нуждался. Как бы трудно ни было. Вот это будет настоящее наказание: смотреть Стэнли в глаза и не видеть там себя.

***

Стэн Пайнс мог бы поклясться, что чем бы он не занимался в прошлой жизни — то бишь до потери памяти — он точно не ползал по кустам, лежа на животе. Или, точнее, не делал этого недавно. Нужные навыки имелись, но мышцы ныли, как будто их исполосовали раскаленными иглами (а откуда он в точности знает, как ощущаются раскаленные иглы на коже, а?), не говоря уже о спине. Спина просто отказывалась принимать участие в этом безобразии и ныла, как пятилетний ребенок, которому не дают сладости в магазине.  
Но, по крайней мере, из густого подлеска у подножия гигантских мшистых стволов открывался неплохой вид на поляну… на то, что раньше, наверное, было поляной.  
Широке холмистое пространство раньше целиком покрывала высокая трава: каждая травинка с изнанки блестела серебром, поэтому, когда дул ветер, холмы шли зелено-серебряными волнами. Стэн знал это, потому что кое-где трава еще сохранилась. Кое-где ее прорезали толстые широкие следы, похожие на следы гусениц, но иной формы, непривычной Стэну. Там трава была смята и втоптана в грязь.   
Куда хуже этих следов выглядели другие: широкие проплешины выжженной земли, на которых остались только пепел и сажа. Эти проплешины были шире, в несколько метров, и щедро усеивали весь обширный луг… или то был кусок степи? Или прерии? Либо до амнезии Стэн не слишком-то хорошо разбирался в природных ландшафтах, либо амнезия забрала эти знания с собой.  
Так или иначе, эти проплешины очень походили на одну из тех, в которых Стэн пришел в себя. Только там еще валялись обугленные и покореженные куски каких-то механизмов.  
Посреди самой широкой прогалины находилось… нечто. Гигантский механизм, не живое существо: гусеницы и растопыренные во все стороны дула наводили на мысль, что это какая-то модель танка. Танка на стероидах.  
(Стероиды — это такая забавная штука, с которой качаются спортсмены.)  
Стэн был более-менее уверен, что у большинства танков одно, максимум два дула. У этой… платформы… их было четырнадцать на видимых сторонах (он пересчитал), и топорщились они по всем направлениям азимута и даже вверх. Ну логично: веспиды — летающие существа и наверняка атакуют сверху.  
Огромная металлическая херовина не двигалась. Вообще, решил Стэн, она окопалась тут надолго: чуть в стороне от платформы был разбит самый настоящий лагерь — несколько палаток, обнесенных колючей проволокой, с вышкой и всем таким. Стэн мысленно хмыкнул: если верить веспидам, захватчики прилетели со звезд, и все же они пользовались старой доброй колючкой. Может, у них еще и изолентой что-нибудь перетянуто? _  
_ _Когда они прилетели первый раз,_ — рассказали ему веспиды, — _мы пытались договориться с ними. Но даже если один из них обещал что-то, остальные не держали слово. Они сказали, что им нужны только плоды нашей земли в некоторых местах. Потом этих мест оказалось больше. Потом они начали делать что-то с нашим воздухом. Мы пытались им помешать, но не могли многое противопоставить им… Корабли, на которых они прилетели, оставались на орбите, откуда нам было их не достать. Они присылали сюда металлических, плюющихся огнем существ, не живых по-настоящему, но управляемых издалека. Чтобы победить одно такое существо, требовалось тысячи жизней улья. Это не слишком пугало нас, мы начали выращивать больше маток, чтобы те откладывали больше яиц… Но тогда эти существа стали разорять ульи. Два улья было уничтожено ими!_  
Когда веспиды говорили, это звучало странно: много шепчущих голосов, повторяющих что-то одно. Или — один начинает фразу, другой ее заканчивает. Стэн так и не понял, есть ли у них вообще индивидуальные личност, хотя бы в зачатках. Он не завидовал тем людям, которые вели с ними переговоры первый раз.  
А это были именно люди — веспиды показали ему рисунки противника, сделанные самим Стэном в его предыдущий визит. На них были вполне себе двурукие двуногие и пятипалые индивидуумы. Хотя ни одного близкого изображения лица. Может быть, они как-то отличались лицами? _  
_ _И тут появился ты, Стэнфорд Пайнс. Сперва мы хотели убить тебя, посчитав одним из них, но ты быстро убедил нас, что явился из другого мира. Ни у кого из них не было такого переводчика, который ты подарил нам. Никто из них не мог понимать нас, а мы не могли понимать их. И ты помог нам. Ты создал устройство, которое мешало их технике работать, и они больше не могли посылать против нас металлических существ, потому что их сигналы не доходили сюда._  
— _И тогда они явились сами, — машинально продолжил Стэн. — Внутри других машин, которыми можно было управлять вблизи._  
— _Ты вспомнил. Продолжать ли нам?_  
— _Продолжайте. Кое-что я вспомнил, но никаких деталей.  
_ _(Стэн ничего не вспомнил. Просто это была очевидная мысль, он сам бы так поступил.)_  
— _Они создали машину, которая летала над облаками, и повелевала металлическими существами с помощью световых лучей. Тогда ты рассказал нам, как можно изменить погоду на всей планете, чтобы эти лучи не проходили. Мы сделали, как ты научил, и наши небеса с тех пор всегда оставались пасмурными. Это не очень хорошо, но мы готовы были терпеть. Ты ушел. Но после твоего ухода бескрылые спустились на поверхность в огромных устройствах, которые ползли на земле и уничтожали все на своем пути. Они уничтожили еще три улья._  
— _Это большие потери? Миллионы ваших?  
_ _В этот момент Стэну показалось, что осы воззрились на него с холодным гневом, хотя, естественно, их огромные фасеточные глаза и прилепившиеся к стенам в огромном зале фигуры ничего не выражали._  
— _Это огромная трагедия, бескрылый, — прошелестело вокруг. — Раньше ты говорил нам, что вы не как мы, что вы живете мало, но каждый в собственной голове. Наши ульи существуют тысячи и миллионы оборотов планеты вокруг нашей звезды. Каждый — это грандиозные знания, которые теперь потеряны навсегда, это сокровища нашей культуры. Мы готовы на все, чтобы отомстить за них. Но нашим маткам уже не хватает еды для рождения бойцов, которые будут уничтожать этих металлических убийц.  
_ _Стэн сглотнул. Сказал бы кто ему, что он будет помогать огромным осам против людей… А впрочем, кто знает? Может, раньше он только этим и занимался.  
_ _Но, в общем, ясно. Осы или не осы, но, похоже, что пришельцы нападают на них без причины, чтобы забрать то, что по праву принадлежит местным жителям. Типичное человеческое поведение. Что там, типичное американское поведение. Стэн не удивился бы, если бы пришельцы говорили по-английски._  
И вот, пожалуйста, теперь он смотрел на огромное металлическое страшилище, ощетиненное пушками. Действительно совершенно в американском духе, не хватало только белой звезды США и камуфляжной раскраски тоже. Огромная херовина была черной, будто вырезанной из угля, и никаких отличительных знаков Стэн разобрать не мог. Может быть, из-за его очков, которые так плохо показывали…  
— У тебя есть бинокль? — спросил он ближайшую к нему осу, ту, что с коробочкой.   
Он понятия не имел, была ли эта самая веспида, или они передавали коробочку друг другу. Скорее всего, второе. И все-таки эта казалась ему знакомой, как будто он начал угадывать разницу в угле наклона челюстей.  
— Бинокль? — спросила она.  
— Стеклянная штука для улучшения зрения? Вы такими пользуетесь?  
— Ты говорил нам о таком, — кажется, в механическом голосе осы звучала неуверенность. — Это связано с углом падения и отражения света?  
— Да!  
— Тогда у нас нет бинокля. Ты сделал один, но он разбился. Но я могу показать тебе, то, что ты хочешь увидеть.  
— Как?  
— У веспид хорошее зрение и есть то, что ты называешь телепатией ограниченного радиуса действия. Я могу показать тебе картинку, которую вижу. Ты говорил, что у тебя от этого болит голова, но недолго терпеть можно.  
— Хорошо, — ворчливо сказал Стэн, пытаясь морально приготовиться. — Только никакого чтения мыслей, ясно тебе?  
— У вас слишком путаные мысли, их нельзя читать, — откликнулась оса.  
И вдруг без дальнейших преамбул Стэн увидел прогалину впереди так ясно, будто у него был бинокль с двухсоткратным увеличением. Нет, не бинокль. Штук триста биноклей сразу.  
Фрагменты изображения скакали и прыгали перед глазами, дробились и накладывались друг на друга. Взгляд не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, картинки, кажется, танцевали по кругу, как в калейдоскопе, и, в довершение всего, Стэнли одновременно видел и небо над головой, и землю под ногами, и себя самого, неестественно увеличенного, растянувшегося на земле под кустами… боже, ну он и жалкий толстый старик…  
«Чертовы фасетки! — сообразил Стэн слишком поздно. — Зачем я в это ввязался!»  
Но поделать было ничего нельзя: ему правда нужно было рассмотреть эту пушечную платформу. Может быть, так он поймет что-то…  
Не то чтобы Стэн мог понять многое: если он когда-то и разбирался в технике, то больше не имел к этим знаниям доступа. Он мог приблизительно догадаться, что в этой штуке, похоже, были вентиляционные отверстия, закрытые решетками — и может быть, через них можно было как-то саботировать внутренности?.. Ага, в стиле «Звезды смерти», ну конечно…   
Еще он таки разглядел отличительные знаки — покрытые толстым слоем сажи и пепла, они были едва различимы на боку платформы. Наверное, платформа все-таки изначально не была черной, просто сверху на ней осела грязь… Ну, знаки-то различил, но прочесть не смог: ничего похожего на английский алфавит. Полумесяц рогами вверх и два круга сверху, как будто капли. То ли цифры, то ли буквы, то ли герб вроде серпа и молота, пойди пойми.  
Зато он внезапно увидел нечто другое. На выступающем краю платформы сидел, болтая ногами, какой-то паренек. Он спрятался за какой-то пристройкой, чтобы его не было сверху, от люков гигантского танк. Плюс он находился со стороны, противоположной палаточному лагерю. «От работы отлынивает», — мгновенно понял Стэн.  
Изображение плясало и дробилось, но Стэн сумел разобрать, что пареньку, во-первых, лет двадцать, не больше, а то и меньше. А во-вторых, что он курит самую настоящую сигарету, прикрывая ее от ветра.  
Мысль, которая наполовину оформилась, когда он рассматривал разнообразные картинки, развешанные в его «спальне», вдруг сделалась ясной и четкой.  
Стэн не герой. Ему нечем помочь веспидам. Он может только сбежать, а для этого нужно наладить контакты с захватчиками…  
Но разве не того же, по большому счету, нужно веспидам? Наладить контакты с захватчиками?   
Даже если осы этого пока не понимают.  
С парнем, который тайком устроил перекур, укрывшись от начальства, Стэн знал, как договориться. Это вам не летучие тараканы с ульевым разумом.


	7. где Пасифика кормит нахлебников, Диппер и Форд меряются художественным талантом, а Мейбл взводит арбалет

...Когда зазвонил будильник, Пасифика была готова его убить.  
В комнате без окон тишина, только кто-то царапается по углам. Царапается, и царапается, и царапается. Мелкие, робкие движения. Пока еще робкие. Если не поторопиться и не встать, _они_ выберутся из углов, вскарабкаются вверх на ее узкую кровать и начнут мять одеяло, слабо пища. Потом начнут царапать руки, писк станет громче, и явственнее станет резкий запах мокрой пыли и хлорки.  
Пасифика сцепила зубы.  
Голова была тяжелой, и от одной мысли о том, что нужно выбираться из-под одеяла и включать свет, мутило.  
— _Акри!_ — сказала она громко. — Свет!  
Это было одно из первых слов, которые она здесь узнала. Скорость _приобретения языка_ оставляла желать лучшего, но никто здесь не собирался учить ее грамоте или даже нормальной речи.   
В ответ на ее слова комната озарилась — слишком ярко, безжалостно. Стала видна вся нехитрая обстановка: кровать, маленький стол, стул, кухонная стойка со шкафчиками, коврик для медитаций. (Пацифика предполагала, что его положено использовать для медитаций; сама она просто по нему ходила, потому что ей не было времени медитировать). И темные тени, которые тут же с жалобным писком ужались в углы, съеживаясь до размеров катышков пыли.  
Иногда Паcифика думала, что этим-то они и были: просто катышками пыли, разросшимися сверх всякой меры, отрастившими ручки, ножки и зубастые рты. Голодные зубастые рты.  
Она поежилась в прохладе комнаты и, потянувшись на цыпочки, достала из верхнего шкафчика хлопья для завтрака. Насыпала их в две миски: одну для себя, другую для нахлебников.  
— Ну, — сказала она в пустоту, — подходите, твари.  
И почти не поморщилась, когда темные шары полезли вверх по ее ногам, цепляясь острыми коготками за пижамные штанины. Им никогда не хватало терпения дождаться, пока Паcифика поставит миску на пол.

***

Этот мир выглядел неплохо. По крайней мере, пока.  
Трое, держась за руки, шагнули из разрыва миров на золотистое поле пшеницы (или очень похожего культурного растения), которое расстилалось, сколько хватало глаз. Дальше за пшеницей начиналось ясное синее небо, тоже сколько хватало глаз.  
Форд потянулся снять респиратор, и Венди последовала его примеру. У Диппера респиратора не было, но он опустил широкий платок, покрывающий нижнюю половину лица, и поднял на лоб широкие очки, похожие на лыжные.  
Когда Венди запрокинула голову, ее лицо тронул теплый ветер, а высоко над головой она различила след белый след самолета.  
Диппер глубоко вдохнул.   
— Хлебом пахнет, как в Айдахо, — сказал он с удивлением. — Мама с папой нас туда возили…  
— Никогда не был в Айдахо, — проговорил Форд. — Но возможно. Хотя я не стал бы так уж сразу утверждать, что мы оказались в месте, аналогичном Америке.  
— Да, — согласился Диппер. — Но было бы неплохо.  
Очевидно, в отсутствии Мейбл он тренировался в вынужденном оптимизме. Венди решила, что до сестры ему далеко.  
Раздвигая густые высокие стебли, они пошли вперед. Как-то так получилось, что Венди оказалась в середине (Форд шел замыкающим, Диппер впереди). Венди хотела было возмутиться — ее явно прикрывали — но потом передумала. Пусть себе прикрывают, ей же проще. И опять же, пока соревнуются в том, кто из них о ней лучше позаботится, по крайней мере, не ссорятся между собой… Пусть даже этот концепт «заботы» Венди слегка раздражал. Вот Стэн как-то умел опекать ненавязчиво, что даже не поймешь, опекает он тебя или эксплуатирует…  
И вдруг Диппер остановился.   
— Спокойно, — сказал он. — Тут стена. Прозрачная. Возможно, какой-то тип силового поля…  
— Если это поле, возможно, я смогу его дестабилизировать, — подал голос сзади Форд.  
— Не думаю, что это разумно, — сказал Диппер. — Подойдите и посмотрите, только осторожно.  
Это действительно было как стекло — невероятно прозрачное стекло с невероятно гладкой, почти неощутимой поверхностью. Венди тронула его пальцем, но прижаться не решилась. Потому что за стеклом была бездна.  
Ну не то чтобы настоящая бездна (просто звучит круто). За стеклом уходило вниз несколько этажей высотного здания, как будто они стояли не посреди пшеничного поля, а на крыше какого-нибудь бизнес-центра (может быть, пшеничное поле и в самом деле находилось на крыше, кто знает?)  
Далеко внизу Венди увидела улицу — самую обычную четырехполосную городскую улицу, с двусторонним движением. Маленькие разноцветные автомобили сверху походили на детские машинки.  
Напротив, через улицу, стояли такие же высотные дома. На плоских крышах она увидела зелень и деревья: на одном здании гигантские папоротники и пальмы, на другом — сосны. Значит, точно, они просто оказались на такой же зеленой — в их случае скорее желтой — крыше.  
Сами здания… Ну что ж, ничего такого уж странного в них не было: Венди была уверена, что когда-то по телевизору или может быть даже в реальной жизни она видела и страннее. Их словно выстроили из стеклянных кубиков, поставленных один на другой, — правда целиком стеклянных, а не просто с большим количеством окон. Кубики выпирали, топорщились углами. У тех, что выступали за границы стен, даже полы и потолки казались стеклянными.  
За этими стеклами помещались… наверное, офисы? Венди никогда не была в настоящем офисе, но они выглядели точно как в кино: столы, компьютеры на них, много людей. Все в белых рубашках, женщины в узких юбках и на каблуках, мужчины в костюмах. Некоторые кубы вместо офисов занимали кафетерии с разноцветными стульями, видимо, пластиковыми и тоже все абсолютно одинаковыми. На некоторых сидели люди, пили кофе, общались, просматривали что-то с планшетов.  
В домах напротив она заметила и открытые террасы с балконами, тоже окаймленными зеленью. Там тоже сновали местные жители, все в черно-белом, все с гладко причесанными волосами. Люди на балконах явно отдыхали: сидели на лавочках, болтали, пили яркие напитки из прозрачных стаканов.  
И так во всех домах на той стороне улицы, сколько их было видно (Венди насчитала штук десять в обе стороны).  
— Гигантский бизнес-центр, — пробормотала она. — Жуткое зрелище.  
— Совершенно согласен, — серьезно ответил Форд. — Всю жизнь делал все, чтобы не пришлось работать в таком месте.  
— А между тем, один из наших где-то там, — сказал Диппер, поглядев на свои наручные часы. — Энергетическая подпись находится в одном из домов на той стороне. И почему-то мне кажется, что тут мы не можем просто зайти с улицы и представиться хопперами.  
Форд кивнул.  
— Даже отсюда видно, что в холле сидит охрана. И стоит что-то вроде рамки металлодетектора. К тому же, надо проверить местное законодательство. В высокоразвитых технологическах мирах часто принимают законы против хопперов. Это экологически небезопасное хобби, да и таможенный режим мы нарушаем.  
— М-да, — вздохнула Венди. — Ну, в фильмах в такие места всегда заказывают пиццу. Томсон работал в закусочной прошлым летом. Можно притвориться разносчиками… Или правда устроиться куда-нибудь, где доставляют пиццу.  
Все трое переглянулись.  
— В общем-то, хорошая идея, — произнес Форд в своей покровительственной манере, — но еще мы можем просто войти через центральный вход, дадим охраннику список имен с фотографиями и спросим, знает ли он этих людей. Можно представиться родственниками, например. Только следует узнать побольше о здешних обычаях.  
— И у тебя есть фотографии? — спросила Венди.  
— Вообще-то… — хмыкнул Диппер.  
— По правде говоря… — начал Форд.  
Они оба переглянулись и, порывшись в сумках, предъявили Венди каждый по стопке листов. Точнее, у Форда это была стопка листов, а у Диппера — тугой сверток ламинированной бумаги, стянутой резинкой. В развернутом виде сверток явил собой что-то вроде склеенных вместе фотографий… нет, не фотографий! Аккуратно раскрашенных карандашных набросков! Очень узнаваемых. Венди знала, что Мейбл способна изобразить реалистичную восковую статую в полный рост, но она впервые видела, что Диппер тоже умеет рисовать. Видимо, у Пайнсов это семейное. Только…  
— Это что, я? — спросила она, глядя на девицу, имеющую некое с ней сходство… только так хорошо Венди не выглядела даже после самого «натурального» макияжа, который Тэмбри могла на ней изобразить.  
— Я опирался только на свою память, — Диппер, кажется, смутившись, выдернул ламинированную ленту у нее из рук, но Венди уже успела увидеть, что и Мейбл, и Пасифика тоже выглядели… ну какими-то чересчур ангелочками. Зато Робби, Гидеона и старика Макгакета Диппер изобразил чрезвычайно безжалостно: Робби она вообще узнала только по прическе. А вот Стэн ухмылялся совершенно как живой, только выглядел старше (а Форд — моложе).   
На листах Форда, конечно, тоже были портреты — карандашные, нераскрашенные, выполненные, по всей видимости, в не очень хорошем освещении и довольно торопливо, без особого артистизма. Но рука была твердой, уверенной, и узнавались наброски на раз. Форд, в отличие от Диппера, абсолютно никому не польстил, но никого и не изуродовал. Венди даже удивилась: неужели у нее правда такой затравленный вид?   
— А где Стэн? — спросила она у Форда.  
Тот прочистил горло.  
— Мы достаточно похожи. У меня было не так много бумаги, и… я решил, что проще просто спросить, не появлялся ли человек с таким же лицом.  
— Логично, — согласилась Венди. — Это пойдет в дело. И Дип?  
— Да?  
— Напомни, чтобы потом, когда мы отсюда выберемся, я заказала тебе свой портрет. Когда все свидетели умрут, буду врать внукам, какая я была красавица.  
— Пфф, — сказал Диппер, убирая ленту обратно в рюкзак и широко ухмыляясь, — ты издеваешься над моим талантом, я не буду рисовать для тех, кто не ценит мое искусство.  
Форд усмехнулся вместе с Венди. Это что, интересно, дядя с племянником опять соревновались, или как? Да, пожалуй, соревновались. Немного. Но, решила Венди, у Форда почти пропала аура отчаяния, когда он глядел на Диппера. Привыкает. Им бы теперь поговорить нормально между собой… Но как их заставишь? Ух, мужчины…

***

Мейбл не считала себя очень умной. О, разумеется, дурочкой она себя тоже не считала. Но ей не слишком-то давалась математика — не на F, конечно, но выше B она никогда не получала — и естественные науки (если не считать того момента, когда требовалось красиво оформить данные эксперимента). Если она и любила, как Диппер, детективы, то это были такие детективы, где много стреляли, взрывались и целовались на балконе пентхауса, а не те, где скучные толстые дяденьки пропалывали орхидеи.  
Разумеется, большая часть остальной библиотеки Диппера тоже прошла мимо нее, особенно книги вроде «Квантовая механика для чайников».  
Однако есть просто научные книжки и есть _клевые_ научные книжки. У Диппера была одна такая, авторства Карла Сагана, с огромными видами звездного неба на весь разворот. Мейбл просмотрела ее на три раза и даже кое-что прочитала, а к некоторым иллюстрациям добавила прикольные стикеры (страницы были глянцевые, так что ничего с ними не сделалось).  
Поэтому она хорошо знала, что такое черные дыры. И помнила долгий спор с Диппером: он доказывал ей, что черная дыра не выглядит никак, и именно поэтому увидеть ее нельзя. А Мейбл доказывала, что черная дыра должна выглядеть, как… ну, как дыра. Что она должна быть чернее черноты, или уж походить на водоворот — ну, раз уж она затягивает в себя звездное вещество…  
Потом она даже нашла какую-то документалку, где черная дыра действительно походила на водоворот, затягивающий звездное вещество, и триумфально продемонстрировала ее Дипперу. Тот сделал фейспалм и попытался ей доказать, что это «просто так нарисовано на компьютере», но Мейбл-то знала лучше…  
А вот сейчас она видела, как черная дыра выглядит по-настоящему, и ей хотелось: лучше бы прав был Диппер.  
Она действительно была похожа на водоворот, только шарообразный — если так можно сказать. Если не присматриваться, казалось, что все нормально — корабль скользит поверху, а под ним и чуть в стороне свет звезд закручивается в воронку и сияющей голубоватой струей уходит куда-то вниз.  
Но если пытаться проследить глазом, куда именно «вниз», то вместо этого ты видел другую спираль, будто закручивающуюся сбоку, или эта спираль двигалась, или…  
В общем, у Мейбл начинала кружиться голова, и она начинала смотреть просто по сторонам — на поле серебристого света, по которому плыл корабль, наверх, где полоскались тоже светлые, сотканные из чистой энергии нежно-фиолетовые паруса, или вокруг себя, на палубные постройки, название которых Мейбл за пару дней еще не совсем выучила.  
— Да, с непривычки не особо, — произнесла, подойдя к Мейбл, Толстуха Шарти, и хлопнула ее по плечу. — Ничего, скоро Переход откроется.  
Толстуха Шарти, вопреки своему прозвищу, была очень тощей — почти как модельки, которые покупаешь в художественном магазине, чтобы рисовать человечков в разных позах. Зато Худышка Ло, наоборот, была похожа на шарик. Мейбл эти прозвища очень радовали — она сама бы лучше не придумала!   
Еще у Толстухи Шарти была повязка на глазу, отделанная кружавчиками. Как она объяснила, «одноглазая Матильда у нас уже есть, поэтому пришлось мне быть Толстухой».  
Одноглазая Матильда — вся приятно сиреневая в голубое пятнышко — висела вниз головой на одной из верхних перекладин мачты. Наблюдала за горизонтом. Ее единственный глаз был самым зорким в команде: она видела на несколько световых лет по всем направлениям — неудивительно, если у тебя прозрачный череп.  
Остальные пиратши сгрудились ближе к носу корабля, держась за ванты, и тоже напряженно вглядывались вперед. Но Мейбл догадывалась, что делали они это скорее из-за волнения, а не потому, что надеялись что-то разглядеть раньше Матильды.  
— Каким ты оружием владеешь? — спросила Толстуха Шарти.   
Она взялась немножко опекать Мейбл после того, как капитан разрешила ей остаться на корабле и даже сделала юнгой. Работа юнги, правда, оказалась не такой романтичной, как в сериалах про пиратов: так просто называли помощника при кухне. Но Мейбл все равно понравилось. Во-первых, еда здесь была вкуснее, чем в мире многих пирамид (не так остро!), во-вторых, после первого недоверия пиратши начали обожать свою неожиданную гостью. Они научили Мейбл заплетать волосы десятью разными способами и подарили большой кинжал с костяной рукоятью в деревянных ножнах, обтянутых кожей.  
Мейбл в свою очередь связала для капитана Аделаиды кардиган и собиралась навязать свитеров для всей команды, но кончилась пряжа. Да и времени не хватило: они прибыли к черной дыре, возле которой время от времени открывался портал в другой мир. Пиратки сбывали там награбленное. Капитан Аделаида пообещала, что договорится с теми, кто прилетит к порталу с той стороны, чтобы Мейбл перешла на их корабль.   
— Ну, в основном, я пользуюсь моим абордажным крюком, — ответила Мейбл на вопрос об оружии. — Я вам его показывала. Но еще немножко умею стрелять из арбалета.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Шарти. — Пошли в оружейную, посмотрим, может, найдется арбалет тебе по руке.  
— А что, на нас может кто-то напасть? — спросила Мейбл. — Все так переживают…  
— А, космические корсары, — вздохнула Шарти, жестом показывая Мейбл, чтобы шла за ней. — Такие же пираты, как и мы, только с патентом от Всеблагой Межпланетной Империи или, допустим, от Союза Трех Солнц… Воображают, что лучше, чем мы, и вечно пытаются нас ограбить или просто перебить! Они знают, что возле этой черной дыры есть Переход, и попытаются подстеречь.  
— Ух ты, — спускаясь за Шарти по приставной деревянной лестнице в трюм. — Но если они ничем не отличаются от вас, то чего вы их так боитесь? Вчера все только радовались, когда думали, что показался другой пиратский корабль…  
Мейбл, честно говоря, не радовалась вместе с ними. Жизнь на пиратском корабле была веселой и интересной, но перспектива самого настоящего абордажного боя с отрубленными руками и ногами ей не нравилась.  
— Ну, мы не совсем уж такие же, — Шарти подвела Мейбл к арсеналу, за который отвечала: Шарти была на корабле помощником оружейницы. Оружейница занималась пушками, а Шарти — всякими магическими боевыми талисманами и личным оружием. — Чтобы позволить себе патент, нужно быть очень богатым или удачливым. Или иметь подходящих друзей. Поэтому у корсаров могут быть и лучшие маги, и самые крутые амулеты, да и корабли у них часто поновее наших лоханок…  
— Не называй «Лорри» лоханкой! — обиделась Мейбл.  
Шарти засмеялась и похлопала по обшивке.  
— Не беспокойся, «Лорри» знает, что я любя. Ну-ка, посмотрим, пожалуй, вот этот арбалет тебе по руке?.. Хотя нет, им пользовалась Меринда, она из гномов. У них такие сильные руки, что ты, пожалуй, и не взведешь его…  
— Ха! — сказала Мейбл и играючи взвела курок изящного арбалета из темного дерева, украшенного узором в виде виноградной лозы.  
Стрела, лежащая в ложбинке, засветилась угрожающим огненным пламенем.  
— А ты сильнее, чем кажешься, — одобрительно проговорила Шарти.  
— Это все от обнимашек! — гордо ответила Мейбл. — Лучшая разминка для рук!  
Шарти гулко, басовито засмеялась: низкий смех совершенно не вязался с ее тощей фигурой и ее обычным голосом, но Мейбл приучилась не вздрагивать. Здесь у каждой из пираток была какая-нибудь странность — поэтому-то Мейбл так у них и нравилось. Даже Тхочи Три Пера, которая выглядела совершенно нормальной, носила в кармане живую канарейку.  
Сверху раздался какой-то шум.  
— Увидели, — пробормотала Шарти.  
— Переход или корсаров?  
— А демон их знает! Давай наверх, малявка.  
С этими словами Шарти сняла со стены арсенала две широченные абордажные сабли (в дополнение к тему двум, которые уже были заткнуты у нее за пояс — в конце концов, если у тебя четыре руки, глупо этим не пользоваться!).  
Мейбл взбежала по приставной лестницы вперед оружейницы. На палубе царила суматоха: все торопливо сворачивали светящиеся паруса или разворачивали новые, «Лорри» меняла курс, неторопливо ложась на правый борт — впереди, чуть выше бушующего многомерного водоворота черной дыры, начинал крутиться, формируясь, портал, уже хорошо знакомого Мейбл вида. Только этот портал был огромен: достаточно, чтобы «Лорри» могла вплыть в него и даже не обломить верхушку центральной мачты — как ее там правильно, грот-мачта?..  
И тут вдруг Одноглазая Матильда испустила длинный, переливистый свист.  
— Корсары! — крикнула капитан Аделаида. — Свистать всех наверх, вооружиться! Магов к пушкам! Кори, командуй.  
Кори — то ли старшая помощница, то ли боцман (Мейбл пока не разобралась до конца, как это называется) — заорала еще громче капитана, отправляя пираток по разным срочным поручениям и приказывая, какие паруса свернуть, какие поставить: Мейбл понимала хорошо если слово из трех. И это при том, что знак Аксолотля у нее на лбу вообще-то действовал как переводчик!  
Вдруг откуда-то на палубе у всех появилось оружие — широкие обрезанные сабли, арбалеты, парочка мушкетов старинного вида (Мейбл знала, что они стреляют не пулями, а маленькими файерболлами). Черная Катрина, самая сильная магичка на борту, начала чертить пентаграмму между грот-мачтой и фок-мачтой, все время мелко хихикая. Тхочи Три Пера сняла свое пончо, показав, что она вся с ног до головы увешана перевязями с метательными ножами. Канарейку она бережно пересадила на ящик с курицами, стоящий на палубе.  
Впервые за последние пару дней Мейбл стало… ну, не то чтобы страшно, она не собиралась бояться! Просто… не по себе.  
— А мы никак не можем… мирно договориться? — спросила она у Шарти, которая все еще держалась рядом.  
— Мирно? Не смеши, малявка, — та только нос сморщила. — Это же корсары! Победа или смерть!  
Видно, увидев, что Мейбл изменилась в лице, Шарти сменила тон, опустилась на одно колено перед девочкой и мягко сказала:  
— Эй, чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?  
— Найти брата, — произнесла Мейбл без тени сомнения.  
— А для этого надо подстрелить пару-тройку корсаров, — пожала плечами Шарти. — Просто. Об остальных мы уж позаботимся, но парочка на тебе, да? — она подмигнула.  
Мейбл сглотнула.  
— Да, — выдавила она с трудом.  
— Не бойся, у тебя все оружие дальнобойное, ты их глаз не увидишь.  
Это Мейбл почему-то не слишком успокоило.


	8. где Венди показывает фокусы, а корсары жарят целофан

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии.  
** **День 7347-й, измерение Корпорации**

Пока мы искали выход с пшеничного поля, я раздумывал о природе невезения.  
Думаю, дядя Форд мог бы мне сказать на эту тему больше: в конце концов, он тридцать лет скакал между измерениями, только чтобы вернуться домой, попасть на конец света и вновь оказаться в том же положении! По сравнению с этим тот факт, что я почти нашел и упустил Мейбл, казался сущим пустяком.  
Должен был бы казаться.  
Потому что я по-прежнему ощущал себя в безвыходном положении.   
А, и к тому же еще в прошлом измерении мы воспользовались моей квантовой пушкой, чтобы пробить проход в другой мир, а вовсе не расширителем Форда. Это означало, что квантовая пушка еще выбыла из строя минимум на неделю: нельзя ей пользоваться так часто. А мир, судя по моим приборам, нам снова попался плотный. Повезет, если щель, подходящая для расширителя, объявится сама в ближайшие пару дней. Так что, когда мы найдем того из наших спутников, кто оказался в этом мире, нам придется несколько дней тут куковать.  
В нормальных обстоятельствах я радовался бы передышке: как бы меня ни подгоняла теория магической неопределенности, нельзя «хопать» между мирами без передышки — одна акклиматизация изнашивает организм невероятно быстро. Но сейчас мне казалось, что каждый день задержки окончательно лишает меня шанса увидеть сестру и защитить ее.  
(Я был более чем уверен, что тот, кто ждет нас в этом мире, — не Мейбл, не Стэн и не Сус. Собственно, с моей везучестью можно было не сомневаться, что мы встретим Робби или Гидеона.)  
В общем, в таком вот хмуром состоянии духа я таскался по маленькому пшеничному полю за Венди и Фордом. Сперва эти двое расхаживали туда-сюда, громко топая, но люка не нашли.  
— Возможно, на крыше есть невидимая пристройка с дверью, — предположил Форд. — Некоторые оптические поля способны обеспечивать почти полную невидимость. Давайте возьмемся за руки и прочешем все поле.  
— Ничего тут нет, — сказал я довольно рассеянно, все еще думая над тем, нельзя ли как-нибудь ускорить зарядку квантовой пушки. — Мои приборы ничего не показывают. Это обычное пшеничное поле.  
— Только вот оно на крыше высотного здания, — вздохнул Форд. — Они не могли засеять его с вертолета, тут должен быть как минимум дренаж, а значит, трубы и инфраструктура. Диппер, если тут задействована какая-нибудь высокая технология, твой детектор мог и не засечь…  
— Детектор или не детектор, — пробормотал я, — но нам надо уходить отсюда как можно быстрее. Тут кто-то есть.  
— В самом деле, — Форд поверил мне сразу, выхватил магнитную пушку, напрягся, озираясь. — Как будто кто-то смотрит в затылок…  
У меня не было ощущения взгляда в затылок. У меня было ощущение, что я вижу какое-то мельтешение краем глаза. Какие-то темные тени будто бы мелькали у подножия пшеничных колосьев и собирались в скопления там, где я не мог их видеть. Словно бы сгустки пыли. Но точнее я разобрать не мог.  
— Да просто мыши, — сказала Венди, сморщив нос. — В пшенице живут мыши. И поля тут никакого нет, просто зеркало.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Форд, все еще поводя пушкой по периметру. Я тоже пистолет не опускал.   
— Потому что я только что на нее наткнулась, — авторитетно пояснила Венди.  
Теперь, когда Венди обнаружила эту зеркальную будочку, сложно было сообразить, как мы не заметили ее раньше — должно быть, нас ослепило яркое солнце.   
Дверь, тоже покрытую зеркальным стеклом, мы нашли не сразу, а когда нашли, не сразу сообразили, что она не заперта, а просто открывается в сторону. В голове моей зазвучал ехидный голос Мейбл: «Да, бро, для гениев и знаменитых _взрослых_ ученых у вас с дядей Фордом головы-то не очень варят!»  
С яркого солнца мы сразу попали на узенький лестничный пролет, где пахло сухой пылью и штукатуркой. Я внимательно следил, чтобы никакая шалая тень не последовала за нами через порог. Дядя Форд, по-моему, тоже, но никто и не сунулся. Мы покинули крышу, не сделав ни единого выстрела.  
Ступеньки привели к узкой решетчатой двери, запертой на висячий замок. Форд умудрился вскрыть его скрепкой — навык, которым я лично похвастаться не могу. Я хотел просто срезать его углеводородным лазером. Форд справедливо указал, что это было бы неосторожно.  
Полет продолжался за решеткой дальше: обычная лестничная шахта. По всей видимости, мы наткнулись на запасную, возможно, пожарную лестницу: окон тут не было, единственный свет давали электрические плафоны, через равные промежутки развешанные на каждом этаже. Лестница закручивалась ровными квадратами и в целом напоминала любой лестничный пролет в большом супермаркете или молле (или, наверное, в офисном здании? Но я бывал в офисном здании земного — американского — типа только один раз, когда па заехал с нами вместе на работу, чтобы забрать какие-то документы. Мы с Мейбл бегали наперегонки по таким же ступеням.)  
Слишком поздно мы обратили внимание на то, что рядом с каждым плафоном находился еще и детектор сигнализации. Что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? После низкотехнологического мира иной раз трудно бывает приспособиться. (Да и заметь я, не очень понятно, как мы могли бы не попасть в поле действия детекторов).  
Служба охраны — трое ребят в черной форменной одежде и черных бейсболках — выскочила из дверей, не успели мы спуститься даже на пару этажей. Выглядели они серьезно, и Форд, конечно же, сразу потянулся за пистолетом, Венди — за топориком, и неизвестно, чем бы это кончилось, если бы я не закричал:  
— Стойте! Мы — артисты, прибыли для проведения корпоратива!   
В доказательство я выхватил из внутреннего кармана губную гармошку.  
Сам не знаю, почему я выдал эту идею. То ли, думая о Мейбл, я настроился на ее волну, то ли у меня в голове зацепилась идея из предыдущего мира.  
Но, как ни странно, эта идея сработала: Охранники по-прежнему держали нас под прицелом, но слегка расслабились, и главный из них только поинтересовался, что мы делали на боковой лестнице.  
— Это должен был быть сюрприз! — пояснил я. — Нам сказали, что у одного из сотрудников день рождения…  
Охранники переглянулись.  
— Роб, никак для тебя сюрприз устроили? — спросил один другого.  
— Ага, как же, — ответил тот. — Не похожи они на артистов. Пусть начальство разбирается.  
Пока нас вели к начальству — совершенно обычного вида офисными коридорами с линолеумом и ковровым покрытием на полу — я тихонько отключил переводчик в ухе, жестом попросил Венди сделать то же самое и спросил у нее:  
— Ну, какие песни ты знаешь? Что мне играть?  
— Черт, черт, — пробормотала Венди; на лице у нее появились следы паники. — Я Coolgame люблю, и Дэвида Арчера …  
— Я не одной их песни наизусть не знаю! Как насчет кантри или чего попроще?  
— Что, если я ношу клетчатые рубашки, то обязательно должна слушать кантри?!  
Один из охранников что-то спросил; мне пришлось включить переводчик, чтобы разобрать.  
— ...говорите? — подозрительно интересовался тот.  
— Мои спутники просто обсуждают репертуар, — гладко вклинился Форд. — Дурная примета — чтобы зрители это слышали.  
— Обсуждайте на нормальном языке!  
Мы, конечно, замолкли. Только когда нас таки привели к кабинету начальства и наши сопровождающие отвлеклись на дверь, я спросил у Венди совсем тихо:  
— «Девчонку диско» ты, конечно, тоже не знаешь?  
— Эту попсятину? Краем уха слышала.  
— Диппер, — перебил нас Форд. — Стэн все время слушает FM-радио, вы должны оба знать «Принц дорог» Джо Миллера .  
— Ух, да, — кивнул я с облегчением. — Когда мы ездили по туристическим местам Орегона, он только ее и крутил.   
Действительно, я помнил эту песню неплохо: аккорды там простые, слова тоже, и я даже как-то подбирал их для губной гармошки. Заодно и текст переводил, как мог, заменяя сигареты на жевательный табак, а автомобиль на лошадь. Ковбоям нравилось, меня даже одно время называли «Принц бизонов», но не прижилось.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала Венди, явно изо всех сил стараясь не запаниковать. — Я все время переключала радио, если он его оставлял!   
— Зато я знаю, — тихо ответил Форд, не размыкая губ.   
Начальник охраны — лысеющий человек с параноидальной усталостью в глазах — действительно попросил нас продемонстрировать свои умения как развлекательной группы. Мне показалось, что он тоже не очень нам поверил, но, очевидно, мир был цивилизованным настолько, что нас нельзя было бросить в тюрьму за одни подозрения.   
И тут Форд показал себя с неожиданной стороны. Он не только гладко наплел что-то насчет того, что мы возрождаем традиции средневековых бродячих сказителей, потому и такая потрепанная одежда, — великий Моисей, да было ли в этом мире вообще средневековье? — он еще и правда неплохо спел «Принца» под мой аккомпанемент, объявив, что это очень архаичная версия здешнего языка.  
(Сошло, поскольку язык, на котором говорили здесь, слегка походил на английский.)  
У дяди Форда оказался приятный баритон, даже неплохо поставленный.  
А потом Венди показала карточные фокусы, которым научилась у Стэна — оказалось, что она успела стащить колоду карты у охранника по дороге. Вот удивительно, но карты оказались почти теми же самыми, только цвета другие.  
— Все еще не понимаю, кто вас нанял, — пробормотал начальник охраны, окидывая нас подозрительным взглядом, — и на сработавшуюся группу вы не похожи. Но на корпоративных шпионов тоже не тянете.  
— Вообще-то, наша группа раньше была гораздо больше, мы не привыкли работать в таком составе, — небрежно заметил Форд. — А теперь, раз вы нас проверили, может быть, вы проводите нас к месту выступления? Мы все-таки были наняты для шоу сегодня.  
— Да, у меня для вас плохие новости, — хмуро проговорил начальник охраны. — Никакого шоу не будет. А если бы даже и было, я бы не допустил выступать на охраняемом объекте подозрительных личностей без документов.  
— Но нам не заплатили! — возмутился Форд.  
— Радуйтесь, что я полицию не вызвал, — вместо этого мрачно проговорил шеф охраны.  
Так мы оказались на улице. Собственно, куда и хотели попасть с самого начала. Улица как улица: на ней даже пахло то ли хот-догами, то ли чем-то похожим, хотя ни одного продавца хот-догов я не засек.  
Но в здание напротив нам попасть не удалось: там, конечно же, тоже на входе требовали документы. Мы приземлились на скамейки в небольшом сквере на углу, хмуро наблюдая за болтающимися вокруг офисными работниками: они ели ланч, беседовали между собой и выглядели совершенно беззаботно.  
Я подумал, что логично было бы забраться в дальнюю криминальную часть города и попробовать раздобыть там деньги и крышу над головой — подобные места обязательно есть где угодно, и я привык обращаться туда за помощью и укрытием. С осторожностью, конечно, особенно после того случая, когда мне пришлось регенерировать все пальцы на левой руке.  
Но ужасно не хотелось тратить на это еще несколько дней. Кто знает, куда за это время мог деться человек, которого мы искали! Я и так уже тратил непростительно много времени на то, чтобы найти Мейбл.  
— У тебя случайно нет такой телепатической бумажки, как в «Космической телефонной будке» ? — хмуро спросил я Форда.  
Тот машинально покачал головой, потом внезапно просиял:  
— Диппер, только не говори, что этот сериал у вас до сих пор показывают!  
Несмотря на обстоятельства, я нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
— Двадцать лет назад… тьфу, то есть да, еще как показывают.  
(Все-таки тяжело постоянно напоминать себе, что двадцати лет твоей жизни для окружающих как не бывало.)  
— Нерды, — Венди закатила глаза. — Ладно, что делать-то?  
— Подделывать документы, — вздохнул я. — Мне не впервой, я уже бывал в обществах с развитой бюрократией. Только надо сперва немного деньжат раздобыть. Венди, ты как, хочешь научиться грабить банкоматы?  
(Мы миновали один банкомат на углу — вроде бы он работал примерно на тех же принципах, что банкоматы в том мире, где я научился этому фокусу.)  
Венди только хитро улыбнулась, а Форд только внимательно на меня посмотрел. Я ответил ему спокойным взглядом. Только не говори мне, дядя, что ты никогда не прибегал к криминалу!  
Форд отвел глаза. Он, конечно, прибегал. И, конечно, знал, к чему это может привести.  
Я вздохнул, сжал и разжал левую руку. Ничего пальцы, работают как новенькие. И все-таки хорошо, что удалось тогда выдать себя за левшу.  
...Надо будет не тащить Венди с собой, если удастся придумать какой-нибудь предлог. Кто его знает, какое тут наказание за поддельные документы.

***

Пиратки, собравшись на палубе в круг, передавали между собой простую деревянную миску. Каждая отпивала глоток и протягивала миску соседке. Все казались очень серьезными, собранными, словно действие было сродни ритуалу.   
Задержавшись в трюме с Шарти, Мейбл не слышала, что говорили в начале. Но капитан Аделаида, заметив ее растерянность, быстро сказала:  
— Мы пьем кровь «Лорри», чтобы разделить ее силу.  
Капитан часто делала так: она вроде бы особо не замечала Мейбл, но иногда что-нибудь поясняла или отдавала какой-нибудь приказ, который делал жизнь девочки на корабле легче. В конце концов, именно она постановила оставить Мейбл на борту и сделать юнгой, когда остальные колебались между тем, чтобы ее съесть, и тем, чтобы выкинуть за борт.  
Но кровь «Лорри»! «Лорри» — корабль, значит, в миске смола? Или вино?  
Мейбл как-то пробовала вино (родители дали немножко) и даже пиво (сама стащила банку у дяди Стэна). Ни то ни другое ей не понравилось, и как взрослые это пьют? Но если надо для ритуала… и к тому же, все делают по маленькому глотку, а Инжайни вон, вообще только приложилась губами. Правда, Инжайни — каменная («минеральная форма жизни», — подсказал тоненький голосок Диппера в голове), так что она на самом деле не ест и не пьет…  
Однако, когда чашка дошла до Мейбл, оказалось, что там просто вода. Правда, горячая, она чуть ли не дымилась. Но сделать глоток вышло легко.  
— Что это? — спросила Мейбл шепотом у Шарти, когда чашка пошла дальше.  
— Раньше мы все смешивали кровь в такой чашке, — объяснила четверорукая великанша. — «Мы» я имею в виду пираты. Это старый обычай, не знаю даже, с какой планеты. Но потом в экипажах стало слишком много рас, чья кровь ядовита друг для друга, поэтому мы передаем просто горячую воду.   
— Ух ты. Она заколдованная?  
— Не-а. Кок на камбузе налила.  
— Тогда зачем?..  
— Потому что мы можем биться ради сокровищей, ради своих детенышей, что остались дома, или ради своих супругов, которые любят драгоценности, как я, — Шарти подмигнула единственным глазом, — но в конечном счете, когда становится совсем горячо, мы деремся ради друг друга. И это нельзя ни на секунду забывать.  
— Мы деремся ради бога крови! — хищно сказала Тхочи, поглаживая рукояти кинжалов. — Стрелки, к бортам! Сближаемся.  
«Стрелки» — это относилось и к Мейбл. Кроме нее к борту кинулись и сама Тхочи со своими ракетными ножами, и еще человек десять с пистолетами и магическими луками, и даже Мартышка, которая не из чего не стреляла, а плевалась какой-то гадостью (когда Мейбл спросила, как далеко она может доплюнуть, Мартышка только загадочно повела глазами). Вдоль фальшборта поставили высокие квадратные щиты, за которыми полагалось прятаться во время выстрелов.  
По правде говоря, Мейбл стрелять не хотелось. Ни ради остальных пираток, ни вообще в принципе. Можно, конечно, стрелять так, чтобы не убить: наверное, если человек все время держится за простреленную руку или ногу, он тоже не особенно-то боец. Но она не хотела даже ранить! От одной мысли ей становилось нехорошо.  
Конечно, Мейбл дралась кулаками. Дядя Стэн даже однажды потихоньку подарил ей кастет, так, чтобы дядя Форд и Диппер не видели (Мейбл очень жалела, что этот кастет куда-то пропал во время Странногеддона). Но кулак — это одно дело, даже если очень тяжелый. А стрела такая острая, а кожа такая беззащитная… Хотя если это кожа кого-то вроде Инжайни...  
Она покрепче схватила арбалет, готовясь… Не зная, к чему: она правда не знала, что ей сейчас делать. Но в неясной ситуации всегда лучше держать оружие взведенным, это уж Мейбл усвоила на совесть.  
Корабль корсаров приближался стремительно: только что он был крошечной светлой точкой, едва различимой на фоне далеких звезд, и вот он уже практически вплотную по космическим меркам, можно различить и сложную парусную систему — сколько парусов, гораздо больше, чем на их маленьком бриге (да, «Лорри» — это бриг! Мейбл почти даже выучила названия парусов).   
К какому классу принадлежал корабль корсаров, Мейбл не знала, только даже издалека было ясно, что он намного больше, и если они сойдутся борт к борту, корсары смогут прыгать на палубу «Лорри», словно с третьего-четвертого этажа.  
Ох, вот бы тут был дядя Стэн: Мейбл видела не раз и не два, как он читал какие-то книжки с кораблями на обложке. А еще лучше, если бы был заодно и Диппер: втроем бы они уж точно что-нибудь придумали! Ну а если еще добавить дядю Форда, то корсары бы побежали от них уже через минуту.  
Мейбл зажмурилась, ожидая, что вот прямо сейчас корсары в них врежутся, но удара не чувствовалось. Распахнув глаза, она увидела, что корабль все еще довольно далеко, хотя уже можно было различить лица над фальшбортами — словно маленькие рисинки.  
— Не бойся, мелочь, — сказала Мартышка, повиснув рядом с Мейбл на вантах. — Сейчас еще с полчаса будем маневрировать, прежде чем подойдем на расстояние выстрела.  
— П-почему так долго? — спросила Мейбл. Она как-то не ожидала от себя, что будет заикаться, и что руки будут такими холодными.  
— Так ведь гравитационные течения, — объяснила Мартышка. — И давление света. Если не остеречься, столкнет за горизонт событий — и поминай как звали. То-то они скорость сбросили до нашей.  
Да, конечно. Черная дыра. Крутится рядом, как водоворот...  
Мейбл сглотнула. Лучше бы уж поскорее.  
Ох как ей не хватало сейчас Диппера!  
Маленькие рисинки выросли до размеров горошин, потом сделались вишнями, потом — персиками. Уже можно было различить черты лица. Еще чуть-чуть, и…  
Мейбл охнула: над фальшбортом корсарского корабля виднелось лицо девочки не старше ее самой! А может, то был мальчик — мальчик ведь может носить косу, если он корсар?.. Но пока Мейбл решила считать ее девочкой. Она, эта девочка, посмотрела на Мейбл, криво улыбнулась, потом подняла такой же, как у Мейбл, арбалет и демонстративно помахала им в воздухе.  
У них над бортом не было щитов, словно стрелки не боялись попаданий.  
Вдруг одна из бойниц в борту корсарского корабля вспыхнула ярким белым светом, что-то свистнуло и обдало корабль жаром.  
— Недолет! — азартно заорал кто-то, кажется, судя по голосу, Мо.  
— Что? — Мейбл закрутила головой.   
— Они пустили по нам ядро. Нетерпеливые, а! Разорвалось, не долетев, нас только тепловым излучением тронуло, — снисходительно пояснила Мартышка. — Магщиты погасят радиацию и все такое.   
Мейбл сглотнула. Арбалет в ее руках вдруг показался ей больше и тяжелее.  
— А мы будем стрелять? — спросила она с тревогой.  
— А то как же, — ответила Мартышка.  
В этот момент корабль тряхнуло.  
— Вот, торпеды пошли!  
Мейбл увидела, как шесть или семь острых веретенообразных тел вырвались из бойниц «Лорри» и понеслись к борту корсаров. Это было безумно красиво: каждая торпеда светилась собственным оттенком зеленого или лазурного. Не будь у нее руки заняты арбалетом, Мейбл бы даже захлопала.  
Но, не долетев до борта огромного корабля, ракеты вспыхнули шутихами, на миг высветив золотистую защитную стену, словно состоящую из множества шестигранников.   
Мартышка выругалась — переводчик Аксолотля перевел это как: «Горячие бельгийские вафли и сарсапарилья!», но Мейбл почему-то сомневалась, что она именно это имела в виду.  
— Что, что это? — спросила Мейбл нервно.  
— У них слишком хорошая защита, — мрачно ответила Мартышка. — Ну три ракеты из шести бы погасили, ну четыре… Но все шесть? Все, мелочь, берегись. Если у них такие щиты, шансов у нас нет.  
— Ну, Мартышка, не каркай! — крикнула Шарти. Она вскочила на фальшборт, держась одной рукой за ванты. — Нам бы только продержаться, пока аномалия откроется! С открытием перехода прекращаются все драки  
С этими словами она вскинула к плечу странную штуковину, похожую на огромный футуристический лазерный пистолет (Мейбл раньше у пиратов такого не видела) и выстрелила вверх. Над обоими кораблями высоко в черноте космической ночи повисла и закачалась огромная алая вспышка, похожая то ли на цветок, то ли на шарообразное облако.  
— Ух ты, хочу такое! — крикнула Мейбл.  
— Малышка, она весит больше тебя, — усмехнулась Шарти. — Все, теперь никто не сможет стрелять. Я вырубила нам обоим прицелы. Осталось только абордажное оружие.  
— А почему сразу нельзя было?..  
— Ну, тогда кэп думала, что мы их еще достанем, — Шарти подмигнула Мейбл. — Не дрейфь, юнга. Все будет путем.  
«Все будет путем».   
Мейбл охватило почти радостное возбуждение. Наверняка в драке она сможет сделать и что-нибудь полезное, не убивая. Вот как Шарти. Просто надо придумать, по чему стрелять. Диппер бы наверняка придумал, но и она сама сообразит! Например, стрелять по оружию корсаров, выбивая из рук…  
В этот момент Мартышка рядом сдавленно ойкнула. Нетипично для нее: Мартышка всегда говорила резко, четко, в крайнем случае, шипела и трясла пластинками на хвосте. Мейбл обернулась, намереваясь спросить, в чем дело. Слова застряли у нее в горле: шея Мартышки была взрезана лазерным лучом, глаза навыкате потухли и покрылись белой пленкой.  
У Мейбл все вспыхнуло перед глазами. Натурально вспыхнуло: предметы на миг стали ярко-зелеными, с черной сердцевиной, к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Но тошнота моментально прошла, предметы обрели свои прежние очертания. Мейбл обернулась обратно к кораблю противника. Та самая девочка возраста Мейбл — теперь ее лицо видно было уже совсем хорошо — ядовито улыбалась, примериваясь для очередного выстрела.   
Мейбл сама не заметила, как выстрелила. Длинная ярко-алая стрела оставила в воздухе пылающий след и попала в цель, и лицо девчонки исчезло за фальшбортом. А Мейбл уже ловила в прицел корсара рядом.  
Если бы рядом с ней стоял Диппер, а не Мартышка, именно Диппер лежал бы на палубе с выжженным горлом.  
Корабли сошлись уже совсем близко — на расстоянии меньше сотни футов, это уж точно. Совсем как настоящие морские корабли, они плыли бок о бок. С обеих сторон на корабли полетели абордажные крюки: Мейбл краем глаза заметила, как Шарти, разматывая двумя парами рук, бросила сразу два. Но вообще-то Мейбл было особенно некогда отвлекаться. Она стреляла, пряталась за щит обратно, высовывалась снова. Кажется, больше так удачно, как первый раз, не попадала.  
В какой-то момент ее осенило, что стрелы в арбалете неизвестной гномихи Миранды огненные, и начала целить не в лица корсаров, а по вантам. Если бы Мейбл додумалась до этого минут десять назад, ее бы это несказанно обрадовало. Сейчас она только подосадовала, что не попадается целей получше.  
Кто-то проскочил мимо нее на палубу, и Мейбл всадила в него стрелу, даже не задумываясь, свой это или чужой — потому что знала инстинктивно. Чужой, конечно: она знала, как выглядят все на борту «Лорри», а этот был не с борта Лорри, не пил дымящуюся воду из чашки, и значит, ему не было тут места!  
Кругом лязгали сабли, кто-то хрипел, орал. Звучали выстрелы: короткие хлопки арбалетов, длинные свисты лазеров при перезарядке (стреляют-то лазеры бесшумно), треск пулевого оружия. Стрелять можно было только с бортов, но не на палубе — можно повредить заклинания, удерживающие вокруг корабля воздух. Поэтому те, кто шли на абордаж, дрались с защитниками «Лорри» на саблях.   
Но Мейбл сама еще продолжала дырявить из арбалета корабль напротив. И так же поступали еще несколько стрелков, которых пока не втянуло в драку.  
В какой-то момент Мейбл показалось, что они побеждают.   
Корсаров было больше, но «Лорри» оказалась у самого их борта, что означало, что они могут беспрепятственно дырявить корпус б _о_ льшего корабля — в нем уже зияло несколько дыр. Экипаж капитана Аделаиды дрался отчаянно, корсары дрогнули и полезли на палубу обратно — кто-то даже сгоряча сунулся за ними, раздались восторженные крики.  
Если бы только сейчас открылась аномалия!  
И тут Мейбл услышала странный звук.  
Он шел снаружи, из-за борта корабля, что было странно: космос безмолвен, жизнь идет только в пузырях атмосферы вокруг космических суденышек. Звук походил на… как будто лопались пузыри жевательной резинки? Сразу много пузырей? Или если кто-то чпокает пленку с пупырышками…  
Пронзительно запахло гарью, словно от паленой резины.  
— Хана, — тоненько сказал кто-то, и Мейбл услышала этот звук, хотя на борту еще дрались, а потому вокруг лязгали сабли и звучали звуки выстрелов.  
Серая масса, отвратительно воняющая жженой резиной, лезла через борт «Лорри». На ее комковатой поверхности вздымались обугленные черные пузыри, которые лопались, оставляя неопрятные черые кольца. Как будто… да, масса оплавленного целлофана, который кто-то продолжал плавить и плавить на корабле корсара.  
Мейбл с ужасом смотрела, как эта штука расплывается по палубе «Лорри», как Тхочи, утонув в ней ногами, ужасающе воет, падает на четвереньки и начинает выть еще сильнее, не по-человечески. Как Одноглазая Мо пытается залезть на мачту, но зеленеет и падает в эту массу без чувств, а серый пузярыщийся поток смыкается над ней. Как ноги Инжайни начинают плавиться там, где она коснулась серого целлофана, но она бежит к Мейбл… бежит… и как Шарти… Нет, только не Шарти, нет!  
Мейбл дернулась к четверорукой, помочь ей (хотя она сама не знала, что собирается делать), вскинула арбалет...  
— Не смотри, малышка, — пророкотала Инжайни, сграбастав Мейбл, словно приросшую к палубе.   
Каменная женщина прижала девочку к груди и крепко обняла: руки ее сдвинуть было не легче, чем разбить каменные кандалы.  
— _Выживи, — прошептала Инжайни. — Просто выживи. Тебе есть к кому возвращаться._


	9. где Форд чинит унитаз

— Вы что, клоны? — глаза человечка перебегали с Диппера на Форда и обратно. — Я не хочу связываться с клонами! Это против законов корпорации!  
Диппер и Форд переглянулись. Форд не замечал раньше, насколько они стали похожи с племянником: у Диппера черты лица были мягче, волосы светлее, сложение еще более худощавое, чем у Форда в молодости. Возможно, непосвященный мог принять разницу за чисто возрастные изменения. Но почему первая мысль «клоны», а не «отец и сын», допустим? У них тут такие проблемы с размножением?   
Странный мир.  
— Мы не клоны, — сказал Диппер, вновь встряхнув человечка за воротник. — И не пробуй вновь сбежать с нашими деньгами, получишь! Мы заказывали документы. Где они?  
Человечек поежился и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пачку карточек, перевязанных резинкой.  
— Вот, — сказал он. — Но если служба безопасности будет вас дополнительно мурыжить, крайним вы меня не сделаете! Все знают, что Гарри ведет бизнес честно, а что у них красные флаги на клонов стоят — это уж не мое дело…  
— Справимся, — стальным тоном сказал Диппер, забрал удостоверения и кинул Форду. — Дядя, проверь.  
Форд быстро просмотрел три карточки. Выглядели они забавно, но ничего не поделаешь — как уж сработал переводчик (Форд мысленно отметил, что надо было заранее сказать Дипперу об этом побочном эффекте и попросить подобрать что-нибудь поблагозвучнее). Итак, они звались Диппер Сосны, Форд Сосны и Венди Плотная Ткань. Согласно удостоверениям, все трое работали в корпорации «Мир». Диппер был «ИТ-администратором», что бы это ни значило, Венди — интерном, а сам Форд…  
— Почему я сантехник? — довольно резко спросил Форд.  
— А вы что хотели? — довольно едко спросил Гарри. — Чтобы я вас гендиректором сделал? Чем ниже должность, тем проще подделать документ. Бумажка — что, бумажка — полбеды, я хоть королем Галактики вас могу записать, — Форд машинально дернулся при этой фразе и подумал, что его опыт общения с Биллом оставил ему весьма странные нервные тики. — ...Но надо же еще внести вас в корпоративные базы данных! — продолжал распинаться Гарри, чей труд как честного мастера подделок, похоже, недостаточно ценили. — Ну еще айтишников легко, потому что их всегда текучка, и там особо никто не смотрят. Но вот ваш клон… родственник, родственник! — Гарри вскинул руки в ответ на хмурый взгляд Диппера. — В общем, я так понял, что вы в айти не бум-бум?  
— Он имеет в виду компьютерные устройства, — пояснил Диппер. — И Интернет. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы разобраться, но сейчас на это просто нет времени.  
Форд поморщился. Ладно, унитазы так унитазы.   
— Хорошо, — сказал он мрачно. — Мне довелось однажды проектировать канализацию в городе, напоминающем Древний Рим. Вряд ли здесь будет хуже.  
Венди почему-то прыснула. Нет, все-таки Форд поторопился решить, будто хоть сколько-то ее понимает.  
Разговор шел в обшарпанной полуподвальной комнатушке — офисе некого Гарри Чайхи, «мастера по восстановлению документов». Диппер нашел его, воспользовавшись местной сетью электронных коммуникационных ресурсов — со слов Диппера и Венди, на Земле тоже такая существовала. (Поразительно! За тридцать лет его отсутствия его родной мир тоже стал практически параллельным.)  
Этот офис находился в дальней части города, которая резко контрастировала с сияющими стеклянными зданиями и длинными улицами его центра. Пожалуй, на декорации для «Охотника на электроовец» он не годился, но здания с частично заколоченными окнами досками, обилие граффити, мусор на улице и масса людей, торгующих нехитрым скарбом прямо на тротуарах, напоминала Форду то ли о Гарлеме семидесятых, куда его как-то занесло на спор в колледже, то ли о среднеазиатских городах, которые он видел в документалках.  
Форд ожидал, что местные деньги станут проблемой (он захватил из измерения Пирамиды кое-какие артефакты, которые можно было бы выгодно обменять, но ничего похожего на рынок или скупку краденого им не попалось). Однако Диппер решил и этот вопрос. Подойдя к какому-то защищенному козырьком окошку в стене, парень произвел над ним какие-то манипуляции, потом поднес к экрану свои часы — и из щели под экраном прямо в его подставленные руки посыпались твердые разноцветные купюры.  
— Ух ты, круто! — обрадовалась Венди. — А с банкоматом в шопинг-молле так сможешь?  
Диппер с улыбкой покачал головой.  
— Это крайняя мера, Вен. Вернемся домой — и я снова заделаюсь добропорядочным гражданином.  
— Совсем добропорядочным не получится, — резонно указала Венди. — Тебе же надо будет как-то раздобыть новые документы на свой возраст.  
Форд ожидал, что Диппер помрачнеет при этой фразе, но его племянник только криво улыбнулся.  
— Сделаем генетическую экспертизу и спишем на редкое генетическое заболевание. А потом подам документы на эмансипацию.  
— Эманси… что?  
— Признание человека дееспособным, — пояснил Форд. — Это чтобы не зависеть от родителей.  
Диппер кивнул.  
— Не думаю, что наши родители будут возражать.  
А вот теперь он действительно слегка поскучнел, но еле уловимо. Форд не льстил себе, будто умеет различать эмоции, но за Диппером он следил как коршун.   
...Следил, как коршун, а все-таки понять не мог. Не примирялся у него в голове этот взрослый, уже даже немного седеющий мужчина, с двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, который смотрел на Форда снизу вверх — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Все казалось, что сейчас Диппер встряхнется и станет таким как прежде… Или настоящий Диппер выйдет из-за угла, и окажется, что они все это время путешествовали с доппельгангером, с перевертышем.  
Форд отдавал себе отчет, что эти мысли несправедливы по отношению к Дипперу. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
В общем, с пачкой денег наперевес и опытом Диппера и Форда найти подходящего мошенника не составило труда. Диппер сперва выбрал по объявлениям неправильную контору, которая действительно занималась восстановлением документов; Форд указал на некоторые универсальные признаки, которые не терялись при переводе — вроде манеры оформления объявления.  
Параллельно Форд набрал газет, а Диппер зарылся в электронные информационные ресурсы, и к моменту, когда они добрались на своих двоих до притона мошенника, у них уже в голове сложилась картина жизни этого мира. Или, точнее, этой планеты: в большинстве трехмерных миров больше одной обитаемой планеты (ну, разумеется, в тех, где есть космос и прочая небесная механика).  
Так вот, вся экономика планеты контролировалась огромными транснациональными корпорациями. После беглого штудирования заголовков и нескольких основных новостей они с Диппером насчитали три штуки. Или три, которые проявляли активность в Нью-Офисе — так Венди назвала город, где они оказались (по-настоящему он назывался Эрекенстаант), и название прижилось. Корпорация «Мир» была одной из них, две другие назывались аббревиатурами, которые переводчик не подхватил.  
Когда с насущными делами было покончено, после целого дня шатаний по городу изрядно гудели ноги.  
— Приступим завтра с утра? — предложил Диппер. — А пока можно снять комнату в мотеле. Заодно и проверим документы, которые сделал Гарри.  
Форд не доверял местным мотелям, но ничего лучше предложить все равно не мог.  
Когда они сняли одну комнату на троих, клерк в отеле странно на них покосился, но ничего не сказал. Документы прошли проверку, и то ладно.  
В номере Форд попытался уступить кровать своим более молодым спутником и улечься на полу. Диппер заявил, что на полу лягут они оба, пусть кровать достается Венди.  
— Сдурели, — сказала Венди и для наглядности покрутила пальцем у виска. — Толстяков тут нет, втроем поместимся. Да, и лично я раздеваться не буду, тут простыни явно антисанитарные.  
— Резонно, — согласился Форд и машинально зевнул.  
Вообще-то, он хотел предложить выставить часового у дверей и меняться на протяжении ночи, но есть осторожность, а есть неразумная паранойя. Они ограничились тем, что подперли дверь стулом, а Диппер поставил на подоконник игрушечную собачку.  
— Мощное охранное устройство, — объяснил он, зевая еще шире Форда. — А кто поставит будильник? Нам завтра на работу к восьми.  
Венди застонала.  
— Боже, — сказала она, — я думала, хоть в путешествии между мирами этого не будет.  
Лежать втроем на двуспальной кровати оказалось удобнее, чем Форд полагал. Хотя что он мог знать? Он уже чуть ли не пятьдесят лет не спал в постели с другим человеком… в смысле, в нормальной постели: ночевки на полу в лаборатории, в палатке, в трюме корабля работорговцев, в наркопритоне или в зиндане не в счет.  
Венди поместилась между ними с Диппером, и он ощущал на затылке дыхание девушки, чувствовал ее тепло и боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить ее или не ударить нечаянно локтем. Однажды он похожим образом не шевелился пять часов, чтобы не спугнуть редких фиолетовых мармитолей: очаровательных существ с кошку величиной. Они резвились на берегу пруда одной забытой всеми богами планеты и приняли Форда за нагретый солнцем камень странной формы.  
Тогда был такой приятный солнечный день… редкостно безопасный мир — удивительно для путешествий Форда, но…  
Думая о мармитолях и о бликах солнца на поверхности воды, он и заснул.

***

Утро, когда Пасифика завтракала и кормила пыльников, было для нее самым ценным временем дня. В это время она могла оценить убытки, построить планы. Не то что вечером, когда приходишь и падаешь без сил.  
...Раньше, когда она жила в общежитии, вечером можно было попробовать пообщаться с соседями. Не то чтобы Пасифика делала это охотно: она предпочитала каждую свободную минуту учить язык, а ее соседи либо сами его не знали, либо говорили на какой-то вульгарной версии, которая, как она быстро поняла, могла бы ей сослужить только дурную службу перед начальством.  
И все-таки там была компания.  
С другой стороны, здесь, в этой отдельной комнате, ей не нужно было слушать эти отвратительные запахи, чужой храп и вздохи. Она могла высыпаться. Она могла хранить книги и свой собственный коврик для медитации — даже если не медитировала. В конце концов, пыльники — чем не компания… Пахнут только не очень хорошо, а так лезут на колени, жмутся, трутся мохнатыми шкурками.  
Говорят, так ведут себя кошки. Пасифика об это знала чисто теоретически: в семействе Нордвестов домашних животных не держали, если не считать лошадей и охотничьих собак, которые помещались в псарне.  
Завтрак, полчаса на изучение языка и попытки разобраться в уставе корпорации (его выдавали каждому сотруднику, но написан он был каким-то тяжелым языком, что Пасифика пока продралась не дальше первой страницы). Потом нужно идти на работу.  
Пыльники, как всегда, провожали ее до дверей, цепляясь за ноги маленькими слабыми коготками. Они не издавали никаких звуков, только слегка вибрировали. Но Пасифика могла бы поклясться, что если бы их было слышно, то звучал бы жалобный писк.  
— Нет, — сказала она твердо. — Мне надо идти.  
Пасифика встречала свою бригаду на подземном уровне 2-33, в служебном помещении 45/243 — просто большом чулане, предназначенном для хранения швабр и моющего инвентаря. В ее обязанности как старшего бригады входило разведение моющих растворов и выдача руководящих наказаний.  
Вздохнув, она просмотрела план смены, выданный сверху, начальником подразделения. Ее бригада занималась уровнями с 2-33 по 2-35, но в этот раз оказалось, что на одном из высших уровней в туалете засор.  
Засор в туалете… в профессии уборщика сложно придумать что-то более неприятное. С другой стороны — высший уровень. Если выполнить работу хорошо, можно заслужить отличительный знак. Пять отличительных знаков в конце квартала — премия. (Может быть, хватит купить нормальные туфли.) Три премии — повышение. (Еще через два уровня переведут в комнату с окном).  
Пасифика вздохнула.  
— Эдди, западный сектор и вся выставочная экспозиция. Про щит пожарной охраны не забудь, стекло нужно помыть, вот тебе стеклоочиститель и специальная тряпка. Фил, ты берешь восток, Крэйги — на тебе половина севера включая бройлерную, Лин — вторая половина. Обратите внимания на нижние стороны внешних труб, вы всегда забываете их помыть. Пройду проверю. Энис и Гилли, возьмите юг, делите как хотите..  
Эти двое всегда работали вместе. Пасифика подозревала, что они клоны, которые покрасились в разные цвета и вставили контактные линзы в попытке обойти законодательство Корпорации… впрочем, насколько она успела узнать, из-за проблем с рождаемостью клонами в этом мире на самом деле была где-то треть населения. Просто некоторые шифровались лучше, некоторые хуже.   
— ...И смотрите, чтобы на плинтусах ни одной засечки, не то опять будет выговор. Ромми, а ты пойдешь со мной наверх. Засор в туалете на втором этаже.  
— Туалет… — простонал Ромми. — А может, не надо?  
— Надо, — сурово ответила Пас. — Ты у нас самый презентабельный.  
— Такая маленькая, а уже такая безжалостная, — пожаловался Ромми.  
Раздалась пара смешков.  
— Я из измерения карликов, — холодно ответила Пасифика.  
Кто-то захихикал — кажется, Энис.  
— И сердца у вас там как изюминки, — добавил Ромми ноющим голосом.  
Остальные заржали уже в голос.  
Пасифика не обратила на это внимание. Лидер должен быть выше этого. Лидер должен позволять подчиненным спускать пар, даже если за свой счет.  
— Все, хорошенького понемножку, — сказала она, когда решила, что и правда хватит. Смех моментально стих. — За работу.  
Несмотря на то, что верхние этажи всегда особенно остро напоминали Пасифике о том, что она потеряла, ей нравилось там бывать.   
Да, ее парусиновые рабочие туфли выглядели неуместно на мраморных полах и мягких ковровых покрытиях. Да, ее будоражил запах приемлемого кофе из кофе-машин — в этом измерении тоже был кофе, но раньше Пасифика бурду из автомата в рот бы не взяла, а сейчас, помоги ей Бог, мечтала хотя бы об одном стаканчике — и запахи вкусной еды из столовой, а не просто рисовой каши со следами мяса, которой кормили «нижних» сотрудников.  
Но при всем том на верхних этажах было солнце. Настоящий солнечный свет.   
Однажды, когда она только начинала работать, ее в качестве первого поощрения отправили убирать листья в сад на вершине здания. Вот где было хорошо! Пасифика никогда не думала, что способна так скучать по запаху травы и листьев.  
И там, кстати, она познакомилась с пыльниками...  
Надежды на солнечный свет туалет полностью оправдал. Яркие солнечные лучи вливались в широкие прямоугольные окна, отражались от ослепительно белого кафеля пола и зеркал над умывальниками.  
В адвокатских и дизайнерских конторах, куда Пасифика иногда сопровождала мать, встречались туалеты поприличнее — с мягкими полотенцами, хорошим мылом, коврами на полу. Но и этот туалет был ничего, лучше, чем внизу: сушилки для рук работали, вместе с мылом диспенсеры раздавали также крем для рук, сантехника была новая, а зеркала над раковинами украшали кашпо с настоящими, не искусственными цветами. От них даже слегка пахло зеленью и землей.  
Пасифика с определенным удовольствием повесила на дверь табличку «ведутся ремонтные работы» и натянула перчатки. На Ромми можно положиться в том смысле, что у него хватит сил прочистить засор — сама Пасифика с этим бы не справилась в свои тринадцать с половиной (почти четырнадцать!) лет. Но вот пример ему нужно показать.  
На всякий случай задержав дыхание, хотя запах пока не чувствовался, она распахнула дверцу кабинки, на которой был криво налеплен знак «НЕ РАБОТАЕТ».  
— Вы что не слышите, ремонт, — сказал раздраженный, смутно знакомый голос, и Пасифика замерла в панике.  
Потому что фраза прозвучала _на английском_. На английском — и в то же время одновременно будто кто-то сказал ее в мозгу на здешнем языке... или попытался сказать, но оборвал на середине, так, что она уловила только несколько ключевых слов и общий смысл, но не звучание фразы в целом. А еще дернулся где-то на задворке сознания отголосок на французском и китайском.  
(Пасифика не знала, что таково воздействие телепатического переводчика на мозг человека, владеющего несколькими языками, при первом контакте.)  
Сантехник в форменном темно-сером халате обернулся.  
Странные какие-то он вел ремонтные работы: на бачке унитаза блестели странные приборчики, слишком сложные для унитазно-канализационных дел, на голове у сантехника — пожилого рассерженного мужчины с огромным носом — сидела сварочная маска, сейчас сдвинутая на лоб, а в руках он держал самый натуральный сварочный аппарат, пусть и миниатюрный.  
— Э-э-э… — выученное красноречие подвело Пасифику.   
Потому что она узнала этого человека. Точнее, сначала она приняла его за другого, но быстро осознала ошибку.  
— Мистер Пайнс? — спросила она осторожно. И тут же поправилась, потому что мама до автоматизма вдолбила ей важность правильного титулования, а Мейбл говорила ей, что у ее второго дяди двенадцать ученых степеней. — То есть доктор Пайнс?  
— Мисс Нордвест? — на секунду на его лице возникла сложная эмоция, что-то вроде разочарования в смеси с облегчением. Тут же эта гримаса сменилась широчайшей улыбкой. — Юная леди, как же я рад вас видеть! Мой поисковик не работает с таким малым радиусом, я только что пытался его перекалибровать…  
Он говорил на английском. Впервые за много месяцев с ней говорили на английском, и он ее понимал, и он назвал ее юной леди, и ей не нужно было чистить унитаз, может быть, ей никогда больше в жизни не придется чистить унитазы…  
Пасифика совершила то, чего совершенно от себя не ожидала (по крайней мере, не ожидала в отношении конкретно этого члена семейства Пайнс): она шагнула вперед и обняла его, выронив бутылку с чистящим средством и щетку. Вжалась щекой в царапучий серый халат и пожелала себе не просыпаться.


	10. где обсуждается профессиональное выгорание, а Мейбл беседует с внутренней Пасификой

«Это сон, и я сейчас проснусь».  
Нет, Мейбл так не думала. Старалась не думать. Был бы это сон, у нее бы давно появились котята вместо кулаков, корабль корсаров превратился бы в гигантскую розовую гусеницу, которая закурила бы кальян, сверху спрыгнули бы на парашютах Диппер и дядя Стэн (а дядя Форд, Венди и Сус обеспечивали бы прикрытие верхом на Аошиме)... в общем, все было бы хорошо.   
Вместо этого двое корсаров с шутками и прибаутками выдирали ее из объятий неподвижной — мертвой, глаза-то не светились — Инжайни, а у Мейбл не было сил даже сопротивляться.  
Да и смысл? Одна посреди корабля в неизвестной части космоса… Даже сбеги она, что ей делать? Прятаться в трюме у корсаров?   
Но все равно, может быть, будь Мейбл в нормальном состоянии, она попыталась бы рвануть. Арбалет она выронила, но корсары, скорее всего, не ожидали от нее сопротивления. Она могла бы… Неважно, хотя бы что-нибудь… Нельзя же так просто сдаться без боя…  
«Но ты боролась, — сказал тихий спокойный голосок у нее в голове, чем-то похожий на голос Пасифики. — Ты стреляла на поражение. Наверное, даже убила кого-нибудь. И все сражались, вместе с «Лорри». Просто ваших усилий было недостаточно, взгляни правде в глаза. Вы были слабее. Ты была слабее. С тобой такое первый раз, да?»  
Один из корсаров — тот, что потолще — стукнул по левой руке Инжайни обухом абордажного топорика. Рука пошла трещиной, а потом пальцы начали крошиться один за другим.  
— Нет, — пробормотала Мейбл, но слово пропало за всхлипом. — Нет-нет.  
«Глупо и бессмысленно, — продолжил голос Пасифики. (Ну почему Пасифика, лучше бы сейчас подумать, что сказал бы Диппер!) — Не трать время на отрицание реальности. Что плачешь — это хорошо. Плачь сильнее, но глаза не зажмуривай. Гляди в оба. Возможно, будет шанс».  
Шанс на что — внутренняя Пасифика не уточняла.  
Но Мейбл все-таки зажмурилась, когда корсары, грубо дергая ее руки, протащили ее мимо лежащей на палубе со вспоротым животом Толстухи Шарти.   
— Не жмурься, мелкая сучка, — прошипел второй корсар, не тот, что брал молоток. — Не хочешь еще посмотреть на то, как ты лицо нашей Кери сожгла?  
— Оставь, — проговорил тот, что с топором. — Шкипер сам с ней разберется.  
Второй — на нем была яркая ало-оранжевая перевязь, Мейбл только на нее и могла смотреть, — оскалился и оттолкнул что-то ногой. Мейбл с опозданием поняла, что это было тело Шарти, и вздрогнула.  
Ее заставили опуститься на палубу на колени — в лужу из чьей-то фиолетовой крови (она пахла кровью, несмотря на цвет) и безвредной уже обуглившейся «пластмассы». Прямо перед ней о палубу глухо ударил металлический протез: когтистая лапа о трех сочлениях.   
Несмотря на внутреннее оцепенение, Мейбл подняла глаза.  
Перед ней стоял, должно быть, капитан корсаров: она его именно так и представляла. Огромный, поперек себя шире, с бородой. Кроме металлической шарнирной ноги у него была такая же металлическая шарнирная рука. И механический… попугай на плече? Да, наверное.  
Он мрачно посмотрел на Мейбл, и ей, несмотря ни на что, захотелось нервно хихикнуть, такой он был как с картинки комикса.  
Но корсар вытянул эту свою металлическую руку в сторону Мейбл, и с кончика пальца сорвалась молния, которая ударила ей прямо в живот.  
Никогда еще Мейбл не было так больно.  
Падала она не раз. Один раз сломала ногу, когда прыгала со школьной пристройки, и месяц ходила в гипсе (родители подали на школу в суд, но проиграли, потому что все видели, как Мейбл перелазила через заграждение и дразнила охранницу). Она дралась на Глобнаре (гладиаторские дубинки из будущего оставляли огромные синяки). Она прыгала со скал, сражалась с демонами и гигантскими роботами, она…  
Нет, все это… сравнений не подобрать. На секунду Мейбл как будто не стало: она не могла дышать, не могла думать, ей показалось: вот она, смерть. А когда черная вода паники позволила ей вздохнуть, вместо смерти пришла боль, скрутившая все тело до кончиков ногтей.  
Это длилось всего несколько секунд, но если бы Мейбл предложили выбор, пережить это еще раз или отпилить собственную руку, еще неизвестно, что бы она выбрала.  
— Это за нашу Кери, — буркнул бородач. — Наслаждайся.  
— Брось, Бочка, — сказал откуда-то смутно знакомый голос.  
Бочка гулко отступил в сторону, и в поле зрения Мейбл появились высокие пыльные сапоги с ботфортами.  
Она подняла глаза вверх, по таким же пропыленным штанам, по синему потертому казолу с вышивкой, к треуголке с обожженными краями… и к лицу под этой треуголкой.  
Капитану корсаров было, наверное, лет тридцать с чем-то — моложе отца Мейбл, но ненамного. И он был похож на ее отца. Неожиданно и сильно похож, у Мейбл даже сердце дрогнуло.  
Но нет, не отец. У отца не могло быть такого холодного, скучающего взгляда. А еще у отца были руки другой формы — широкие ладони с широкими пальцами, как у дяди Стэна и дяди Форда. У этого же кисти рук были узкими, а пальцы длинными и узловатыми. Она хорошо видела эти пальцы: они лежали на рукояти пистолета, который смотрел ей в лицо.  
— Ты сожгла лицо моей племяннице, — произнес пират голосом, который Мейбл внезапно и со страхом узнала. — Молись о легкой смерти, девочка.  
— Диппер, это я, — выкрикнула Мейбл сквозь прорвавшиеся рыдания. — Ты меня не узнаешь?

***

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии.  
** **День 7348-й, измерение Корпорации**

Рабочий день начался с того, что Венди стащила для нас шмотки в корпоративной прачечной и ошиблась с пиджаком для меня на пару размеров. Что, в общем, и к лучшему: удобнее прятать пистолеты. (К счастью, охранники на входе не засекли инертный металл, из которого они были сделаны). Но слишком большой пиджак заставлял меня выглядеть моложе и неряшливее. Именно на этот факт я возглагаю вину за то, что большинство самых тупых вызовов в этот день достались именно мне. В том числе и тот вызов, после которого все пошло наперекосяк.  
Потом мы разбежались каждый по своим постам, уговорившись встретиться во время обеда, и покатилось то, что я после некоторых колебаний решил считать более-менее стандартным офисным днем. Никогда не работал в офисе, но контора портового приказчика, где я в студенческие годы подрабатывал мальчиком на побегушках, функционировала по тому же принципу: все имитируют деятельность и косят от начальства, а настоящую работу сваливают на самых безответных. Или самых ответственных. Мне больше нравится считать себя ответственным, чем безответным.  
Когда ты сам помогал конструировать первые кибернетические системы, разбираться в чужой компьютерной технике не так уж сложно. Я на это поставил и не прогадал. Местные компьютеры страшно напоминали земные: немножко другие логотипы, немного другие интерфейсы…  
Оказалось, можно было бы не разбираться особо. За утро я получил десять тикетов — в смысле, заявок — на свой рабочий планшет. В трех случаях пришлось перезагрузить компьютер, в четырех — вставить вырванный провод, в двух — поставить мобильное устройство на зарядку, а еще один раз принтер зажевал бумагу.   
В общем, ничего такого, с чем не мог бы справиться магистр белой магии (то есть доктор физических наук на наши деньги: до… то есть в мире, где я получал это звание, точные науки никогда не рвали связь с алхимией, астрономией и прочей каббалистикой).  
Одиннадцатый вызов пришел в обед: у меня уже урчало в животе, но то был первый вызов в западный сектор здания, где я еще не был. Я успел распечатать на принтере (том самом, который зажевывал бумагу) портреты всех своих друзей с указанием рабочего телефона, только западный сектор оставался неохваченным.  
Я шел по этому вызову, предвкушая корпоративную столовую с сэндвичами и кофе. Кофе, подумать только! Этот напиток встречался мне в других мирах лишь эпизодически, и каждая встреча была праздником.  
На первый взгляд ничто не предвещало беды. Нет, даже предвещало удачу.  
В небольшом кабинете отдела кадров сидели три изрядно замученные девушки. Они буквально тонули в бумажных завалах — несмотря на то, что на столе у каждой лежало по нескольку гаджетов и стоял тонкий клиент (или то, что сходило за тонкий клиент в этом мире — здешние мониторы были довольно толстыми, зато включали подогрев для чая и кофе).  
— Диппер Сосны, — представился я. — Новый айтишник. Как поживаете?  
Одна из девушек встала и встретила меня дежурной улыбкой.   
— Ирис Глей. У меня рассинхронизация между телефоном и стационарной базой, как ни мучаюсь с настройками, не выходит.  
— Давайте посмотрим.  
Возможно, я тогда еще заметил, что рука у нее чуть подрагивала, а улыбка казалась немного слишком натянутой. Возможно, моя память впоследствии исказила факты.   
Так или иначе, я начал возиться с ее телефоном не чувствуя дурного, и тут же заметил, что тонкие пальцы Ирис с безупречным маникюром выбивают нервный ритм по стеклянной столешнице.  
— Нельзя ли побыстрее? — спросила она раздраженным тоном. — Я надеялась поесть, но не могу пойти на обед без телефона.  
— Ирис, успокойся, — одна из двух других девушек вскинула голову от своей работы, устало потерла лоб. — Так и выгореть недолго.  
— Я. Не. Выгорю, — отчеканила Ирис.  
Тут же сердито она отряхнула рукава белой блузки, с которых посыпалась мелкая серая пыль. Помню у меня мелькнула мысль: а выглядит аккуратисткой, где она успела так испачкаться?  
Я тем временем копался в настройках и воспользовался паузой, пока шла загрузка одного из приложений, чтобы показать девушкам портреты дяди Форда — раз уж Венди сочла их более пригодными к использованию (мне мои версии все равно нравятся больше).  
Легенда у меня была такая: мол, с этими людьми я играл на корпоративе и проиграл им солидную сумму денег, а имен не помню, и вот хотелось бы найти и отыграться.  
— Хм, кажется, я видела эту девочку, — сказала вторая кадровичка, та, что казалась старше и спокойнее дерганой Ирис. — Совсем недавно ее оформляла.  
Сердце у меня дрогнуло. Ну же, ну же! Неужели Мейбл?  
Но, к несчастью, моя собеседница смотрела на портрет Пасифики.  
— Да-да, помню, еще такое имя странное, — забормотала она. — И ни слова не знала по нашему. Служба безопасности решила, что она случайно вывалилась из другого мира и что ее найм не приведет к риску для службы безопасности.   
— А это разве не нелегальная иммиграция? — спросила третья девушка.  
— Нет, Келли, — снисходительно ответила спокойная, — нелегальная иммиграция — это хопперы. С ними разбирается служба безопасности. Но у них обычно переговорные устройства бывают, они не путешествуют на своих двоих, всегда есть машины или космические катера… И обычно избегают Корпорации как чумы. А, вот! — триумфально сказала она, видимо, найдя Пас в базе данных. — Паци… Пацка Норфест? А неплохо девочка поднялась за пару месяцев, из младшего ассенизатора в начальника бригады уборщиков! Сейчас они, кстати, наводят порядок в мужском туалете на втором этаже в нашем секторе.  
Из этого монолога я сделал два вывода: в этом мире про путешествия между мирами знали, но то ли запретили их, то ли жестко зарегулировали — значит, хорошо, что мы не представились хопперами. Во-вторых, Пасифика здесь уже пару месяцев и работала ассенизатором. Бедняга. Наследница Нордвестов — нелегко ей приходилось! С другой стороны, ей повезло, что она приземлилась в здании Корпорации, а не в местном Гарлеме.  
(Ха, и если подумать, она вернулась к фамильному бизнесу: помнится, основатель династии Нордвестов — настоящий основатель — убирал навоз!)  
Мне было немного радостно и грустно. Радостно от того, что я нашел одного из пропавших спутников, а грустно от того, что я увижу маленькую девочку, такую же как двадцать лет назад. Словно окно в прошлое. Как-то она на меня отреагирует? Венди с Фордом вот до сих пор не привыкли.  
— Все это мило, — едко проговорила Ирис, возвращая меня к реальности, — но как насчет все-таки заняться моей проблемой? Ради которой вас сюда вызвали, господин Сосны?  
— Уже практически разобрался, — сказал я, и сказал чистую правду. — У вас недавно было повышение, вам выделили расширенный размер корпоративной почты, но это еще не прошло сквозь базу данных, и ваш объем почты на сервере просто забился. Вы не получали новых писем не только на телефоне, но и на базе. Уже два дня.  
— Не может быть, — Ирис зло на меня сощурилась. Если раньше она казалась мне симпатичной, то теперь это ощущение исчезло напрочь. — Я же работала… я же…  
— Ирис, — вновь подала голос вторая кадровичка. — Тебе нужно взять пару выходных. Ты неважно выглядишь…  
— Я выгляжу идеально! — Ирис уже практически сорвалась, ее трясло. — Не говори ерунды, Джун!  
Серая пыль сыпалась из ее рукава, оседая на столешницу и пол. Нельзя так качественно запачкаться. И негде ей было прятать мешки с пылью под тонкой белой блузкой…  
Осознав это, то отскочил назад — недостаточно быстро, потому что серая пыль уже сыпалась и с волос девушки, и даже с лица, оставляя серые же оспины. Немного этой пыли попало на меня. По ощущениям — нечто совершенно невесомое, не горячее, не холодное…   
— Келли, нажми кнопку, — сказала Джун. — У нас ситуация.  
— Нет! — завопила Ирис. — Не надо! Сейчас это закончится!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ответила Джун.  
Келли с каким-то завороженным ужасом на лице потянулась за кнопкой. Ирис запрыгнула на стол, сворачивая компьютер, — видно, пыталась добраться до нее. Но спрыгнула со стола уже не она. Спрыгнула… спрыгнуло… серое существо с крупную собаку размером, похожее на огромный комок пыли. Из тех, что скапливаются под кроватью.  
Келли, видимо, нажала кнопку, потому что в кабинете щелкнул замок, на единственное окно упала металлическая заслонка, а на потолке включился душ.   
Только это был не обычный душ: из распылителя падала не вода, а ярко-синяя жидкость, которая оставляла на белой рубашке синие потеки. Под ней серый пылевой шар съежился до размера компьютерной мыши и юркнул в угол.  
— Ну вот, — проговорила Джун. — Сейчас явится охрана. Очень жаль, господин Сосны, что вам пришлось в первый же день столкнуться с этим, но угрожать мне пистолетом нет никакой необходимости.  
У меня, конечно, в руке уже давно был пистолет, до сей поры надежно спрятанный под пиджаком. Но я и не подумал его опускать.  
— Что это было? — спросил я.  
— Это был нормальный случай выгорания, — проговорила Джун. — Бывает с теми, кто не умеет себя контролировать. Как вы пронесли оружие через охрану?  
— Это вас не касается, — ответил я резко. — Превращайте ее назад!  
— Как? — удивленно спросила Джун. — Ей уже ничем не поможешь, даже если вернуть душу…  
— Душу?!  
Джун тяжело вздохнула и скривилась, как будто у нее заболела голова.  
— Прах вас подери, — проныла она. — Для кого я вообще делаю эти долбаные ориентационные семинары, если на них даже шпионы не ходят?! Опустите пистолет уже, сейчас охрана придет, вам и так достанется, а увидят с пистолетом — замочат на месте.  
— Спасибо за совет, — ответил я сквозь зубы и всадил по каждой из женщин порцию оглушающего заряда.  
Это, конечно, не парализатор дяди Форда — в том смысле, что каждая девица сначала похлопала глазами, потом посмотрела, куда упасть, и только потом упала — но полезная штука.  
Третий, более мощный заряд, я подарил дверному замку. Не помогло, замок расплавился. Тогда я просто выбил дверь плечом — петли тут делали не очень крепкие.  
Меня ждал мужской туалет на втором этаже.

***

— Оборотень, — пробормотал Диппер-не-Диппер.   
Лицо у него сделалось еще белее, чем прежде. Если бы это был ее брат, Мейбл бы сказала, что он зол, неимоверно зол. Так на ее памяти он злился на… даже не на Пасифику. На Билла, наверное?  
— Я не оборотень! — у Мейбл отчаянно билось сердце, она не знала, на что надеяться, а чего бояться. — Я правда Мейбл!   
У Диппера-не-Диппера дернулся угол рта.  
— Бочка, — сказал он, — портативный транспортер мне.  
Здоровенный Бочка кинул капитану какую-то штучку. Тот сжал ее в кулаке, шагнул к Мейбл и пребольно ухватил ее за волосы, да еще и провернул их, намотав на кулак. Это было так неожиданно больно, что Мейбл вскрикнула, а из глаз потекли слезы, сами собой, помимо ее воли. После всего, что случилось, она не стала бы плакать из-за выдранных волос.  
Ее никогда не таскали за волосы.  
Мир вокруг них задрожал, размылся, а потом ноги Мейбл подогнулись, и она обнаружила, что стоит уже на другой палубе — чистой, в отличие от палубы «Лорри». Пират зашагал куда-то и потащил за собой, как на поводке, не заботясь, успеет ли она.  
По сравнению с болью от разрядника Бочки это были пустяки — по крайней мере, Мейбл могла думать, соображать.  
Лучше бы не могла.   
Тогда бы она не понимала, что за волосы ее тянет не кто-нибудь, а двойник ее брата.  
Скользкая шаткая палуба сменилась высоким порогом — Мейбл больно ударила ногу — потом три ступеньки вниз, по которым она чуть не скатилась. Тут капитан корсаров отпустил ее волосы. Мейбл сумела вытереть слезы и кое-как оглядеться.  
Корсар привел ее в каюту: довольно большую по корабельным меркам, тускло освещенную несколькими оранжевыми магическими огнями. Здесь ужасно пахло: чем-то едким, и еще чем-то гнилым, и кровью, и…  
Кто-то лежал на кровати, занимающей чуть ли не четверть каюты. Кто-то ростом с Мейбл. У этого кого-то большая часть головы была замотана бинтами, из них торчал только маленький носик.  
— Итак, ты говоришь, что ты копия моей сестры из параллельного мира, — холодно проговорил пират. — Ну что ж, тогда будь любезна посмотреть на то, что ты натворила. Это Кери, моя племянница. Дочь моей сестры. Если ты права, то ты только что искалечила дочь своей собственной копии.  
Мейбл в ужасе посмотрела на него.  
— Диппер…  
— Капитан Большой Ковш, детка, — тот хмуро улыбнулся. — Сэр.  
— Сэр Большой Ковш, — Мейбл чувствовала, что у нее текут слезы, но остановить их не могла. — Пожалуйста!.. Я… мне очень жаль. Я просто ищу своего брата. И дядю Стэна с дядей Фордом. Вы… может быть, у вас есть дяди?  
— Интересное совпадение, — Диппер… нет, капитан корсаров смотрел на нее не мигая. — Мой дядя Стэнфорд Шестипалый… Я казнил его. Четвертованием. Увы, не довели до конца. Он умер от болевого шока где-то на середине. Легко отделался. С тобой, моя милая, я буду аккуратнее.  
— Я н-не хот-тела нич-чего плох-хого, — Мейбл чувствовала, что задыхается, что слезы душат ее. — Я… п-правда! Я не виновата!   
— А может быть, — продолжал капитан корсаров так же спокойно, — я оставлю тебя. В конце концов, мне нужна прислуга. А если ты генетически совпадаешь с Кери, ей могут пригодиться твои органы. Что скажешь?  
Иногда Мейбл смеялась над братом, что он походит на глупого нервного кота, который вздрагивает от каждого шороха. Теперь ей впервые подумалось, что кошки — довольно страшные создания. С точки зрения мышей.  
— Я копия твоей сестры! — выплеснулось из нее с воплем. — Что с тобой не так?! Почему ты такой урод?! За что ты убил дядю Стэнфорда?!  
Капитан корсаров снова схватил ее за волосы и отогнул шею Мейбл так, чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза, снизу вверх.  
— Я отомстил моему дяде за смерть сестры-близнеца, — тихо произнес он, но за спокойными интонациями что-то шипело и плевалось. — Мейбл была единственной на все вселенные, второй такой не будет. Ее дочь, которую я поклялся защищать всем, что у меня есть, лежит за моей спиной. И будь уверена, за нее я отомщу тебе сполна, на кого бы ты ни была похожа, маленькая мразь из другого мира.  
— Нет, — сказал сзади тихий голос.  
Не-Диппер, не оборачиваясь, произнес совсем другим, _настоящим_ тоном:  
— Кери, милая, извини. Я думал, доктор дал тебе снотворное. Сейчас я выведу ее наружу и продолжу там.  
— Нет, дядя Мейсон, — хрипло повторила девочка с кровати. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты… марал о нее руки…  
У Мейбл заколотилось сердце. Неужели спасение? Если это дочь другой Мейбл… может быть, она...  
— Продай ее в рабство на ту сторону. Пожалуйста, — хрипло, со слезами в голосе проговорила Кери. — Ты… ты знаешь, что они делают с рабами.  
Лицо капитана корсаров изменилось, на нем отразилась сложная борьба. Потом оно разгладилось.  
— Ты придумала замечательно, звезда моя, — мягко произнес он. — Аномалия вот-вот откроется.


	11. где Мейбл забирают люди в капюшонах, а Венди с Пасификой идут на дело

— Только никому об этом не рассказывайте! — быстро сказала Пасифика, отрываясь от серого халата доктора Пайнса. После короткой внутренней борьбы она добавила: — Пожалуйста!  
Доктор Пайнс ее усилие не оценил: он торопливо собирал свои штучки-дрючки в небольшой темно-синий чемодан сантехника и только спросил рассеянно:   
— Не рассказывать что?  
Пасифика мысленно махнула рукой. Никто из Пайнсов никогда не понимал, что такое чувство собственного достоинства, смешно было подумать, что это передается с учеными степенями.   
— Кто еще здесь? — быстро спросила она. — Диппер, Мейбл? Мистер Пайнс-старший? Их помощник? — она не помнила имя парня-технаря, который сделал себе дурацкий вырез на футболке, и не желала вспоминать.  
У доктора Пайнса что-то изменилось в лице.  
— Технически я старше Стэнли, — заметил он. — Минут на десять. Но, пожалуй, мой брат действительно сейчас выглядит… — он вздохнул. — Я не знаю, где Стэнли и Мейбл. Здесь со мной Диппер и Венди.   
— Рыжая дочь лесоруба, да, я помню, — кивнула Пасифика. — Она здорово дерется врукопашную. Это хорошо. А у Диппера с собой его книжка?.. Ой, то есть о чем я говорю, вы же с нами, а он сказал, что это вы ее написали, это даже лучше…  
— Диппер, похоже, уже давно спокойно обходится и без моих книг, и без моей помощи, — тщательно контролируемым голосом проговорил доктор Пайнс, и Пасифика решила, что каким-то образом задела здесь чувствительную струну.  
— Последний раз, когда я его видела, он смотрел вам в рот и только о вас и говорил, — сказала она, что было не очень тактично, зато правдиво.  
— С тех пор успело многое измениться, — хмуро ответил Форд. — Ну что ж, теперь нам нужно разыскать его и Венди, раз уж мы нашли тебя, а потом найти способ сбежать из этого мира. К сожалению, квантовую пушку нам пришлось использовать в прошлый раз, до ее перезарядки ждать где-то неделю. Остается мой расширитель, но этот мир достаточно плотный. Нужно попробовать найти аномалию, где ткань реальности тоньше.  
— Все, я потеряла мысль, — Пасифика мотнула головой. — Но это неважно. Доктор Пайнс, я не могу так уйти.  
— В смысле — не можешь? — он нахмурился.  
Нахмуренным доктор Пайнс до странности походил на Престона Нордвеста, и у Пасифики прошла по спине легкая дрожь. Однако она выпрямилась и независимо сложила руки на груди.  
— У меня тут обязательства, — отчеканила она.  
— Девочка, ты работаешь уборщицей, — очень удивленно проговорил Форд. — Какие обязательства?  
— У меня репутация! Я должна подать заявление об уходе, передать дела… И кроме того… — Пасифика закусила губу. Она никому не рассказывала о пыльниках: в Корпорации их не любили и гоняли отовсюду. Было тяжело перебороть двухмесячную привычку. Кроме того, скажи она о пыльниках родителям…  
Нет, бесполезно. Слова об обязательствах родители еще могли бы понять (хотя тут же заметили, что нет ничего такого, что нельзя было бы уладить деньгами и парой улыбок), но вот над пыльниками они бы в лучшем случае посмеялись. А в худшем выразили бы Пасифике свое неодобрение.  
Пайнсы, с другой стороны, могут понять и то, и другое… Пайнсы странные, хотя этот конкретный Пайнс казался ей ближе к родителям, чем все остальное их семейство.  
— Что кроме того? — он продолжал внимательно смотреть на нее.  
Тут они услышали, как во втором отделении туалета, том, что с раковинами, хлопнула дверь. «Туда нельзя, там чинят!» — сказал Ромми, и Пасифика даже не сразу его поняла, потому что уже переключилась с местной речи на английскую. Незнакомый мужской голос что-то ему тихо ответил.  
Доктор Пайнс как-то подобрался, будто перед неприятным разговором, и громко произнес по-английски:  
— Диппер! Мы тут!  
Тут же дверь из соседнего помещения распахнулась, и на пороге появился молодой мужчина, одетый согласно корпоративному дресс-коду (белая рубашка, черные брюки), но почему-то с черным, изрядно потрепанным и замызганным рюкзаком в руках. Пасифика успела отметить, что этот человек кажется ей смутно знакомым и довольно сильно похож на доктора Пайнса — еще один родственник? — как вдруг они встретились глазами.   
Ей сразу стало ясно, что это Диппер. Просто взяла и поняла, даже предыдущий оклик доктора Пайнса был не причем.  
— Так, — Диппер почти немедленно остановил взгляд на ней. — Дядя Форд, нашел Пасифику, молодец! Пас, очень рад тебя видеть. Скажи, ты проходила официальную процедуру найма в этой корпорации?  
— Проходила, да, — Пасифика изо всех сил старалась не заикаться и говорить нормальным тоном. Этот взрослый Диппер, который с порога взялся командовать, почему-то заставлял ее чувствовать себя очень не в своей тарелке. Он был такой… высокий?  
И почему он такой?! Сколько времени прошло для остальных?! Доктор Пайнс, вроде бы, не слишком изменился… Если бы для него прошло столько же лет, сколько и для Диппера, он был бы совсем дряхлым стариком, так? Боже, а что если Пасифика вернется домой, как Рип ван Винкль?!  
— Пас, не паникуй, — быстро сказал Диппер. — Я попал в мир с альтернативным временным потоком, это не заразно и не опасно. Для Форда и Венди прошло чуть больше недели с момента выброса, сколько для тебя?  
— Пятьдесят шесть дней, плюс-минус день, — тут же сказала Пасифика. — Тут искусственное освещение, и я поначалу не знала, как пользоваться календарями.  
Диппер кивнул.  
— Ясно. Сейчас может быть очень странный вопрос, но… они не забирали у тебя душу?  
— Конечно нет, что за… — начала она и осеклась. — Ох. Возможно?  
Так вот что это такое было. Она вспомнила. Ее заставили приложить большой палец, потому что она не умела еще расписаться, и ко лбу прижали какой-то металлический кружок. Потом кружок отняли, и над ним уже плясал веселый голубовато-фиолетовый огонек, похожий на огни святого Эльма, какими их рисуют в мультфильмах. Тогда же прозвучало это слово, которое она быстро тут запомнила: _акри_. «Свет», оно же «огонь», оно же «душа». Только Пасифика тогда этого не знала.  
— А что такое душа? — потрясенно спросила Пасифика Диппера. — Что она делает?   
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Диппер. — Но если ты пробудешь без нее очень долго, превратишься в нечисть. Я сам сейчас только что видел, как одна девушка из отдела кадров превратилась. Так что если не хочешь бегать на четырех мохнатых лапках, душу надо возвращать.  
Под таким напором Пасифика растерялась — хотя вообще-то отец чуть ли не с двух лет приучал ее вести жесткие переговоры.  
— Слушайте внимательно, план такой, — Диппер заговорил очень быстро, как он часто делал раньше, но теперь слова вылетали четко и уверенно. — Мы ищем Венди, а потом вместе разыскиваем хранилище душ. Оно должно быть где-то в этом здании. Отыскиваем твою душу, возвращаем ее тебе, потом сматываемся отсюда к чертовой бабушке. Ясно?  
— Отличный план, — пробормотал Форд, — но мне пока не удалось перенастроить поисковик, чтобы он показывал местоположение наших спутников в этом здании. Как ты собрался ее искать? Мы договорились встретиться в столовой во время обеда, но…  
— В столовую мы не пойдем, — кивнул Диппер. — Боюсь, я тут поугрожал пистолетом не тому, кому надо, служба безопасности на ушах, — он сказал это совершенно буднично, будто для него теперь было нормально угрожать кому попало пистолетом. — Но, — он достал из внешнего кармана рюкзака стандартный планшет службы техобслуживания, — я же гребаный айтишник! Я могу посмотреть местоположение каждого сотрудника, чьи имя и фамилию я знаю. Сомневаюсь, что здесь найдется еще одна Венди Плотная Ткань.  
— Бригадир, что тут творится вообще? — Ромми заглянул к ним во второе помещение, и тут сразу стало очень тесно. — Кто эти люди? Вы на каком языке говорите, и почему я понимаю только реплики этого чувака? — он ткнул пальцем в Диппера.  
— Аудиторская проверка, Ромми, — хладнокровно сказала Пасифика. — Тайные покупатели. Выше твоего уровня.  
— А-а-а, — протянул Ромми. — Ну извините.  
— Молодец, Пас, хорошо врешь, — шепнул ей Диппер и схватил за руку. Ладонь у него теперь была в три раза больше, чем у нее. — Ну что, пошли возвращать твою душу?  
От этой фразы что-то екнуло внутри. А она, помнится, боялась угодить в рабство, когда только попала в этот мир!

***

Мейбл ничего не чувствовала. Совсем нечего. Все чувства вышли с гневом и слезами, осталась пустота и какая-то давящая усталость. Так бывает, когда болеешь, лежишь с температурой, а тебе нужно все равно срочно вставать и что-то делать — например, без тебя пропадает школьный спектакль, где ты играешь переднюю половину единорога.   
Но со спектаклем, конечно, было не так страшно.   
«Прекрати, — сказала она себе. — Сила Мейбл! С тобой все будет впорядке и даже замечательно! У тебя знак аксолотля! Тебе надо найти своих! Надо найти настоящего Диппера!»  
Увы, эти самоубеждения почему-то не срабатывали. Впервые с Мейбл творилось такое, и от этого становилось только страшнее.  
Зато у Мейбл был великолепный обзор: ее посадили на палубе корабля корсаров, надели на ногу самые настоящие кандалы и прицепили ее к куче других… товаров, наверное. Тут лежали свернутые в рулон ковры, стояли высокие серебристые коробки с такими же шестиугольниками, как те, которые вспыхивали, когда заколдованные стрелы касались щитов корсарского корабля. Еще были корзины с разноцветными шарами — Мейбл решила, что это фрукты; правда, без особых на то оснований. Была тут и клетка с симпатичным белым пушистым зверьком: большая, чистая, с какими-то лесенками и перекладинками внутри. Зверек прыгал по ним, помогая длинным хвостом, чирикал и в отличие от Мейбл горя не знал. Он понятия не имел, что его продают и что он в итоге, может быть, окажется где-то похуже этого места.  
— Будем держаться вместе, — прошептала Мейбл зверьку.  
Это было глупо, и она знала, что это было глупо, но ей сразу стало немного полегче. Хоть зверька ничего плохого не ждет: о дорогих животных в дорогих клетках заботятся.  
Аномалия колыхалась в черноте космоса серебряным маревом, плотной дымкой. Сквозь нее проглядывали звезды на той стороне, но едва-едва. И она была огромной. Корсарский корабль, который еще недавно казался Мейбл размером с дом, по сравнению с маленькой аккуратной «Лорри», теперь, наверное, выглядел со стороны словно крошечная семечка, которую бросили в таз с водой.  
Две «семечки»: мертвую, покалеченную «Лорри» корсарский корабль тащил рядом с собой, приковав цепями.  
Вот-вот они коснутся этой дымки, войдут в нее…  
Когда входишь в туман, может быть по-разному. Иногда его клочья отрываются от общей массы и облекают тебя постепенно. Иногда просто окружение потихоньку белеет, и не разобрать границы, когда кончается обычный воздух. Тут все было не так и не эдак. Они будто коснулись тонкой пленки мыльного пузыря, которая напружинила — и пустила их внутрь. Но внутри оказался не воздух, как в пузыре, а какое-то белое мыльное пространство, все в разводах.  
Мейбл поймала себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, и тут же заставила себя дышать нормально: воздушная оболочка вокруг корабля корсаров сохранялась, не смешиваясь с этим мыльным туманом.  
Навстречу им двигался другой корабль.  
В отличие от здешних, деревянных, он больше походил на то, что Мейбл привыкла понимать под космическими кораблями. В смысле, она же смотрела «Звездные войны» и тот древний нердовский сериал, который Диппер где-то откопал, где все инопланетяне были с резиновыми лбами, а дело происходило на космической станции. И другой, с ковбоями, тоже из-за Диппера смотрела. Вот там как раз и водились такие звездолеты, похожие на помесь самолета и подводной лодки.   
Корабли такой разной формы, конечно, никак не могли стыковаться. Но это и не потребовалось. «Настоящий» космический корабль завис верху над кораблем корсаров. От днища его отделилась темная пластина, которая постепенно начала спускаться и оказалась платформой — большой, размером со всю гостиную «Хижины чудес», а то и побольше. На ней стояло несколько высоких фигур, закутанных в плащи с капюшоном.  
От одного их вида пробирала дрожь.  
Платформа приблизилась к борту корабля, вошла в воздушную оболочку. К ней перекинули самую обыкновенную доску, по которой танцующим шагом прошел капитан корсаров. Следом за ним грузно топал Бочка — доска скрипела под ним так, что даже Мейбл, прикованной довольно далеко от них, было слышно.  
А вот переговоров ей слышно не было. Мейбл только видела, что ни одна из темных фигур ни разу не сделала ни единого жеста. Они все время держали руки перед собой, сунув их в широкие рукава своих одеяний, будто средневековые монахи.  
Зато капитан — теперь Мейбл даже на секунду не сбивалась, называя его Диппером — болтал вовсю. Мейбл обратила внимание, что он несколько раз показывал в сторону нее и кучи товаров. Наконец, видимо, пришли к какому-то согласию: тот пират, которого Мейбл назвала Перевязью, и еще несколько человек начали перетаскивать по доске на платформу товары: самые свертки с шестигранниками, корзины с разноцветными шарами, еще какие-то ящики… Потащили и Мейбл.   
Идя по доске, она оглядывалась на палубу: клетку с белым зверьком на ее глазах понесли обратно в трюм. Видимо, никто зверьком не заинтересовался. Мейбл сразу стало так тоскливо, хоть волком вой.  
Платформа оказалась металлической, не деревянной. Пол был рифленым, как в ангарах. Один из корсаров подвел Мейбл к группе людей в капюшонах и вручил одной из фигур конец цепи, которая сковывала между собой руки девочки.  
— Вся ваша, — хохотнул он.  
После чего развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Мейбл почти хотелось крикнуть вслед, чтобы они не уходили. Чтобы остались. Все-таки хоть что-то знакомое…  
Рифленая платформа медленно начинала подниматься к огромной туше корабля. Фигуры в капюшонах стояли неподвижно, даже, кажется, не дышали. Еще хуже чем в зубном кабинете, пока доктор раскладывает свои инструменты и готовит шприц для противной анестезии.  
...Что же все-таки они делают с рабами? И используют ли, в самом деле, для этого обезболивающее?

***

Что-что, а косить от работы Венди умела в совершенстве Этот навык она оттачивала годами.  
Главное тут — знать, когда именно надо косить, а когда, наоборот, имитировать деятельность, потому что начальство смотрит. Стэн как начальник в этом смысле был отличным тренером: он умел подходить тихо, как мышь, хрен заметишь.  
Со временем у Венди развилось нечто, что она называла «жопным чутьем». Да что говорить, если в тот день, когда в Хижину Чудес наведалась куча федеральных агентов, Венди умудрилась опоздать, а потому успела смотаться, и ее не замели вместе со Стэном и детишками.  
Вот и сейчас: выслушивая инструктаж, она ощутила, как в ногах и кончиках пальцев копится знакомое нервное возбуждение.  
Она находилась в небольшом помещении, до отказа забитом молодыми интернами — ребятами примерно в возрасте Венди или чуть старше, все в одинаковых белых рубашках и черных штанах или юбках.  
Инструктор, лысеющий замученный человек с пятнами пота под мышками, как раз рассказывал о преимуществах корпоративной рекреационной системы с садами на каждом здании и об обязательных походах к психологам, когда Венди подняла руку.  
— Да, мисс… — взгляд лектора уперся в бейджик. — Плотная Ткань?  
— Можно в туалет? — спросила она с невинным видом.  
— Вы не в школе, мисс, — ответил инструктор. — Если вам надо, идите тихонько, не привлекайте внимание. Итак, признаки выгорания включают…  
Но Венди уже его не слушала. Она аккуратно вышла за дверь и облегченно вздохнула.  
Чужая рубашка, украденная в прачечной, жала под мышками, юбка-карандаш собралась на бедрах неудобными складками. Блин, как люди умудряются в этом ходить?!  
Венди пожалела, что ее шмотки упрятаны у Диппера в рюкзаке. Сейчас бы переодеться в нормальное…  
Мимо Венди торопливо прошло двое охранников — точно таких же, которые тогда повязали их с Диппером и Фордом. Она вжалась в стену, мысленно повторяя «меня здесь нет, меня здесь нет». Очень помогает очистить мысли и притвориться чайником.  
Охранники пробежали мимо, не заметив ее.  
Венди подумала, не пойти ли за ними. Очень может быть, что Диппер и Форд именно там. Они частенько устраивают бучу.  
Только она об этом подумала, как увидела маленькую фигурку, целеустремленно направляющуюся к ней по коридору.  
Венди не ожидала увидеть здесь ребенка, а потому слегка опешила. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать в светловолосой девочке, одетой в темно-синюю униформу (кажется, так тут одеваются уборщицы) не кого-нибудь, а Пасифику Нордвест — наследницу Жуткого Семейства, как их называл отец.   
Все лесорубы в Гравити-Фолс ненавидели Нордвестов. Венди не особенно разделяла вкусы и увлечения своей семьи, и все же когда они готовились к атаке на Билла во время Странногеддона, ей пришлось изрядно побороться с собой, чтобы не шарахаться от Пасифики.  
— Венди Кордурой, — проговорила Пасифика. Надо же, ее тон звучал почти ненадменно! Хотя все равно даже при ее росточке как-то создавалось ощущение, будто она смотрит на Венди сверху вниз.  
— Пасифика Нордвест, — отозвалась Венди. — Надо же, я думала, ты обрадуешься сильнее. Мы все-таки спасти тебя пришли и все такое.  
— Я и обрадовалась, — сказала она. — Я обрадовалась Дипперу и доктору Пайнсу. Пойдем, они нас ждут, — она понизила голос. — За ними охотится охрана.  
— Так я и знала, что они во что-то влипнут, — тут Венди сообразила кое-что. — Слушай, Пасифика, ты, выходит, работаешь на Корпорацию?  
Пасифика схватила Венди за руку и протянула по коридору — в сторону, противоположную от той, куда скрылись охранники. Хватка у девочки оказалась на удивление крепкой.  
— Пока не успела дослужиться до президента, но я была на пути к тому, — Пасифика произнесла быстрой скороговоркой. — Я бы всем тут показала.  
— И душу, значит, тоже отдала? — спросила Венди озадаченно. — Нам тут рассказывали на вводном собрании…  
— Да-да, я не знала, я не понимала языка, ясно тебе? — отозвалась Пасифика раздраженно. — Можешь пошутить насчет Нордвестов и сделки с дьяволом. Нам нужно найти, где хранятся души, и взломать хранилище, и тогда я смогу уйти отсюда…  
Снова, как во время Странногеддона, Венди подумала, что Пас, наверное, неплохая девчонка. И чувство юмора у нее есть. А когда есть чувство юмора, это всегда значит, что человек ничего себе так. Вот только замороченная она… Но, конечно, с такими родителями и будешь замороченной.  
Пасифика открыла неприметную дверь с надписью «для персонала», и они оказались в узком коридоре, вдоль которого тянулись, шумя, разноцветные трубы.  
— Осторожно, серая труба — горячая, — между прочим бросила Пасифика. — И давай торопись, тут еще довольно долго, а мы не знаем, сколько у нас осталось времени.  
— А что его искать, нам дали карту, где это хранилище показано, — Венди полезла в карман юбки. — И оно не охраняется, там только замок, который пропускает все бейджи отдела кадров, нам надо просто стащить их бейдж. Если бы не охрана, вообще плевое дело. Но это значит, что Диппера и Форда мы с собой не позовем, быстренько сбегаем вдвоем.  
Венди подмигнула Пасифике.  
У той даже слегка приоткрылся рот.  
— Доктора Пайнса вообще-то не ловят, — сказала она медленно. — Только Диппера. Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Венди Кордурой!


	12. где Мейбл встречает главного хирурга, а Форд попадает в заложники

Корабль словно проглотил их — если бывают такие звери, которые едят сразу пузом. Да, кажется, у улиток такая анатомия. Мейбл любила улиток, — они такие по-классному скользкие и противные. Мейбл любила вообще почти всех зверей, и еще солнечный свет на кленовых листьях и сосновых иголках, и на пальмах тоже, а теперь света, кажется, больше не будет, только темнота-темнота-темнота…  
Свет вспыхнул — тускло-зеленый, неприветливый. От него собственные руки показались Мейбл похожими на руки зомби.  
Сразу стало как будто холоднее. Собственное дыхание вылетело изо рта Мейбл облачком пара. Она попыталась спрятать руки в рукава, но кандалы мешали.   
Один из людей в балахонах откинул капюшон. Стало видно его лицо, и Мейбл чуть не вскрикнула. В самом деле вспомнишь о зомби… или, скорее, о Франкенштейне: лицо человека пересекало несколько шрамов, словно делящих его на неровные лоскуты. Каждый лоскут отличался от соседнего. Глаза, например: один карий, другой почти фиолетовый. Одно ухо от кого-то темнокожего, щека — совсем белая, а нос какого-то темного, хоть и не совсем африканского оттенка.  
Другие последовали примеру первого словно по команде, и взгляд Мейбл заметался от лица к лицу. То же самое: неровные лоскуты кожи, неровные глаза. Среди окруживших ее были и мужчины, и женщины. Почему-то на женщинах эта лоскутность выглядела особенно жутко.  
Первый, тот, что смотрел на Мейбл, оскалился. У него оказались очень острые, какие-то треугольные зубы, совсем не похожие на человеческие.  
Мейбл попыталась убедить себя, что они просто раса инопланетян, которые вот так выглядят, а вовсе не… не то, чем это кажется. Слова Кери обретали пугающий смысл. Может, они не позаменяли себе части тела, набрав их из таких же пленников, как Мейбл. Может, ее не разберут на запчасти вот прямо сейчас.  
Остальные оскалились следом за первым так же, как скинули капюшоны — с небольшой заминкой. Зубы у всех были разные, у кого-то вроде обычные человеческие, у кого-то — подозрительно много клыков. Надежды на то, что это просто какая-то другая раса, вылетели в трубу.  
Раньше бы Мейбл закричала. Она только не знала, когда именно «раньше»: до того, как она встретила Диппера-корсара? До того, как Инжайни погибла, обнимая ее? До того, как Мейбл увидела на палубе Шарти с развороченным животом?   
Или вообще до того, как она приехала в Гравити-Фолс на лето?  
Мейбл выпрямилась и спросила:  
— Вы что, выбрали очень неудачного пластического хирурга? У меня есть подруга, могу взять у нее телефончик хорошего.  
Лицо первого человека в капюшоне скривилось.  
— Ну не-е-т, деточка, — протянул он. — Наш Хирург — самый лучший! И ты сейчас с ним познакомишься.  
Он схватил Мейбл за руку поверх металлического наручника цепи. Остальные тоже потянули к ней руки: к волосам, к щекам, кто-то нагнулся, чтобы схватить за ногу... Мейбл все-таки не выдержала: вопль ее разнесся по всему ангару.  
Есть время с достоинством плевать в лицо смерти, а есть время пустить в ход зубы, когти и голосовые связки!  
Мейбл пнула первого франкенштейна в пах. Повезло: кто бы не сливал его анатомию, он оставил все примерно на тех же местах, где этому полагалось находиться. Он взвыл и согнулся от боли, выпустив руку Мейбл. Не особо раздумывая, а повинуясь интуиции и инстинкту, она накинула ему на шею цепь от кандалов и резко дернула. Франкентейшн растянулся на полу, а Мейбл, освободив цепь, запрыгнула прямо на него и, пробежавшись по спине, пролетела прямо между ногами остальных франкенштейнов, пока они не сообразили, что происходит.  
И кинулась прочь — туда, где виднелось красное гробообразное отверстие. Наверное, выход из ангара.  
«Нужно найти систему вентиляции, — мелькнула у нее мысль. — В боевиках все всегда прячутся в вентиляционных ходах!»  
Но ангар вокруг был пуст, гулок и темен, только багровый выход светился впереди. Никакой системы вентиляции, вообще ничего, просто чернота, через которую Мейбл пронеслась кометой (какие тяжелые все-таки кандалы и как цепь бьет по коленкам!) и ворвалась в…  
Здесь, в этой багровой комнате, было очень жарко. Вдоль стен выстроились колбы, полные пузырящейся розовой жидкости. В каждой — какой-то орган или часть тела. Мейбл заметила запястье, часть бедра, ухо, мозг, что-то вроде почки…  
Прямо напротив входа комнату перегораживал длинный стол, на котором что-то лежало — или кто-то лежал? Спиной к Мейбл огромный человек в длинном балахоне колдовал над лежащим телом, Мейбл видела только, как двигались его локти.  
В панике она попятилась, оглянулась на дверь позади. Ее преследователей пока не было видно, но они вот-вот должны были появиться. Мейбл в этом не сомневалась. Что же делать, что делать… Может, сорвать одну из этих колб на стенах? Но они вроде привинчены…  
Человек у стола обернулся, и у Мейбл душа ушла в пятки.  
На нем поверх балахона был фартук, забрызганный кроваво-красным. Багрово-розовое освещение искажало черты лица, но все-таки она его узнала. Лучше бы не узнавала.   
— Нет… — пробормотала Мейбл. — Нет, только не снова, пожалуйста, нет…  
— Мейбл? — неуверенно спросил человек голосом Суса, и вдруг расплылся в знакомой «сусличьей» улыбке. — Мейбл, чувачок!   
— Н-не подходи ко мне! — дрожащим голосом произнесла Мейбл, отступая назад.  
— Мейбл, да в чем дело? — лицо Суса упало. — Ты чего? Ты меня не помнишь?.. Или… Санта-Мария, ты не моя Мейбл, да? — грустно поинтересовался он. — Ты Мейбл из этого мира? Но ты не бойся, я тебя не обижу!  
— Ты не Сус! — крикнула Мейбл. — Ты что, расчленяешь этого чувака?!  
— Не-а, — ответил Сус. — Это они раньше людей на части резали, пока я не принес им биотехнологию из другого мира. Теперь мы все растим вот в этих колбах, — он любовно погладил ближайшую к нему. — Я никого не режу, лечу только. Так ты мне поясни, ты моя Мейбл или не моя? Тебе название Гравити-Фолс о чем-то говорит? А Билл Шифр?  
...Какая же все-таки тяжелая эта цепь. Так и тянет к полу.

_  
__Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Счет дней сброшен, измерение Бесконечной равнины_  
_  
__Мне кажется, мы все  
_ _События, которые происходят с нами сейчас, настолько удивительны и многообразны (ключевое слово — многообразны!), что я, подобно утопающему, хватаюсь за соломинку. Только меня грозят удушить не волны морские, а собственные воспоминания. Или ложные воспоминания, потому что я отказываюсь думать, что со мной могло  
_ _В этой обстановке нелепо вспоминать, как я злился на моего племянника, когда мы вдвоем оказались заперты в туалете здания корпорации «Мир». Нелепо — но по крайней мере в этой памяти я могу быть уверен. Я тогда был единичен, я есмь Форд Пайнс, не самый лучший брат, не самый заботливый дядя, не самый удачливый ученый… Кто я сейчас? То ли труп.  
_ _Нет, не так.  
_ _Мне нужно собраться с мыслями, как бы трудно ни было.  
_ _Мой брат мог бы воскликнуть: «Господи, знал, что грешен, но не настолько же!» Впрочем, Стэнли, кажется, верил в господа Иакова и Израиля ровно столько же, сколько я. Если, конечно, не уверовал вновь за тридцать лет нашей разлуки. Не знаю, теперь уже не спросишь.  
_ _Итак, мы с Диппером остались вдвоем в мужской уборной, переживая наплыв охраны. Пасифика отправила своего прыщавого помощника по каким-то делам, в которые я не вникал. Сама тоже ушла, но обещала вернуться и привести Венди. Мы с Диппером не горели желанием отпускать ее одну, однако девочка резонно возразила нам, что у меня фальшивое удостоверение, а Диппера и вовсе ищет охрана. Тогда как она, Пасифика, здесь на абсолютно легальном положении. Более того, именно легальность ее положения и составляет сущность наших проблем.  
_ _Я уступил под весом логичных доводов, но Диппера они не слишком успокоили. Он зачем-то положил Пасифике руки на плече и попросил ее пообещать, что она вернется как можно быстрее.  
_ _«Разумеется, я вернусь!» — воскликнула девочка.  
_ _«Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты превратилась в одну из тех серых штук», — серьезно проговорил племянник.  
_ _«Мне это не грозит», — мисс Нордвест повела плечиком совершенно как взрослая женщина. Я видел ее мать только мельком, но тут же представил этакую светскую львицу в разгар коктейльной вечеринки.  
_ _«Та девушка тоже так говорила».  
_ _Тут наследница Нордвестов удивила меня еще больше, чем прежде, когда уткнулась в мой халат и зарыдала. (NB: отредактировать запись, которую я сделал в прошлом мире во время туалетного ожидания.) А именно: она покраснела и пробормотала еле слышно — мол, она настолько рада нас видеть, что никакое выгорание ей в обозримом будущем не грозит.  
_ _Кажется, Диппер тоже смутился, но это не помешало ему взять с нее обещание, что она точно обернется как можно быстрее. Пасифика обещание охотно дала и была такова — через служебный ход, который вел в коммуникационные коридоры. Как она нам объяснила, уборщикам не полагалось попадаться на глаза старшим сотрудникам, а потому для них в стенах были предусмотрены специальные ходы, вроде вентиляционных. Не слишком комфортабельные, но все же удобно для случаев, когда тебе надо остаться незамеченным.  
_ _Пасифика лишний раз доказала, что обещаниям лиц женского пола цена одинакова: прошло уже около получаса, но девушек по-прежнему не было. Я продолжал возиться со своим детектором, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, а Диппер расхаживал из угла в угол.  
_ _Я собрался уже в десятый раз очень вежливо и уравновешенно попросить племянника прекратить это ужасное мельтешение, как вдруг в запертую на защелку дверь тяжело ударили снаружи.  
_ _Диппер коснулся уха, активируя переводчик, выхватил пистолет и в один миг оказался у косяка двери. Я чуть замешкался, потому что в руках моих все еще был детектор.  
_ _«Кто там ломится, не видите, закрыто?» — крикнул Диппер.  
_ _«Служба безопасности, открывайте!» — раздался гулкий грубоватый голос, из тех, которые принадлежат службе безопасности во всех мирах.  
_ _Диппер посмотрел на меня и неожиданно сказал:  
_ _«У меня тут заложник!»  
_ _Из-за двери короткое молчание, потом тот же голос спросил:  
_ _«Пусть заложник назовет себя!»  
_ _Диппер сделал мне пригласительный жест, и я был вынужден просипеть, изображая жертву террориста:  
_ _«Меня зовут Форд Сосны, я сантехник! Этот псих держит меня под прицелом!»  
_ _Еще шушуканье за дверью.  
_ _Потом другой голос воскликнул:  
_ _«Не думайте, парни, что мы вас не разгадали! Никакой он не сантехник, он бродячего певца изображал! Так, давайте выходите по-тихому, и все останутся живы. Мы вас даже не будем проверять генетической экспертизой на клонирование».  
_ _Генетическая экспертиза нас не пугала, но попадаться в лапы местным секьюрити, которые еще помнили нашего «Принца дорог», тоже никакого желания не было.  
_ _«Нам нужно время на раздумья! — крикнул Диппер. — Мы хорошо вооружены!»  
_ _«Тридцать секунд!»  
_ _Тридцати секунд как раз хватило, чтобы открыть ту самую потайную дверцу, за которую ушла Пасифика. Я наполовину ожидал, что там нас будет подстерегать еще один отряд службы безопасности, но нет, никого. Либо они не ожидали, что злоумышленники найдут этот отлично замаскированный выход, либо пали жертвой кастовости мышления: вертикальные связи между сотрудниками корпорации не поддерживались, и служащие разных рангов существовали в своих обособленных мирках, где уборщики и технички были своего рода париями. Так или иначе, служба безопасности допустила серьезный просчет. Который оказался нам очень на руку, так что я не жалуюсь.  
_ _Едва мы втиснулись в этот узкий коридор — достижение, учитывая дипперовский рюкзак со снаряжением и мой собственный чемоданчик с инструментами, где лежал, среди прочего, и мой любимый плащ — как мой детектор решил, что момент самый подходящий. И заработал. И запищал, уведомляя об этом.  
_ _А заодно уведомляя и ворвавшуюся в туалет службу безопасности о том, куда мы скрылись.  
_ _«Бегом!» — пробормотал Диппер, и мне оставалось только последовать за ним.  
_ _Ну что ж, по крайней мере, мы знали теперь, где именно находятся наши спутницы, и могли попробовать их разыскать, прежде чем нас прорешетят местные алькальды.  
_ _Вынужден прерваться: Венди зовет меня ужинать. Или не Венди… Но кто-то меня зовет. А может, это все было сотни лет назад в другой вселенной, и я нынче просто сплю и вижу сны. Тут невозможно понять._

***

По дороге Пасифика с Венди заглянули в буфет для сотрудников верхних этажей. Пасифика в своей униформе уборщицы не могла там появляться, но Венди выглядела нейтрально.  
— Подожди меня здесь, — шепнула Венди и скрылась в дверях.  
Пасифика фыркнула: подожди! Уборщица, которая просто так, без дела, болтается в коридоре, — то еще зрелище. Ее немедленно кто-нибудь завернет. Корпорация управляется эффективно, мама с папой одобрили бы.  
Чтобы не выглядеть так примечательно, Пасифика вытащила из кармана халата тряпку и начала протирать стекла витрины пожарной безопасности. Неожиданно увлеклась, даже достала планшет и чуть было не отправила в общую сеть пометку о том, что срок годности огнетушителя в витрине истекает завтра, а его еще не заменили.  
К счастью, вовремя спохватилась: неизвестно, сколько здесь придется торчать. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь в самом деле пришел менять огнетушитель.  
Она надеялась, что Венди не задержится.  
Пасифика однажды читала статью в газете, где ее отца и мать называли «бездушными олигархами». Ей было лет восемь, и тогда такие статьи от нее еще прятали. Потом перестали. Тем более, что уже даже в восемь лет Пасифика понимала: души на самом деле не существует, репортер использовал метафору.  
Оказывается, души существуют.  
Оказывается, душу даже можно отнять.  
Оказывается, последние месяца два Пасифика жила без души и сама этого не понимала.  
Но ведь ничего не изменилось! Ведь в самом деле все осталось, как было! Пасифика ощущала себя ничуть не более бездушной или бессердечной, чем обычно. И когда они проводили тот обряд — то есть когда извлекли из нее душу — никакой разницы она тоже не заметила.  
И можно было бы не поверить Дипперу, только вот… это же Диппер. Тот самый, кто расчищал их поместье от призраков, хотя терпеть все их семейство не мог. И только ради того, что его сестре захотелось пойти на прием! Пасифика еще подумала: а если не для сестры, если для любимой девушки? На что он тогда будет готов?  
Дурацкая мысль, и не к месту. Но — подумалась, и уже как-то с тех пор присоединялась ко всем прочим мыслям о Диппере Пайнсе. А теперь Диппер внезапно уже не Диппер, а совершенно взрослый мужчина с таким цепким взглядом, с легкими морщинками у глаз, и от этого почему-то рядом с ним особенно спокойно и тревожно одновременно.  
Как же ему не поверить?  
Да ведь и Венди Кордурой на ориентации рассказали то же самое. А у нее переводчик, она должна была все правильно разобрать.  
В общем, когда они подошли к специальному хранилищу отдела кадров, Пасифика и верила, и не верила, что там в самом деле содержатся души. Ну, скажем так: верила процентов на шестьдесят. Все-таки поверить в то, что ты путешествуешь между параллельными мирами, — это одно, это вроде как-то согласуется с привычной (то есть научной) картиной мира. Но поверить в то ли религию, то ли магию все-таки куда сложнее. Отец всегда относил магию и религию в ту же категорию, что и суеверия, и называл их «утешением для простецов». А мама добавляла: «Но регулярно ходить в церковь обязательно, Пасифика, дорогая».  
Тут Венди выскочила из буфета, подмигнув. В одной руке она держала чей-то пропуск, в другой — два сэндвича.  
— Один тебе, один мне, — сказала Венди. — Ух как жрать хочется!  
Пасифика проигнорировала невежливое «жрать» и взяла угощение. Насколько она понимала Пайнсов, сэндвич предлагался ей совершенно бесплатно и не накладывал на нее абсолютно никаких обязательств, кроме слова благодарности (Венди в некотором роде тоже относилась к семейству Пайнсов, хотя Пасифика не понимала, каким именно образом и почему — она всего лишь работала на мистера Пайнса).  
— Спасибо, — Пасифика честно выполнила непроговоренное обязательство. — У тебя есть местные деньги?  
— Откуда? — Венди скорчила рожицу. — Я это стащила. Пошли быстрее, а то хватятся.  
Торопясь за длинноногой Венди по коридору, Пасифика не могла не восхититься ее ловкостью. Возможно, когда отец передаст ей часть дел, нужно будет нанять Венди. Пусть изображает секретаршу на частных приемах, а сама под шумок шерстит карманы и телефоны гостей в поисках компромата…  
Пасифика оборвала себя. Не сглазить! Раз души, может быть, существуют, то и магия существует, и суеверия, возможно, не совсем «утешение дураков». Стало быть, и сглазить тоже возможно…  
Венди была права — хранилище, дверь в которое располагалось в одном из дальних коридоров первого этажа, не охранялось. Карточка сработала прекрасно: они немедленно попали в длинное полутемное помещение, которое рассекали многочисленные стеллажи, как в архиве или в библиотеке. По всей видимости, хранилище в плане представляло собой прямоугольник, а Пасифика с Венди оказались у одного из его торцов.   
Стеллажи были простенькие, металлические. В особняке Нордвестов такие допустили бы только в кладовых чистящих средств и помещениях для слуг. На каждой полке стояли в ряд полупрозрачные пластиковые контейнеры, в каждом из которых дергались и подрагивали маленькие разноцветные огоньки с маленькие елочные шарики размером. Только елочные шарики обычно не суетятся и не мельтешат в коробках.  
Признаться, Пасифика ожидала от душ чего-то более загадочного и мистического.  
— Черт побери, — пробормотала Венди. — Это и есть души?  
— Да, — ответила Пасифика. — Именно такую штуку у меня и забрали.  
— Как мы найдем твою?  
— Не знаю, я не эксперт по душам! Это ты слушала инструктаж, не я!  
«Я как дура подписала контракт, которого не понимала, потому что мне было очень страшно и очень хотелось есть, — зло сказал внутренний голос. — То есть сделала то, что папа с мамой велели никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не делать, как бы ни было плохо!»  
— Теоретически можно идти вдоль полок и просто вскрывать все коробки, — проговорила Венди неуверенно. — Может быть, ты как-нибудь учуешь свою душу?  
Пасифика прикинула. От двери дальней стены комнаты было не увидеть, хотя стеллажи стояли ровными рядами, не перегораживая обзор: слишком тусклое освещение. Это означало как минимум метров сто, а то и больше. Каждый стеллаж высотой около двух метров, в нем пять полок. На каждой полке около двадцати коробок. Итого сто коробок на стеллаж, а всего стеллажей сколько?  
— Дай угадаю, — сказала Пасифика. — У тебя в школе неважно с математикой?  
— Эй, я пытаюсь тебе помочь, — чуть обиженно пожала плечами Венди. — Есть план получше, предлагай.  
Пасифике ужасно захотелось вернуться к Дипперу и доктору Пайнсу. У них там всякие технические штучки-дрючки, они наверняка что-нибудь придумают. Будь она одна, она бы наверняка так и поступила. Но пасовать перед Венди не хотелось.  
— Это упорядоченное хранилище, — начала она размышлять вслух. — Наверняка есть какая-то система инвентаризации… И она должна быть рядом с дверью, чтобы долго не ходить. Ну-ка…  
Они оглянулись по сторонам, и именно Пасифика первой заметила небольшой стенд с компьютерным терминалом наверху. Терминал оказался ничем не защищен: действительно, зачем, если дверь блокируется, а это обычный инвентарный список. На экране мигала строка поиска. И буквы. Так, третье слово «фамилия» в объектном падеже, четвертое — «сотрудник» в притяжательном. Значит, первые два, скорее всего, обозначают «введите» или «укажите»: непереходный глагол и предлог.  
Пасифика одним пальцем набила на виртуальной клавиатуре: «Пасифика Нордвест».  
Появилась табличка: «Указанного сотрудника не найдено».  
Покраснев, Пасифика ввела еще раз: «Пацифика Нортвест».  
Ничего!  
Но как так? Она что-то неправильно вводит? Но что именно?! Может быть, тут есть инструкции…  
Венди заметила:  
— Похоже, они неправильно ввели твое имя в систему.  
— Что?! — Пасифика удивленно обернулась на девушку.  
— Ну, ты же не знала их язык, когда подписывала договор, все дела? А произношение тут порядком отличается. Они могли неправильно разобрать твое имя и неправильно его записать. Похоже, нам таки придется открывать все коробки подряд.  
— Слишком долго, — пробормотала Пасифика. — Может быть, Диппер и доктор Пайнс что-нибудь придумают?  
— Да, я представляю, что придумает профессор Стэн, — фыркнула Венди. — Небось, решит опрокинуть все стеллажи разом, чтобы все из коробок само посыпалось, и мы сэкономили время на их открывании.  
В этот момент они услышали металлический грохот, словно бы в углу комнаты что-то упало.   
К счастью, в ближнем углу. Обернувшись на звук, они увидели, что решетка вентиляции брякнулась на пол, и из узкого прохода вывалился большой обшарпанный рюкзак. Следом за рюкзаком, увешанные клочьями пыли и паутины, выбрались те, о ком они только что говорили.  
— Привет, — сказал Диппер. — Пас, ты же мне обещала, что немедленно вернешься!  
— А мне ты обещал, что будешь сидеть смирно, — напустилась на него Венди. — А Пасифика говорит, что за тобой уже секьюрити бегают!  
— Теперь уже не только за ним, теперь уже за мной тоже, — как бы между прочим заметил Форд, отряхиваясь. — И скоро они будут здесь, поэтому у нас мало времени.  
Тут Пасифика нарушила еще одну заповедь своих родителей и выругалась. Смачно. И на людях.  
Ей показалось, или все трое Пайнсов… ну, если считать Венди Пайнсом… посмотрели на нее с уважением?  
— Мы не знаем, как записана Пасифика в базе данных, — быстро ввела новоприбывших в курс дела Венди. — А без этого не можем найти ее душу.  
— Пацка Норфест, — тут же сказал Диппер. — Я слышал в отделе кадров.  
Пасифика подумала, что она готова его расцеловать. Несмотря даже на пыль и паутину.


	13. в которой Сус приносит какао, а Пасифика командует миньонами

При других обстоятельствах эта комната с эркером обязательно бы понравилась Мейбл. Особенно потому, что окна эркера выходили на космическую ночь.  
Еще несколько дней назад Мейбл бы примерзла к такому зрелищу — не оторвать. Но сейчас, наблюдая всю эту картину много дней с борта «Лорри», она как-то уже привыкла к звездам, которые видны не сквозь стекло — сквозь тонкую воздушную пленку. Так близко, что, кажется, можно пощупать.  
Раньше ее не беспокоило бы, что в комнате полутемно, что багровый свет отбрасывает неприятные глубокие тени, и в углах ничего не видно. Она бы не искала рефлекторно свой абордажный крюк или арбалет — что-нибудь, что можно держать в руках против темноты.  
Кажется, Сус заметил ее нервозность.  
— Темновато, да? — спросил он. — Ну, погоди, чувачок, щас я похимичу тут с освещением…  
Он погладил черную заплату на серой стене, и свет в комнате сразу сделался ярче и наряднее: уже не тускло-багровый, а приятно-розовый. Стало видно, что ворс на сиденьях эркера слегка потерся, а по углам комнаты скопилась пыль. Интересно, космический корабль, а не убирают…  
Хотя с их обычным освещением еще попробуй убери.   
— Вот, я так понял, что у этого народца глаза в другом спектре видят, — объяснил Сус. — Ну или просто они реальные фанаты готик-рока. Ты как думаешь?  
— Голосую за готик-рок! — немедленно ответила Мейбл, потому что так она бы ответила раньше.  
И вдруг обнаружила, что у нее зуб на зуб не попадает.  
— Нет, чувачок, че-то ты мне совсем не нравишься, — Сус почесал в затылке, сдвинув кепку с пожеванным краем. — Погоди-как тут, я щас вернусь.  
Без Суса стало совсем плохо. Розовый свет казался ненастоящим, приторным. Конечно, лучше так, чем прежняя багровая муть. Мейбл обхватила себя руками за плечи и велела успокоиться. Все хорошо. Все прекрасно. В эту дверь вовсе не ворвутся эти страшные франкенштейны и не потащат ее расчленять. Все хорошо. Сус укротил их.  
...Если, конечно, Сус не один из них. Может быть, он страшный маньяк, которому нравится играться с жертвами. Может, он вовсе не ее Сус, а существо, которое приняло его форму. Может, он как раз сейчас и пошел за инструментами, чтобы ее расчленить…  
Нет-нет-нет! Нельзя так думать. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности. По крайней мере, временно.  
— Мейбл, ты мне тоже не нравишься, — сказала она вслух. Собственный голос показался ей тоненьким и очень неуверенным. — Ну же, соберись! Сила Мейбл!  
Увы, сила Мейбл уже не пылала огнеметом, а едва светила свечой.  
Она попробовала мяукнуть на пробу. Мяуканье показалось фальшивым и жалостливым одновременно. Мейбл стало очень жалко этого котенка, который застрял здесь, неизвестно как далеко от родного мира, среди звездной ночи.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Мейбл попятилась — но на пороге стоял всего лишь Сус. И в руках он держал не страшные пыточные инструменты, а кофейник. Да-да, кофейник, старинный такой, высокий — Мейбл видела нечто подобное только на картинках или в сериалах. Под мышкой у Суса был зажат какой-то сверток.  
— На, — он сунул кофейник Мейбл, — только осторожно, горячий!  
Она аккуратно приняла антиквариат за ручку и носик. Действительно, горячий, но держать можно. И очень тяжелый — полный, наверное.  
— Там какао, — с гордостью проговорил Сус. — Правда, тебе лучше не знать, из чего мои лоскутники его делают, но какао — всегда какао, даже если не какао, верно? Чашек они не держат, так что пей прямо из носика! Зато весь кофейник твой. И вот еще…  
Он перехватил то, что нес под мышкой, развернул. Это оказалось большое пушистое одеяло.  
— Вроде в фильмах все время все так делают, — сказал Сус задумчиво и накинул одеяло Мейбл на плечи.  
Под тяжестью этого одеяла и кофейника Мейбл как-то сразу села прямо на пол. Поставила кофейник перед собой, обернулась одеялом вместе с ним. От кофейника шло ровное устойчивое тепло, и под одеялом сразу стало жарко и еще ароматно запахло свежим шоколадом. Лучше, чем в Свитер-Тауне.  
Настолько лучше, что в ней даже проснулось любопытство.  
— Сус, — спросила она, — а куда мы летим?  
— К каким-то осам, — легкомысленно произнес Сус. — Ну, то есть они похожи на ос, я картинки видел. Их пыталась завоевать какая-то другая раса, они им дали отпор, и теперь все как-то зашли в тупик. Сами договориться не могут, поэтому позвали моих лоскутников. Ну, я их так называю. Они типа лучшие в галактике торговцы и переговорщики или как-то так. А я за компанию.  
— А… как ты тут оказался?  
— Искал тебя и мистера Пайнса. Как же еще?   
Сус говорил с таким непробиваемым спокойствием и оптимизмом, что Мейбл тоже постепенно стала успокаиваться. Как будто вокруг снова Гравити-Фолз и ей снова все нипочем. И не было такого, что человек с лицом Диппера пытался продать ее в рабство.   
— Мне тут снился такой чувак, вроде ящерицы, но с жабрами, — между тем продолжал Сус. — Сказал, что Дипперу уже поздно помогать, а вот тебе и мистеру Пайнсу я нужен, поэтому мне нужно позарез попасть на космический корабль к лоскутникам. Ну я и хопнул из того мира сюда, они мне приборчиков надарили, инструкций там всяких… половина, правда, потерялась. Я тебе потом фоточки того мира покажу, они там просто прикольные чуваки, реально прикольные! И так я им понравился, даже отпускать не хотели! Только я был тверд: нет, ребята, вы извините, но я должен искать своих друзей...  
— Что значит, Дипперу уже поздно помогать? — с ужасом спросила Мейбл, перебивая этот моноло. Одеяло, выпущенное из рук, улеглось вокруг нее складками.  
— Ну, я так думаю, что он уже сам себе помог, — Сус нагнулся и поправил одеяло на Мейбл. — А как иначе-то? Ты какао пей, а то остынет.

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии.**   
**День 7348-й, измерение Корпорации**

После всех моих странствий помещение, в котором не видно стен и углов, инстинктивно заставляет быть настороже. Я видел, что дядя Форд чувствует себя точно так же. Не сговариваясь, мы переглянулись и встали так, чтобы охранять девочек, сгрудившихся около терминала инвентарной системы. Пистолеты мы не доставали, чтобы не всполошить их, но держалсь настороже.  
(Странно было относить Пасифику и Венди в одну ментальную категорию — «девочки». Пас всегда была моей ровесницей, Венди — недосягаемо старшей, почти взрослой. Теперь они обе годились мне в дочери.)  
Но не все когнитивные перемены оказались к худшему. Так, обратив внимание на то, насколько поза Форда похожа на мою, я испытал полузабытое странное чувство _сродства_. В детстве и юности я обожал Форда, даже идеализировал его, опираясь на свои воспоминания. Встретить после воспоминаний вновь живого человека, своего двоюродного деда, было довольно странно. Обнаружить, что вы с этим дедом похожи даже больше, чем тебе помнилось, вызвало у меня непередаваемо теплое чувство.  
Жаль только, что он относится ко мне с некоторой холодностью, но, по-видимому, этого не избежать, пока я наконец-то не докажу ему свои навыки и умения. Мне не привыкать. Когда я оказался в параллельном мире, там тоже меня долго не хотели принимать всерьез. Я доказывал свои способности всем, начиная от ковбоев, которые меня приютили, и кончая профессурой в Магистериуме. Кое-кто из этих людей потом даже стал моими хорошими друзьями. Надеюсь, и с Фордом будет так. Тем более, что мы уже успели подружиться, когда я был ребенком. А я ведь тогда меньше знал и хуже соображал.  
— Есть, нашла! — воскликнула Пасифика. — Тридцать третий ряд, стеллаж Рунто, — я знал, что так называется вторая буква алфавита: переводчик работал, молодец, — вторая полка, коробка семнадцать — тридцать четыре — пятьдесят шесть. Боже, тут что, столько коробок?  
— Вряд ли это хранилище у них одно, — сказал Форд, явно машинально: мысли его наверняка были заняты службой безопасности, которая преследовала нас. — А система инвентаризации наверняка общая.   
— Кроме того, цифровой индекс не обязательно строго порядковый. Первые две цифры могут обозначать регион или типа того, — добавил я.  
Но девочки уже нас не слушали — они метнулись считать стеллажи. Мы переглянулись.  
— Ты иди за ними, — сказал Форд. — Я покараулю дверь.  
Я кивнул.  
Приятно все-таки, когда тебя понимают с полувзгляда!  
Пас и Венди тем временем уже нашли нужную коробку и даже и открыли ее. Маленькие сияющие огоньки душ казались почти невесомыми или, во всяком случае, легче воздуха: они выплыли из коробки и повисли вокруг девочек, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги.  
— Какая из них твоя, Пас? — спросила Венди.  
Никогда бы не подумал, что Венди так легко и быстро подружится с Пасификой. Хотя, если вспомнить, они вроде бы успели пообщаться еще во время Странногеддона, когда мы все вместе превращали Хижину Чудес в «егеря» из «Атлантического рубежа». Не помню. Я тогда был слишком занят беспокойством за Форда и планами по сражению с Биллом, чтобы обращать внимание, подружились ли Венди и Пасифика. Но вроде никто в нашем «сопротивлении» не ссорился между собой, если не считать перебранок Мультимедведя и головы Ларри Кинга на тему будущего демократии в Америке.  
— Кажется, эта… — Пасифика неуверенно протянула руку и взяла один огонек, болотно-зеленый, переливчатый. — Мой любимый цвет.  
В жизни бы не подумал, что Пас любит зеленый. Сколько я ее видел, она вечно носит что-то фиолетовое или в крайнем случае сиреневое.  
В ладошке девочки огонек ее души светился розовым — просвечивал сквозь пальцы.   
— И… что с этим делать дальше? — спросила Пасифика неуверенно. — Как мне ее вернуть?  
— А как ее из тебя доставали? — спросила Венди.  
— Поднесли мне ко лбу такую железную штуку… Но я здесь ничего подобного не вижу.  
— Можно попробовать поискать информацию в терминале... — начал я.  
— Ну не знаю, — на лице Венди отражался скепсис пополам с неуверенностью. — Это же ее душа, по идее, должен быть какой-то способ вернуть ее быстро…  
— Простой способ… — пробормотал я. — Простой способ… Пас, как ты думаешь, что бы сделала Мейбл?  
— Откуда мне знать?! — на лице Пасифики проступила паника. — Не так уж много я с ней общалась, она твоя сестра, а не моя!  
— Да ну? — хмыкнул я. — По-моему, для любого, кто знает Мейбл, это очевидно!  
Пасифика встретилась со мной взглядом. Лицо ее тут же прояснилось. Она поднесла руку с зажатым в ней огоньком ко рту и проглотила.  
Взвыла сирена. Отвратительный звук чуть ли не взорвал нам черепа: мы рефлекторно зажали уши и согнулись пополам, а сама Пасифика даже упала на колени.  
Что еще страннее — зуммер в моем браслете тоже завопил, сигнализируя о том, что формируется разрыв в ткани мироздания. Но какой нафиг разрыв, все только что было спокойно! При такой плотности мира, как тут, этим штукам требуются недели или месяцы, чтобы манифестироваться по полной!  
А еще — если охрана нас и потеряла, пока мы плутали по служебным коридорам, то теперь уж точно нашла.

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса_   
_Счет дней сброшен, измерение Бесконечной равнины_

_Кажется, у меня светлый период. Тут ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца, но похоже на то._   
_Надо постараться свести вместе как можно больше воспоминаний._   
_Итак, чем же закончилась история с миром Корпорации и загадочными пыльными существами, лишенными душ? По словам Венди, у нее от них до сих пор мурашки по коже. У меня нет. Не вполне этичное использование интересного природного феномена (как-никак, сотрудники Корпорации, у которых отняли души, понимали, на что шли), но не более того. Венди говорит, что я и сам бездушный сухарь, вот мне и не понять. Очень возможно, что она права._   
_Однако к делу._   
_В момент, когда завыли сирены, я добросовестно охранял дверь, однако сразу сообразил, что мои спутники совершили нечто, насторожившее здешнюю сигнализацию. Поскольку я уже несколько часов только и думал о том, как нам быть в случае следующего нападения здешней охраны, моим первым порывом было велеть всем надеть респираторы. Что я и сделал, едва только нашел троих моих спутников._   
_Они корчились между стеллажами, зажимая уши, и вокруг них, словно бы в панике, металось с десяток разноцветных светящихся аномалий. (Позднее я узнал, что так и выглядели души.) Для меня самого шум вовсе не казался таким ужасным: морщиться, конечно, заставлял, но не валиться на пол. Я, однако, почти сразу же понял, что мои спутники и не думают притворяться или шутить, а просто звук оказался слишком высоким, и их молодые уши его воспринимали куда лучше. Одно из немногих преимуществ ~~старости~~ зрелого возраста._   
_«Быстро, респираторы! — велел я. — Если сейчас ворвется служба безопасности, они пустят газ!»_   
_Диппер немедленно понял, о чем я говорю. Он сразу же вытряхнул из своего рюкзака наши с Венди респираторы и два шейных платка — я уже знал, что платок Диппера пропитан особым составом, который делал его почти универсальным фильтром. Не совсем то же самое, что респиратор, к тому же, не защищает слизистую глаз, но за неимением лучшего… Второй платок выглядел абсолютно идентично._   
_Я отдал свой респиратор девочке Нордвестов, а сам взял у Диппера запасной платок. Тот пах чем-то терпким и сладковатым, немедленно вызвав у меня ассоциацию с Cannabis sativa. Позже, исследовав этот лоскут, я узнал, что сок растений, которым он пропитан, обладает рядом интересных свойств, но об этом как-нибудь потом._   
_К счастью, мы успели вовремя. Едва Венди помогла Пасифике затянуть ремешки респиратора на затылке, отрегулировав его по размеру, над нами что-то загрохотало. Вскинув голову, я увидел, как на потолке открылся люк — к счастью, не прямо над нами, а в стороне, за пару стеллажей. В люк что-то упало, тут же раздалось тихое шипение, и по полу расстелился белый дым._   
_«Дядя Форд! — заговорил Диппер, чей голос через плотную ткань платка звучал глухо и до странности походил на голос Стэнли. — Мой браслет зарегистрировал возможный разрыв пространственной ткани, доставай расширитель!»_   
_«Очень кстати!» — обрадовался я, не дав себе труд задуматься о том, как и почему тут образовался разрыв._   
_Не теряя ни секунды, я распахнул свой «сантехнический» чемоданчик, в котором на тот момент держал критически важное для нашей миссии (и выживания) оборудование. Но девочка Нордвестов внезапно схватила меня за предплечье. Не зная, что вызвало этот порыв, я почувствовал изрядное раздражение: очень в духе этой семейки все время лезть под руку!_   
_«Я не могу! — крикнула она. — Не могу их бросить!»_   
_«Кого их?»_   
_«Я их приручила!»_   
_Тоже мне, поклонница Сент-Экзюпери! Исключительно переоцененный автор._   
_Но сказать об этом я не успел: сверху, из люка на потолке, загрохотал голос, усиленный громкоговорителем:_   
_«Лица, виновные в особо тяжком подрыве экологической обстановки! Откройте дверь и выходите с поднятыми руками! Не усугубляйте ситуацию, не наносите урон Хранилищу!»_   
_«Девочка, если у тебя тут какая-то зверушка, сейчас не самое время…» — раздраженно начал я._   
_«Пасифика, о ком ты?» — перебил меня Диппер._   
_«О пыльниках! Ну, я их так называю. Такие серые, маленькие, живут по углам. Вы их не видели?»_   
_«Видели?! Пас, о боже, это же бывшие сотрудники корпорации! Я же сказал, что вы превращаетесь в такую хрень!»_   
_Пас ахнула._   
_«Ну что, решили вопрос? — я вытащил расширитель. — Приготовились…»_   
_«Даю вам тридцать секунд на то, чтобы выйти с поднятыми руками! — грохотал голос из громкоговорителя. — Время пошло!»_   
_«Дядя Форд, у меня идея!»_   
_Диппер схватил Пасифику на плечи, наклонился к ней, чуть не прижимаясь лицом к респиратору._   
_«Пас, ты их подкармливала, да? Позови их. Позови, как ты звала их есть, только погромче!»_   
_Девочка набрала воздуху — мне было видно, как расправились ее плечи под синим форменным халатом — и крикнула: «Нахлебники! Жрать!»_   
_Венди начала хихикать._   
_«Что? — спросила мисс Нордвест, явно защищаясь. — Мне не до вежливости тут было!»_   
_В этот момент гулко бухнуло, зазвенело. Это вылетела дверь в хранилище. Разноцветные аномальные огоньки, что до этого более-менее спокойно дрейфовали вокруг нас, сбились в кучку между Венди и Пасификой и начали мелко вибрировать. Я понял, что воспользоваться расширетелем не успеваю, а все, что успеваю, это выхватить пистолет и по возможности встать между своими спутниками и опасностью._   
_К несчастью, на нас напали с обеих сторон, не прикрытых стеллажами. К счастью, мы с племянником не сговариваясь заняли оборону в нужных точках, прикрывая наших подопечных. (Венди, думаю, фыркнула бы, услышав, что отнесена в категорию подопечных, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.)_   
_На меня смотрело двое охранников в газовых масках, в бронежилетах поверх темной формы с каким-то оружием в руках, по всей видимости, пулевым._   
_«Бросай пистолет, дед», — сказал передний._   
_«Парень, будь ты моим внуком, я бы тебя точно приложил», — ответил я, но на спуск не нажал. Пистолет стоял на парализующий режим, так что убить этого молодчика я не боялся. Однако было понятно, что как только он упадет, его напарник меня снимет._   
_«Нахлебники…» — дрожащим голосом произнесла сзади Пасифика._   
_Тут что-то темно-серое метнулось под ноги человеку, который в меня целился. Тот взмахнул руками, заваливаясь на напарника, напарник выстрелил, свет в помещении мигнул. Я отступил на шаг назад, чуть было не наткнувшись на Венди. В хранилище душ творилось что-то странное. Стеллажи начали дребезжать, подрагивая: серая масса перла из теней десятками, нет, сотнями маленьких серых комочков, раскачивая стойки._   
_Вдруг один из серых комочков подпрыгнул и вцепился в желтовато-розовый огонек души, один из тех нескольких, что все еще плавали вокруг нас. В следующие доли секунды я наблюдал удивительное превращение: комочек проглотил огонек и тут же распух, став размером с небольшую собаку. Теперь он не выглядел катышком пыли: он казался полупрозрачным серым шаром, оплетенным изнутри паутинкой желтовато-розовых сосудов. Прежний же огонек пульсировал в центре, словно сердце, рассылая по «сосудам» яркие желтые искры._   
_Сзади раздался сигнал зуммера._   
_«Еще один микроразрыв!» — воскликнул Диппер._   
_Стеллаж слева от нас упал первым. Неплотно прикрытые крышки коробок слетели, и разноцветные огоньки вырвались на свободу. Тут же серые катышки теней налетели на них, распухая в один миг и превращаясь в серые шары с разноцветными прожилками. Зуммер на запястье Диппера не умолкал, и я ощутил хорошо знакомый запах озона: так пахнут пространственно-временные аномалии._   
_Потом упал еще один стеллаж. Я потянулся к чемоданчику с расширителем и даже успел схватил его за ручку, а другой рукой потянулся к Венди, но это все, что я успел. Разрыв измерений возник вокруг нас совершенно спонтанно, и мы провалились туда, не успев воспользоваться нашими детекторами._   
_Позднее, размышляя над этими событиями, я пришел к нескольким вариантам возможных причин. Самая очевидная из них: «толстая» природа этого мира была вызвана искусственно, путем сбора у населений определенных энергетических сущностей, которые корпорация вольно называла «душами». Возможно, из-за кризиса рождаемости (отсюда и загадочная одержимость клонированием) этот мир начал принимать у себя беженцев из соседних измерений, что привело к истончению ткани мироздания. Чтобы сделать ее более прочной, корпорации и начали извлекать «души» у своих сотрудников. Соответственно, возвращение души вызывает резкий скачок темпорально-пространственных характеристик, приводящих к разрыву ткани в этом месте._   
_Плюс: мы сэкономили заряд квантовой пушки Диппера. Минус: мы провалились в разрыв спонтанно, не направляя его вектор с помощью детектора, поэтому оказались здесь, в этом гиблом мире, где даже нет (и быть не может) никого из наших спутников._   
_Но об этом потом. Моя мысль слабеет, в голове опять носится всякий бред. Мне нужно позвать Венди, она поможет._


	14. в которой центральное место занимает трон из человеческих костей

Пушистый лес убегал назад под шаттл, и смотреть на него сверху было неимоверно здорово — настоящее приключение. Лучше, чем с борта самолета, потому что шаттл казался изнутри абсолютно прозрачным, хотя снаружи был сделан из сплошного металла. Очень легко было представить, будто твое кресло само скользит над лесом, над переплетением зеленых ветвей, над поблескивающими в глубине реками, над прогалинами, покрытыми более светлой травой…  
Дух захватывало.  
— Совсем как Земля, — зачарованно произнесла Мейбл, стараясь глядеть одновременно по сторонам, себе под ноги и даже немного над головой.   
— Ну, не совсем, — Сус вертел в руках какой-то шарик, перекатывал и мял в ладонях. Шарик постоянно менял форму, иногда становился мягким и продавливался у Суса между пальцами серебряными каплями. — Эта планета чуть больше по экватору, но средняя плотность чуть ниже, и в результате сила тяжести тут примерно такая же. И похожая растительность, но ничего нет похожего на млекопитающих, сплошь насекомые. Ну, типа насекомые. Я так думаю, — Сус хихикнул. — Я смотрел передачу, там ведущий говорил, что насекомые у нас не могут вырастать большими из-за кислорода в атмосфере. А тут кислорода столько же. А насекомые гигантские. Значит, не насекомые, так, только похожи? Хотя, конечно, это другой мир, и тут могут быть вообще другие физические законы… — Сус пригорюнился. — Хотел бы я быть таким же умным, как второй мистер Пайнс...  
— Ты очень умный, Сус, — Мейбл хлопнула его по плечу. — А тут правда есть гигантские насекомые? А огромные многоножки?  
— А вот мы посмотрим, чувачок, — тут же приободрился Сус. — Сейчас… — он помял шар в ладонях с сосредоточенным выражением лица. — Нет, тут ничего про это не сказано.  
— Тут — это где?  
Сус протянул ей шар.   
— Информационный терминал лоскутников. Они типа передают инфу через кожу и всякое такое. Пощупай. У тебя же универсальный переводчик есть, да?  
Мейбл схватила «терминал». Он уколол ладони, одновременно ожег их холодом и теплом, а еще слегка пощекотал кончики пальцев. И Мейбл уже откуда-то — хотя известно откуда, от переводчика Аксолотля! — знала, что они летят над планетой, которую раса, пытавшаяся добывать на планете ресурсы, назвала Эриной, а местные жители называют Коршш. И что до последнего времени добыча ресурсов шла нормально, но потом добытчики начали испытывать какие-то трудности — тут она не очень поняла, какие. А еще через какое-то время с планеты в Центр Всеобщего Миролюбия прилетела капсула, которая сообщала, что занимавшаяся добычей раса на самом деле не столько добывает, сколько убивает местное население. И что местное население возмущено.  
Центр Миролюбия немедленно вызвал расу-добытчик — их называли «эрголами» — для объяснений. Эрголы рассказали, что все это страшная ошибка, что смерти местного населения были вызваны инициативой нерадивых исполнителей, и что операция на Эрине (или Коршш) все равно убыточна и они готовы ее свернуть. Ну разве что оставить чисто символически одну шахту, потому что надо же им как-то возмещать убытки с планеты.  
И вот теперь эмиссары Центра Миролюбия, конкретно корабль «франкенштейнов» летел на планету, чтобы наблюдать за подписанием договора между эрголами и коршшианцами. Которые, — тут Мейбл хихикнула, — действительно очень походили на огромных ос.  
А раса, которая на них нападала, больше всего походила на…  
Мейбл вздохнула. Люди. Конечно, они походили на людей. И даже не на странных лоскутных созданий вроде вроде франкенштейнов, а совершенно настоящих. Покалывания и теплота в ладонях вызвали в голове картинку обнаженных мужчины и женщины, голубоглазых и рыжеволосых. Они смотрели на Мейбл словно с анимированной гифки: женщина улыбалась, мужина махал рукой.   
Ну, кажется, половые органы мужчины самую чуточку отличались, но Мейбл особо не приглядывалась. Да она и земные аналоги видела только на картинках в учебнике биологии.  
Настроение сразу же испортилось. Лес внизу не радовал, перспектива встречи с гигантскими осами тоже. Ей вспомнилось, как за плечи держали холодные каменные руки.  
Ну уж нет, так не пойдет. Надо срочно встряхнуться. Пока она в таком состоянии, она ни на что хорошее не способна: и Суса не поддержит, и дядю Стэна не найдет. А дядю Стэна надо найти обязательно, раз даже Аксолотль их к нему отправил. Значит, он очень-очень в них нуждается.  
— Скоро прилетим, Сус, ты не знаешь? — спросила она.  
Сус не заметил перемены в ее настроении.  
— Сейчас спрошу.  
Он встал со своего места и подошел к пилотскому креслу. Оно отличалось от пассажирских только тем, что в воздухе перед ним светилась приборная панель.  
Сус о чем-то спросил «франкенштейна» пилота и погладил его лысую макушку. Пилот ответил, коснувшись запястья Суса. Мейбл теперь знала, что «франкенштейны» изъясняются сочетанием слов и телесных контактов, поэтому они и пытались облапать ее в первый раз, когда привели на корабль.  
— Да вот уже садимся, — довольно проговорил Сус, возвращаясь на место.  
И в самом деле, прозрачный летательный аппарат уже закладывал вираж, чтобы зайти на посадку.  
— Скажи, — вдруг сказала Мейбл, — а как давно твои друзья стали эмиссарами Центра Миролюбия?  
— Что-то около двух тысячелетий, плюс-минус пару веков, — беззаботно отозвался Сус.  
— Они что-то типа… ну я не знаю, представителей ООН, да? Следят, чтобы не нарушались права разумных существ?  
— Ага, типа.  
— Но они до этого разбирали людей на органы? — допытывалась Мейбл.  
— Только тех, кого они покупали в других мирах, — Сус пожал плечами. — Своих они охраняли. Не очень красиво, но что поделаешь? Такие тут порядки.   
— А почему они купили меня? Ты знал, что я там? А если бы я была не я, а другая девочка? Что бы с ней стало? Они бы оставили ее у пиратов?  
— Не, я не знал, что там ты, а то бы сам вышел, — покачал головой Сус. — А так они мне сказали, что там особо противный пиратский капитан, и не стал с ним встречаться. Они-то с ним давно дело имеют. Ваще они хотели по-любому купить рабов, но теперь чтобы завербовать их в армию. Так что если бы ты была другой девочкой, а не моей подругой, то могла бы стать бойцом Корпуса Благолепия.  
— Ха, — сказала Мейбл мрачно. — Хорошая перспектива.  
— Да, замечательная! — ответил Сус серьезно. — У них офигенски крутая форма, да и пушки тоже. Так что если ты все-таки решишь к ним присоединиться, я пойму.  
— Спасибо за понимание, — вздохнула Мейбл.  
Конечно, Сус ее не понимал. Сус добрый, хороший и замечательный, но все-таки не Диппер. Вот если бы Диппер был здесь… настоящий, двенадцатилетний, с его неуверенной улыбкой и слишком потными ладонями.  
Вдруг Мейбл ахнула, отвлекшись от мыслей о Диппере. Зеленое море леса внизу сменилось выгоревшей серой проплешиной, от которой тянулась вдаль длинная просека поваленных деревьев. То тут, то там через равные промежутки в этой просеки Мейбл заметила здоровенные сооружения… ну, что-то вроде танков, если бывают танки с четырьмя пушками и на огромной платформе каждый?  
Даже с высоты они казались огромными, но когда аппарат начал снижаться, Мейбл поняла, что сильно заблуждалась насчет размера. Она-то думала, что эти деревья как сосны вокруг Гравити-Фолз. А они почти все оказались куда толще и выше. Не вековые секвойи, это точно, но лес был очень старым.  
И огромные танки ломали этих великанов, как прутики.  
Череда танковых платформ оканчивалась, не дотягивая немного до огромной поляны перед скальными отрогами. Горы начинались дальше, сине-фиолетовыми складками волнуя горизонт.   
На огромной проплешине в лесу наскоро был возведен палаточный лагерь, состоящий, как решила Мейбл, из двух половин: слева сгрудились серебристо-белые палатки, справа — ярко-желтые. Среди серебристых палаток она увидела что-то вроде бронетранспортера, выкрашенного черной краской — как «танки». Среди желтых палаток блестели на неярком солнце несколько металлических пузырей, похожих на тот, в котором они летели.  
Мейбл решила, что серебристый лагерь больше. И намного: некоторые палатки еще и терялись между деревьями, будто прятались.  
Еще она увидела расселину в каменной стене, которая смотрела прямо на площадку. Выше по склону росли какие-то кустики и даже деревья, цепляясь за камни, но тут холм обрывался широкой плитой, голой и почти отвесной, будто ее срезали специально. Мейбл обратила внимание на цвет: необычный, сине-зеленый. Камень казался полупрозрачным, может быть, даже слегка светящимся изнутри, словно лед.  
Вообще-то, Мейбл даже подумала бы, что это лед, не будь так тепло. На Земле таких камней, наверное, не бывает.  
Расселина чернела на этой гладкой блестящей поверхности, словно рана.  
— Это пещера ос, — сказал Сус, когда они приземлились. — Там будут проходить переговоры.  
— А нам обязательно присутствовать? — уточнила Мейбл.  
Ей вдруг расхотелось лезть в пещеру, кишащую осами. Не то чтобы она имела что-то против насекомых, особенно многоножек. Но осы жалят. К тому же, проснувшаяся после всего случившегося осторожность криком кричала: вокруг столько посторонних людей с оружием, которым ты не можешь доверять! Вас с Сусом всего двое! Не позволяй отрезать вас от флаеров! А вдруг на переговорах что-то пойдет не так?  
— Нет, не обязательно, но будет интересно, — Сус так и лучился. — Всегда хотел посмотреть на межпланетные переговоры. Да еще с осами! Тебе не любопытно поглядеть на гигантских ос?  
— Мы видели в лесу, около увеличивающих кристаллов, — Мейбл поежилась. — Сус, а как насчет оружия? Мы можем что-нибудь взять?  
— Хм, я практически уверен, что все будут не вооружены, так типа полагается, — Сус положил руку ей на плечо. — Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Сила Мейбл, помнишь?  
— Угу, сила Мейбл, — она слабо кивнула. — Я уверена, что эти осы окажутся замечательными ребятами и нас ждет интересное зрелище.  
«В самом деле, — сердито сказала себе Мейбл, — что-то ты разнюнилась! А ну-ка подобрала сопли, девочка, и бегом на встречу приключениям!»  
Едва в их флаере открылась дверная панель, как Мейбл действительно вприпрыжку понеслась к расселине — Сусу еще и пришлось ее ловить.  
В итоге им удалось войти в пещеру более-менее спокойным шагом — в конце процессии из десяти или двенадцати франкенштейнов. Коридор оказался очень широким: эти пять человек могли бы без проблем идти тут гуськом. Стены изнутри выглядели неровными, будто их не вырезали в скале, а, например, обгрызли. Откуда-то шел свет: немного, газету читать не хватит, но достаточно, чтобы разбирать очертания людей вокруг.  
Процессия эрголов (примерно вдвое больше, чем у франкенштейнов) шла следом за ними. Большинство из них были в ярко-голубой и снежно-белой военной форме. У тех, кто держался впереди, на груди висело по несколько рядов серебряных медалей и знаков с нашивками. Все они были белокожие, почти все — рыжеволосые и синеглазые, хотя некоторые щеголяли зелеными глазами и светлыми волосами. Почти все мужчины — Мейбл заметила всего двух женщин, и одна, кажется, исполняла роль секретарши: она была одета не в форму, а в красивое темно-зеленое платье и несла в руках компьютерный планшет.  
В общем, эрголы казались настоящими воинами света — особенно по сравнению с франкенштейнами, каждый из которых сутулился и кутался в свой черный плащ. Сус дал такой и Мейбл, чтобы не выделяться. Она натянула капюшон поглубже, потом поняла, что прежняя Мейбл его бы откинула — он мешал вертеть головой по сторонам.  
Нет, ей чертовски не нравилось делить себя на «прежнюю» Мейбл и нынешнюю Мейбл. Было в этом что-то неправильное. Как будто нынешняя Мейбл неполноценная, больная. Или прежняя — дурная, наивная…  
«Я Мейбл, — решительно сказала себе она. — И я буду держать этот капюшон в таком положении, как мне удобнее! А сейчас мне удобнее его не поднимать, потому что тогда на меня не будут пялиться».  
Но она все равно поймала на себе несколько взглядов из процессии людей (в смысле, эрголов): Мейбл была практически вдвое ниже любого лоскутника. Они, должно быть, с Сусом представляли собой комичную парочку: самый большой и самый маленький.  
Широкий коридор кончился еще более просторным залом. Здесь было светлее, а когда франкенштейны вошли внутрь, свет сделался еще ярче, хотя осталось непонятным, откуда же он идет. Что-то сильно гудело, а еще стены и потолок украшали странные наросты…  
Тут все перевернулось у Мейбл в голове. Она поняла, что смотрит не на наросты, а на целые скопления огромных ос, каждая размером с крупную собаку. Осы облепили стены и потолок. Куда ни посмотри — везде огромные фасетчатые глаза и угловатые жвалы, везде тонкие слюдяные крылья, которые молотят воздух и шумят, как вентиляторы…  
Мейбл как-то сразу успокоилась. Глаза и жвалы — это ничего страшного. Это мы проходили. Главное, чтобы тут нигде не прятались взрослые злодейские Дипперы, остальное переживем. И главное, от этих крылышек воздух в пещере совсем не спертый, даже приятный ветерок дует. Если принюхаться, можно даже уловить цветочный запах: осы ведь не только хищники, они едят и нектар, как пчелы, так?.. И вообще они разумные. Очень может быть, что они тоже любят блестки и красивых мальчиков (красивых, конечно, на осиный манер).  
Они дошли примерно до середины зала, когда осы впереди разлетелись в стороны, и оказалось, что то, что Мейбл приняла за дальнюю стену, было еще одним скоплением ос. А за ними возвышался самый настоящий трон…  
Мейбл вздрогнула.  
И было от чего.  
Вроде бы осам троны ни к чему — сидеть же им нечем, так? Если это, конечно, не мультяшные осы, у которых нижняя часть туловища гнется подходящим образом. И все-таки хозяева пещеры подошли к созданию этого предмета обстановки с большим старанием.  
Трон был многоступенчатым, с подлокотниками и фигурным навершием, и этим он не походил на геометрически простой трон Билла Шифра в Пирамиде Страха. Но одна деталь его с этим троном роднила, от этого-то Мейбл и задрожала: трон в осиной пещере был сложен из людей. Точнее, из костей. Концы подлокотников и навершие, например, были украшены черепами, спинка и сиденье сделаны из костей таза, а берцовые кости квадратом уложены в основание.  
Сус захихикал.  
— Надо же, дают, — произнес он. — Какая жалость, что телефона нет, зафотать! А, стой, есть!  
Он достал свой серебряный шарик, поднял его повыше и ждал. Раздался пищащий звук.  
На Суса оглянулось сразу несколько «франкенштейнов» и эрголов, кто-то даже шикнул.  
Вперед вылетела одна из ос. У нее на груди чернела небольшая металлическая коробочка.  
— Рады видеть вас на подписании мирного договора, — произнес механический голос из коробочки.   
— Со всем уважением, — заговорил один из эрголов, тот, у кого на груди висело больше всего орденов. — Мы прибыли не подписывать договор. Мы прибыли составлять договор, который затем подпишем.  
— Наш предводитель предвидел, что вы можете так ответить, — механически проговорила оса. — Наш предводитель считает, что договор уже составлен и уже заверен уважаемыми эмиссарами. Ваша сторона подпишет его, или война продолжится.  
— Ах так! — проговорил эргол. — Я желаю видеть вашего предводителя! И если он думает, что эти черепа меня запугают…  
— Не думаю, — донесся откуда-то громкий и веселый голос. — И я бы давно охотно с вами пообщался, генерал, да только вы не спешили тащить сюда свою увешанную орденами задницу. Боязно было, а?  
Сбоку, из-за очередного скопления ос, вышел человек, одетый похоже на «франкенштейнов» — в черное. Только не в черный плащ с капюшоном, а в длинное черное пальто, черные сапоги, мешковатые штаны и свитер. И черную повязку на одном глазу, которая смотрелась странно поверх квадратных очков.  
И если все остальное Мейбл еще бы как-то могла перепутать с другим очень похожим человеком, то именно эта деталь немедленно сказала, кто же перед ней.  
Она хотела кинуться вперед и заорать «дядя Стэн!», но удержала себя. Потому что Предводитель ос, ухмыляясь, подошел, как ни в чем не бывало уселся на трон из костей и начал ковырять у себя в ухе.  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — произнес он скучающим тоном.  
«Нет, — твердо возразила Мейбл надвигающейся панике внутри себя. — Все точно так же, как с Сусом! Это наш Стэн, _мой_ дядя Стэн, он просто притворяется для чего-либо ужасным тираном, которому трон из костей сложить — раз плюнуть! Наверняка это просто очередной его приемчик, вот и повязка на глазу...»  
Генерал эрголов выпрямился.  
— Так дела не делаются, господин предводитель, — прошипел он. — Если вы думаете, что возьмете нас дешевыми психологическими трюками…  
— Эй, Кэти, — весело сказал то ли Стэн, то ли не Стэн. Было неясно, к кому он обращается, но тут к нему обернулась оса с коробочкой.  
— Да, Предводитель?  
— Похоже, ты плохо подготовила почву, — произнес Стэн или не Стэн чуть ли не опечаленно. — Эти люди считают, что могут спорить со мной.  
— Я глубоко сожалею, предводитель, — проговорила коробочка на груди осы.  
Тогда Предводитель выхватил из внутреннего кармана своего плаща пистолет, направил его на осу и выстрелил. Яркий зеленый луч ударил Кэти в грудь, она упала на каменный пол дымящейся грудой. Женщина в зеленом платье в делегации эрголов вскрикнула.  
— У кого еще есть переводчик? — скучающе бросил не-Стэн.   
От ближайшей грозди ос отделилась еще одна, с такой же коробочкой на груди, и зависла, работая крыльями, прямо над дымящимися останками.  
Мейбл только сейчас сообразила, что до боли вцепилась в руку Суса, так, что у того остались на коже отметины от ее ногтей. Судя по тому, каким оцепеневшим Сус был на ощупь, он тоже этого не заметил. Мейбл попыталась заглянуть снизу в его лицо под капюшоном, но ничего толком не увидела.  
«Надо выбираться отсюда побыстрее, — решила она. — Пока этот маньяк с лицом Стэна и нас не сжег».  
Генерал с серебряными планками на груди начал что-то говорить, очевидно, собравшись с мыслями, но Мейбл его не слышала. Потому что одновременно заговорил Сус.  
— Надо узнать, что с мистером Пайнсом, — тихо сказал он. — Наверное, что-то ужасное. Но мы его спасем.


	15. где могилы не роются по техническим причинам

Когда выходишь в другой мир, необходим физический контакт, иначе вас может разбросать на много километров друг от друга. Хопперы, которые путешествуют со своими автомобилями или звездолетами, отлично это знают. Не привяжешь что-нибудь, не закрепишь: и все, пиши-пропало, ищи свою любимую чашку во-он за той горной цепью.  
Хопперам, которые бредут на своих двоих, в этом смысле не так страшно. Вещи у них лежат в рюкзаках, рюкзаки надежно сидят на плечах. А те, кто бродят по мирам не в одиночку, знают еще одно твердое правило: в момент прохождения портала нужно держаться за руки. Форд заставил Венди затвердить это первым делом, когда нашел ее. Диппер, разумеется, уже и так все знал.  
Но если вы падаете в портал внезапно, без подготовки, это правило соблюсти не всегда удается. Когда поглощение пыльниками своих бывших душ спровоцировало разрыв, Форд едва успел сообразить, что происходит, схватил свой чемоданчик и попытался поймать за край рукава того, кто оказался к нему ближе всех — Пасифику.  
Но угол ее рабочего халата выскользнул из пальцев, и Форд полетел в разноцветную темноту межизмеренческого разрыва один… или так он думал. Он не сразу заметил, что его обхватили за лодыжку две сильные, хоть и довольно тонкие руки Венди Кордурой.  
Форд понятия не имел, что Диппер успел поймать одной рукой свой рюкзак, другой Пасифику. Если бы Пасифика поняла, зачем Венди орет ей: «Держись за меня!» и успела хотя бы коснуться ее, их путешествие могло бы пойти совсем по-другому. Но Пасифика понятия не имела об этом правиле и попросту растерялась. Что неудивительно, если вокруг тебя рвется сама ткань реальности.  
Поэтому когда Форд ударился головой о землю в Мире Бесконечной равнины, они с Венди были только вдвоем.

...В этот раз Венди опомнилась от путешествия между мирами первой.  
Болело ушибленное о землю при ударе плечо. В ушах звенело, перед глазами все плыло, а когда она попробовала поднять руку, чтобы протереть их, то наткнулась на прозрачное стекло респиратора. Да, точно. Они же так и не сняли респираторы в хранилище.  
Венди нахмурилась. Она была одна… Нет, не одна! Буквально перед лицом у нее маячил знакомый заляпанный грязью сапог, а когда она поднялась на колени и огляделась, то заметила лежавшего рядом Форда. Платок, который он обернул вокруг нижней половины лица, съехал на подбородок, и теперь Форд беспрепятственно дышал здешним воздухом. Про который еще неизвестно, нормальный он или нет. Вот черт.  
Венди огляделась.  
Они оказались на вершине… холма? Холмика. Небольшого. Сколько хватало глаз, вокруг тянулась равнина, поросшая нежно-зеленой травой, которая ровно шелестела под ветром. Кое-где из травы высовывались темно-розовые трубки с коробочками на концах. Эти коробочки открывались и закрывались, издавая тот самый звон, который Венди приняла за звон в ушах.  
Ни Диппера, ни Пасифики видно не было.  
Венди села и кое-как одернула юбку. Чертовски неудачно, что все их шмотки остались у Диппера в рюкзаке. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, рядом с Фордом валялся его «сантехнический» чемоданчик. Вроде он там держал свои приборы. Значит, если только Форд придет в себя, они сумеют без труда найти Диппера и Пасифику.  
Пока не вставая — голова еще кружилась — Венди подползла к Форду поближе. Коснулась его плеча.  
— Эй, профессор Стэн! Просыпайся.  
Ноль эмоций.  
Она потрясла его, затем… вроде бы, ударила его по щеке? Или нет?  
— Форд! Стэнфорд Пайнс, черт тебя дери, приходи в себя! Только не говори, что этот воздух реально не пригоден для дыхания, потому что тогда я тебя сама урою!  
Форд и не думал открывать глаза. На несколько кошмарных секунд Венди показалось даже, что он не дышит, но затем она разобрала сквозь запотевшее стекло респиратора, как грудь его поднимается и опускается. Значит, сразу воздухом не отравился…  
Венди нажала кнопку, ослабляющую воротник респиратора возле шеи, и содрала его с головы.  
Было свежо, словно только что прошел дождь. Пахло мокрой землей и травой, и еще немножко медом, как летом в жару. Только жары не чувствовалось.  
Венди вытерла со лба пот и протерла наконец глаза. Это не очень-то помогло: все по-прежнему слегка двоилось, будто у каждой травинки, у Форда, лежащего на земле, и у ее собственных рук и коленей образовалась маленькая, дрожащая в воздухе тень. Есть такой фильтр в фотошопе, она видела, как Робби баловался.  
Венди положила пальцы на шею Форда, нащупывая пульс. Ей пришлось сдвинуть воротник рабочего халата, и она усмехнулась, заметив край татуировки — улыбающаяся звездочка и надпись «Теперь ты звезда!». Так вот почему он всегда ходит в свитере! А она думала, это фамильное, вроде как у Мейбл.  
Нет, о татуировках она будет думать потом. Главное сейчас — привести его в чувство. Венди сосредоточилась на пульсе. Она отлично умела оказывать первую помощь, но сейчас голова все еще была гулкая и пустая. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы нашарить нужное место. Или… или у нее не получилось?  
Пульс был и… пульса не было.  
Она помотала головой. Это было странно. Одну секунду она чувствовала биение жилки на его шее, другую — не чувствовала ничего.  
Вдруг ее схватили за руку железные пальцы. Не реально железные — просто такое было ощущение.  
Венди сама неплохо дралась, но тут ее руку вывернули за секунду (больно было дико) и нагнули ее к земле, а она ничего не смогла поделать!  
Что страннее всего, при всем при том ее не оставляло ощущение, будто она все еще сидит на коленях возле Форда, щупает его шею под воротником и не ощущает ровным счетом ничего.  
— Ох, Венди, девочка, извини меня, — пробормотал Форд сверху, съедая слова, как будто тоже не до конца пришел в себя. — Я… хм, не очень спокойно реагирую на руки около моей сонной артерии.  
Венди развернулась, потирая вывернуты локоть. Форд сидел на земле, мотая головой. Глаза у него налились кровью, один зрачок казался больше другого — сотрясение. Но сотрясение — это ничего, главное, немного покоя, и все пройдет.  
...А вот другой Форд продолжал лежать на земле, и не было пульса, и не было дыхания. Венди давила на его грудь, делая непрямой массаж сердца, но чувствовала, что ничего не получится: у нее просто не хватало веса, просто тупо не хватало массы тела, чтобы с должным усилием заставить сокращаться сердце взрослого мускулистого мужика — грудь не поддавалась даже близко.  
Форд помотал головой, охнул от боли, замычал и потерл лоб. В волосах у него запутались травинки.  
— Мне кажется, или у каждого слова тут эхо? — спросил он.  
«Мне даже могилу вырыть нечем», — подумала какая-то часть Венди.

***

Конечно, делегация эрголов в итоге согласилась подписать договор. Проделывали это с помпой: на небольшом столике из белого материала (вроде бы не из костей) развернули здоровенный пергамент с сургучными печатями, со всем как положено. Положили рядом очиненные перья, поставили чернильницу. Чернила только были странные — вроде бы темные, они слегка форсфоресцировали, разбрасывая разноцветные блики по зелено-голубым сводам пещеры.  
Мейбл подумала, что вот бы заполучить эту прелесть для своего альбома, но как-то вяло. Ее больше занимало то, кто все-таки перед ней: чужак или Стэн?  
Они с Сусом тихо, но ожесточенно поспорили по этому поводу. Один из франкенштейнов даже оглянулся на них и шикнул. Мейбл не понимала, в чем такая уж важность, если учитывать, что они стояли в задних рядах делегации франкенштейнов, далеко и от эрголов в голубых мундирах, и от человеческого трона. А франкенштейны все равно молчали. Значит, никто бы их не услышал, так?  
Сус доказывал, что Аксолотль не зря привел его именно в этот мир — да и Мейбл тоже, если подумать. Не думает же она, что она по чистой удаче оказалась оказалась именно в том из бесконечного множества миров, откуда ее продали в рабство именно на тот корабль, где находился Сус?  
«Это вообще был единственный способ к нам попасть, чувачок, — доказывал ей Сус. — Мы не собирались делать других остановок!»  
На что Мейбл отвечала, что хорошо, может быть, это и не была случайность, но она уже встречала злодейского Диппера в другой вселенной, и где гарантия, что этот Стэнли — тоже не какой-нибудь маньячный выползун, а настоящий дядя Стэн ждет их где-нибудь еще? Пусть даже в этом мире — но мало ли здесь планет?  
— П-ф, так откинь капюшон, чувачок, — посоветовал Сус. — Ну, когда мы поближе к нему будем, потому что тут он нас не рассмотрит со своей катарактой. И сразу все станет ясно. Он нас либо узнает, либо нет.  
Мейбл замерла при этом совете. Хорошо сказать — откинь капюшон! Но так этот Стэн, чего доброго, в самом деле ее увидит. А что если он засмеется маньячным смехом? Или, что еще хуже, что если он поведет себя как не-Диппер? Назовет ее оборотнем?  
Что если у этого Стэнли тоже есть своя Мейбл, и она _плохая_?   
А что если — вот пугающая мысль! — перед ними как раз и находится Стэнли из мира деревянных космических кораблей? Все-таки эти два мира связаны переходами. Про дядю Стэнфорда не-Диппер сказал, что казнил его (Мейбл до сих пор вздрагивала при этом воспоминании). Стэнфорда, значит, он казнил, а Стэнли сбежал сюда и стал правителем у бедных-несчастных ос, на которых и так нападали эрголы…  
Тогда открыться ему как Мейбл будет смерти подобно!  
Мейбл тискала в ладони серебряный шарик Суса, но сведения, которые шарик ей давал, никак не хотели складываться в законченную картину.  
Судя по сведениям франкенштейнов, «Предводитель» возник у коршш впервые довольно давно — переводчик почему-то забарахлил на мерах времени, хотя не имел никаких проблем с мерами длины. Мейбл так поняла, что это случилось раньше, чем она родилась. Потом Предводитель на какое-то время пропадал (статья теоретизировала, что впадал в спячку или улетал с планеты), а назад вернулся снова. Были теории, что это уже другой Предводитель — может быть, сын или клон первого. Уж больно различались его тактика и стратегия, когда дело доходило до драки!  
«Фотография» в шарике не оставляла сомнений — этот человек либо Стэн, либо его двойник. И не двойник дяди Форда, это точно: Мейбл хорошо помнила мелкие различия между ними: у дяди Форда есть ямочка на подбородке, а у дяди Стэна — нет. Зато у дяди Стэна есть клевая бородавка на носу, которую дядя Форд себе не отрастил. К тому же, пока руки Предводителя лежали на подлокотниках его страшного трона, Мейбл успела сосчитать пальцы: пять. Значит, точно не Форд.  
Шарик также сообщил Мейбл, что достоверную фотографию Предводителя удалось получить всего назад, когда начались переговоры. А генетического материала и вовсе достать не удалось, даже волоса. Поэтому нельзя в точности быть уверенными ни в личности, ни даже в расе этого Предводителя. Хотя большинство сходятся на том, что он либо эргол-перебежчик, либо генетический конструкт, созданный осами-коршш с помощью тел пойманных в плен или убитых эрголов.  
«Еще того веселее!» — подумала Мейбл и решительно сунула шарик в карман Сусу. Хватит с нее этих межгалактических сплетен.  
Шансы на то, что это их Стэн, становились все призрачнее. Их Стэн попал в портал недавно, а вовсе не много лет назад. Ну, если она правильно поняла, шарик имел в виду срок все-таки скорее несколько лет, чем несколько месяцев.  
Правда, Мейбл знала уже, что в некоторых мирах время может течь быстрее: Сус сказал, что для него прошло около полугода, тогда как Мейбл могла бы поклясться, что ее собственные приключения заняли всего пару недель.  
В общем, все сводилось к тому, что ничего не ясно.  
Откидывать капюшон или нет?  
А надо было на что-то решаться: делегация франкенштейнов, которые так и молчали всю дорогу, подошла к помосту с подписанным пергаментом. Главный франкенштейн поднял руку, на которой засияла небольшая зеленоватая сфера. Затем сфера медленно опустилась, касаясь пергамента.  
Казалось, в зелено-синей пещере стало темнее, по стенам побежали тени. Они упали на лицо Предводителя, сделав его на миг ужасно похожим на лицо дяди Стэна, каким оно бывало в те моменты, когда они все сидели и смотрели телевизор в темной гостиной. Только вот сидел он не в кресле, а на троне из костей.   
Мейбл решилась.  
Она откинула капюшон и прямо посмотрела на Предводителя.  
Но он на нее не смотрел: он наблюдал за светящимся шаром, который — вот чудеса-то! — начал перетягивать с пергамента строчки, написанные светящимися чернилами, словно наматывал их на себя. Потом, почуяв, наверное, взгляд Мейбл, он обернулся.  
Сус пошевелился рядом, тоже откидывая капюшон.  
Несколько секунд Предводитель смотрел на них, будто с легким удивлением, потом снова перевел взгляд на пергамент. Ничего похожего на узнавание у него на лице не промелькнуло. Он ничего не сказал.  
Мейбл вдруг стало холодно, как будто температура в пещере упала. Она накинула капюшон обратно.

***

Нужно было найти воду.   
Это первая задача любого путешественника в стесненных обстоятельствах — найти воду. У Форда могли путаться мысли, но это он помнил твердо. К тому же, сухость во рту говорила сама за себя. В поисках воды они и они шли по звенящей равнине, где пахло дождем и низко нависало клочковатое серое небо.  
В поисках воды, да. Так иногда казалось. Иногда Форду начинало казаться, что он пытается найти что-то другое. Или даже — кого-то другого. Иногда ему казалось, что Венди рядом, иногда — что ее нет. Тогда он встряхивал голову и снова видел рыжую косу своей спутницы: она шагала впереди, легко выбирая дорогу по довольно неустойчивым мягким кочкам.  
Они уже выяснили, что кочки эти, хоть и поросшие травой, представляли собой что-то вроде кротовин: если встать на самый верх, рискуешь провалиться в нору. Иногда из нор выпрыгивали создания вроде тушканчиков. Венди всегда аккуратно сперва пробовала ногой, а у Форда пока координация движений оставляла желать лучшего.  
В его возрасте неудивительно…  
Нет, при чем тут возраст? Ему всего… сколько… пятьдесят восемь, да. Он так и записал в своем дневнике — пятьдесят восемь. Это было…. Сколько дней назад?   
Почему-то не получалось вспомнить, хотя Форд гордился отработанной за много лет способностью надежно вести счет дням.  
В общем, ему пятьдесят восемь, и он в отличной форме для своих лет, он это знает. Он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда ему было тридцать. (Однозначно лучше. Когда ему было тридцать… мрачное время, лучше не вспоминать. Да и алкоголизм не способствовал здоровью.)  
Стало быть, возраст не при чем. Все дело в сотрясении мозга. Он же ударился головой, так?   
Это было неочевидно. Почему-то Форд одну секунду помнил, как заломал Венди руку, когда она пыталась привести его в чувство, а в другую секунду помнил совсем другое: как они оба одновременно приземлились на тот холмик, и как Форд первым делом спросил у своей юной спутницы, в порядке ли она, и голова ничуть не болела.  
Сотрясению не свойственно вызывать ложные воспоминания, но, может быть, тут что-то в воздухе? Какая-то пыльца? Венди слишком рано сняла респиратор. Пусть платок Форда слетел, если бы хотя бы Венди осталась под защитой, был бы шанс разобраться со всем этим… Контрольный экземпляр…  
Черт, как же болит голова. Дергает и дергает. Как любимое банджо Фиддса. Как же оно раздражало всегда, черт...  
Волосы Венди длинными рыжими прядями ползли по белой блузке. Они как-то маячили перед глазами, усиливая муть, и Форд пробормотал:  
— Венди, я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но… не могла бы ты что-нибудь сделать с волосами?  
— Что?  
Она обернулась, и Форд нахмурился: волосы были подняты вверх и убраны в высокий хвост. Только что же были пряди… Нет, стой, раньше была коса. Он видел косу. Это вечная страсть женщин к прическам? Сколько она способна сменить за пять минут?  
— Не важно, — пробормотал он.   
Лицо Венди как будто мерцало — по нему рябью пробегали разные выражения, слишком быстро, ни один человек не способен так играть мимикой. Потом прошло: она смотрела на Форда хмуро, с беспокойством и какой-то другой, тщательно скрытой эмоцией. Какой — он не понял.  
— Кажется, я слышу шум воды, — сказала она устало, вытирая лоб. — Погоди, профессор Стэн. Напьемся, умоемся, и станет полегче.  
Форд кивнул, подумав, что это общее свойство: говорить с детьми и болящими во множественном числе первого лица, как бы подчеркивая свою роль в процессе. Казалось унизительным волочиться как балласт за девочкой-подростком, но Форд давно привык смирять свою гордость. Это временно. Голова пройдет, и станет легче.  
Шум воды становился все сильнее, но река и не думала показываться. Они поняли почему, только когда Венди, несмотря на всю свою ловкость, почти упала в небольшой овражек, промытый узким ручьем. По берегу ручья росло больше этих розовых трубок, которые иногда попадались в траве, и звон стоял громче, сливаясь с шумом течения.  
Вода была коричневатой от грунта, и Форд долго шарил в сумке, пока нащупал базовый анализатор — проверить воду. Он успел только смутно порадоваться, что сумка осталась при нем и все приборы вроде бы целы — и тут же неловко двинул руками. Пространственно-временной расширитель сделал сальто и по параболе плюхнулся в воду.  
— Я достану! — крикнула Венди.   
Разувшись и подвернув штанины, она вошла в глинистую, желтоватую воду ручья. Форду видно было, как почти молочная кожа ее ног, куда более светлая, чем кожа рук и лица, пошла пупырышками от холода. Рыжая коса свесилась по левому плечу, почти касаясь кончиком воды, когда девушка наклонялась.  
— Ручей мелкий, но течение быстрее, чем кажется, — пожаловалась Венди. — И еще вода холодная, кожа немеет. Сейчас…  
Форд моргнул. Вот Венди выпрямилась, победно размахивая расширителем: он выглядел как круглый диск с небольшим отверстием посредине. Вот она продолжает рыться рукой по дну, ругаясь чему-то, губа закушена, руки начинают дрожать от холода…  
Форд знает, что запомнит этот момент на всю жизнь, потому что они будут искать в ручье до темноты и потом еще…  
Он вздрогнул: Венди уронила диск расширителя ему на колени. Тот был влажный, с него стекал струйками мелкий речной песок.  
— Вот, — сказала она. — Только не говори, что купание ему повредило, и мы застрянем в этом мире насовсем.  
Она широко улыбалась и вытирала лицо мокрыми ладонями.  
— Не буду, — сказал Форд. — Я его разберу, почищу от песка, и все будет хорошо.  
(И одновременно кричал, стоя на берегу: «Венди! Без расширителя я не смогу настроить детектор так, чтобы найти Диппера и мисс Нордвест! И не смогу создать портал из этого мира! Мы можем застрять тут навсегда!»).  
— Молодец, Улыбака, — сказала Венди, улыбаясь еще шире. — Как же я тебя люблю, когда ты прекращаешь строить из себя драму-квин и начинаешь действовать!  
Она нагнулась и легко поцеловала его, держа ладонь на плече. Ее губы на вкус были как речная вода — ядовитость которой Форд так и не проверил.  
Сейчас он был совершенно уверен, что вода эта ядовита. Или пыльца. Все дело в какой-то пыльце. Потому что он так же, совершенно машинально, ответил на поцелуй, как будто проделывал это сотни раз…  
...И вспомнил, что правда проделывал это сотни раз…   
...И что когда Венди называет его «Улыбака», у него это правда вызывает улыбку — хоть и мимолетную…  
Венди отстранилась с выражением паники на лице. Форд подозревал, что его лицо выражало ровно то же.  
— Венди… мисс Кордурой… — начал он, запинаясь. — Извините, я сам не знаю, это больше не…  
— Я же тебя похоронила, — отчетливо произнесла она. — Ну как похоронила. Уже потом, когда я попала к Странникам, я вернулась и закопала кости. Или нет, мы с сыновьями похоронили тебя в реке…  
В глазах ее теперь расцветала не паника, а настоящий ужас. Форд вдруг понял, что именно это выражение она и прятала до сих пор.


	16. в которой Стэн узнает кое-что неожиданное, а Форд не понимает, на каком он свете

Лес, который понравился Мейбл еще сверху, вблизи тоже не разочаровал. Огромные деревья поднимались так высоко, что верхушки их терялись где-то в небе, и расходились там огромными кронами, похожими у некоторых деревьев на зонтики, а у других на шишки. Но при этом было светло, а не зелено и сумрачно, как в орегонских лесах. Когда Мейбл подняла с земли одну ветку, она обратила внимание, что маленькие дрожащие листики не лежат горизонтально, а повернуты под небольшим углом.  
Мимо иногда проносились насекомые, красочные, разноцветные, как фломастеры. Некоторые были мелкие, с майских жуков размером, другие большие, как птицы. Мейбл их не боялась. Серебряный шарик франкенштейнов сказал ей, что в этой части планеты нет фауны, опасной для разумных «стандартного размера» (Мейбл засомневалась, что ее можно включить в этот самый стандартный размер, но Сус уверил ее, что все будет в порядке.)  
Трава казалась низкой, едва Мейбл по щиколотку. Подлеска почти не было — подстрижен, как в парке. Это было странно. Мейбл всегда нравилось узнавать про природу, и она знала, что в солнечных лесах обычно у корней деревьев растет много всяких кустарников и такого прочего.  
Но, может быть, за участком леса у своей пещеры осы ухаживали. Как за парком. Или…  
Она заметила небольшое синее существо, похожее на морскую свинку. Существо подняло неуклюжую треугольную мордочку с мохнатыми щечками, откуда свешивалась недоеденная травинка, посмотрело на Мейбл, хрюкнуло и убежало.   
Надо же, пушистик! А Сус сказал ей, что тут только насекомые… или это пушистое насекомое?  
Мейбл была рада, что пошла на прогулку. Она сомневалась, что стоит это делать одной, но ей очень нужно было немного подумать — а в Свитертаун здесь не спрячешься, потому что нет у нее никакого свитера. Потом, вряд ли кто-нибудь рискнет причинить вред девочке, которая прибыла с галактическими эмиссарами, даже если она гуляет совершенно одна!  
К тому же Сус дал ей следящий браслет и сказал, что по нему с помощью техники франкенштейнов отыщет ее где угодно.  
Но еще Мейбл отправилась на эту прогулку именно потому, что даже все эти меры предосторожности ее не слишком успокаивали. Она не сомневалась, что прежняя Мейбл помчалась бы вприпрыжку, и только эти синие существа разбегались из-под ног. Но она-нынешняя почему-то не могла больше так. Она-нынешняя шла медленно, оглядываясь по сторонам, и сжимала в руках небольшой пистолет, стреляющий дротиками с универсальным снотворным, который ей дал Сус.  
И очень хорошо, что дал.  
Потому что, завернув за очередное особенно могучее дерево, Мейбл увидела Предводителя.  
Когда-то давно падение зеленого великана образовало просеку, но с тех пор более молодые деревья и кустарники сильно разрослись, почти ничего оставив от прежде свободного пространства. Само гигантское дерево осталось лежать и наполовину уже вросло в землю, а все остальное густо покрыл мох — чуть более голубоватый, чем Мейбл привыкла видеть в Орегоне.  
Предводитель сидел на этом моховом покрывале, повесив голову и положив руки на колени. Он казался потерянным и очень старым, и ужасно походил на дядю Стэна в самые худшие его моменты — например, сразу после того, как вернулся дядя Форд. Дядя Стэн тогда выгнал племянников спать, но Мейбл потом тихонько спустилась и видела, как он сидит с таким выражением лица в кресле перед телевизором, только не решилась подойти.  
У Мейбл екнуло сердце. Неужели?..  
Но руки сами собой вскинули ружье с дротиком.  
Предводитель, видно, почувствовал ее взгляд, потому что медленно, печально поднял на нее глаза. И проговорил хрипло, совсем другим тоном, чем тот, веселый и холодно-спокойный, который она слышала от него прежде:  
— А, девочка франкен… уважаемых эмиссаров. Ты что, решила меня прикончить?  
Наверное, он не знал, что пистолет стреляет снотворным.  
— Валяй, я сопротивляться не буду, — горько проговорил Предводитель. — Договор уже все равно подписан. Черт, они знали, что я не смогу убить ребенка… даже если ты только выглядишь, как ребенок, а на самом деле какой-нибудь андроид или типа того. Или тебе на самом деле восемьсот лет.  
Мейбл опустила пистолет.   
Она вдруг вспомнила, как в другой ситуации другой человек направил пистолет на дядю Стэна, а дядя Стэн выглядел таким же потерянным и смирившимся. Нет, хуже. Он выглядел сдавшимся, покорным, жертвой...   
— Мне… мне двенадцать лет, — сказала она дрожащим голосом. — И я вовсе не собиралась тебя убивать. Скажи… ты… ты совсем меня не узнаешь?  
— Совсем. А должен?  
— Нет, — Мейбл шмыгнула носом. — Не должен.  
Может быть, этот диктатор, перемазанный кровью жертв, и не был ее Стэном. Но он был чьим-то Стэном, и, очевидно, в нем еще осталось хорошее. И ей было чертовски его жаль. И себя жаль, что уж притворяться. Потому что, может быть, она никогда больше не увидит ни дядю Стэна, ни Диппера, ни дядю Форда.  
— Я это почему спрашиваю, — добавил Предводитель. — Я почти ничего не помню до того, как попал к веспидам… то есть к коршш. А это было полгода назад по местному счету, уж не знаю, сколько по земному…   
Мейбл потрясенно молчала. Он усмехнулся.   
— Да о чем я. Ты, небось, и не знаешь, что такое Земля. Ты с Эрголы, девочка?  
Тот пистолет, который направляли на Стэна, был ружьем для стирания памяти.  
— Я с Земли… — слезы у Мейбл полились уже сильнее, она почувствовала, что зрение туманится. — Я с Земли, из Америки, из Гравити-Фолс… то есть вообще-то из Калифорнии, но последнее время — из Гравити-Фолс.  
Стэн выглядел потрясенным.  
— Калифорния? — он тряхнул головой. — Б-з-з, как шум в ушах. Там такие пальмы, да? И дрянное пиво. Ты как тут оказалась вообще?  
...Тогда, во время Странногеддона, Мейбл не поняла, может быть, не заострила на этом внимания. Столько всего сразу произошло: открылся разрыв между мирами, их затянуло туда ураганом, руку Диппера вырвало из ее руки…   
Зато потом она почти догадалась. Ну, у нее было время об этом подумать, сложить разрозненные кусочки и постараться сообразить, почему дядя Форд и дядя Стэн вели себя так странно в самом конце.  
Биллу нужно было прорваться за барьер вокруг Гравити-Фолс, чтобы захватить мир. Дядя Форд знал, как. Биллу нужно было забраться ему в голову, чтобы узнать, но он не мог сделать этого без официального договора. И вот дядя Стэн и дядя Форд поменялись местами, воспользовавшись тем, что они так похожи (даже Мейбл не сразу узнала: только тогда, когда дядя Форд снял феску, она догадалась пересчитать пальцы). Билл тем более не догадался о подмене, проник в разум дяди Стэна — и тогда дядя Форд стер ему часть памяти, чтобы уничтожить Билла.  
Правда, Мейбл не очень понимала, зачем надо было меняться. Почему дядя Стэн не мог просто стереть память Форду — это из-за того, что он такой умный и знал столько всего полезного, или потому, что они боялись, что Билл успеет сбежать с нужными сведениями?[1] Или просто потому, что переодеваться друг в друга — это круто?   
Сейчас впервые Мейбл задалась другим вопросом — а сколько именно стер Форд?  
— Меня зовут Мейбл Пайнс, — Мейбл начала вытирать глаза и нос рукавом, — а тебя зовут Стэн Пайнс, и ты мой двоюродный дедушка! Ты этого не помнишь?  
— Чего? — лицо Стэна сделалось совершенно потрясенным.  
— Зачем ты убил несчастную осу? Эту… Кэти? Она тебе сделала что-то плохое?  
Лицо его просветлело:  
— Ба, да ты их тоже называешь осами? — он засмеялся. — Значит, мне не почудилось, они правда похожи! Нет, серьезно, ты правда моя внучатая племянница? А что со мной случилось, почему я потерял память? Я болен или просто головой стукнулся?  
— Зачем ты убил ее, отвечай! — Мейбл сжала кулаки и топнула, но звук потерялся в мягкой траве.  
— Эй, эй, малыш, это дипломатические тайны, — он вскинул ладони. — Но ладно, если уж ты спросила, то чисто ради понтов. Эти вояки только с таким парнем готовы были мириться.  
Увидев потрясенное выражение лица Мейбл, он быстро добавил:  
— У них нет личностей, для них одну осу потерять — что нам заусенец откусить! Но я попросил, чтобы роль Кэти сыграла оса, которую и так на эвтаназию готовили. Тебе от этого легче?  
Мейбл кивнула и, рыдая уже совсем громко, в голос, бросилась Стэну на шею. Пистолет с сонными дротиками упал в мох.

***

 

 _Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Счет дней сброшен, измерение Бесконечной равнины  
_ _  
_ _ ~~Дом выходит неплохо! Признаюсь, мне никогда не приходилось строить постоянное жилище, но я как-то отработал сезон на стройке гигантской стены против морских монстров (бесполезная затея, но когда я добрался до их начальства с намерением объяснить на пальцах, меня нагнал посланный Биллом охотник за головами, и пришлось срочно из того мира уходить). Так вот, складывать дом из обычных бревен все-таки намного проще.  
~~_ _Жене все нравится, и она говорит, что отсутствие двери ей пока ничем не мешает: зимы тут на редкость мягкие, можно просто занавесить шкурой. Но я все-таки надеюсь к рождению малыша устроить полноценное жилище...  
_ _Черт.  
_ _Когда будущее неясно, а настоящее расплывчато, с прошлым творятся еще более странные вещи. Никогда с тех времен, когда мною владел Билл Шифр, я так не рвал и не перечеркивал свой дневник.  
_ _Не очень понятно, что уже случилось, что еще случится, а что никогда не случалось и случиться не может. Впору сойти с ума, но я не сойду. Я уже сошел. В другом измерении, в том, где Венди и ребенок  
_ _Этого не было.  
_ _Ничего этого не было.  
_ _Вообще ничего.  
_ _Встреча со странниками произошла ~~два~~ три дня назад, мы ровно едем на юг (название условно), делая около восьмидесяти миль в день. Расширитель в порядке, и ничто не помешает мне им воспользоваться, как только мы наткнемся на подходящую аномалию. Мы с Венди оба ходим как призраки и шарахаемся друг от друга. Только спим рядом, потому что так теплее, и еще после того, что Венди сказала мне в первую ночь…  
_ _Нет. Почему-то, когда я пытаюсь это записать, мысли отказывают, как при попытке фиксации параллельных временных потоков.  
_ _Лучше рассказывать по порядку. Более или менее по порядку. Если прошлых множество, я с тем же успехом могу выбрать одно из них.  
_ _В самый первый день, когда я ~~умер, расколов голову о камень~~ так некстати получил сотрясение мозга, мы еще не испытали в полной мере эффект расщепления. Каким спокойным кажется мне то время! Те мелочи, когда я видел Венди с разной прической, право же, едва стоят упоминания, и мне становится почти смешно, когда я вспоминаю свою панику по этому поводу.  
_ _Венди тогда переносила все это несколько тяжелее меня: для нее линии реальности разошлись сильнее — она продолжала видеть мой труп в траве. А у меня ныла и кружилась голова, так что оба были хороши.  
_ _Венди настаивала, что мне нужно лежать, я же настаивал, что нужно идти. Почему нужно — я не знал, но чувствовал, что это важно. И мы пошли вдоль узкой степной речки, под низко нависшим, закрытым облаками небом.  
_ _Я очень благодарен судьбе, что облака в тот день так и не разошлись: в тогдашнем потрясенном состоянии это нас бы добило. Мы решили бы, что бредим или галлюцинируем.  
_ _Речка петляла по равнине и в конце концов влилась в реку побольше. В месте слияния двух речек поднималась роща священных врикканов — высоких, скрученных спиралью деревьев. Позже мы с Венди узнали, что в их тени эффекты раздвоенности до некоторой степени прекращаются; еще над варриканами, когда расходятся облака, можно увидеть чистое небо. Жалко, что я не знал это во время стоянки, я взял бы образцы коры и древесины.  
_ _Под деревьями были разбиты высокие шатры из белого войлока, украшенные по низу красным орнаментом. То были Странники — мы с Венди оба откуда-то знали это.  
_ _«Мы будем путешествовать с ними», — сказала она, и я мог только кивнуть.  
_ _Я понятия не имел, откуда пришло это знание, и почему я согласен с ~~женой~~ Венди. Это пугало меня, но не настолько, чтобы достать пистолет и направить его на человека, который шел к нам с раскрытыми ладонями, символизируя мир.  
_ _Я говорю «человек» только по устоявшейся привычке называть так представителей всех разумных рас. Ничего человеческого в нем не было, кроме общей гуманоидности: две руки, две ноги, голова, два глаза, рот. Точнее, ротонос, что-то вроде клюва. Вытянутая такая морда. Ноги у него загибались коленками назад, кожа была серо-зеленого цвета, как трава в степи, а длинные волосы — неправдоподобно желтыми и блестящими, словно у кукол. Линия волос начиналась куда выше человеческой, а передняя часть лба имела два выступающих нароста, похожих на рога.  
_ _Позже (раньше? одновременно?) я узнал, что это органы дыхания: в отличие от нас, носоглотка для Странников — только вспомогательный орган дыхания, а не основной. Может, поэтому они такие хорошие певцы: не надо прерываться, чтобы набрать воздуха.  
_ _«Приветствую вас, путники, — сказал Странник. — Кто вы и куда держите путь?»  
_ _«Надо же, говорит совсем как ты, профессор Стэн», — шепотом подколола меня Венди.  
_ _Я был одновременно и рад, и расстроен, что она не назвала меня тем унижающем достоинство прозвищем.  
_ _Завести сразу разговор с аборигеном я не смог — только смотрел на него в удивлении. Я знал, что его зовут Иппар, знал, что он старейшина рода, пересекающего сейчас равнину, и… Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать это ощущение: ведь мне неоткуда было взять всю эту информацию, я мог бы поклясться, что увидел Иппара только сейчас.  
_ _«Ты знаешь нас, — проговорил я недоверчиво, ибо это тоже пришло с пониманием. — Ты знаешь, кто мы».  
_ _«В одной из памятей мы пробыли вместе много лун и вели долгие беседы, — кивнул Иппар. — Но жизнь не прожита, пока ты ее не проживешь. Так что придется вам назваться».  
_ _Увы, я впал в небольшой ступор, пытаясь осмыслить слова Странника и соотнести все это с отрывочными образами и видениями, которые являлись мне. Венди взяла дело в свои руки.  
_ _«Меня зовут Венди Кордурой, а это Стэнфорд Пайнс, — сказала она. — Можно просто Венди и Форд. Форд иногда бывает невежливым ослом, что странно для чувака, тридцать лет проболтавшегося в других мирах», — она ткнула меня в плечо кулачком: довольно чувствительно, несмотря на размер этого кулачка.  
_ _Никакого уважения к старшим.  
_ _«Я Иппар, старейшина рода Тыгер-Ыгх, — сообщил Странник то, что мы и так уже знали. — Мы рады предложить кров тем, кто заблудился на Бесконечной Равнине. Вы, похоже, хорошие охотники, Венди и Форд».  
_ _«Ты знаешь, что мы хорошие охотники! — с недоверием произнесла Венди. — Я помню, как мы вместе ходили на охоту! Это что, наведенные воспоминания? Ты читаешь на мои мысли? Ты воздействуешь на мои мысли? Что вообще тут происходит?!»  
_ _«Я не умею читать мысли, — сказал Иппар с достоинством, — а если и умел бы, то не стал. Пойдемте, вы пришли издалека и давно не ели. Вам нужно перекусить и отдохнуть. Завтра с утра облака должны разойтись, и все станет яснее».  
_  
***

Дядя Стэн всегда пах сигаретами, хотя Мейбл никогда не видела его курящим — даже на крыльце дома он не курил. А еще от него исходил запах одеколона, пота и такой особый стариковский запах, как от дедушки Шермана. Сейчас дядя Стэн пах гарью, медом и влажной землей. И все-таки в его запахе чувствовалось то же прежнее, родное. Мейбл вдыхала его и не могла надышаться.  
А еще она, кажется, не могла перестать говорить, хотя знала, что иногда надо переставать и делать паузы, а то дядя Стэн ее не поймет. Но дядя Стэн не перебивал, только гладил ее по спине и по голове.  
—... И вот так дядя Форд стер тебе память, и мы провалились между мирами! Потом я много путешествовала, со мной всякое происходила, но теперь я нашла Суса, а Сус уже летел сюда, потому что так сказал ему Аксолотль! У него тоже есть какие-то там устройства, чтобы находить людей в параллельных мирах! Дядя Стэн, ты обязательно вспомнишь Суса, ты… — Мейбл шмыгнула носом. — Ты мог не вспомнить меня, потому что ты знаешь меня всего три месяца, ну, если не считать того, что ты приезжал навестить маму с папой, когда мы с Диппером родились. Но Суса ты знаешь десять лет, ты практически заменил ему отца! Ну, у вас там свои заморочки, ты всегда притворялся, что ни в грош его не ставишь и вообще тебе на него плевать, но на самом деле тебе не плевать, дядя Стэн, и мы всегда это знали! Ты платишь ему зарплату не фальшивыми деньгами и даже пытался исключить его день рождения из календаря, когда узнал, что Сус его не любит!  
— Надо же… — пробормотал Стэн над ней, и Мейбл почувствовала щекой, как вибрирует у него грудь. — ...Интересный я был человек.  
— Очень интересный! — Мейбл оторвалась от его груди, посмотрела ему в глаза и быстро закивала. — Стремный, но классный! У тебя там еще целое темное прошлое, про которое мы с Диппером совершенно не знали, ничегошеньки! Кроме того, что ты убил ламу, которая слишком много знала, и перевозил мопсов через границу!   
У дяди Стэна было на лице странное, одновременно шокированное и какое-то беззащитное выражение.  
— Значит, у меня есть племянница… — пробормотал он. — Внучатая. И племянник. И брат-близнец. И меня зовут не Стэнфорд, а Стэнли. Ха. Похоже, веспиды тоже приняли меня за него. Наверное, он тут бывал.  
— Да, дядя Форд ведь провел за порталом тридцать лет! — воскликнула Мейбл. — Наверное, он и был тем Предводителем, который объявился тут давным-давно! Тот, про которого франкенштейны думали, что он впал в спячку!  
— П-ф, что-то я перестал тебя понимать, — пробормотал Стэн и потряс головой, как будто ему в ухо попала вода.  
И это было так по-стэновски, и Мейбл так по этому соскучилась, что она счастливо засмеялась и обняла его еще раз.  
— Неважно, у нас еще будет время все объяснить! Дядя Стэн! Я так счастлива, что нашла тебя! Теперь осталось найти дядю Форда. Вы с ним обязательно помиритесь! Да вы уже почти помирились, он ведь сдался Биллу, чтобы спасти не только нас, но и тебя… — Мейбл запнулась. — Нет, стой, это ведь был ты! Ты требовал у Билла, чтобы он пощадил и нас, и дядю Форда. Ууу, — настала ее очередь трясти головой. — Ой, выходит, что ты тридцать лет работал над порталом, чтобы вернуть Форда, потом еще спасал его от Билла, хотя не очень охотно, и потом еще пожертвовал собой ради него и нас, а он… ничего не сделал? — Мейбл закусила губу. — Хм. Но он тоже тебя очень любит! — быстро добавила она. — Я в этом абсолютно уверена! Он классный и очень любит нас с Диппером, и значит, тебя он любит не меньше.  
Стэн смотрел на Мейбл со странным оттенком раздумья и грусти.  
— Милая, я уверен, что этот Стэнфорд действительно любит тебя и твоего брата. Я даже допускаю, что он может и любить своего брата Стэнли, почему нет. Только какая разница?  
— Как это какая разница! — возмутилась Мейбл. — Это очень важно!  
Стэн вздохнул.  
— Извини, но… — он постучал себя по голове. — Я совершенно не помню этого типа.  
— Вспомнишь! — решительно произнесла Мейбл. — Увидишь его и вспомнишь. Я говорю, меня ты знал три месяца, Суса — десять лет, но дядю Форда — всю жизнь! Ладно, с перерывом на сорок лет, но все равно всю жизнь! Его ты забыть не мог.  
Стэн мрачно поджал губы.  
— Я имел в виду, что не помню Стэнли. Прости, малышка. Честно пытался припомнить всю твою речь, но… полный ноль. Горништ. Но рекордо. [2]  
— Но ты говоришь совсем как раньше! Значит, что-то в тебе осталось, — Мейбл решительно засучила рукава своего черного балахона. — И Мейбл это найдет! Только сначала я найду пряжу.  
— Пряжу? — теперь дядя Стэн выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.  
— Мне нужно связать себе новый свитер! И тебе тоже! Мои свитера супер-пупер офигенные, они точно помогут вернуть память!

____

[1] Мейбл, в отличие от Диппера, ничего не знает о металлической пластине в черепе Форда.  
[2] Ничего (идиш). Не помню. (исп.)


	17. в которой звучит песенка про вампиров, а Стэн разглядывает собственный затылок

Стэн подозревал, что девчонка врала.  
Во-первых, он достаточно разобрался в своем характере за этот год. Не герой, нет. И уж точно не альтруист. Умеренно мерзкий эгоистичный старикан, вот как он назвал бы себя, и это еще польстило бы. Стэн просто не мог поверить, что он десять лет возился с каким-то пацаном, заменяя ему отца, пусть даже и частично.  
«Да ладно, — скептически произнес внутренний голос, — не так уж ты и плох, старикан! Ты же начал помогать этим осам. До настоящего злодея тебе пилить и пилить».  
«Помогал им только потому, что не видел другого выхода. Еще мне нравилось играть в Предводителя, когда меня все слушаются, — ответил внутреннему голосу настоящий Стэн. — И хватит на этом».  
Ну ладно, хорошо, он еще как-то мог поверить в то, что привязался к случайному пацану. Сентиментальная нотка у Стэна тоже была, что уж себя обманывать. Но поверить в то, что этот пацан настолько его полюбил, что примчался к нему через несколько миров? Исключено.  
В наличие братьев, с которыми отношения были испорчены давно и прочно, поверить было легче. Равно как и в наличие племянницы. Стэн даже мог допустить, что Мейбл не врала, когда сказала, что скучала. Нет, ну ладно, сначала он именно это и допустил, но она так плакала… не может девочка ее возраста так притворяться.  
Если, конечно, она все-таки не восьмисотлетний андроид, тогда Стэн по-любому труп.  
В общем, Мейбл могла и верить в то, что говорила, однако этому Сусу, кто бы он ни был, Стэн довериться никак не мог. И когда Мейбл потащила его с ним на встречу, Стэн решительно отказался. Нет, сказал, дорогая. Ну как это будет выглядеть, если я, предводитель только что закончившей воевать расы, попрусь в лагерь посредников? Веди-ка ты его ко мне, я скажу осам вас пропустить.  
И вот теперь Стэн ждал их, расхаживая туда-сюда по небольшой пещере, отведенной осами в его личное пользование.  
Листки с заметками и планами Стэн давно уже отсюда прибрал. Теперь на стене висел атлас планеты Коршш, а на стеллаже в углу стопкой стояли немаркированные голографические диски, выменянные и украденные на базе эрголов. Сверху порнуха, снизу секретные данные. Порнуха нравилась Стэну больше: она не устаревала так быстро.  
Кто-то деликатно постучал по косяку, рядом с занавеской: дверей здесь не водилось. Веспиды вообще долго не могли усвоить, зачем человеку нужно уединение и за какой хрен предупреждать, что ты входишь. Но усвоили-таки — обучаемые.  
— Кто там? — спросил Стэн.  
— Пришли люди, которых ты велел пустить, — ответил механический голос дежурной веспиды.  
То есть голос улья. Стэн старался в голове называть их «ульем», но все равно вечно сбивался. Старая собака, новые трюки, все такое.  
— Пусть войдут! — бросил Стэн.  
Эргольский бластер приятно оттягивал ремень на боку. Не то чтобы у Стэна было много поводов стрелять за полгода (по местному времени; Стэн подозревал, что на Земле прошел более долгий срок — сутки казались какими-то длинноватыми), но, раздобыв эту штуку, он регулярно тренировался и теперь умел выхватывать ее за долю секунды. А что, хочешь жить, умей разбираться в инопланетных игрушках.  
Первой на пороге появилась девочка, Мейбл.  
Она уже сменила черную робу на гораздо более живописный наряд: вырвиглазные ярко-алые брюки и короткую темно-фиолетовую блузку. Правда, и то и другое было изрядно пожженым и рваным. Но несмотря на состояние своего костюма, выглядела Мейбл счастливой. Она улыбалась до ушей и тащила за руку…  
Ну, в первый момент Стэн подумал, что это какой-то там инопланетянин, похожий на гигантского безволосого суслика. Суслика, на которого кто-то натянул робу франкенштейнов и кепку с пожеванным козырьком.  
Но «суслик» открыл рот и сказал на нормальном английском:  
— Привет, мистер Пайнс! Вы меня правда не узнаете?  
— Понятия не имею, кто ты такой, — буркнул Стэн, кладя руку на кобуру.  
Действительно, кто это? Еще один потеряшка, которого приютили «франкенштейны»? Стэн понятия не имел, что они такие доброхоты.  
— Дядя Стэн! — воскликнула Мейбл. — Это же Сус! Я же тебе про него говорила!  
— О боже, — воскликнул Сус, — он теперь забывает все каждые десять минут, как в том фильме? Нет-нет-нет, тогда он точно никогда не повысит мне зарплату!.. — тут же Сус моргнул и добавил раздумчивым тоном. — Хотя, если подумать, тогда он сможет повысить мне зарплату много-много раз…  
Стэн оторопел. Несмотря на то, что, как он не сомневался, было многолетней привычкой к постоянной бдительности, его рука как-то сама собой опустилась с кобуры. Явление «родственников», конечно, могло быть спектаклем, специально рассчитанным на то, чтобы выбить его из колеи. Но ставил этот спектакль кто-то совершенно чокнутый.  
«Франкенштейны», как их называл Стэн, потому что не мог запомнить или даже прочесть их самоназвание, по праву считались одной из самых страшных рас в галактике. Их технологии превосходили все, известное на большинстве разумных планет, их иностранный легион отличался неслыханной свирепостью.  
Поэтому когда Мейбл сказала ему, что этот Сус как-то завоевал их авторитет, Стэн ожидал… ну, как минимум высокого качка с крутым разворотом плеч. Или какого-нибудь мрачного интеллектуала со взглядом исподлобья. Но уж никак не грушеобразного парня ростом только чуть повыше Стэна, у которого на лице были написаны добродушие и несовместимый с жизнью идиотизм.  
— М-да, — произнес Стэн. — Нет, парень, вся моя память после того, как я попал в этот мир, полностью со мной. И на повышение зарплаты в ближайшем будущем не рассчитывай. Можешь вообще ни на какую зарплату не рассчитывать, если честно.  
— Вы меня увольняете?! — парень даже сорвал с головы кепку и прижал к груди, а его большущие круглые глаза наполнились слезами.  
Стэн аж отшатнулся от такого напора.  
— Мужик, ты вообще настоящий?!  
— Сус, не плачь! — Мейбл схватила толстяка за локоть. — Дядя Стэн просто имел в виду, что у него сейчас нет никакого магазинчика, вот он и не может платить тебе зарплату! Так, дядя Стэн?  
— Примерно, — пробормотал Стэн, в надежде, что этот чокнутый хотя бы на колени теперь не упадет.  
Сус тут же просиял.  
— Ну так мы вернемся домой, — сказал он совершенно естественным тоном, надевая кепку обратно. — Вернемся домой, и вы снова откроете Хижину Чудес! Аксолотль сказал, что для этого нам нужно собраться всем вместе — всем, о ком говорилось в пророчестве.  
— Час от часу не легче! — воскликнул Стэн. — Что еще за пророчество?  
— Ну я же тебе рассказывала, дядя Стэн! — теперь Мейбл схватила за руку его. Ладошки у нее были горячие, мягкие и удивительно хрупкие. Стэн даже растерялся от того, как ее маленькая ручка почти терялась в его огромной ладони. — Пророчество, из-за которого мы должны были все встать в круг и взяться за руки!  
— Да я, признаться, решил, что это метафора или ты пошутила, — Стэн почесал затылок свободной рукой, и только после этого сообразил, что не оставил ни одной руки для бластера. Надо же. Как эта малютка сумела внушить ему чувство безопасности.  
— Вообще-то, на метафору это ну никак не походило, — заметил Сус. — На аллегорию — край. Ну, например, про силу дружбы и всякое такое. Но метафора — это иносказательное описание, а тут не об этом речь шла.  
— Да-да, спасибо, — проворчал Стэн, взглянув на парня немного другими глазами.  
Может, не совсем идиот, а один из этих типов, которые в чем-то тупые, а в чем-то очень умные? Или просто такое сказочное простодушие? Или… черт, а может, тоже ребенок? Просто аномально большой. Бывают же всякие люди с нарушениями в развитии.  
Но Мейбл сказала, что он знает этого Суса десять лет, значит, лет шестнадцать-семнадцать парню как минимум есть…  
— Ну, замечательно, — говорил Сус между тем уже совсем другим тоном, собранным и даже немного пафосным, как будто он, словно полководец, произносил речь перед войсками. — Раз мы вас нашли, мистер Пайнс, можно отправляться дальше.  
— Куда дальше? — подозрительно спросил Стэн.  
— Искать остальных, конечно же, — с этими словами Сус взял Мейбл за другую руку, полез в карман и достал оттуда небольшое устройство.  
Стэн не схватился за бластер в этот момент только потому, что устройство было ярко-розовым, изогнутым наподобие кренделя и блестело. Едва ли можно придумать нечто, что меньше бы напоминало оружие.  
Зря не схватился: Сус что-то сделал с этой штуковиной, кажется, нажал на кнопку. Стэн почувствовал, что все вокруг исчезло, и он валится куда-то. Лишь маленькая ручка Мейбл в его руке удерживала его контакт с окружающим миром.  
...Стэн уже не успел увидеть, как, привлеченная вспышкой, в комнату заглянула дежурная веспида.  
Заметив характерные сполохи истающего межызмеренческого портала, улей только пожал своими коллективными плечами. Ушел так же как в прошлый раз, не прощаясь. Что ж, они привыкли, что от Стэна Пайнса можно ожидать именно этого.  
Во всяком случае, Договоры, заключенные в присутствии эмиссаров Центра Миролюбия, нерасторжимы. Так что в этот раз Стэнфорд Пайнс оказал им даже большую услугу, чем в прошлом. Надо бы сделать ему что-нибудь приятное, размышлял улей.  
Иногда Стэн Пайнс шутил, что, когда он умрет, веспиды должны будут поставить ему самый большой памятник. Веспиды не очень хорошо знали, что такое «памятник» (и лишь отдаленно были знакомы с концепцией индивидуальной смерти — ульи погибали столь редко, что веспиды воспринимали эти события не иначе как редчайшие природные катастрофы). Но теперь, после налаживания официальных связей, в их распоряжении были все ресурсы галактических информаториев, чтобы все выяснить.

***

Певец вышел на сцену и коротко кивнул.  
Поклон — это очень важный этап. Ты даешь понять, что ты в распоряжении аудитории. Что ты творишь ради них. Что ты отдаешь самого себя в музыке. Это очень важно — отдавать. Раньше певец этого не понимал.  
— Ну, сегодня еще один очаровательный солнечный день, — начал он, широко улыбаясь. — Поглядите на это великолепное небо за окном, совершенно не забитое магическими тучами!  
В маленьком задымленном зале раздались смешки и перешептывания.  
— И, конечно, не забудем поблагодарить Всемогущее Небо за то, что мы собрались здесь совершенно свободно! Никто не мешал нам прийти, никто не грозил всевозможными карами! Никто не пытался выпить нашу кровь по дороге сюда!  
В аудитории раздались возгласы поддержки и одобрения. Певец прижал руки к сердцу.  
— Но знаете что? Даже если бы все это было бы неправдой… даже если бы снаружи дежурили патрульные флаеры… Даже если бы было не продохнуть от смога… что, как вы знаете, ни в коем случае не так… я все равно был бы счастлив — потому что здесь, с вами, и вы меня так хорошо поддерживаете!  
Аудитория взорвалась криками. Певца любили.  
— Тише, тише! Наш организатор Ник — вы все его знаете, Ник, помаши — заверил меня, что шумоподавление здесь хорошее, но не лучше, чем в туалете у его тестя… О-у-у, у этого мужика бешеное несварение желудка, и когда патрульные уши слышат, как он делает свои дела, они сворачиваются в трубочку!  
Снова хохот, но уже потише.  
Певец поднял ладонь на уровень груди, дождался внимания, потом начал медленно опускать ее. Зал постепенно затих.  
Народ забил маленькое помещение до отказа — не то что яблоку, яблочному семечке некуда упасть. В обычное время здесь находился бар, сейчас закрытый якобы для короткого ремонта. Но за столами никто не ел — люди сидели на столах. Люди сидели и на подоконниках, и на стойке бара. От духоты у певца по виску стекла струйка пота.  
Аудитория стихла совсем. Ждала.  
Певец уселся на высокий стул, подвел микрофон поближе к гитаре. Он никогда не был хорошим музыкантом. Он и пел-то не очень, если честно. Но в ноты почти попадал. В конце концов, не ноты же главное…

Какие могут быть невзгоды  
В этом лучшем из миров?  
Нет погоды,  
Жрут живьем уроды,  
И мой начальник идиот.  
И я скажу как на духу-ху-ху:  
Вертел вампиров я на ху-ху-ху,  
И кол осиновый им в рот!

Ему подпевали. Весело. Искренне. И глаза у всех блестели.  
Вот она, сила смеха. Родители пытались ему объяснить, а он не понимал.  
Впервые Робби Валентино ощущал, что делает что-то правильно.

***

— Черт побери, Сус, ты что, убить меня решил?!  
С такими словами Стэн вывалился из портала на что-то мягкое, причем у него было странное впечатление, что говорил он это не в первый раз. Только когда последний звук вылетел изо рта, Стэн вспомнил: может, этот непонятный Сус в самом деле замыслил его убийство. Ни на кого нельзя рассчитывать, а меньше всего на человека, которого ты видишь первый раз в жизни.  
— Простите, мистер Пайнс! — проговорил Сус с самым покаянным выражением. — Больше не повторится!  
— Сус, это в самом деле было по-дурацки! — воскликнула Мейбл, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Ты мог бы нам хотя бы собраться дать! А тут мы попали в другой мир без всего!  
— Не-а, не без всего, — ухмыльнулся Сус и достал из-за пазухи маленький мешочек. — У меня есть вот это, а у мистера Пайнса есть его пистолет. Не пропадем!  
Стэн с неприятным чувством отметил про себя, что, оказывается, Сус прекрасным образом заметил оружие. А он-то пытался хвататься за кобуру незаметно...  
— Но я не успела найти пряжу! — воскликнула Мейбл. — И спицы!  
Стэн уже ее не слушал: Стэн оглядывался. Он в самом деле оказался в другом мире, черт возьми! В мире, куда его утащили без его согласия, ни слова не спросив! Утащил какой-то имбецил и маленькая девчонка! Да, Стэн, с каждым днем твоя жизнь становится все лучше и лучше…  
Сам мир… поражал.  
Они упали на мягкую пружинистую поверхность, похожую на пористую упругую губку. Поры были не настолько большие, чтобы в них могла попасть нога… ну, нога Стэна. А вот малявке Мейбл придется попрыгать.  
(Стэн поймал себя на том, что уже мысленно заботится о ней, и ругнулся. Надо же. Тот его внутренний голос, который насмехался над ним за помощь веспидам, заливисто хихикал в глубине его головы.)  
Ассоциация с губкой усиливалась от того, что поверхность была ярко-голубого цвета: такими как раз делают губки для посуды. Там, где они приземлились, губка казалась плоской, но чуть дальше шла волнами и создавала группу пологих холмов. Ни растений, ни воды. Голая пористая пустыня.  
Но это бы еще полбеды. Если задрать голову, над ними творилась какая-то геометрическая вакханалия. Или северное сияние на стероидах. Или там только что взорвался какой-нибудь инопланетный самолет, и этот взрыв и длился, и длился, и длился...  
В небе — совершенно черном, будто ночью, хотя было светло — сходились и расходились вывернутые, перекрученные полотнища, пролетали друг сквозь друга здоровенные многогранники, чьи грани были либо вспучены, либо вогнуты. Многочисленные тороиды проскакивали друг сквозь друга или закручивались узлами, и все они были самых ярких, самых чистых цветов: от темно-малинового до кислотно-зеленого. В глазах начинало рябить моментально.  
Еще эти многоугольники издавали шум — тихий звон, или свист, или шепот, сложно разобрать. Это все происходило на самой грани слышимости: вроде и нет ничего, но если начнешь вслушиваться…  
— Куда ты меня забросил, каналья? — грозно спросил Стэн у Суса.  
Тот не стушевался, не то что пленные эрголы.  
— Ну, не знаю, — сообщил он весело. — Сейчас посмотрим. Вообще-то я выставлял настройки, чтобы попасть в мир, где есть кто из наших. Но кто его знает…  
Он вытащил из этого своего мешочка солидный такой компьютерный планшет, который, вообще говоря, не должен был туда поместиться. Стукнул по нему пару раз пальцем.  
— А, вот, — сказал он. — Немножко не рассчитал. Забыл про вашу массу, мистер Пайнс. И в результате мы попали в какой-то мир, где никого из наших нет. Но это ничего страшного. Мир довольно тонкий, будет легко создать проход куда-нибудь еще. Нужно только найти место, где это удобнее сделать.  
— Довольно тонкий? — спросил Стэн. — Это что еще за хрень?  
Пока Сус и Мейбл, перебивая друг друга, объясняли ему концепцию толстых и тонких миров и почему тонкие миры удобнее для путешествия, Стэн не переставал оглядываться, держа пистолет наготове — теперь он уже не скрывал оружие.  
Его самого удивляло, что он даже не подумал направить пистолет на Суса: Стэн, скорее, опасался, что из этой ярко-голубой равнины вынырнет какой-нибудь ярко-розовый лев и попытается их сожрать. Но все было тихо (метафорически выражаясь, потому что идущий сверху странный шелест не смолкал).  
Стэну начала закрадываться мысль, что они попали в какой-то мир, где нет нормальных животных и жизни вообще. Поверхность, на которой они стояли, не походила ни на землю, ни на камень, казалась искусственной.  
—...И вот поэтому нам нужно найти место, где пробить дырку удобнее всего, — закончил Сус. — Я думаю, это где-то недалеко. Прогуляемся?  
— Ты не должен был меня выдергивать из того мира, не спросив, — хмуро огрызнулся Стэн.  
— Извините, — еще раз повинился Сус. — Но теперь-то мы уже здесь. Я могу вас вернуть, если хотите, — добавил он. — Но никогда не знаешь, сколько времени мы на этом потеряем. А остальные нас ждут.  
— Да эти остальные померли давно, небось!  
— Не говори так, дядя Стэн! — Мейбл опять схватила его за руку.  
— Если вы не заметили, детки, жизнь — не легкая прогулка! — ядовито продолжил Стэн. — Особенно если ты оказываешься в чужом мире, не соображая, где ты, что с тобой и кто ты вообще такой!  
— Но мы-то выжили, — тихо произнесла Мейбл.  
И Стэну сразу же стало стыдно. Кто знает, через что прошла эта крошка?  
— Угу, вы молодец, мистер Пайнс! — теперь в голосе Суса звучало искреннее восхищение. — Возглавили коршшей, заключили мир с эрголами! Прямо как тот персонаж из «Политических интриг с драконами», этот, ну как его… о, все время забываю.  
Стэн, кажется, помнил «Политические интриги с драконами»… смутно. Ну, это был такой сериал, Стэн его точно смотрел, но он не мог вспомнить, где, когда и с кем.  
— Ты меня грубой лестью не возьмешь… — пробормотал он.  
Но на самом деле Стэн уже не злился. Да что там, он не злился с самого начала, и это само по себе чрезвычайно его удивляло. Может быть, до него просто не дошло еще, что он так вот моментом покинул единственный мир и единственную жизнь, которые знал.  
А может, потому, что эта жизнь ему, честно говоря, осточертела. Он же не зря тогда сказал Мейбл, когда еще не знал, что она Мейбл, что она может его прикончить, и он не будет сопротивляться…  
— Дядя Стэн, — Мейбл заглянула ему в глаза. — Мы же втроем живы. И вместе. Значит, и они тоже живы. Иначе быть не может.  
Стэн отвернулся, сглотнул комок в горле. Как быстро эта девчонка пролезла ему под кожу, кому сказать — не поверят.  
— Ладно, — свирепо и сипло произнес он. — Прогулка так прогулка.  
Но прогулка их закончилась, едва начавшись: когда они, пыхтя (все, кроме Мейбл), взобрались на эту гряду холмов, как увидели по ту сторону…  
...точно такую же долинку шириной ярдов триста, точно такую же гряду холмов на другом ее конце, и спины трех человек на вершине этого дальнего холма.  
С чувством внезапной тошноты и головокружения Стэн понял, что один из этих трех — он сам, и он смотрит на свою собственную спину.


	18. в которой Мейбл находит пряжу, а Форд многого не хочет записывать

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса  
_ _Счет дней сброшен, мир Бесконечной Равнины  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _...Хуже всего даже не то, что мы с ней… хотя я положительно не могу спокойно думать об этом… хуже всего, пожалуй, то, что я помню наши разговоры. И как она слушала. Будто понимала. Впервые в жизни меня понимал кто-то, кто не был моим научным оппонентом или Фиддлфордом Макгакетом (Джезельбраум не считается: она, в конце концов, всезнающий оракул). Или Стэнли. Стэнли тоже когда-то меня понимал. Очень давно.  
_ _Но ни Стэну, ни Фиддсу я не мог бы рассказать этого. Все эти Часы Волка и Часы Быка, когда я лежал без сна и безнадежность собственной жизни поглощала меня, словно болото. Все эти слезы, которых я не сдерживал, потому что вокруг не было никого, кто знал бы, что означают капли воды из глаз гуманоида с Земли. Все эти случаи, когда я по собственной глупости или самонадеянности оказывался в…  
_ _Нет, конечно, если верить моей памяти — или, как это назвать, ложному пророческому дару? — я не до конца потерял достоинство и чувство меры. Не помню, чтобы я говорил ей о самом худшем. Об этом вообще никому не стоит говорить. Я видел такое, что человек видеть не должен. Но и то, что я все-таки ей рассказал…  
_ _Черт побери, я вспомнил даже Дагулу [1] — как мы голые дрались там в грязи за паек — и умудрился превратить это в историю о великих возможностях человеческого духа и о том, насколько к месту иногда бывает фальшивая религия.  
_ _Венди, конечно, тоже помнит мои откровения. Очень осторожные расспросы — каждый из нас не хотел ненароком обидеть другого или узнать больше, чем следует, оберегая последние ошметки личной неприкосновенности — показали, что наши «воспоминания о будущем» порядком отличались в деталях. Как то и следует воспоминаниям: человеческий разум удивительно субъективен.  
_ _Но все же она знает достаточно. Она должна бы смотреть на меня с отвращением, должна бы шарахаться прочь. Вместо этого она демонстрирует удивительные доверие и понимание. Я не заслужил и не стою этого.  
_ _  
_***

...То, что Форд вымарал из своего дневника и о чем боялся вспомнить лишний раз наедине с собой…  
...так вот, _это_ началось на вторую или третью ночь в лагере Странников.  
Может быть, у Венди это началось даже раньше. Она как-то странно смотрела на Форда, но он списал это на то, что она все еще видит его бесславный труп.  
Он был слишком занят, перенастраивая оборудование — в очередной раз! В свободное же время его занимали беседы с Иппаром: кладезь информации об окружающем мире и о самобытной культуре Странников.   
Род Тыгер-Ыгх насчитывал двести душ: очень, очень много даже для Великой Равнины. Их стада объедали траву на много миль вокруг, и вся кочевая процессия тянулась медленно, едва ли делая за день сорок-пятьдесят миль по подсчетам Форда. Это при том, что кругом расстилалось почти идеально ровное поле; за два дня фиолетовые горы на горизонте сделались немного ближе, но все еще не занимали весь горизонт.  
— До первых отрогов, — сказал Иппар. — Дальше мы пойдем к перевалу, а тебя, если не пойдешь с нами, зовет долина Ичхек-Сыдыль.  
Переводчик этот топоним не перевел, и Форд, интереса ради, спросил, откуда это название и что оно означает.  
— Все названия приходят от народа, что раньше жил на Бесконечной Равнине, — ответил Иппар. — Они были те, кому ведомо, но все сгинули.  
Форд не сразу понял, чем Великая Равнина отличается от Бесконечной: в разговоре Иппар отчетливо разделял эти два понятия, причем, упоминая «великую» равнину, разводил руками вокруг себя, а при упоминании «Бесконечной» делал значительное лицо и возводил глаза к небу.  
— Мы люди Великой Равнины, — объяснил ему Иппар. — Мы знаем много прошлых и много будущих, но путаемся в них и ничего не можем сделать из того, что не предопределено. Люди Бесконечной Равнины были другие. Они строили города до неба. Они летали далеко, в другие миры. А потом они исчезли, зато появились мы.  
Форд сделал вывод, что речь идет о какой-то техногенной катастрофе (если, конечно, легенды о могущественных предтечах не были всего лишь местной мифологией). Могла ли та спутанность сознания, те видения, которые он и Венди испытывали, быть следствием вдыхания какого-то ядовитого газа? Или излучения?  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем лучше Форд учился эти видения игнорировать (или так он тогда решил). Если в первый день ему то и дело казалось, что на Странниках вокруг менялась одежда, менялась сбруя на их рачхаганах, что волосы Венди были уложены то так, то эдак, то теперь эти ощущения почти его покинули. А другие видения — те, где Венди называла его Улыбакой, и прижималась губами к его губам, и спала рядом, и не стеснялась при нем своей наготы — те видения, короткие, но смутные, должно быть, породил удар по голове и его собственное извращенное воображение. Видимо, надо все-таки иногда давать выход инстинктам…  
(Форд дал себе зарок позаботиться об этом сразу же, как только удастся остаться в одиночестве: неизвестно еще, как могут проявиться в этой среде эти воспаленные фантазии и не испугают ли они его юную спутницу еще сильнее).  
Рачхаган — животное, очень похожее на лося, только ниже в холке и с лапами вместо копыт — мерно покачивалась при ходьбе. Перед глазами Форда маячили выкрашенные разными цветами рога, а за ними открывалась серебристо-зеленая степь с вкраплениями розовых трубок, туманная стена гор у горизонта и серое облачное небо. Впереди, на юге, небо наливалось расплавленным серебром: видимо, тучи там истончались и показывалось солнце.  
За полтора дня он так привык к этому пейзажу, что новость о перемене погоды его слегка ошарашила.  
С рачхаганом Форда поравнялась легкая повозка, на козлах которой сидела женщина в длинном домотканном, сложно вышитом платье. Она сказала что-то рачхаганам, потом посмотрела на Форда и улыбнулась.  
— Скоро подует ветер, облака разойдутся, Форд. Не упади!  
— Почему я должен упасть? — спросил он.  
И тут же предательски, когда он совершенно этого не ожидал, Форд вспомнил эту женщину. Ее звали Ына, она была двоюродной племянницей Иппара по одной линии и троюродной — по другой. Она вышивала Венди свадебное платье… нет, вышьет еще… а у Форда был чудесный кошель ее работы, он хранил там семена трав, пока этот кошель не пропал однажды в пожаре, устроенном Стэном. Не его братом Стэном — Стэном, их младшим сыном…  
Форду почудилось, что он падает в какой-то глубокий колодец, словно открылась дамба внутри и неизвестно, что она выпустит наружу. Тут сильный порыв ветра взъерошил ему волосы и немного прочистил голову.  
Сверху брызнуло солнце, и сразу стало видно, что трава не серебристо-зеленая, а совершенно нормального травяного цвета, как на Земле. Вышивка на платье Ыны заиграла всеми цветами радуги. Из-под полога кибитки выглянули дети Ыны — Мита и Мадина — и радостно засмеялись, показывая пальцем вверх:  
— Гляди, мама, гляди! Бесконечная Равнина!   
Форд тоже поднял взгляд вверх — и обомлел.  
Над головой вроде бы было небо… с солнцем. Вроде бы. Он словно видел его и в то же время нет. Одновременно с этим он видел и другую равнину, другие отдаленные горы, которые будто крышкой накрывали местность, на которой он сейчас находился.   
Форд тут же вспомнил старые стереоткрытки своего детства. Они делались в несколько слоев, и если покачать карточку, Микки-Маус махал рукой, или кукла закрывала глаза, или еще что-нибудь происходило. А если держать открытку под определенным углом, ты мог видеть Микки-Мауса одновременно и с закрытыми, и открытыми глазами. Стэнли как-то купил такую на карманные деньги, специально, чтобы Форд мог ее разрезать и посмотреть, что внутри.  
Вот примерно это он и видел над головой.  
Только… на второй «картине», той, что показывала ему такую же степь, эту степь пересекала дорога. Самая обыкновенная четырехполосная асфальтовая дорога, даже с привычными Форду желтыми ограничительными полосами: благодаря очкам из измерения ангхор-17-альфа он прекрасно различал эти детали. Даже видел смятую банку из-под какой-то газировки, валяющуюся на обочине.   
А вот розовых трубочек в траве там не было, зато трава казалась желтее и суше и росла клочками. Типичная среднеамериканская прерия.  
Форд действительно едва не свалился с рачхагана. Все-таки слова Ыны в последний момент всплыли в той части сознания, что привыкла всегда и везде быть настороже, и его руки сами собой ухватили поводья.  
— Там все так, как было до того, как будущее и прошлое смешались, — объяснила Ына. — Ничего, ты поймешь. Ты всегда понимаешь лучше даже наших старейшин.  
Самое страшное было в том, что Форд, кажется, действительно понимал.  
Тут же на него накатило видение, такое неожиданно неуместное, такое остро-чувственное, что он чуть было не застонал в голос. Форд машинально натянув поводья до того, что рачхаган обиженно всхрапнул и попытался повернуть к нему. Большой темно-вишневый глаз обиженно заслезился.  
— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Форд то ли ему, то ли себе, отпуская поводья.   
Он увидел себя и Венди, в одном из шатров Странников — тех, что они раскладывали на ночь. Точнее, себя он не видел, только свои руки и предплечья: он лежал на животе, положив на них голову. А Венди видел прекрасно: она сидела перед ним на собственных пятках и расчесывала волосы. Длинные рыжие пряди в свете масляной горелки казались темнее, почти каштановыми, но блестели, как золото. Не полностью обнаженная: штанов на ней не было, но была короткая рубашка, которую у Странников носят под куртками мужчины и те из женщин, что не правят повозками, а ездят верхом на рачхаганах. Но бедра и ноги ее были открыты, и Форд любовался их изгибом.  
Она была немного старше, эта Венди из видения. Хотя бы в этом судьба его пощадила: его все-таки не одолевали нечестивые помыслы в отношении подростка. Все еще очень молодая девушка, но бедра чуть шире, грудь чуть полнее, и вообще она не казалась такой тонкой, как тростинка — и слава богу, а то Форд иногда спрашивал себя, не морили ли ее голодом.   
«Кажется, я вижу седой волос», — сказала Венди в его видении.  
«Покажи, — сказал Форд. — Хочу исследовать и сохранить для науки».  
«Ну если для науки... » — засмеялась Венди.  
Она стянула через голову рубашку и аккуратно свернула ее, прежде чем убрать в легкий сундучок у стены, погасила масляный светильник, а потом скользнула к Форду, под шкуру техмера — вроде медвежьей, только шерсть длиннее.   
«Как же я буду его искать?» — спросил Форд шутливо.  
«На ощупь», — ответила она, бесцеремонно снимая его очки и ласково целуя в нос и поочередно в каждое веко.   
Он поймал ее руки и поднес пальцы к губам, целуя тоже. Всем телом он ощущал ее близость и притянул, прижал к себе, схватился, как за самое дорогое. Коснуться ее везде, заставить ее тяжело дышать, стонать, забыть обо всем, и чувствовать, чувствовать, как ее удовольствие увлекает за собой, будто свое, и снова, несмотря ни на что, ощутить себя юным и беззаботным…  
Форд кое-как пришел в себя. Видение, или сброс информации занял меньше секунды, но картинка в голове оказалась такой зримой и осязаемой, что он почувствовал, как пылают щеки. Черт возьми, почему именно это! Разве не мог он… вспомнить… что-нибудь другое?  
И как это с ним это иногда бывало после настоящего полового акта, разрозненные обрывки вдруг сложились в единое целое. Он понял. Он вспомнил…  
Не в силах управлять рачхаганом, он спрыгнул с него в траву и наполовину подошел, наполовину проковылял к рачхагану Венди — она ехала чуть в стороне, потому что, как и предыдущие полтора дня, как-то избегала его, даже взглядом с ним не встречалась.  
Схватив за стремя ее зверя, Форд произнес:  
— Венди, послушай, я понял! Это не ложные воспоминания, и не кошмары, это действительные варианты будущего. То, что с нами могло произойти. А может быть, даже и происходит сейчас. И я не могу сказать, какой вариант настоящий, потому что время здесь принципиально многомерно! Понимаешь? Не одно временное измерение, а как минимум три — во-первых, движение мимо будущего в прошлое, во-вторых, принципиальная многовариантность событий! Любых событий! Я в самом деле погиб, разбил голову! Мы с тобой в самом деле потеряли расширитель и вынуждены будем остаться здесь навсегда!  
Форд не мог даже понять, что он сейчас чувствует, ужас или восторг.  
— Черт побери, ты представляешь, что это это значит?! Время — это ключ! Какие потрясающие возможности! Я могу исследовать природу времени! Наконец-то мне удастся создать единую теорию всего! Не просто теорию странности — теорию всего! Если бы только у меня было больше оборудования!  
— Черт, — пробормотала Венди, потирая лоб. — Значит, я правда рассказала тебе о маме? — она говорила совершенно потерянно, тихо и казалась не похожей на себя. — Я никому не говорю о маме.

***

Несколько секунд они ошарашенно смотрели на самих себя. Никто не двигался. Потом Стэн обернулся — и встретился с собственным взглядом. Непередаваемое ощущение. Как в зеркало смотреть, только если ты сам зеркало.  
— М-мать… — начал Стэн, бросил взгляд на Мейбл и тут же поправился. — Мамочки мои, в жизни бы не поверил, что такое можно увидеть.  
Он не слышал голоса другого Стэна, хотя ясно видел, как тот открывает рот. Нет, он видел, как он сам открывает рот… Конечно, не было другого голоса, потому что не было никакого раздвоения. Они просто стояли, где стояли. Да, легче думать, что там, с другой стороны, просто установлено зеркало. И вообще все кругом большое зеркало.  
— Ну и ну! — Мейбл тоже обернулась и прижала руки к щекам. — Так этот мир совсем-совсем маленький, да? Крошечный мулипусечный мир?  
— Не, чувачок, не может быть, — сказал Сус, глядя в свой планшет. — Или эта штуковина сломалась. Она показывает, что тут рядом должно быть еще что-то. Какое-то еще пространство, где есть место для аномалий… Ну-ка… — он шагнул в сторону и немедленно пропал.  
Стэн крякнул, Мейбл ойкнула и почему-то прижалась к Стэну. Но голос Суса донесся до них немедленно: слегка приглушенный, но вполне различимый:  
— Ребят, тут нормально! Все то же самое.  
— Стой здесь, — велел Стэн девочке и очень осторожно шагнул на то же самое место, откуда пропал Сус.  
Странное дело, никакой разницы. Никакого видимого перехода. Он как стоял на холме, так и стоял на холме. Только перестал видеть самого себя по другую сторону долинки. И вообще долинка пропала — вместо этого вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, расстилались пологие волны все той же розовой пены. Присмотревшись, Стэн решил, что эти волны отличаются друг от другой формой. Не очередные отражения — реальное пространство, более или менее.  
— Мейбл, можешь идти сюда, — крикнул он. — Тут то же самое!  
И обнаружил, что Мейбл уже здесь, осторожно выглядывает из-за его ноги.  
— Очень глупо думать, что я отпущу тебя куда-то одного после того, как только что нашла! — заявила она с непередаваемым выражением на круглой мордашке.  
У Стэна даже сердце екнуло.  
Он огляделся.  
Да, равнина была все та же, но все-таки это место выглядело как-то по-другому. Во-первых, тут дул ветер. Не сильный — он только слегка трепал связанные на затылке в хвост волосы Стэна, но длинные пряди Мейбл приподнять не мог. Никаких запахов ветер не нес, но был чуть теплее окружающего воздуха. Что ж, по крайней мере, замерзнуть им не грозит.  
Еще буйство геометрических фигур, которое они видели над головами, прекратилось. Теперь вверху бушевало что-то вроде северного сияния: множество светящихся полотнищ, проникающих одно в другое.  
— Красиво… — пробормотала Мейбл.  
— Угу, — согласился Сус. — Что это за фигня, хотел бы я знать? — он вытянул руку туда, откуда они все трое появились, и засмеялся, увидев, что она пропала по локоть, как будто ее не стало. — Надо же! — сказал он. — Как будто пространственный карман! Прикольно, я такое только в компьютерных игрушках видел! — его как будто осенило. — А что если мы попали в компьютерную игрушку?.. Ой нет-нет-нет, там все обычно такие злобные!  
— Ну, пока тут никого нет, — заметил Стэн.  
— Пряжа! — крикнула Мейбл. — Я нашла пряжу!   
Она показывала рукой какой-то куст, если его можно было так назвать, — Стэн его не заметил, потому что куст был таким же розовым, как и пористая губчатая поверхность, на которой они стояли. Да и ничего особенного в кусте не было — короткий, едва приподнятый над землей стебелек, из которого расходилось множество длинных петель. Каждая состояла из свитых между собой розовых нитей, действительно похожих на шерстяные. Или какой еще там бывает пряжа?  
— Не трогай, — сказал Стэн, — вдруг оно живое и цапнет?  
Но Мейбл уже схватил «куст», легко оторвав его у черенка, и помахала им над головой, как помпоном.  
— Я знаю, что такое пряжа, когда вижу ее, — триумфально произнесла Мейбл. — А это — пряжа!  
— Или помет местных гигантских пауков, — предположил Сус.  
— Фу, ты видел тут хоть одного паука? — Мейбл скорчила рожицу. — Кстати о помете… Как ты думаешь, как тут ходить в туалет, если приспичило? Тут и спрятаться негде! Нам надо поскорее отправиться еще куда-нибудь.  
— Надо, — охотно согласился Сус. — Сейчас я попробую найти… — он помахал планшетом в воздухе. — Ну же, ловись! Ловись, аномалия.  
Стэн пожал плечами и начал спускаться с холма. Рекогносцировка еще никому не вредила. Не нравилось ему это место, он нутром чувствовал в нем какой-то подвох…  
И еще почему-то вспоминались книжки по физике. Что-то он такое читал… про какую-то бутылку… бутылка Клейна — вот как это называлось, кажется… Стэн убей бог не помнил, кто такой этот Клейн и что он в свою бутылку наливал, но это как-то было связано с разноцветными полотнищами и исчезающими пространствами, которые проникали одна в другое. Еще был какой-то мужик с непроизносимым славянским именем, который тоже что-то такое придумал…  
Охренительно, а еще бы рассказали эти умники, как им выбраться из этой своей розовой пены, если суслик-перерослик не «поймает» свою аномалию? Мейбл дело спросила насчет туалета. Но туалет — это полбеды, дело житейское. А что тут есть, пить?  
Стэн споткнулся об еще один розовый «веник». Тот легко отделился от своей ножки и покатился вперед по пене. Может, если это растение, в нем есть вода?   
Стэн подобрал веник и подергал несколько нитей. Шерсть и шерсть на ощупь — Мейбл, похоже, была права. Не похоже, что в этой херне найдется хоть сколько-то калорий, если ее жевать.  
...Возвращаясь к предыдущим мыслям — странно, откуда он знает столько физики? Он еще тогда заметил, когда разбирал рисунки в пещере веспид. Стэн как-то не воспринимал себя интеллектуалом, но до встречи с Мейбл считал, что это впечатление было у него ошибочным. А может, травма головы, от которой он потерял память, заодно и мозги ему повредила. У него вроде бы не было причин не доверять веспидам, которые уверяли его, что Стэн прежде был великим ученым, который помог им отбросить захватчиков.  
Но Мейбл пояснила, что нет: у него действительно был умник-брат, рядом с которым Стэн считался… не совсем умником. Может быть, он от брата нахватался? Но из отрывочного рассказа Мейбл Стэн сделал вывод, что они с настоящим Стэнфордом не общались чуть ли не сорок лет.  
Нет, что-то у нее тут не сходилось. Не общались сорок лет — а все-таки Стэн ломанулся его спасать? Вроде, и врать Мейбл незачем, но…  
Стэн не мог по-настоящему не-доверять ей. Но и доверять к свежеобъявившейся «племяннице» в нем тоже не было..  
За своими размышлениями он не замети, как разноцветные полотнища уменьшились, потом пропали совсем. Стэн почувствовал неладное, только когда небо сделалось темно-синим, однотонным, а на розовой равнине немедленно стало темнее. Потом над ними появилось… лицо.  
Ну или Стэн думал, что это лицо. Шесть глаз — по три, расположенных щелями с каждой стороны длинного продолговатого носа — выглядели устрашающе. Они слегка светились тем же призрачным светом, что и северное сияние.  
Существо приоткрыло рот — длинный горизонтальный провал под глазами. Что-то сказало. До ушей долетал шум: то ли шоссе гудит, то ли волны бьются о берег. Слова терялись в этой какофонии. И все же Стэн не сомневался, что слова были. И не сулили им ничего хорошего.  
Стэн развернулся и побежал к своим спутникам — за своими раздумьями он успел отойти довольно далеко, а они все так же ждали его на холме. Черт возьми, возраст: несмотря на адреналин, почти мгновенно потяжелели ноги.  
— Назад! — крикнул он. — Назад, откуда мы пришли! Там этой штуки не было!  
Сус схватил Мейбл за руку.  
Огромное лицо в небе опять, похоже, что-то сказало — Стэн не видел уже, что.  
И вдруг земля резко ушла из-под ног.  
Нет, это не похоже было на землетрясение или на то, что Стэна кто-то поднял в воздух. Просто розовая пена вдруг перестала быть плоскостью и стала сферической поверхностью, а притяжение ее вдруг сделалось таким слабым, что Стэн буквально завис в воздухе — в пустоте, в считанных метрах над «землей» — но достать до розовой пены не мог.  
Мысленно нецензурно выругавшись, Стэн сделал пару загребающих движений, будто рассчитывал доплыть до розовой херни. Без толку. Как оттолкнешься от пустоты? Такой трюк только в мультиках получается.  
Тут мимо проскользнула лента золотого сияния. Странно, Стэн думал, что она дальше и больше. А она оказалась ближе и совсем небольшой, всего несколько дюймов в ширину. Лента скользнула по его руке, и Стэн почувствовал боль — острую, резкую, невероятную, как будто что-то касалось костей и мяса изнутри. Он закричал и уставился на свое запястье, почти ожидая увидеть снятую кожу и обнажившуюся мускулатуру.  
Но ничего, ни следа раны, и даже рукав его черного плаща, свистнутого на базе эрголов несколько месяцев назад, совершенно не пострадал.  
— Дядя Стэн! — закричала Мейбл.  
Стэн поднял глаза и с удивлением увидел, что Мейбл парит совсем рядом с ним. Только она, в отличие от него, не барахталась в пустоте. Девочка держалась одной рукой за руку Суса, который, в свою очередь, уцепился за дырку в розовой пене и служил этаким живым канатом.  
— Дядя Стэн, хватай меня за руку!  
Стэн попытался. Честно попытался. Он не доставал совсем немного, и он не мог преодолеть эти последние сантиметры, не от чего было оттолкнуться…  
Еще одна полоса света обвила его ногу, и Стэн чуть не закричал снова. Он не знал, каким чудом сумел сдержаться: ощущение было такое, будто его ногу медленно отпиливают тупой пилой. Но он просто не мог напугать Мейбл своим криком, глядя ей в лицо. Просто не мог.  
Еще немного… кажется, эта голубая полоска дала ему толчок…  
Мейбл тоже решительно потянулась вперед — кажется, она еле держалась за Суса пальцами второй руки.  
— Мистер Пайнс, давайте! — подбодрил Сус. — Я почти нашел аномалию! Сейчас мы все…  
...пальцы Стэна коснулись ладошки Мейбл…  
—...перенесемся отсюда!  
Еще один разряд невыносимой боли: теперь что-то обвилось вокруг туловища Стэна, там, где сердце. Что ж, нет худа без добра: он только что узнал, что у него никогда не было инфарктов. По крайней мере, никогда раньше не было. Потому что эта адская боль была ему незнакома. Он не мог двигаться, не мог шевелиться, не мог говорить. Он не чувствовал, как Мейбл обхватила его указательный палец. Все, что он мог ощущать — это ослепительная, разрывающая боль в груди...  
Вспышка.  
Пустота.

_Дневник Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса,  
_ _Счет дней сброшен, мир Бесконечной Равнины  
_ _  
_ _В юности меня чрезвычайно занимали мысленные упражнения насчет многомерности, многовариантности миров. Помню, в возрасте лет восьми или девяти я одолел «Флатландию» Аббота. Кажется, только первую половину: меня совершенно очаровало описание двухмерного мира (и позже — одномерного, даже мира точки с его нулем измерений), но социальная сатира и более сложный политический подтекст прошли над моей непутевой головой.  
_ _Кто бы мог подумать, что рано или поздно моей Немезидой станет существо, вышедшее из двухмерного измерения, аналогичного Флатландии! Плоский мир, плоские умы — в самом деле...  
_ _Так вот, что меня удивило в этой книге больше всего — шок и неверие жителей мира с меньшим количеством измерений, когда они сталкиваются с существом из мира с более высокой размерностью. Нет уж, думал я, если мне когда-нибудь доведется попасть в мир с четырьмя и более пространственными измерениями, то уж я как-нибудь разберусь!  
_ _Не зная ничего о теории струн и высказанной гипотезе, что наш мир может содержать семь добавочных пространственных измерений (или они добавили еще за то время, пока я был в Портале?)[2], я даже представлял, как будет выглядеть этот мир. Во-первых, размышлял я, пространство там будет как бы сложено «складками»: как наш трехмерный мир состоит из множества плоскостей, соединенных часто без всякого порядка, так этот мир более высокой размерности будет состоять из многочисленных трехмерных пространств.  
_ _Во-вторых, поскольку у нас нет глаз, которые могли бы видеть в этом многомерном пространстве, все окружающее будет представляться нам мельтешением света и тьмы, каких-то ни на что не похожих форм. В-третьих, если местные жители (допустим, это пространство будет населено разумными существами) захотят с нами проконтактировать, мы не сможем увидеть их и, скорее всего, не сможем понять, о чем они говорят, даже если они будут объясняться на том же языке. Ведь звуковые волны колеблются, строго говоря, тоже в трех измерениях; в том мире они будут колебаться в четырех измерениях и более.  
_ _А если эти существа захотят как-то провзаимодействовать с нами, жалкими трехмерными созданиями, они, вполне возможно, могут и нечаянно нас убить. Представим, что я пытаюсь наладить контакт с двухмерным существом, попавшим, допустим, на плоскость моего письменного стола. Такое существо не будет понимать, что у стола есть крышка, торец, нижняя поверхность. Если оно дойдет до края стола, ему покажется, что мир обрывается, но, шагнув дальше, оно попадет на другую плоскость — плоскость торца. Оно будет воспринимать эти новые открывшиеся ему горизонты как непрерывное пространство, но не видеть этого, потому что его глаза не смогут «заглянуть за край».  
_ _Чтобы это существо хотя бы увидело меня, я должен буду опустить лицо примерно на уровень этой плоскости. Чтобы дотронуться до него, я вынужден буду прикоснуться как бы к его внутренности, потому что его контура коснуться я не смогу. Вполне вероятно, такое прикосновение причинит этому существу боль или даже его уничтожит.  
_ _Да, не хотел бы я нечаянно попасть в мир четырех и более пространственных измерений! К счастью, за мои тридцать лет странствий такие миры не попадались мне, хотя я забрел в парочку двухмерных и даже один одномерный. Спасибо и на том.  
_ _И вот теперь я в мире с несколькими временными измерениями — пусть они и возникли, по всей видимости, в ходе техногенной катастрофы! Можно лишь радоваться, что местные аборигены представляют из себя таких же ограниченно трехмерных созданий не собираются проводить со мною никаких опытов.  
_ _Остается огорчаться, что разум человеческий, видимо, не предназначен для восприятия будущего разом, и особенно многовариантного будущего. Туман в моей голове не позволяет мне делать эксперименты и записи в таком количестве, как я надеялся. Какая потеря для науки.  
_ _Что же касается остального, то это слишком личное.  
_ _С нетерпением жду момента, когда мы сможем покинуть этот мир. Но не знаю, что я буду делать, когда это произойдет.  
_

[1] Да, мимо проходящий поклонник ЛМБ: Форд имеет в виду именно этот лагерь для военнопленных.

[2] В разные периоды развития теории струн ее авторы действительно выдвигали гипотезы о разных количествах «свернутых» дополнительных пространственных измерений в нашем мире. Сейчас по разным прикидкам их до 26.


	19. в которой Венди совсем одна

Венди нравилось у Тыгер-Ыргх. То есть она скучала по горячей ванне и по нормальному толчку, это да. Но по сравнению с апокалиписом — просто прекрасно. Сидишь себе на рачхагане, зверь покачивается, неспешно несет тебя над бескрайним полем — красота! И от работы не надо линять, потому что никто особо к работе не привлекает. Ну так, на охоту сходить раз в несколько дней, но это не работа, это скорее удовольствие. И обиходить своего рачхагана — тоже пару пустяков, потому что зверь ласково смотрит на тебя и касается щеки мягкими губами. И на ночь палатку поставить: не сложнее, чем в скаутах.  
Венди сначала думала: дикари, придется, небось, отбиваться от всяких женских обязанностей — постирай, приготовь, то се… Но все к ней сразу как-то отнеслись как к охотнику, ей даже спорить не пришлось…

_Венди выходит к стоянке Тыгер-Ыргх у излучины речки Айя, там, где роща священных деревьев-врикканов одна. Слезы у нее уже высохли, она умылась в реке, поэтому не выглядит заплаканной. В одной руке у нее сумка Форда, в другой — тяжелый камень, подобранный на берегу. Она готова ко всему._   
_К ней выходит не Иппар, а его старшая жена Кария. Она кланяется Венди и говорит:_   
_— Сочувствую твоему горю, чужеземица._

Выслеживать зверье в местной степи с непривычки показалось сложно. На Великой Равнине не водилось крупных животных, вроде бизонов или каких-нибудь оленей, зато в изобилии встречались сравнительно мелкие звери вроде тушканчиков, но ростом Венди по пояс. Они жили стаями, и Венди с Фордом хорошо сработались: она загоняла стаю на него, он забивал их десятками. Легко и просто. Все как на тренировках с отцом и братьями. Не приходилось отгонять от себя никаких лишних мыслей.  
Другие охотники из Странников тоже работали парами, и очень часто мужчина с женщиной. Венди это удивило: а кто же сидит с детьми? Ей казалось, что раз они такие первобытные, то с этим все строго.  
— Так ведь женщин больше, чем мужчин, — охотно объяснила ей Ына. — Поэтому у одного охотника две, три жены. Иногда больше. Одна-две сидят с детьми, одна-две с ним охотятся.  
— А как делятся? — спросила Венди.  
— Как знает Бесконечная Равнина, — спокойно ответила Ына. — Как не знать, для чего ты предназначен?  
Вообще они тут были все спокойные. Нерезрешимых вопросов не бывает. На все знает ответ Бесконечная Равнина. Круто так жить. Без шуток, круто. У Венди даже слегка поулегся нервяк, с которым она во всех предыдущих мирах не могла расстаться.  
Если бы еще проклятая трава не начинала двоиться иногда, и небо бы не заслоняла эта дурацкая Бесконечная Равнина, на которой можно в подходящую погоду различить перевернутые вниз головой развалины городов, было бы совсем хорошо.

_Поскольку стада степных тушканчиков постоянно путешествовали, Странники тоже не задерживались на одном месте — по крайней мере, надолго. Дня на два на три, может быть, не дольше. Венди быстро привыкла просыпаться по утрам еще до того, как встало солнце, помогать Хтое — женщине, с которой она делила кибитку, — развести костер. Привыкла к дневным перерывам, когда женщины готовили горячую похлебку и все пили ее из глиняных чашек стоя — такой обычай. Привыкла каждый раз укладываться на ночь в другом месте, хотя это «другое место» мало чем отличалось от предыдущего: степь везде одинакова._   
_Каждый вечер она начинала с одного и того же: пялилась в приборы Форда, пытаясь хоть что-то в них разобрать. Эти штуки казались ей совершенно бессмысленными. Круглый диск с дыркой. Что-то вроде хлопушки, непонятного назначения: два запасных «переводчика»: плоская пластина, которую надо прикладывать к виску. Пистолет, бластер, кажется — это хоть понятно. Но Венди не рисковала использовать его на охоте, чтобы не истратить заряд._   
_Круглый диск с дыркой — это был расширитель, в этом она почти не сомневалась. Она видела, как Форд использовал его перед тем, как они прыгали в дыру. Но как он определял, где дыра? Она не видела на диске ни единого индикатора, ни единой лампочки, ничего похожего на дисплей — пусть даже не ЖК, пусть как у старинных электронных часов или калькуляторов._   
_Чертов профессор Стэн! Почему он не научил ее обращаться с этим всем? Сам же говорил столько о технике безопасности, и сам же не позаботился о самом элементарном! Она, конечно, тоже хороша, могла бы подумать об этом сама. Но он ведь держался как главный, типа все знает и все умеет! А теперь лежит бессмысленным куском мяса, и местные черви его обгладывает…_   
_Как он смел так с ней поступить! Придурок, мудак самовлюбленный, эгоист! Правильно Стэн на него злился!_   
_Что она скажет Стэну?.. А Дипперу с Мейбл?.._   
_...И почему все всегда уходят, бросают ее?.._

Два месяца — примерно столько, как они высчитали, понадобится, чтобы добраться до места аномалии. Форд сказал Венди, что приборы показали ему примерные координаты, но он не знал, как привязать их к картографической системе Странников.  
Кое-как они с Иппаром с этим справились. Венди не вникала, потому что ее познания в географии ограничивались умением читать план местности. К счастью, у Странников, пересекающих ежегодно огромные пространства, с этим оказалось получше: Форд триумфально показал карту с отмеченным красным крестом местом. Аномалия располагалась в горах, точнее, предгорьях. Венди обрадовалась: до гор вроде недалеко, вот они видны!  
— Нет, — сказал Форд. — Эта горная гряда тянется очень далеко, как Кордильеры или Анды. Нужная точка отстоит от нас на много миль. Значит, добраться до нее удастся только через пару месяцев. Нужно устраиваться.  
— Ну, отпуск так отпуск, — Венди пожала плечами. — Надеюсь, Дип и Пасифика там без нас глупостей не натворят. Интересно, почему они до сих пор не явились нас разыскивать?  
Форд покачал головой, на лбу его прорезалась морщинка.  
 _Форд отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону, сказал глухо: «Уверен, Диппер сумеет позаботиться и о мисс Нордвест, и о прочих наших спутниках, когда найдет их»._  
Форд озабоченно сказал:  
— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что в этом мире их нет. Они находятся где-то в другой вселенной. Причин, по которым они до сих пор не попытались нас найти, может быть масса. Самое очевидное — относительная скорость времени. Мы не знаем, с какой скоростью течет у них время. Может быть, для них пока не прошло и часа.  
Венди тряхнула головой, чтобы свести линии вероятности воедино: иногда было трудно сообразить, что Форд сказал на самом деле. Интересно, а вторую фразу он просто подумал про себя и решил не говорить? Может быть, эта мешанина вероятностей позволяет типа читать его мысли или близко к тому? Или в «их» варианте реальности у него мысли вообще по другому руслу текли?   
Венди тряхнула головой.  
Перед нею мысленно разворачивалась та линия вероятности, где она высказала все это Форду, и Форд тут же замыслил какой-то долбанный эксперимент на много часов: задавал Венди случайные вопросы, записывая что-то в дневнике, потом начал расспрашивать Иппара, Ыну и остальных…  
Судя по остекленевшему взгляду Форда, он тоже видел что-то такое.  
— Фракталы, — пробормотал он. — Святой Иосиф, я всегда ненавидел фракталы.  
Венди хихикнула.  
— Что? — спросил он.   
_«Ничего», — сказала Венди и продолжила хихикать._  
— Первый раз слышу, чтобы ты божился.  
Форд вздохнул.  
— Отец был верующим иудеем. У нас не употреблялось всуе не только имя господа, но и имена пророков. В колледже я в пику ему подхватил много дурных привычек. Иногда они проявляются.  
«Воображаю твои дурные привычки в колледже — всю ночь за книжками, да?»  
Этого Венди тоже не сказала. А может, сказала. Иногда тяжело разбирать, какое прошлое на самом деле случилось. Иногда тяжело понимать, в каком она будущем.  
Нет, в каком она настоящем. Вот она, главная опасность. Ты начинаешь жить так, будто будущее уже произошло. А это неправильно.  
Твое будущее — это будущее, в котором вы покинете этот мир. За это и держись.  
Судя по глазам Форда, он тоже иногда забывает. Это плохо. Если они забудут одновременно...

_Венди вцепляется зубами в край спального мешка и беззвучно воет, стараясь не разбудить Хтою, которая тихо дышит на другой половине шатра. Ей безумно хочется увидеть хоть одно человеческое лицо. Хоть одно. Если бы Форд был здесь._   
_Как он мог. Как он посмел._   
_Почему Диппер тогда схватил за руку Пасифику, а не ее…_   
_Они все ее бросили. Они все ушли, как мама._   
_Нет! Нет, не как мама. Они не виноваты._   
_Она пытается расслабиться и дышать через нос. Эти чертовы видения. Она постоянно видит, как они охотятся вместе с Фордом, как они болтают с Фордом, ухаживают за рачхаганами с Фордом, мастерят сбрую с Фордом… Она бы все отдала, чтобы ее собственная линия реальности оказалась чушью, сном, который привидился той, другой Венди — но у нее нет такой роскоши._   
_Она — это она. Одиночка, которая уже год торчит в этой дикой степи, не в силах сбежать отсюда никакими средствами._   
_С этими чертовыми видениями, которые мучают тут всех — а придурошные Странники и рады! — она иногда не знает, настоящая ли она. Существует ли она вообще._

С ночевкой вышло так.  
Первую ночь, когда род Тыгер-Ыгх еще стоял у реки, Форд и Венди спали вместе со всеми под открытым небом: считалось великим благом провести ночь в сени врикканов. Тогда Венди не поняла, почему. Позднее догадалась: возле врикканов почему-то не снились сны.  
Никакие.  
Здесь, в мире Бесконечной Равнины, это было великим благом.  
На следующую ночь Венди уложили спать в шатер Ыны, где по ней все время ползали две мелкие девчонки, выбираясь в полог сходить в туалет или выпить воды. Форда положили где-то «с холостяками», на другом конце стоянки.  
На второй день они с Фордом охотились вместе, и Иппар сказал, что, как охотники, они могут сделать свой собственный шатер.  
Форд и Венди переглянулись.  
Венди показалось, или Форд покраснел? Нет, точно покраснел. К тому времени сны и видения пришли к обоим и уходить не собирались, поэтому Венди примерно представляла, отчего это.  
— Венди, — проговорил Форд, и у Венди почему-то сложилось впечатление, что он с трудом преодолел импульс назвать ее «мисс Кордурой» — или она услышала эхо этих слов, произнесенных Фордом где-то в другой ветке вероятности. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь делить со мной жилище. В сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
— В каких обстоятельствах?  
Форда заметно передернуло.  
— Учитывая… — он аж отвернулся. — Этот… вероятностный морок физической близости… Я ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы ты подумала, чтобы я…  
— Блин, — вздохнула Венди. — Профессор Стэн, черт тебя дери, посмотри на меня!  
Форд посмотрел.  
— Из этого, как ты выражаешься, «вероятностного морока» я сделала один вывод: ты мне точно никогда не навредишь. Если я правильно поняла, в паре вариантов ты даже жизнь за меня отдал.  
 _...бешенство, рачхаган несет, земля летит из-под копыт, трава бросается навстречу…_  
 _— Венди! — бешеный крик, и Форд рядом, его руки… но как он успел?_  
— И тем не менее… — пробормотал Форд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя зажатой в угол.  
— Я и так зажата в угол, — неожиданно для себя Венди сорвалась на крик. — Я зажата в угол, в целую кучу углов, я не знаю, как....  
Она с ужасом зажала рот, потому что ее вопли заставили всех окружающих Странников обернуться к ней.  
— Простите, — пробормотала она, опуская руку.  
— Это ты меня прости, — пробормотал Форд потерянно. — Я чувствую то же самое.  
Тогда Венди шагнула к нему, и он ее обнял: просто и естественно, как будто делал это тысячу раз.  
Венди никогда так никто не обнимал. Братья хватали ее за руки и тянули в разные стороны или пытались поймать шею в захват (так она им и позволила!), отец обнимать не умел — чуть ли не душил каждый раз. Зная об этом, «Мужик» Дэн просто всегда хватал Венди огромными ладонями и чуть приподнимал в воздух. А Форд именно обнял — и пах травой, пылью, немного потом… безопасностью. Пусть Венди знала, что это иллюзия, это глупая биологическая («биосоциальная» — поправила бы ее Тэмри) программа, которая заставляет ее искать поддержки у старшего мужчины… Пусть даже ей не требовалась защита…  
Она попыталась расслабиться, выпнуть из головы лишние мысли. Только здесь и сейчас. Она здесь и сейчас.   
Получалось. Венди чувствовала траву под ногами, чувствовала дыхание Форда под щекой. Не было никаких вероятностей. А может быть, во всех вероятностях они стояли так, обнявшись… кроме тех, конечно, где Венди осталась одна…  
Но она не одна, она с Фордом. Они с ним найдут аномалию, перенесутся в другой мир, а потом вернутся домой. Это — настоящее, то, что существует сейчас.  
Нет, физический контакт — это легко. И физическая близость Венди не пугала. Даже любопытно — ну, то, что она видела в своей памяти. Интересно, оно и по-настоящему было бы так?.. Как так — у Венди не было слов.  
Вот забавно — еще недавно Форд казался ей… ну не то чтобы стариком. Стариком ей даже Стэн перестал казаться к концу лета. Но Форд в ее глазах выглядел окончательно и бесповоротно пожилым. Сейчас перестал. Может, потому что, что ей не с кем было сравнивать, разве только с внезапно постаревшим Диппером.  
Другое… гораздо страшнее другое…

_Венди обвивает руками шею Форда._   
_— Тебе надо все-таки поучиться метать копья, — бормочет она. — Я тебя сделала._   
_— Мое копье было тяжелее в два раза! — восклицает он._   
_— Все равно лузер, — она покусывает его нижнюю губу. — И пожалуйста, не надо каламбуров про другие копья, которые ты отлично умеешь метать._   
_— Заметь, не я это сказал, — легко замечается Форд._   
_В свете жировой лампады он кажется моложе, голос его тоже звучит легко, молодо, сердечно. Нет в нем обычной тяжести, вместо звучности — нежность. У Венди ощущение, будто этот голос гладит ее по голове._   
_Но Форд гладит ее по голове и сам, целует лоб у линии волос, прикусывает раковину уха. Его сильные руки гладят ее спину, подхватывает под бедра. Пальцы дразняще проводят по внутренней стороне бедра, легко касаются складок промежности._   
_— Так быстро? — спрашивает Венди, прижимаясь к нему. — Кто-то обленился._   
_— Я смотрел, как ты побеждаешь молодых воинов все утро, — бормочет он. — Мне хотелось утащить тебя в шатер прямо оттуда. Ты потрясающе выглядела._   
_Венди смеется, откидывается назад, чтобы Форд мог поцеловать ее грудь. Ему это нравится, и она ловит еще больший кайф с того, как ему это нравится: он обхватывает правый, потом левый сосок губами, затем проводит языком, дразнясь._   
_Ртом он горазд не только толкать ученые речи: Венди это знает давно._   
_Она мычит сквозь зубы: в палаточном лагере среди ночи звуки разносятся далеко, они привыкли сдерживаться._   
_Форд опрокидывается на спину, увлекая ее за собой._   
_— Если я обленился, — весело говорит он, — то как насчет поработать самой, а?_   
_Венди нравится быть сверху, и Форд знает, что ей это нравится, и, похоже, тоже ловит кайф от этого. Она наклоняется вперед, распаляя его поцелуями вдоль линии клочковатой бороды (когда Венди увидела, как именно он бреется, она решительно сказала, что это слишком даже для него и что здесь нет противоожоговых центров; Форд заявил, что тогда он будет отращивать бороду и пусть она пеняет на себя; Венди осталась тверда)._   
_Венди развела пошире бедра, чтобы обхватить его коленями. Пальцы Форда наконец проникли между уже влажными складками, лаская в самом чувствительном месте. В чем-то он был прав: после энергичного дня Венди тоже не была настроена на слишком долгую прелюдию. Она приникла к нему долгим, жалящим поцелуем, потом, приподнявшись, приняла в себя. Форд вскинул бедра, чтобы помочь ей, и Венди снова пришлось сдерживать мычание: с его аналитическими мозгами он очень быстро рассчитал, как нужно двигаться, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Не ошибся ни разу. Почти невероятно._   
_Был и недостаток: его почти никогда не хватало надолго (Венди думала, что это возраст, но, конечно, не говорила вслух). Однако это редко мешало по-настоящему, потому что он хорошо умел доводить Венди до оргазма потом, руками и ртом._   
_— Ты точно робот, — пробормотала она, часто дыша. — Секс-робот из какой-нибудь туманности Андромеды. Тебя там подменили и отправили обратно не того._   
_— Нынешняя молодежь совсем не уважает старших, — так же тяжело дыша пожаловался Форд._   
_Венди всхлипнула то ли от смеха, то ли от нарастающего удовольствия внутри и приникла к нему ближе, одновременно наращивая темп. Боже, боже, как ей хорошо, как же хорошо, пусть это будет настоящим, а не вероятностной веткой, пусть, пусть, и она не придет через секунду в себя совершенно одна…_

Эмоционалка — во что тяжело.  
В страшном сне ей бы не приснилось так зависеть от кого-то.


	20. в которой Мейбл, Стэн и Сус приземляются в пшеничное поле, а Форд вспоминает свою старость

Как ни странно, они приземлились без особенных травм и эксцессов. Сказался опыт Диппера: он умудрился сразу же из портала встать на обе ноги, да еще и поймал на руки Пасифику.  
Его первым движением души было поставить девочку на землю и выхватить оружие: громкий шум и глухие удары не предвещали ничего хорошего. Кроме того, если ты оказываешься после прыжка в людном месте, почти сразу приходится куда-то прятаться: люди, как правило, довольно нервно реагируют, когда прямо перед ними из воздуха кто-то вываливается.  
Но почти через несколько секунд он понял, что им сказочно повезло: они оказались там, где на них никто и внимания не обратит. И, к счастью, не во время высадки союзных войск в Нормандии посреди пляжа (там тоже всеобщий игнор был бы обеспечен), а всего лишь на каком-то празднике.  
Что еще больше радовало: точка выброса оказалась между деревьями и кустами. Прямо перед ними проходила широкая аллея, по которой шествовали клоуны в огромных ботинках и текла пестрая, празднично наряженная толпа. Никто не обращал внимания на мужчину и девочку, стоящих на газоне: ну, подумаешь, дочка попросила папу на белок посмотреть.  
Воспоминания о мире Пирамиды были еще достаточно свежи, чтобы Диппер таки немедленно опустил Пасифику на землю и попытался спрятать ее за спину. Однако почти сразу он понял, что шансы наткнуться на очередной «свальный грех» невелики: люди, идущие по аллее, были одеты, как американцы начала пятидесятых годов двадцатого века — женщины все сплошь в платьях-колокольчиках до щиколотки и с лентами в волосах, мужчины — в брючных штанах, шляпах и белых рубашках, дети — в матросских костюмчиках и кружевных платьицах.   
К тому же пахло попкорном, барбекю и жженым сахаром — похоже, где-то недалеко крутили сладкую вату.  
За два года путешествий по мирам Диппер привык, что аналогии бывают лживы, однако вряд ли можно было ожидать оргии вот прямо сразу.  
— Ну, — сказал он своей спутнице, — нам давно пора было попасть в приличное место.   
Пасифика оглядывалась вокруг с нарастающей паникой и явно не собиралась выходить из-за спины Диппера.  
— Ужасное место! — воскликнула она. — Я одета _не по моде_!

***

Мейбл свалилась спиной вперед в пшеничное поле.  
Она узнала, что это пшеничное поле, потому что однажды они с родителями и Диппером проезжали через Айову (или Айдахо? или вообще через Индиану? Какая разница, главное, что там была пшеница!). Отец остановил машину, они все выбрались, чтобы размять ноги, а Мейбл только почуяла, как пахнет хлебом, и стрелой рванула с обочины. Маме пришлось поймать ее за перекрещенные на спине лямки штанов.  
Кажется, это было сто лет назад...  
Итак, они упали в пшеничное поле, под безоблачно голубое небо. И слава звездам, а то Мейбл не думала, что у нее хватит сил держаться за Суса и держать одновременно дядю Стэна!  
Дядя Стэн выглядел ужасно. Он явно ударился спиной и тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух. Мейбл подскочила к нему, чтобы помочь подняться, но Стэн уже садился сам, потирая спину.  
— Черт побери, — пробормотал он. — Это всегда так жестко?  
— Да это еще как сказать, — весело отозвался Сус. — Не в море, не в кипящую лаву, не крокодилу на нос... что вам не нравится, мистер Пайнс?  
Неожиданно дядя Стэн усмехнулся. Потом даже расхохотался. Он сидел посреди измятых колосьев и хохотал так, как хохотал, может быть, всего пару раз на памяти Мейбл.  
— Надо же, — простонал он, вытирая слезы и медленно, тяжело поднимаясь (сперва на колени, потом на одну ногу, потом, наконец, выпрямляясь, но все еще держась за живот). — Не крокодилу на нос! Нет, ребята, серьезно... вы что, правда моя семья?  
Мейбл и Сус переглянулись.  
— Ну... в некотором роде, — осторожно начал Сус, а Мейбл завопила:  
— Да! Конечно, да! — и кинулась Стэну на шею.  
Неужели он только сейчас поверил? Ну и идиот!  
Стэн ловко подхватил ее, как будто помнил, как это делается, крякнув и охнув: тяжелая, мол! Мейбл ему ни на секунду не поверила: она помнила, как он бил в морду птеродактиля и ворочал здоровенные бочки с ядерными отходами. Уж ее вес для него точно ничего не значит!  
Она подумала: конечно, все будет в порядке! Иначе и быть не может! Они нашли друг друга, теперь найдут и всех остальных, память вернется, и все будет хорошо...  
Мейбл прижалась к щетинистой щеке Стэна, чувствуя, что сама еле может сдержать слезы.  
— Э, ребята, а погодка-то портится, — заметил Сус.  
Подняв голову, Мейбл огляделась.  
Сус был прав: погодка портилась, еще как!  
С плеча Стэна Мейбл было видно далеко над желтыми верхушками колосьев. Путешественники оказались не посреди поля, как ей сначала показалось, а скорее на его краю, потому что в одну сторону пшеница колыхалась, сколько хватало глаз, а в другую — довольно быстро кончалась, отчеркнутая какими-то хозяйственными постройками. Уже почти над крышами этих построек низко нависала черная грозовая туча. Мейбл даже отсюда было видно, как сердито клубились в ней вихревые потоки, словно бы им не терпелось обрушиться на несчастный фермерский домик дождем или градом.  
Если смотреть в другую сторону, непогоды не было видно, только нависала вдалеке какая-то серая дымка.  
— Уф, да, надо бежать в укрытие, — встревоженно проговорил Стэн. — Вы, мелкие девочки, вроде бы склонны простужаться?  
— Я тоже склонен простужаться! — с гордостью объявил Сус. — Так говорит моя Бабулита.  
Мейбл хихикнула. Все-таки это был настоящий Стэн, даже без памяти: заботился он о ней так же неумело и неловко, но искренне. Что-то внутри отпустило.  
— Я пережила схватку с космическими корсарами! — воскликнула она чуть ли не к своему удивлению: еще недавно ей казалось, что она в жизни не сможет это сказать. — А дождик меня точно не расклеит! Но правда, пойдемте в дом, потому что все это похоже на земные фермы, и я очень надеюсь, что мы оказались именно на земной ферме!  
— Не знаю, где мы оказались, — покачал головой Сус, разглядывая свой планшет, — только это точно не Земля. Второй мистер Пайнс говорил, что код нашего измерения D-46'/, а это измерение зарегистрировано как AFC-34*. И типа звездочка значит, что хопперам посещать не рекомендуется.  
— Хопперы — это кто еще такие? — ворчливо спросил Стэн.  
— Это такие чуваки типа нас, — охотно объяснил Сус. — Кто путешествует между мирами для прибыли или для развлечения, или кого выгнали из своего. Кое-где хопперы вне закона. А некоторые миры просто очень страшные. Или из них просто почти невозможно выбраться, если уж туда попал.  
— Не похоже, что тут очень страшно, — Мейбл почувствовала, что обязана это сказать.  
На самом деле она опять тут же вспомнила корсаров. Тот мир поначалу тоже не выглядел страшным. Пиратки на «Лори», правда, немножко ей поугрожали, но потом хорошо отнеслись, и так здорово было лететь на деревянном корабле среди звезд!  
— Но тут есть кто-то из наших? — уточнил дядя Стэн. — В смысле, мой брат, или мой племянник, или еще какие детишки, которых зашвырнуло в портал?  
— Точно так, — кивнул Сус. — Кто-то есть. И даже недалеко от нас! В пределах пятидесяти... ну, типа, километров или миль? Или чем там они измеряют расстояние? — он почесал в затылок. — Не могу запомнить, как этот прибор работает.  
— Значит, пошли туда, — вынес вердикт дядя Стэн.  
Все трое зашагали к хозяйственным постройкам через золотое поле. Дядя Стэн так и не спустил Мейбл с рук. Она сначала хотела запротестовать, что ему будет тяжело, но потом не стала. Дядя Стэн, которого она знала, сразу бы заворчал, что она слишком тяжелая и у него болит спина. Если он нес, значит, ему так же приятно было ее держать, как и ей — ехать у него на руках. Почти как если бы ее взял на руки папа! Почти-почти, они даже похожи немножко — дядя Стэн и ее отец. Хотя по характеру папа больше как Диппер и дядя Форд...  
— Так, малышка, — руки дяди Стэна вдруг напряглись, он осторожно ссадил Мейбл на землю. — Гляди в оба. Ты вооружена?  
Мейбл кивнула и полезла в полученный от франкенштейнов рюкзачок за пистолетом со снотворными дротиками. Сус тоже кивнул, достал свой собственный лазерный пистолет, а затем залез в карман и протянул что-то Стэну.  
Стэн хмыкнул, взяв с ладони у Суса кастет.  
— Кажется, мои пальцы помнят, как пользоваться этой штукой.  
— Это ваш, — с гордостью произнес Сус. — Вы мне его подарили на позато Рождество, и я его всегда с собой ношу, как талисман! Но сейчас вам нужнее.  
Стэн прочистил горло.   
— Спасибо. Так, а теперь наготове, а то к нам кто-то ломится через пшеницу. Заметили, должно быть.  
Да уж, заметили: желтые стебли раздвинул длинный ствол ружья.  
На том конце ружья обнаружился типичный фермер, как из старого фильма или с картинки: в синем джинсовом комбинезоне и соломенной шляпе с обтрепанными краями. У фермера были даже седые обвисшие усы, явно предназначенные для жевания.  
— Пароль! — рявкнул он.  
— Чего? — спросил Стэн.  
— Вы кто, мать вашу, такие? — фермер опустил ружье.  
— Я ни слова не понимаю! — воскликнул Стэн.  
— Дядя Стэн, он спрашивает про пароль! — воскликнула Мейбл, а Сус хлопнул себя по лбу и полез в карман — наверное, за переводчиком. Фермер перенаправил ружье на Суса.  
— Девчушка, они тебя похитили? — спросил фермер подозрительно. — На каком языке вы долдоните?  
— Я Мейбл! — голова Мейбл лихорадочно работала. — Никто меня не похищал! Это мой дядя Стэн, а это — мой... двоюродный брат Сус, мы из-за границы! Мы ищем наших друзей и родственников, только немного потерялись!  
— Да еще б не потерялись, — фермер фыркнул, но ружье не опустил. — Посреди охраняемой зоны-то... Ну-ка, выверните карманы. И сложите все оружие на землю.  
Мейбл послушно бросила себе под ноги рюкзачок и пистолет.  
— Пусть сначала тоже ружье опустит! — проворчал Стэн, хотя его кастет, конечно, против ружья ничего не значил.  
Но Сус послушно разоружился, последовав примеру Мейбл, а на ворчание Стэна фермер внимания не обратил, хотя смотрел на него подозрительнее всего.  
— На шпионов вы не похожи... — рассуждал он вслух, разглядывая их с Сусом рюкзаки и пистолеты. — На этих самых... беглых — тоже. Но оружие странное, ох странное... И ребенок у вас... Что мне с вами делать, а?  
— Скажите, тут рядом есть город? — перехватила инициативу Мейбл. — Если есть, то нам обязательно нужно в город! Только можно мы сначала у вас бурю переждем?  
— Бурю? — фермер, кажется, рассердился. — Какую еще бурю?  
— Ну ту, которая собирается, — пояснила Мейбл. — Тучи над вашим домом.  
Фермер даже ружье опустил и посмотрел на Мейбл с удивлением.  
— Провокаторы, что ль... — пробормотал он как будто себе под нос.   
— Да честное слово, мы не провокаторы! — воскликнула Мейбл, даже ногой притопнув. — Ну правда, мы просто совершенно случайно оказались на вашем поле! И под дождь попасть не хотим!  
— Малявка, — недоверчиво проговорил фермер. — Не будет никакого дождя. Там всегда тучи. Ты что, не знаешь?  
— Нет, — мотнула головой Мейбл.  
— Ты откуда такая взялась?   
Мейбл оглянулась на Суса и Стэна. Стэн только сжимал кулаки и воинственно таращился на фермера, явно ничего не понимая из разговора. Сус только плечами пожал.  
— С планеты Коршш, — честно ответила она. — А еще раньше — из Орегона. Слушайте, я понимаю, что это немно-о-жечко запутано, но мы правда ничего плохого не хотим, если вы просто опустите ружье, мы пойдем себе, раз дождя не будет...  
— Ох ты ж, — вдруг сказал фермер. — Да никак и правда хопперы? Рассказывал мне отец...  
Мейбл быстро-быстро закивала. Ей пришло в голову, что, может, стоит отрицать свою принадлежность к хопперам, раз уж этот мир помечен звездочкой, но она тут же решила: нет, все верно. Кто-кто, а этот фермер, судя по его интонации, ничего против хопперов не имел. Может, звездочку поставили по ошибке, и здешние жители уже успели соскучиться по гостям из других миров?  
— Да-да-да! А теперь опустите ружье, пожалуйста!  
Фермер действительно опустил ствол. Ущипнул себя за ус.  
— Сколько тебе лет девочка?  
— Почти тринадцать, — ответила Мейбл. — А может, уже и тринадцать, я как-то счет времени потеряла.  
— Многовато... — пробормотал фермер. — Я думал, ты поменьше...  
— Да вот, самой стремно, что приходится вырастать, — вздохнула Мейбл.   
Фермер снова хмыкнул, снова пожевал ус.  
— Вот что, — сказал он. — Я, может, и не добряк, но никто не скажет, что я вот так запросто отдал ребенка кровопийцам. Пойдемте ко мне, переночуете. Комендантский час уже скоро. А утром поглядим.  
— Спасибо! — бодро проговорила Мейбл. — Не очень понимаю пока, за что, но явно спасибо! Сус, дядя Стэн, пойдемте! Нас будут прятать от кровопийц!  
В глубине души у нее, правда, зрело предчувствие самой настоящей, нешуточной опасности. Ох не зря она вспомнила о корсарах, ох не зря...

_Дневник д-ра Стэнфорда Ф. Пайнса,_   
_Счет дней сброшен, мир Бесконечной равнины_

_Сами особенности этого мира затрудняют научные изыскания. Мыслимо ли делать измерения, когда ты не можешь даже запомнить, сколько раз их делал, а при записи цифры, кажется, все время меняются?_   
_Я даже не решаюсь перечитывать свой дневник: мне кажется, что записанное раньше вдруг окажется совершенно незнакомым и, может быть, приведет к_   
_Мне не удалось даже определить, как часто сбывается «предвиденное». Или, говоря по научному, мне не удалось связать частоту видений из определенной версии реальности с вероятностью наступления этой версии реальности._   
_Приведу пример. Допустим, вы часто видите себя стариком, который в волнении ждет у шатра, пока его жена принимает роды у вашей дочери — роды, которые должны бы быть невозможны, к слову говоря, потому что отец ребенка — представитель другого вида. И вот вы нервно раскачиваетесь взад вперед, опираясь на тяжелую трость из дерева пичхук, пока ваш, с позволения сказать, зять, по здешнему обычаю сидит у входа в шатер, положив на колени бумеранг. Охраняет от зла. Потом из шатра доносится младенческий писк, жена откидывает полог и выносит на белый свет здоровенького ребенка: розового мальчугана, но с двумя маленькими воздушными мешками на голове, и вы чуть было не падаете в обморок от облегчения._   
_Вы очухиваетесь от этого видения в странно приподнятом настроении, хотя вовсе не желаете встретить старость в этом мире. В это время девушка, которая пока вам даже еще не жена (и, вероятнее всего, никогда ею не будет), очухивается от другого видения и говорит, как было бы здорово, если хотя бы в одном из многочисленных выводков, которые являются ей в видениях, у нее родилась девочка. «Я обречена на непокорных пацанов, — говорит она. — У меня три младших брата. Это карма»._   
_И что это значит? Какова вероятность того, что у вас в самом деле родится дочь? Какова — что у вас будет семеро сыновей? Какова — что вы вообще решите не заводить детей, чтобы не обрекать их на жизнь среди чужого вида, на чужой планете?_   
_Наконец, какое все это имеет значение, если вы собираетесь отбыть отсюда как можно скорее и не должны бы, по идее, вовсе видеть все это?_   
_На днях — премилое выражение, буду использовать его чаще — я разговаривал с Иппаром о природе будущего. Из случайных обмолвок я знаю, что местные примерно представляют свою судьбу от рождения до смерти. Скажем лучше: вероятностные варианты судьбы. У них есть способы, как справляться с этим. Их детские сказки — кладезь для всякого фаталиста, и все-таки их эпос переполнен жизнеутверждающей и созидательной силой. Когда я буду чувствовать себя более в себе, я запишу сюда один-два рассказа._   
_Иппар сказал так: «Я тоже видел варианты, где вы остаетесь в племени. Вы спасли нас от великой беды»._   
_«Вот как?» — спросил я, потому что не знал, что сказать на такое._   
_«Да, — ответил Иппар. — Один из будущих я сделал-не сделал страшно, — (Иппар использовал тут странную форму глагола, которой местные обозначают возможные состояния; мой переводчик на ней спотыкался, а переводчик Венди вовсе обходил.) — Он знал, что, чтобы уйти, вам нужен круглый диск. Он взял этот круглый диск и выкинул его в реку, когда мы останавливались на водопой»._   
_На это я и вовсе не знал, что ответить._   
_«И тогда вы с Венди вовсе покинули племя и отправились в предгорья, куда вел вас этот диск до того, как исчез, — продолжил Иппар, не обращая внимания на мое замешательство. — Вы поставили там нескладывающийся шатер из бревен и камней. Вы стали жить, в надежде, что однажды дыра между измерениями возникнет на месте аномалии сама собой. А потом могло случиться-не случилось так, что Венди умерла, ты явился мстить и вскрыл мне живот, и бросил умирать, и убил еще двух моих жен, которые пытались меня защитить, но пощадил моих внуков, и тогда один из внуков, который мог уже держать копье, убил тебя самого. Хорошо ли это?»_   
_«Смею сказать, что нет», — хмуро заметил я._   
_Речь Иппара сделала яснее некоторые мои прежние видения. Думаю, это редкий случай: насколько я успел заметить, видения о будущем даже у близких людей далеко не всегда совпадают или дополняют друг друга. Возможно, дело даже не в пороках восприятия многомерного времени, а в субъективности нашего разума, который выбирает из обрушившегося на него потока данных информацию, руководствуясь подсознательными страхами или предпочтениями._   
_«Вот, — ответил Иппар. — Это было ясное предостережение. Не всегда бывает так ясно. Теперь я знаю, что, когда придет чума, тебя не будет рядом, чтобы вырастить лекарство из плесени. Возможно, многие из нашего племени умрут. Возможно, нет. На Бесконечной Равнине возможно все. Но Бесконечная Равнина предупредила меня, что лучше бы я не делал мою жизнь той жизнью, где я краду у тебя диск»._   
_«Постой, — воскликнул я, — если ты знаешь, что я вырастил лекарство против чумы, почему бы тебе не вырастить его самому?»_   
_«Потому что я не знаю, как, — ответил Иппар. — Мне бы в голову не пришло это, пока не встретил тебя»._   
_Я вздохнул. Это было знакомо мне: вчера на наших глазах Ына спокойно наблюдала, как ее младшая дочь полезла в горячий горшок и обожгла палец. Когда она бинтовала ручку девочки, Венди спросила, почему она не остановила ребенка. Ына ответила: «Бесконечная Равнина сказала мне, что она обожжется, и я обернулась только поэтому. Значит, мое будущее было тем будущим, где она обожжется»._   
_Таков заложенный в их культуру способ избегать темпоральных парадоксов. Когда они попытались объяснить мне, какие предостережения можно попытаться обойти, а какие нужно принять, у меня, как сказал бы Стэнли, чуть голова не распухла. Это несмотря на всю мою физическую подготовку. Возможно, для этого нужно родиться Странником._   
_Впрочем, формулы помогают до некоторой степени описать…_   
_«Вот что, — сказал я Иппару, — давай я расскажу тебе все, что знаю о магических свойствах плесени. Может быть, это поможет в будущем, и никому не придется умирать. Это не будет противоречить Бесконечной Равнине?»_   
_Иппар ответил, что не будет, и остаток нашего дневного перехода (мы пустили своих рачхаганов идти рядом) я рассказывал ему о вариантах кустарного получения пенициллина. Нет, я не специалист в биологии и уж подавно не врач, но память у меня близка к эйдетической. Кроме того, еще живя в Гравити-Фолз, я предпочитал производить простейшие антибиотики самостоятельно, чем обращаться в местную больницу со всякими пустяками вроде полуотрезанного пальца или вскрытой брюшины._   
_А может быть, этого разговора с Иппаром не было. Может быть, он мне только привиделся, и какая-нибудь бактериальная инфекция действительно в скором будущем выкосит половину племени Тыгер-Ыгх._   
_Так или иначе, сейчас мы (почти наверняка) в предгорьях. День назад мы расстались со Странниками и приближаемся к цели нашего путешествия. Растительность здесь совсем другая, гуще, чем в степи. По словам Иппара, тут водятся довольно крупные хищники, которые охотятся, прыгая с деревьев. (Я помню вариант будущего, где Венди сшила себе шубу из шкур этих тварей). Но пока мы по молчаливому согласию избегаем деревьев. Нам бы добраться до аномалии поскорее…_   
_Венди на днях сказала мне:_   
_«Другая я тоже добралась до аномалии»._   
_Я сперва не понял ее, и она пояснила:_   
_«Другая я. Та, что осталась одна. Она много лет пыталась разобраться с приборами, но ничего не выходило. Однажды она проезжала на своем рачхагане вблизи аномалии… другой, за много миль отсюда. Случайно. И тут значки на диске поменялись. Она сумела разобраться, как включить расширитель, и ушла из этого мира. Дальше я ничего про нее не знаю»._   
_«Но это же замечательно, — воскликнул я. — Это лишний раз показывает твою находчивость и сообразительность. Даже без меня ты бы тут не застряла»._   
_«Да, но… — моя храбрая спутница, кажется, колебалась. Наконец выпалила: — А мы не встретим ее? В другом мире?»_   
_Тут я прочел небольшую лекцию на тему того, как работают вероятности. Возможно, был слишком многословен, потому что под конец Венди явно клевала носом. Суть моей лекции сводилась к одному: та, другая Венди, никогда не существовала. Как никогда не существовало всех тех вещей, которые мы вспоминали, но никогда не проживали (хотя здесь сложно отличить одно от другого)._   
_Мне в этом смысле повезло больше, чем Венди: у меня-то есть точка отсчета — я точно знаю, что жив. ~~Почти всегда.~~ Это позволяет мне более-менее уверенно утверждать, что другие ветки вероятности более-менее иллюзорны. У Венди же нет такой роскоши. Она-то не может быть уверена в том, что я жив и рядом с ней. Могу только представить, что она испытывает. Хотя лучше, конечно, не представлять._   
_Надеюсь, завтра мы тоже уйдем из этого мира. Так или иначе._   
_Не знаю, как это все скажется на мне. И на Венди. ~~И на нас с ней.~~_   
_Я дурак. Старый сентиментальный дурак. Не будет никаких «нас». Отсидев вместе в камере, люди не продолжают отношения на свободе. Я-то знаю, я сидел. Тем более, при нашей разнице в возрасте. Двадцать пять лет — возможно. Но сорок три? Смешно даже думать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня теперь есть бета — замечательная Дживас. Поэтому главы будут выкладываться чуть медленнее, зато и опечаток будет поменьше.


	21. где Мейбл снова рисует, а Диппер выигрывает неведомую тварь

Жена фермера не очень-то обрадовалась гостям.  
— Дурень старый, кого ты привел в мой дом! — воскликнула она, встревоженно вытирая руки о полотняный передник.  
Несмотря на тон этой фразы, Стэн очень обрадовался, что понял ее: сработал, значит, переводчик, который Сус попросил засунуть в ухо! До того они болтали на каком-то адском наречии, которое для уха Стэна напоминало смесь немецкого с румынским: гортанные звуки, куча согласных… только слюной брызгать на таком языке.  
Как и фермер, его супружница тоже будто взялась прямо из детства Стэна… или он думал, что из детства. Очень строгая пожилая (ха! Вообще-то, она ему ровесница, надо полагать) женщина в темном клетчатом платье. Кажется, в двухтысячных никто уже не носил передники, даже на фермах. Шмотки стали дешевые потому что. Вот в детстве ма вечно перешивала им с Фордом что-то из вещей родственников…  
Стэн замер, едва поставив ногу на нижнюю ступень крыльца: испугался расплескать вдруг вернувшийся кусок памяти. Ну и заодно потому, что боль в животе, которая терзала его с момента ухода из ярко-голубого мира губки для посуды, вдруг стала сильнее.  
— А если они беглые маги?! — возмущалась тем временем женщина. — Ты проверил, клеймо-то на них есть?  
— Какие к черту маги! — возмутился фермер. — Дура ты, как есть дура. Их всех перебили давно. А кого не перебили, кто будет прятаться в запретной зоне? Да тут сигналка сработает, всем будет слышно!  
Пока фермер объяснял супружнице, что, мол, привел хопперов, и вообще, молчи, женщина, не твоего ума дела, Стэн напряженно пытался вспомнить что-нибудь еще — не выходило.   
Может быть, фермерша напомнила ему мать? Может, та была такой же полной и широколицей?..  
А что, запросто. Но как Стэн ни напрягал мозг, тот не подкидывал никакого материнского образа. Черте что.  
— Мадам, — решил Стэн взять дело в свои руки. — Слушайте, мы бы не стали вас тревожить. Но мы правда не знаем, где оказались, а с нами ребенок. Девочке нужно переночевать под крышей.  
Мейбл состроила такие глазки, что, будь они обращены на него, Стэн бы рефлекторно схватился за бумажник: уж больно умильно, точняк пытаются обжулить. Он думал, на женщину это не сильно подействует — тетка выглядела суровой — но она неожиданно не то чтобы смягчилась, а словно бы заколебалась.  
— Уйди с дороги, — буркнул фермер. — А то увидит кто, что мы тут так долго на крыльце торчим. Ухо там пролетит или глаз.  
На взгляд Стэна, смотреть тут было некому: кругом только поле, да шоссе в отдалении, но на нем ни машин, ни людей. И других ферм не видно. Однако слова про ухо и глаз запомнил.  
Фермерша посторонилась, пропуская их в дом — бедноватый, но вправду похожий на американские фермеры пятидесятых-шестидесятых годов. В длинной кухне даже нашелся деревянный радиоприемник с круглыми ручками. Похоже, кухня была самой жилой комнатой в доме: фермер сразу же расположился у стола в плетеном кресле с таким видом, будто не собирался подниматься до ужина, а фермерша кинулась кипятить воду в большой кастрюле — чтобы купать Мейбл.  
На взгляд Стэна, девочка выглядела вполне себе чистой. Ну, у женщин вообще бывают странные понятия о чистоте: Мейбл перспективе ванны обрадовалась.  
— А еще — у вас есть бумага и карандаши? — умильно спросила она, глядя на фермера.  
Тот проворчал, что найдется, нехотя поднялся, достал из бюро исписанные с одной стороны потрепанные накладные на зерно и огрызок простого карандаша. Девочка тут же пристроилась за чисто выскобленным столом — рисовать. Вот странно, Стэн думал, что Мейбл вышла уже из того возраста, когда почем зря пачкают бумагу.  
С другой стороны, а что он вообще знал о детях?  
Пока его новоявленная племянница возилась с бумагой и карандашом, фермер, подозрительно поглядывая на Стэна и Суса, вкратце рассказал им, где они оказались.  
— Жили раньше как люди, и все нормально было, — хмуро говорил он. — Но вздумалось войну затеять. Я человек маленький, я не знаю, кто был прав, кто виноват. Только после войны несладко нам жилось. У меня батраки за еду соглашались работать — так лишней еды не было. Пришлось все дальнее поле забросить. Ну, короля сместили, конечно. К власти этот пришел… Кайшау. Вроде, выбрали его. Он сразу сказал: во всем маги виноваты… Я не знаю, мы свою пшеницу всегда без магии выращивали, может, и правда с ними что-то не то было… Сперва магов только налогом обложили, казну пополнить. Потом кого выслали, кого посадили. И тут же объявились эти… — фермер явственно поискал на полу место, куда бы сплюнуть, не нашел (его жена содержала дом в чистоте) и с досады просто махнул рукой.  
— Кто «эти»? — спросил Стэн.  
— Господа, — ответил фермер, скривившись. — Высокие господа. Так их называть положено. Только никакие они не высокие. Обычные кровопийцы.  
— Гира! — возмущенно воскликнула жена, которая возилась у плиты.  
— Называл и буду называть, — фермер, которого, очевидно, звали Гирой, стукнул кулаком по столу. — Ничего они мне не сделают. У меня самые большие урожаи во всей третьей зоне, уши сюда не залетают!  
Но тренированное ухо Стэна уловило под этой бравадой нотки неуверенности, даже страха. Что же это за уши, которые упоминались уже второй раз? Стукачей он так, что ли, называл?  
— Ну что, — продолжал фермер. — Порядок они навели, нечего сказать… Не вздохнуть. Комендантский час, приписка, кто где работает. Кто не работает — тот на корм идет. Тучами вот все затянули. Солнечный свет им не нравится. Конечно, без света ничего не растет. Так они солнечные зоны оставили. Как тут вот, у меня. Третья зона, вторая зона... Говорят, дескать, это переходный период. Со временем всю еду будут магией растить.  
— Мерзкий вкус у еды, которую магией растят, — подала голос фермерша. — Нет в ней ничего полезного.  
— И на высококалорийные культуры, говорят, переводить будут, — продолжил фермер. — Чтобы продуктивность повысить. Да только это блажь. Я эту землю знаю. Сроду здесь ничего, кроме нашей пшеницы, не росло — и расти не будет!  
Стэна не слишком интересовали виды на урожай пшеницы. Не то что известие о комендантском часе и о том, что вся власть захвачена непонятными «кровопийцами» — вампирами, что ли?. Он не сомневался, что один из потерянных членов группы, сигнал которого засек Сус, находился в городе, — это уж к гадалке не ходи. Чтобы Стэну да хоть раз повезло и человек, которого они ищут, просто так вышел навстречу? Не будет такого.   
Он прочистил горло, пытаясь навести разговор на нужную тему, но тут Мейбл воскликнула:  
— Все, готово! — она подвинула к фермеру по длинному столу бумажные листы. — Вот люди, которых мы ищем! Вы кого-нибудь узнаете?  
Стэн и сам начал заинтересованно разглядывать плоды труда племянницы.  
Он ожидал увидеть детские каракули, а увидел вполне узнаваемые рисунки. Да, в шаржевом, даже местами чуть мультяшном стиле, но тем не менее по ним вполне можно было понять, как должны бы выглядеть реальные люди. Стэну показалось, что он узнал себя… а через секунду он сообразил, что это его брат.  
Человек на рисунке носил полукруглые очки с треснутым стеклом, и у него была ямочка на подбородке. Сбоку Мейбл зачем-то подписала на английском: «Шесть пальцев на обеих руках! Реально умный!»  
Другой рисунок изображал мальчика с обеспокоенным, даже каким-то подозрительным выражением лица. Стэн решил, что с возрастом у парня будет чуть уменьшенная версия фамильного шнобеля и такая же квадратная нижняя челюсть, как у него самого. И точно: сверху было подписано «Диппер Пайнс», а надписи под стрелками сбоку гласили: «Очень много потеет! Супер-нерд! Лучший в мире близнец!»  
Далее следовали: надменная мордашка девочки чуть старше Мейбл («Пасифика Нордвест. На пути от стервы к классной девчонке!»), молоденькая скучающая девица в боевой раскраске — действительно боевой, с полосками на щеках и всем прочим (надписи гласили: «Крутая. И еще круче. Просто ас! »), толстенький ребенок неопределенного пола («Малыш Гидеон. Несмотря на свои классные кавайные щечки — придурок!»), бородатый старикан («Фиддлфорд Макгакет. Теперь-почти-не-сумасшедший. Я не знаю, почему у него пластырь на бороде, может, он его уже снял!») и сумрачный подросток с недобрым взглядом («Робби Валентино. Ему просто надо немного любви!»).  
Этот последний портрет привлек внимание фермера. Мужик попытался скрыть свой интерес, но Стэн-то следил за ним в оба. По остальным рисункам их не радушный хозяин только взглядом мазнул, а к этому возвращался снова и снова, хотя делал вид, что смотрит на изображение Стэнфорда. На этого-то зачем пялиться — десять отличий, что ли, искать?  
— Ты, девочка, зачем своего дядю нарисовала? — наконец спросил он. — Вот же он стоит.  
— Не-а! — счастливо ответила Мейбл. — Это его брат-близнец, мой дядя Форд. А это мой брат Диппер.   
— Занесло твоих родственничков, — пробормотал он. — Нет, никого не видел.  
От Стэна не укрылось, как он сложил бумаги стопкой, отправив портрет неизвестного Стэну Робби Валентино, кем бы он ни был (Стэн почти не сомневался, что Мейбл про него не рассказывала или почти не рассказывала), в самый низ. Чтобы не увидела жена, вероятно.  
— Ну, — сказал фермер, — если где их и искать, то в городе. Сегодня до комендантского часа вы уже туда не успеете. Завтра сосед повезет в город продукты, я попрошу от меня захватить. В ящиках будете вы. Только сосед ничего не должен знать.  
— Ясно! — Мейбл преувеличенно серьезно отдала честь. — Мы будем просто невидимки!  
Фермер, казалось, поколебался. Затем он сказал, понизив голос — видно, чтобы супруге не было слышно:  
— Так уж и быть, есть тут у меня знакомец… У него дела всякие. Я про них не знаю и знать не хочу, но если кто и может вам помочь, так это он.  
У Мейбл тут же загорелись глаза.  
— Он в Сопротивлении, да? — спросила она театральным шепотом. — Я так и знала, что здесь у вас должно быть Сопротивление! Как в «Боях диет»!  
— Да уж, бои диет, — словно против воли фыркнул фермер. — Точнее не скажешь.  
Тут жена фермера перестала сердито стучать ножом по разделочной доске и позвала Мейбл мыться, а мужчин выставила из кухни.  
— Я пошел, коров на дойку загоню, — сердито сказал фермер.  
— Я могу помочь! — вызвался Сус с широченной улыбкой на лице. — Я люблю животных!  
— Ко мне помощник придет, не нужно, чтобы он вас видел, — сердитое выражение не покинуло лица фермера, он даже как будто напрягся еще сильнее.  
«Так, ну ясно», — решил Стэн.  
— На пару слов, друг Гира, — сказал он. — Можно?   
И поманил фермера за собой.  
Они вышли на веранду, затянутую проволочной сеткой (странно, а Стэн ни москитов, ни комаров не заметил). Погода здесь, на незакрытом тучами участке, по-прежнему стояла чудесная. Еще даже не темнело — голубое небо над головой только наливалось предвечерним золотом. Но день на ферме кончается рано. Стэн решил, что в этом фермер не лукавил: они и правда не успели бы добраться до города до заката, особенно если тот действительно в пятидесяти милях.  
В щелях веранды начал вдруг пиликать сверчок, и Стэн неожиданно остро почувствовал ностальгию по тому, чего прежде не помнил. Он вдруг сообразил: он же впервые за… за неизвестно сколько — посреди совершенно земной природы! Даже если на самом деле они и не на Земле, все равно: нормальная древесина (а не каменные стены пещеры веспид), пахнет пылью, хлебом, влагой и травой, сверчок вот опять же…   
Стэн глубоко вздохнул, и тут же живот и грудь сжало болью — не иллюзорной и не ностальгической. Он постарался не показать виду. Кажется, удалось: фермер, раскуривавший самокрутку, даже не поглядел в его сторону.  
— Чего еще? — спросил он.   
От самокрутки потянуло едким дымом. Стэну немедленно захотелось попросить затяжечку, еле удержался.  
— Я так чувствую, ты сдать нас надумал, — почти ласково сказал Стэн.  
— Чего? — фермер выглядел ошарашенным.  
— Да ладно, мужик, я все понимаю, — Стэн хлопнул его по плечу. — Непонятные хрены с горы, ищут тут кого-то… а одно лицо-то очень знакомое, да? Вот ты и решил — провокаторы небось, проще сдать вашим шпикам.  
— В мыслях не было! — фермер говорил преувеличенно возмущенно. — Чтобы Гира Франтан говорил одно, а делал другое…  
— Вот что, Гира Франтан, — Стэн понизил голос и подвинулся к нему ближе. — Мне вот тоже всякое случалось делать, чем я не горжусь. Совсем не горжусь, — слава приходили на язык как бы сами собой, хотя Стэн, ей же ей, не мог бы вспомнить, на что он так красноречиво намекает. — Был бы я один, вообще бы твой домишко обошел десятой дорогой. Но со мной семья. Так что избавлю-ка я тебя от терзаний и неопределенности, чтобы ты не думал, провокаторы мы или нет. Если тронешь мою семью, мало тебе не покажется. Сдать ты меня, может, сдашь, но я уж найду способ спалить твою ферму до головешки. А то и хуже.  
С этими словами Стэн отвел край своего плаща, продемонстрировав второй пистолет — тот, который он и не думал кидать под ноги Мейбл, когда фермер попросил их разоружиться.  
— Ты мне не угрожай, — Гира Франтан смотрел холодно и неприязненно. — Может, ты и не провокатор, кто его знает. Но ведете себя шибко подозрительно.  
— А я не угрожаю, — Стэн широко улыбнулся. — Я тебе правду говорю, как все будет, если ты вякнешь что кому-то не тому. А пока пойду-ка я заберу Мейбл и Суса, и мы тихо от вас свалим. Ясно?  
Он развернулся, чтобы идти в дом.  
— Куда вы свалите? — фермер как будто колебался. Значит, Стэн раскусил его правильно. Человек в целом порядочный, даже сострадательный, только жизнью потрепанный. Такому намекни, что он получается в этой истории не героем, а злодеем, и все, наживка заглочена, можно подсекать. — Думаете, раз здесь глаза и уши не летают, так их и над дорогой нет? А в зоне затемнения все наводнили. Пропадете. Они ведь не посмотрят, что ребенок.  
— Я вообще тут ничего не знаю, — жестко сказал Стэн. — Я из другого мира, хоппер, забыл? Только, сдается мне, лучше попытать счастья с этими глазами и ушами, чем с человеком, который того же ребенка хочет выдать полицаям.  
— Я бы выдал только вас с толстяком, девочку мы бы спрятали, — пробурчал фермер.  
— Да, меня это сильно радует… — Стэн вздохнул. — Чем этот парень хоть прославиться успел?  
— Какой парень? — фермер глядел подозрительно.  
— Я про того, на чей портрет ты пялился. Робби Валентино. Почему ты сделал поворот налево кругом, когда понял, что мы его ищем?  
Фермер отвел глаза.  
— А что, я должен просто так поверить, что вы упали с ясного неба и разыскиваете самого Робби Ви? Да за его голову такая награда… сдашь — и ты сам, твои дети, внуки и еще десять человек по выбору из Лотереи выводятся! И тут вы так за здорово живешь… — фермер покачал головой. — Может, вы и не на кровопийц работаете. Но я б с ума сошел, если бы помог вам найти Робби!  
— Значит, с сопротивлением ты таки водишься… — пробормотал Стэн. — Ладно, пусть не найти, пусть ему Мейбл хоть весточку передаст. Это-то ты можешь устроить?   
— Может, и могу. Только вы мне будете должны, — Франтан с вызовом уставился на Стэна. — Отец мне рассказывал: если вы хопперы, у вас должны быть кристаллы рамния!  
Стэн понятия не имел, о чем он говорил. Может, у Суса такое и завалялось где-нибудь — он, вроде, самый опытный из них троих.  
— Мужик, только доставь нас к Сопротивлению, — от души произнес Стэн, — и я отдам тебе все кристаллы, которые у меня есть!  
И ведь не соврал.

 

**Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии**   
**День 7348-й, измерение Т-38(*)**

Последний раз, когда я был на ярмарке в компании Пасифики, — в Гравити-Фолз, в день города, когда все горожане вырядились в одежду девятнадцатого века, — Пасифика дразнила Мейбл за ее свитер. Я во всех подробностях помню и сам свитер, и сережки в виде начос в ушах моей сестры, и то, что сама Пасифика была в меховой шапке с енотовым хвостом. Ну и конечно помню, как высокомерно она держалась и как я отомстил ей за Мейбл, засунув в окно машины вырезку о том, кем на самом деле был основатель рода Нордвестов.  
Черт, какой же я тогда был беззаботный и счастливый, и насколько мало это ценил!  
Когда мне давным-давно говорили: вот вырастешь и поймешь, что детство — самое лучшее время, я этому не верил. Детство состояло в основном из того, что тебя шпыняют все, кому не лень, тебе приходится ходить на кучу идиотских уроков в школе вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то по-настоящему стоящим… да, и девочки над тобой смеются, а не заигрывают и не напрашиваются на свидания.  
Я всегда хотел вырасти поскорее.  
Но никогда не думал, что все получится так, как получилось. Мне и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что я успею стать взрослым и обрести богатый, даже несколько печальный жизненный опыт, а для всех остальных все останется как было…  
Но ладно, я отвлекся. Я надиктовываю эту запись перед отправлением в следующий мир. Форд, послушав кое-что из предыдущего, говорит, что у меня литературный талант и мне нужно оформить это все в книгу. Возможно, я так и поступлю, но лирические отступления точно порежу. Сам терпеть не могу, когда герой посреди экшена начинает трепаться «за жизнь».  
Ладно, так о чем я начал? Да, о ярмарке и Пасифике.  
Когда она заявила, что ни за что не выберется из кустов, потому что одета не по моде, я сначала чуть было не расхохотался. А ведь была такой рациональной и взрослой совсем недавно! Мне даже приходилось напоминать себе, что ей всего тринадцать (или почти четырнадцать, как она настаивала). А тут пожалуйста.  
— Ну, хочешь, я украду для тебя платье с кружавчиками? — спросил я у нее, стараясь не ржать.  
— Нет, — голос Пасифики звучал совершенно траурно. — Украсть-то ты, может, и сумеешь, но вот выбрать… Наверняка какую-нибудь безвкусицу возьмешь.  
— Тогда как насчет пойти и просто купить тебе обновку? — поинтересовался я.  
К этому моменту я уже успел поставить рюкзак на землю и всласть порыться в нем.  
Мой рюкзак — это совершенно незаменимая вещь для всякого хоппера: внутри он намного больше, чем снаружи. Как сумочка Гермионы из «Гарри Поттера» или, что лично мне ближе, — как волшебная сумка из «П-П-П и еще больше П». Спрятаться самому в него нельзя, но шмотки Венди и Форда, равно как мое оборудование и еще несколько полезных прибамбасов поместились без труда.  
Достав свои незаменимые часы-индикатор, я пристроил их на запястье.  
— А у тебя есть местные деньги? — спросила Пасифика недоверчиво.  
— Типа того. Это измерение контактирует с хопперами, оно занесено в каталог и у него есть даже номер. Значит, скорее всего, тут принимают в оплату кристаллы рамния. Или сами, или есть обменный пункт. А у меня, к счастью, с собой есть порядочно.  
С этими словами я достал из рюкзака маленькую железную коробочку.  
— Кристаллы рамния? — поинтересовалась Пасифика недоверчиво. — А выглядит как леденцы от кашля.  
— Потому что это бонбоньерка из-под леденцов, — согласился я. — Но в ней — кристаллы, — я открыл коробочку и показал Пас.  
Честно говоря, смотреть особо не на что: «кристаллы» — одно название, они похожи на кристаллы перманганата калия, которые в том мире, где я провел свою юность, продают в аптеках: мелкая такая россыпь.  
— Одна негуманоидная раса с их помощью лечит насморк. На большинство теплокровных млекопитающих растворенные в воде кристаллы действуют, как легкий наркотик, но не вызывают привыкания. А еще несколько рас просто находят их очень красивыми и используют в ювелирной промышленности. Такое вот универсальное полезное средство. Поэтому и применяются как обменное средство.  
— Спасибо, я знаю, что такое ликвидность, — Пас наморщила нос. — Как из них сделаешь украшения? Та раса, должно быть, размеров с насекомых.  
— При низких температурах они образуют структуры покрупнее, — улыбнулся я. — И кстати, действительно выглядят впечатляюще. Напомни, чтобы я показал тебе фотографии.  
Я повязал голову привычной банданой с сосной (хопперы-хопперами, но еще не хватало, чтобы на мой лоб глазели и спрашивали, не сглазила ли меня ведьма). Затем еще раз проверил кое-что по часам.  
— К сожалению, я не могу понять, здесь ли Венди и Форд, — сказал я, стараясь не показать Пасифике, что это открытие меня порядком озадачило. — Слишком много помех. Должно быть, что-то вокруг фонит. Надо выбраться за пределы ярмарки.  
Поглядев на ее лицо, я добавил:  
— Но сначала — купим тебе платье.  
Нужно быть снисходительнее к девочке, решил я. Она много натерпелась и все это время была совсем одна. Кроме того, в отличие от меня, она совсем ничего не знала о путешествиях между мирами и, должно быть, вообще долго не понимала, что и почему с ней произошло. Вот теперь и взбрыкивает. Это у нее от шока. Если новое платье ее успокоит — так тому и быть.  
Если, конечно, платья тут вообще есть. Я подозревал, что мы находимся на какой-то местечковой ярмарке в духе старой-доброй Америки. Если так, то тут наверняка можно увидеть в продаже какие-нибудь гигантские тыквы, метлы и леденцы на палочках — а платьям-то откуда взяться? Не Хай-стрит.  
Увы, но я оказался прав.  
Мы обнаружили, что появились из дыры между мирами в обширном парке, где проходы между аллеями заросли высокими гладкими соснами (или деревьями, похожими на сосны) и разлапистыми папоротниками. Между этими аллеями без всякой системы были понаставлены аттракционы — в основном разные карусели и качели, но были и русские горки… К моему удивлению, деревянные — выглядели они до того ненадежно, что, даже Форд при всей его любви к неоправданному риску не рискнул бы сесть в один из ярко раскрашенных вагончиков.  
А местные ничего: ухали, ахали, визжали, но очередь на эти горки извивалась загогулиной и занимала почти целую аллею.   
Мы также нашли и торговые ряды, где в одном конце действительно продавали всякую сельскохозяйственную утварь, а в другом — сладости и прочие мелочи. Как и следовало ожидать, никаких платьев.  
В самом начале аллеи, к счастью, нашлась меняльная лавка. Сидевшая там женщина с по-матерински ласковыми глазами встретила нас преувеличенно радостно.  
— Надо же, хопперы! — воскликнула она. — А обычно к нам во время Фестиваля не заглядывают.  
— Да? — слегка удивился я, и тут же вспомнил, что этот мир в каталоге оказался помечен звездочкой.  
Изначально я не придал этому значения: каталог пополняется от случая к случаю, данные там крайне ненадежные. Иной раз звездочку могут присвоить тому миру, где один из миллионов выходов — в смысле, слабых мест в ткани мироздания — оказался на территории племени вооруженных копьями каннибалов. Сами понимаете, что копья даже против пулевого оружия ничего не стоят, не говоря уже о самом захудалом бластере.  
— Да-да, — закивала меняла. — Хотя чего боятся? Почти нечего, зато веселье для всей семьи.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал я. — А чего обычно боятся другие? Боюсь, что я сюда прибыл… э-э-э… несколько спонтанно.  
— Другие боятся, что их принесут в жертву после темноты, — охотно пояснила меняла. — Но это дело добровольное. Не хотите вознестись к богам, просто уходите из парка до того, как солнце сядет, и все будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо за совет, — пробормотал я, сгребая с прилавка ворох мелких купюр, которые эта милая леди для меня выложила.  
Черт, неужели, путешествуя между мирами, мне не удастся ни разу попасть на нормальный праздник? Если когда-нибудь вернусь домой (во что мне не уже особо верится), то буду на четвертое июля запираться дома и обкладываться заряженными ружьями.  
— Слышала? — спросил я Пасифику, когда мы выходили из меняльной лавки (во время разговора она пряталась за мою спину, все еще стесняясь халата). — До ночи нам надо покинуть это место. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя принесли в жертву?  
— Да, не разговаривай со мной, как с ребенком, — фыркнула она. — Я не глухая и слышала ее. Скажи, а эти миры все такие _неприятные_?  
Вот что значит великосветское воспитание: она всего лишь произнесла «неприятные», а ощущение было — словно обматерила эти несчастные другие миры морским загибом.  
— Да нет, — ответил я. — Просто так уж водится, что когда оказываешься в другом месте, чаще всего первым делом видишь самое плохое. Так уж устроен человеческий разум — мы настороженно относимся к чужому. А тут эффект удваивается: и мы склонны видеть плохое, и к нам в этих мирах относятся не особо.   
— Да, — сказала Пасифика. — Даже в мире корпораций я постепенно нашла светлые стороны.   
— Это какие же?  
— Он эффективно управляется, — она пожала плечами. — И на самом деле там не так все плохо даже для низовых работников. Бывали корпоративы и всякое такое… в общем, то, что мой отец называет «успокоить плебеев», — она вздохнула. — Когда ты сам среди плебеев, начинаешь по-другому к этому относиться…  
Она как-то сникла. Я осторожно спросил:  
— Переживаешь за своих… нахлебников?  
— Ну, типа, — Пасифика дернула плечиком, изо всех сил изображая равнодушие. — Мне интересно, что с ними стало после того, как они сожрали души?  
— Ну, девушка из отдела кадров сказала мне, что они людьми не станут, даже если души вернуть обратно, — припомнил я. — Так что, видимо, оснуют новую расу, а? Как ты думаешь?  
Пасифика хмыкнула.  
— Надеюсь, у них хватит ума организовать профсоюз, а то впрягут работать на Корпорацию за милую душу.  
Тут она просияла:  
— Надо же! А вот как раз то, что нужно.  
Я посмотрел туда, куда устремилась Пасифика, но вожделенных ею платьев не увидел. Там продавались шляпы — довольно пошлая сувенирная продукция — и она помахала мне рукой: мол, не тормози.  
Меня посетило удивительное чувство: как будто я дядюшка и выгуливаю племянницу. Оно и само по себе было странным, а уж по отношению к Пасифике…  
В первом же лотке она приобрела белый «стетсон» (отговорив меня от покупки стетсона для себя одним презрительным взглядом), в соседнем — брошь из ярких стекляшек, которую немедленно приколола себе на шляпу. Потом настал черед широкого кожаного ремня с полированной бляшкой, расшитых бисером сапожек и шейного платка.   
Нацепив пояс поверх своего рабочего халата, Пасифика как-то так его поддернула, что эта невзрачная одежонка мигом превратилась в кокетливое платьице. Дополнила образ, к моему удивлению, кружевная нижняя юбка. В общем, в один миг из корпоративной уборщицы Пас стала практически сама собой. Я пялился на это превращение, раскрыв рот.  
Все-таки в женском поле есть что-то эдакое… нет, никогда мне их не понять по-настоящему. Может, дядя Форд и прав, подчеркнуто не ища их общества.  
Преображенная Пасифика немедленно задрала нос, схватила меня чуть ли не по-хозяйски под локоть и потянула вдоль по аллее с таким видом, как будто и в этом мире Нордвесты владеют половиной города.  
Несмотря на то, что я ни на секунду не забывал о необходимости убраться с ярмарки до заката, мне удалось от души наслаждался прогулкой. Запах сосен и влажной травы ничуть не отличался от запахов, к которым я привык на Земле; люди, гуляющие вокруг, казались чуть устаревшей версией моих соотечественников. Все это могло бы навести на меланхолически-ностальгические размышления, но, к счастью, Пас не давала мне скучать.  
— Что. Это. За прелесть! — сказала она с той самой типичной интонацией избалованных девиц, по которой не поймешь, восхищаются они или ужасаются чем-то.  
Меня вновь захлестнуло волной дежа-вю: Пасифика показывала на игрушки, вывешенные под потолком тира. Зверушки эти мало походили на привычных земных — то ли из-за особенностей местной фауны, то ли оттого, что дизайнеры забили на какое бы то ни было сходство. Зверюга, которая вызвала восторги Пас, походила на белую пушистую хрюшку, сшитую из настоящего меха, с фиолетовыми заплатками вокруг глаз и миниатюрными фиолетовыми крылышками на спине.  
«И тут свинья», — подумал я, ощутив неожиданно болезненный укол тоски, но покорно потащился за Пасификой к тиру.  
— В самом деле, путешественник, выиграйте для дочки игрушку! — расцвел толстяк за прилавком.  
— Почему бы и нет, — улыбнулся я и протянул руку за кошельком.  
Но Пасифика сложила руки на груди и холодно заявила:  
— Ты мне не отец!   
Черт! Что-то взбрело ей капризничать в самое неподходящее время! Сравнение с Престоном Нордвестом так задело за живое?  
— Ну же, малыш, — я положил руку ей на плечо, — я знаю, ты на меня злишься, но так-то зачем!  
Глазами я делал ей отчаянные знаки: мол, прекрати, если окружающие, чего доброго, решат, что я тебя похитил, мало нам не покажется.  
Пасифика, сощурившись, поглядела на меня, решила что-то и произнесла:  
— Ладно. Но эту игрушку я выиграю сама. Давай деньги, — и протянула ладошку.  
...Не стоило и сомневаться, что игрушка досталась Пас задолго до того, как она израсходовала десять оплаченных попыток. А тащить зверюгу пришлось мне. Типично.  
Итак, мы переоделись, перекусили чем-то вроде хотдогов и даже обзавелись новым маскотом. Осталось только разобраться с оборудованием и найти Венди и Форда. Если они тоже оказались в этом мире, маловероятно, что им что-то угрожало — окрестности выглядели мирными.  
А вот если в другом, то значит, мне вновь придется искать их по генетическим маркерам. К счастью, на этот раз не наугад: мы с Фордом обменялись образцами ДНК еще в мире Пирамиды, и каждый взял образец ДНК Венди: на случай, если нас опять раскидает. Так что придется ими воспользоваться.  
Или, может быть, Форд и Венди найдут нас раньше.  
— О, гляди, — произнесла Пасифика. — Альтернативные копии доктора Пайнса и рыжей!  
— Что? — удивился я.   
Я так погрузился в свои размышления о перенастройке анализатора, что почти позабыл смотреть по сторонам: ошибка с моей стороны. Даже если мое подсознание расценило обстановку, как безопасную, все равно зря. Потерявший осторожность хоппер — мертвый хоппер.  
— Вот, посмотри, — сказала Пасифика. — Слева, в индейских нарядах.  
Я обернулся и в самом деле увидел там дядю Форда с Венди — они шли по параллельной аллее, на той стороне зеленого газона, причем дядя Форд держал в руках здоровенный конус сладкой ваты, от которого с удовольствием откусывал..  
Насчет индейских нарядов Пасифика не преувеличила: оба были одеты в широкие штаны с бахромой и длинные рубахи, расшитые причудливым орнаментом. У обоих за плечами висели простейшие вещевые мешки на лямках, а Форд к тому же нес пластиковый чемоданчик из-под сантехнических инструментов — уже изрядно побитый и облезлый, я даже его не сразу узнал.  
— Пас, — сказал я. — Знаешь, а по-моему, это не альтернативки, а они и есть.  
(Помимо всего прочего, мне сложно представить обстоятельства, по которым альтернативная версия Форда гуляла бы где-то с альтернативной версией Венди — у этих двоих ничего общего!)  
Словно бы почувствовав мой взгляд, Венди обернулась.  
На лице у нее появилось такое выражение… Ей-богу, если бы Венди так посмотрела на меня лет двадцать назад, я бы грохнулся в обморок от переживаний, да и сейчас в груди что-то затрепетало. С чего бы это она?..  
Она тронула Форда за рукав, он обернулся тоже. На его лице появилось аналогичное выражение.  
— Диппер! — заорал он громко, так, что люди оборачивались. — Мальчик мой! — и ломанулся ко мне напрямик через газон, выронив сладкую вату.  
Венди не отставала.  
Она, кстати, добежала первой, и сжала меня в объятиях так крепко, что я аж задохнулся. К моему удивлению, дядя Форд в это время пожимал руки Пасифики, и тряс их так радостно, словно она была Мейбл.  
— Ну ты, чертов нерд, — прошептала Венди мне в шею. — Жив, слава звездам!  
— Да что могло со мной случиться за… — начал я, и тут до меня дошло. — Сколько для вас прошло времени?  
Венди не выглядела старше, но я мог просто не заметить…  
— Целая вечность, — сказала она с улыбкой.   
Тут я попал в объятия дяди Форда и, честное слово, тут уж у меня действительно хрустнули ребра.   
— Мальчик мой, прости меня, — пробормотал он.  
— За что? — не понял я.  
— За… за все. Я вел себя по отношению к тебе, как идиот! У меня было время подумать.  
— Да нормально… — я неловко похлопал его по плечу. — Ну, спорили немного, с кем не бывает? Нет, серьезно, ребята, сколько времени вас не было? По вашему счету? И где вы были?  
— Всего пару месяцев, но кажется, что несколько десятков лет. Мы были в потрясающем с научной точки зрения мире, — Форд отстранился на вытянутых руках и любовно осмотрел меня. — Ну а для вас, я смотрю, прошло пара часов от силы? Я так и подумал, когда ты не явился первым нас выручать.   
Тут Венди рывком обняла нас обоих, и даже притянула в эти групповые объятия Пасифику.  
— Ну вот, — сказала она легкомысленно и непонятно, — и никакой другой Венди в зоне видимости!  
Тут у нас над головами откашлялся и хрипло заговорил громкоговоритель:  
— Уважаемые посетители! В связи с ожидаемыми погодными условиями ярмарка закрывается раньше. Костер и Большая Жеребьевка состоятся прямо сейчас на центральной площади возле русских горок! Явка для всех, кто остался на территории парка, строго обязательна!  
И это бы еще ничего: подумаешь, ну громкоговоритель. Можно было бы его просто проигнорировать и рискнуть на стычку с местными служителями закона. Хуже было то, что от этого каркающего голоса я будто потерял собственную волю. Мне стало плевать и на дядю, и на Венди, и на храбрую Пас… Я знал только одно: мне надо идти к горкам!  
И пошел. Мои спутники шагали рядом, но мы не обращали друг на друга внимания.


	22. в которой Стэн примеряет свитер, а Венди преодолевает гипноз

Не очень-то удобный им достался транспорт: трясло и подбрасывало на каждой кочке. А путники вынуждены были сидеть в дальнем углу кузова, спрятавшись между ящиками с капустой, морковкой и другой овощной дребеденью, которая пахла землей и влагой.   
Мейбл проковыряла дырочку в накрывавшем кузов брезенте и теперь имела сомнительное счастье осматривать узкие, сумрачные улицы, по которым трюхал грузовичок.  
Мейбл решила, что город ей скорее нравится. Конечно, темные тучи, которые постоянно клубились над головой, не шли ему на пользу. Но если бы они расступились, наверное, дома с остроконечными крышами и высокими портиками выглядели бы очень живописно. Этот город немного напоминал ей старые части Нью-Йорка или Бостона, какими их показывают в фильмах. Или, может быть, европейские города. Мейбл мечтала побывать в Париже, поэтому кое-что о европейских городах она знала.  
Хотя, конечно, теперь она может дать фору заносчивой Энн Питерс, которая в Париже была! Потому что одно дело Париж, куда можно долететь на самолете, а другое дело место, куда проваливаешься в портал между мирами. Даже если об этом никому толком не расскажешь (или все примут опять за ее «фантазии»), все равно...  
Еще ей не нравилось, какими пустыми были улицы. Утро, самое занятое время, а прохожих раз два и обчелся. И даже те, которых ей удавалось увидеть, — одетые старомодно и стильно, как на подбор, — норовили быстро заскочить в какой-нибудь магазин (наверное, правильно говорить «лавку»?) и скрыться с глаз.  
Да и автомобилей навстречу попадалось мало. Казалось, что их грузовик едет по городу почти в гордом одиночестве.  
При том, что Мейбл одним глазом поглядывала на улицу, она умудрялась еще вязать. К счастью, миссис Франтан (ее звали Илиани — очень красивое имя!) одолжила Мейбл спицы. Даже не одолжила, а отдала совсем: сказала, что у нее суставы стали уже не те, и она давно не вяжет. Что лучше всего, у нее были не только обычные спицы, прямые: эти-то достать легко. У нее нашлись и чулочные, поэтому Мейбл могла с удобством довязать свитер для дяди Стэна. Чем она и занималась, одним глазом поглядывая в свою дырку.  
Дядя Стэн ей, честно говоря, не нравился. Не в том смысле, что она ему не доверяла или как-то так; нет, это же был дядя Стэн! В том смысле, что он казался каким-то бледным и держался слегка рассеянно. И еще: их положили всех спать в одну комнату, и Мейбл, когда просыпалась, не слышала его храпа! Возможно, он и вовсе не спал. Она бы не удивилась. Да и мешки у него под глазами стали прямо фиолетовыми. Сейчас его бы гримировать не под тигра, а под Дракулу.  
Ну ничего, Мейбл знала средство его взбодрить!  
— Смотри! — сказала она и сунула дяде Стэну ярко-голубой, в цвет того губочного мира, свитер, который только сейчас закончила вязать. — Специальный свитер для дяди Стэна! У меня не было ниток другого цвета, но я вывязала узор, чтобы показать, как сильно я тебя люблю!  
Мейбл не видела смысла в самокритике, но даже она готова была признать, что «узор» не очень-то ей удался. Во-первых, она торопилась довязать, пока есть время, а во-вторых, нитки из параллельного измерения слишком путались и цеплялись. Она намучилась, пока к ним приноровилась!  
Поэтому то, что задумывалось как ряд сердечек по подолу и краям рукавов, теперь скорее напоминало просто полосу дырочек примерно одинакового размера.   
— Спасибо, милая, — пробормотал дядя Стэн. — Очень кстати.  
И тут случилось странное: он начал немедленно этот свитер натягивать! Мейбл даже не ожидала. Обычно Стэн относился к тому, что она вязала для него, крайне скептически. Из трех связанных ею в Гравити-Фолз свитеров согласился надеть только один. Хуже, чем Диппер, который вообще ее свитера носил только осенью и зимой!  
Вот дядя Форд в этом плане был куда перспективнее.  
Стэн натягивал свитер как-то медленно, словно ему тяжело было двигаться. Мейбл ощутила на миг то же самое холодное чувство, которое почувствовала, когда ее затягивало в корабль франкенштейнов… ну, когда она еще не знала, что они, в общем, неплохие ребята, а распоряжается всем у них Сус. Она изо всех сил постаралась прогнать это чувство. Ведь тогда все кончилось хорошо. И сейчас будет хорошо. Просто грузовик трясет, а Стэн не спал всю ночь, волновался за них, наверное. Вот поэтому ему сейчас не по себе.  
Стэн натянул свитер, и Мейбл окинула его критическим взглядом. Конечно, получилось немного мешковато — как все ее свитера. Но вполне достойно. Она вовсе не хотела вывязывать сложную модель: конечно, у нее это не заняло бы аж два месяца, как говорили рукодельные сайты, но терять даже несколько дней на один свитер Мейбл была категорически не согласна.  
— Мне очень нравится, — сказал Стэн. — Спасибо, Мейбл.  
Потом, увидев ее лицо, вдруг закашлялся и ворчливо произнес:  
— Сгодится, короче. Сейчас что-то прохладно.  
— А по-моему, жара, — встрял Сус.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Стэн.   
— Кстати, Мейбл, чувачок! — продолжил Сус, совершенно не смущенный его ворчаньем. — А ты не хочешь связать купальник? Такой, в ретро-стиле, для меня? Я б носил!  
— Хм! — Мейбл потерла подбородок. — Это вызов! А я не отказываюсь от вызова! — она посмотрела на небольшой моток синей пряжи, который остался в нее в руках. — Только, боюсь, здесь на это не хватит. Придется тебе подождать до следующего рукодельного магазина.  
— Или до дома, — покладисто кивнул Сус. — Может, это будет быстрее.  
— Может! — с энтузиазмом согласилась Мейбл.  
(Ей вдруг поверилось, что они в самом деле скоро вернутся.)  
— Ну-ну, разголосились, — пробурчал Стэн. — Прикрутите звук, еще услышит кто.  
Наконец автомобиль начал тормозить, а потом остановился на небольшом подъеме, разводя газы. Мейбл увидела в дырку край чугунных ворот, которые отворил молоденький полицейский — паренек с грандиозно оттопыренными ушами, чью бледность очень подчеркивала темно-синяя униформа.  
Грузовичок въехал в ворота, свернул налево, и перед Мейбл на миг открылся длинный проход между крытыми рядами, который они миновали — рынок.   
Грузовик остановился на заднем дворе тускло-коричневого кирпичного здания. Минуты полторы, и задняя дверь открылась, впустив в кузов тусклый наружный свет и запахи подгнивших овощей.  
— Погоди, старый, выкурю сигаретку, — проговорил ленивый голос. — Я тебе не нанятый, эти ящики таскать с утра до вечера.  
— Параша на тебя, — произнес сердитый голос: они узнали соседа фермера Франтана. — Я что, должен тут торчать, пока у меня пропуск не истечет?  
— У тебя пропуск до вечера. В бордель, что ли, торопишься? — так же лениво отозвался грузчик. — И не стой над душой, папаша, вы у меня все уже вот где!  
Костеря грузчика вполголоса, фермер отошел. Последовала еще одна короткая пауза, потом тихий голос грузчика совсем другим тоном произнес:  
— Эй, посылочка от Франтана! Выходите! Быстро только. И во-он за тот навес.  
Один за другим они выбрались из кузова, пересекли полметра до небольшого навеса над кучей дров (с ума сойти, тут еще топят дровами?), где и спрятались. Совсем как тогда, когда на них напал птеродактиль, только Диппера и Пухли не хватало… Эх, вот бы поскорее с ними увидеться!  
Потом им пришлось ждать неизвестно сколько — Мейбл показалось, что очень долго — пока этот самый грузчик, молодой парень в просторной синей куртке, кепке и резиновых сапогах таскал ящики с капустой в темную дверь склада.  
Наконец с этим было покончено. Мейбл видела, что водитель и грузчик обменялись какими-то бумажками. Не деньгами — скорее, какими-то печатными бланками, вроде тех, на которых Мейбл рисовала Диппера и остальных.   
Грузовичок, фырча, уехал, а грузчик подошел к ним.  
— Ну, — сказал он ворчливо, — рассчитывайтесь.  
— С чем рассчитывайтесь? — подозрительно произнес Стэн. — Мы уже с Франтаном рассчитались!  
— Да? — издевательски приподнял брови грузчик (Мейбл решила, что он довольно симпатичный). — А почему же он передал мне шифровку, что вы обещали рассчитаться на месте? И что вы должны ему не меньше двадцати кристаллов рамния?  
— Двадцати? — переспросил Сус донельзя удивленным тоном.   
— Да-да, как же! — ворчливо воскликнул Стэн. — Врет он, не сговаривались мы на такую несусветную цену! Десять — еще куда не шло, да и того много будет! И все это я ему отдал.  
— Не ври мне тут.  
— Приятель, ты же знаешь Франтана, — Стэн заговорил очень проникновенно: так, как он бывало уговаривал какого-нибудь туриста-простофилю купить самый завалящий «амулет» или «талисман» из магазинчика при Хижине Чудес. — Ну как бы он нас даже посадил в этот грузовик, если бы мы с ним не рассчитались заранее?  
— Вот именно что знаю, — пробормотал парень.  
Он достал из кармана своей робы пистолет и направил его на Стэна.  
Мейбл сжала кулаки, Сус охнул и прикрыл рот руками.  
Стэн посмотрел на пистолет, посмотрел на парня. Улыбнулся располагающе, приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать.  
Затем глаза его закатились, и он тяжело рухнул в обморок.  
Мейбл сразу поняла: это не притворство. Стэн не посмотрел, куда упасть, просто грохнулся, как подкошенный. Сус даже не успел его подхватить.  
Ей показалось, что у нее мир уходит из-под ног. Не как перед обмороком — Мейбл вообще в жизни не падала в обмороки. Просто все вокруг стало далеким, и звуки прилетали непонятно откуда...  
— Что за… — парень и не думал опускать пистолет или оказывать Стэну первую помощь. Правда, он уже не смотрел так, будто прицеливался, а просто пораженно переводил взгляд с Суса на Мейбл. — Что с дедом?  
— Я не знаю! — Мейбл чуть не сорвалась на крик. — Я не знаю, но он реально старый, и он год прожил с одними насекомыми, а потом дрался за нас с северным сиянием, а потом еще его растрясло в этом грузовике, и если у вас есть хоть немножечко совести, вы нам поможете! Его надо перенести в жилье и уложить! И вызвать скорую!  
Голова Стэна откинулась на бок, лицо обмякло, словно неживое. Правда, грудь поднималась и опускалась, это Мейбл видела.  
— Извините, мисс, — сказал парень неприятным тоном и сразу перестал Мейбл нравиться. — Только это чем дальше, тем больше напоминает провокацию.  
— Вот что, — сказал Сус. — Если я дам вам двадцать кристаллов рамния, вы поверите, что мы правда хопперы, а не эти ваши провокаторы?  
— Ну… да, — произнес парень недоверчиво. — А у вас есть?  
Сус полез в свой волшебный мешочек, вытащил оттуда маленькую коробочку с откидной крышкой — как для капсул «Тик-Так». Потом вытряхнул оттуда что-то на ладонь.  
— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая руку пареньку. — Тут не двадцать, тут вся сотня. Забирайте. Только осторожно, а то сдует.  
— Что за… — парень пистолет все-таки опустил, но принимать щепотку у Суса не спешил. — Разводить меня вздумал?  
— Это кристаллы рамния, — Сус говорил мрачным тоном (что-то похожее Мейбл слышала у него только на его день рождения, но тогда он звучал менее решительно и более подавленно). От этого ей стало страшнее всего. — Можете растворить их в воде и выпить. Если не подействуют, тогда вы нас убьете. А сначала помогите перенести мистера Пайнса куда-нибудь и врачей позовите. Идет?  
— К-х-м, — парень сунул пистолет в карман. — Убери-ка пока эти кристаллы обратно, мне их класть некуда. Потом отдашь. И давай возьмем старикана, ты за голову, я за ноги.

***

Вдох-выдох.  
Что это было — звук? Нет. Может быть, одна нота. Совсем высокая, и все же. Нет. Невозможно проанализировать.  
Лучше этого ничего и быть не можешь.  
Идешь в толпе людей, и ты один из них, и все вы — одно, дышите одним дыханием.  
Поешь на выдохе, только не поешь, так, гудишь про себя. На вдохе вбираешь сосновый запах, густой, теплый. Нирвана. Радость единения. Вокруг тебя другие люди, одно движение, одно дыхание. Всегда был одинок, сейчас — вместе. И вас несет единым порывом туда, где ты должен, просто обязан находиться…  
Туда — это площадь с костром.  
В глубине что-то шевельнулось. Другие праздники тоже заканчиваются костром. Было же… падало откуда-то… нет, не важно. Полный круг. Подходяще.   
Большая куча веток на площади. Люди огромным кругом стоят, все молчат. Каждый из них — как он. Он — как каждый из них. В их глазах отблески оранжевого пламени. Это пока не огонь. Это пока солнце садится. Огонь будет скоро.  
К куче хвороста выходит женщина в голубом платье. Немолодая, ничего в ней нет особенного, и платье ее ничем не отличается от тех, в которые одеты остальные женщины. Вот разве что на шее у нее амулет. На амулет этот нельзя долго смотреть.  
Лучше смотреть на ее лицо. На него смотреть хочется.  
У нее очень добрые глаза. Он в первом ряду, поэтому хорошо видит это. Она, эта женщина, не среди них. Она за пределами, иная. Он понимает это. Он знает, что она выше. Он тянется к ней. Не физически: он не может. Душой он тянется к ней. Он знает, что она полюбит его. Стоит только показать, как сильно он ее любит, и она его примет.  
— Смерть есть жизнь, — говорит она, мило улыбаясь.  
— Смерть есть жизнь, — повторяет он за ней, шевеля губами вместе с толпой, потому что слова такого рода хочется повторять. Это истина. Истину следует говорить как можно чаще.  
Их хор проносится над площадью, над кучей хвороста, которая, кажется, готова вспыхнуть только от энергии, заключенной в этих словах.  
Он не знает, как жил все эти годы, всю свою долгую жизнь, не понимая этой простой истины. Да, смерть есть жизнь.  
— Покоримся ей, — говорит женщина.  
— Мы покорны, — отвечает он ей единым выдохом, вместе с толпой.  
Так вот что мычали его губы. Это был не просто бесполезный гул, это была мелодия. И в этой мелодии даже угадывались слова.  
— Восславим ее!  
— Слава!  
— Воздадим ей почести во всей ее уродстве и красе! О прекрасная, о многоликая!  
— О прекрасная!  
«Она смерть и она жизнь», — думает он, не отводя взгляд от той, что открыла ему глаза.  
Что-то в нем обламывается. Его отпускает. Он может стать спокойнее, он смотрит на своих соседей. Они уже больше не дышат в унисон и не говорят одни слова, но он знает, что он любит, нет, он обожает людей, собравшихся вокруг. Он охотно отдаст жизнь за любого из них.  
— Ну, мы начинаем Первую Ночь Фестиваля, — говорит женщина. — Посмотрите налево, посмотрите направо! Нет ли среди нас матерей с маленькими детьми?  
Они все смотрят, и он тоже смотрит. Нет, матерей с детьми нет. Детей вообще не видно. Есть несколько подростков, но из тех, что уже постарше. Лет четырнадцать, наверное, или больше. Одна из этих подростков, рыжая девочка, стоит совсем рядом с ним. Он смутно ее помнит. Она хорошая, лучше всех. Кажется, он знал ее, когда она была постарше. Или будет знать ее, когда она станет постарше?  
Это неважно. Важно одно — доброе лицо женщины в голубом платье.  
— Сейчас я выберу одного из вас, — говорит женщина.  
Сердце взлетает: выберу! Одного из вас!   
Слова отдаются внутри, каждая жила натягивает. Одного из вас — это значит, что, может быть, и его?  
— И этот один взойдет на костер и позволит пламени пожрать его, — тоном воспительницы в детском саду, объясняющей малышам правила дорожного движения, продолжает она. — Он не будет сопротивляться, трястись, смущая умы… Он будет спокойно жариться там, на медленно огне, как хороший мальчик или девочка, и позволит всем нам хорошенько это рассмотреть, не так ли?  
— Да! — кричат все, и он кричит вместе со всеми, вскидывая кулак в воздух.  
Молодой парень рядом с ним даже свистит от избытка чувств и срывает с головы бандану с вышитой елкой. Кажется, этого парня он тоже знал. Но, для разнообразия, когда тот был моложе. А впрочем, и это припомнить не удается. Он знает только, что любит их, любит больше, чем кого-либо еще в этом кругу зрителей, хотя все они отличные ребята. Больше даже, чем женщину с добрыми глазами, и вот это особенно странно — как можно любить кого-то больше, чем эту женщину с добрыми глазами, которую он впервые увидел несколько минут назад?  
— Кто из вас, — возвысила голос женщина, — кто из вас хочет оказать нам эту великую честь? Позволить нам увидеть смерть близко? Насладиться ее видом, ее запахом, ее вкусом? Кто отдаст нам свою плоть и кровь?  
Разумеется, он не раздумывает. Он слишком любит их, тех, кто стоит рядом; он не может поступить иначе. Он хочет дать им все самое лучшее, а потому шагает вперед. Вместе с ним шагает еще несколько человек, он это видит, но добрые, карие глаза женщины останавливаются именно на нем.  
— Пришелец из другого мира! — восклицает она. — Мы горды и счастливы оказанной честью! Поднимитесь!  
От одной ее улыбки сердце его наполняется гордость и покоем, подобных которым он никогда не знал. Чувствуя, что почти летит, словно на крыльях, он торопится к огромной куче хвороста.  
Да, в конце концов, в этом есть замечательная симметрия, не так ли? Совсем недавно он чудом избежал огня — будет здорово все-таки испытать, как это, когда твою плоть лижут языки пламени; когда кожа краснеет, вздумается, покрывается волдырями и наконец лопается от невыносимого жара…  
Первые ветви хрустят под ногами. Там, под кучей хвороста, есть помост, чтобы можно было взойти прямо к столбу посредине. Взойти, прижаться спиной…  
Женщина в голубом платье идет за ним, и это окрыляет.  
— Повернись ко мне, — говорит она, когда они преодолели все эти три ступени.  
Он послушно поворачивается: ничего иного он так не хочет, как выполнять ее приказы с утра до вечера.  
Она кладет ладонь на его щеку.  
— Я вижу много сожаления, дорогой мой, — говорит она тихо и ласково. — Много гнева, много боли, много одиночества. Но теперь все позади. Ты среди друзей.  
— Я среди друзей, — повторяет он, купаясь в ласке ее глаз.  
— Все долги оплачены.  
— Все оплачены…  
— Ты даришь им величайший дар — свою смерть.  
— Величайший дар…  
— Ты не обязан повторять за мной, знаешь ли, — она улыбается. — Хотя это распространенный побочный эффект, я знаю, — теперь хлопок по плечу; о, как сладостно умереть после того, как тебя коснулись ее руки!. — Гораздо важнее — теперь все будет хорошо. Все всегда будет хорошо.  
— Да… — повторяет он, теряясь в ее глазах. — Все будет хорошо.  
Ему думается, что это правда так. Скоро алые сполохи костра унесут его туда, где на песок накатываются волны, и у горизонта ходят разноцветные паруса. А один парус, простой и белый, они прилаживают самостоятельно на мачту. Соленый ветер треплет их волосы, от жары плечи красные, но это никого не волнует. Рядом мальчик, как две капли воды похожий на него самого, только без очков. А еще — рядом девочка с рыжей косой… откуда он помнит девочку с рыжей косой? Ее там не было, она не могла там быть, но теперь — есть. И двое детей, совсем мелких сорванцов, мальчик и девочка, играют в песке. А значит, ничего лучше и придумать нельзя.  
...Нет, огонь не будет лизать его кожу. Он задохнется сначала в дыму. Но это даже лучше. Он будет плыть сквозь этот дым и видеть их, а они выйдут ему навстречу…  
— Профессор Стэн! Улыбака! Форд, мать твою, Шестопал! Посмотри на меня!  
...Серо-зеленый взгляд через всю площадь. Такой холодный цвет, а, надо же, обжигает. Больнее огня.


	23. в которой любовь зла, зато доктор пытается быть добрым

После концерта всегда тяжело. После удачного концерта — тем более. Падаешь и спишь минимум сутки, облава там или не облава. Вяжите, тащите куда угодно, пейте всю кровь — все равно.  
И не верится, что когда-то мечтал играть в андерграунде. Сейчас не играешь — живешь.  
Вот и в этот раз, то ли проснулся, то ли не проснулся. Кто-то, к счастью, держал наготове стакан воды и кислый местный аспирин, который помогает от всего, как гильотина. Хорошо бы кофе, но кофе здесь не держат.  
— М-м-м, — промычал Робби. — Какой сегодня день?  
— Все еще двадцатое, — Мика присел на корточки рядом с топчаном, на котором поместился Робби (за спиной лежала его гитара, занимая большую часть спальной поверхности) и с жалостью смотрел, как Робби пьет. — Извини, мэтр, надо было дать тебе поспать подольше. Но у нас тут ЧП.  
— Какое ЧП?  
— Тебя разыскивают.  
Нет, все-таки кокетничал. Не то что «убивайте, кто хотите, пейте всю кровь». Едва прозвучал намек на облаву, сон как рукой сняло. Робби сел на топчане так резко, что голова закружилась, опустил ноги на пол. Сразу стало холодно: здесь гуляли сквозняки.  
Он даже вспомнил, где он. В подвале под продуктовым складом. Не самое удобное убежище, но почти безопасное — здесь искать и не подумают, продовольственные склады ведь надежно охраняются полицией Милостивых Господ. Иногда Робби думал, что его передают из рук в руки, как мешок с картошкой. Это, в общем, льстило. Картошка стоит дорого.  
— Нет-нет! — Мика, кажется, уловил на его лице панику. — Не упыри! Ну или не сами. Тут какая-то странная компашка появилась, тебя разыскивают.  
— Тут?  
— Ну, рядом. Но они не знают, что ты здесь. Они на Сопротивление выходили и вышли случайно на этот склад. Им фермер один наводку дал.  
— Какая компашка?   
Ясность, вызванная коротким адреналиновым всплеском, осталась, но голова опять начинала гудеть.  
— Старик, на ладан дышит, подозрительный толстяк, который разыгрывает идиота, и мелкая девчонка.  
Старик, толстяк и девчонка… Почему-то от одного этого перечисления у Робби на миг замерло сердце, хотя он не мог бы толком сказать, почему. Что-то такое смутное, какое-то чувство, вроде дежавю…   
— У девчонки был твой портрет, смешно подписанный, — добавил Мика. — Я вспомнил вдруг: ты ведь, когда на заводе работал, тоже этак не по-нашему лопотал.  
Английский?! У кого-то тут нашелся листок, подписанный по-английски? Нет, чепуха, скорее всего, просто иностранцы. Идиоты-туристы в поиске новых впечатлений, Робби слышал, что иногда границу пересекали такие уникумы.  
— Дай сюда!  
Зачем-то Мика сунул в руки Робби бумажку про зерновые покупки, акт какой-то или счет, бог его знает. Робби уставился непонимающими глазами на чуть зернистые, отпечатанные на плохой машинке линии. Мик вздохнул, закатил глаза, перевернул листок и сунул его Робби чуть ли не под нос.  
— Смотри!  
С листа на Робби глядел… Робби же. Слегка шаржевый, но довольно узнаваемый. Только Робби двухлетней давности: с длинной черной челкой и прыщами на подбородке. Кожа у него давно исправилась: то ли скудная диета сказалась, то ли просто переходный возраст закончился.  
Чем-то этот стиль был знаком…  
— Эта девчонка… — пробормотал Робби. — Она в свитере?  
— Нет, почему? — удивился Мик. — В курточке какой-то. А вот старик — в свитере.  
— Проводи меня к ним.  
— Эй, а если провокаторы? Или агенты кровопийц? Погоди, я Главному доложу.  
— Докладывай сколько хочешь, — Робби нервно взъерошил волосы, — но устроить так, чтобы я на них со стороны поглядел, ты можешь? Может быть, это… словом, может быть, они оттуда, откуда я прибыл.  
— Инопланетяне, что ли? — фыркнул Мика. — Ладно, пошли. Полюбуешься в щелку на других зеленых человечков.  
— Ха-ха, — хмуро сказал Робби, потому что Мика этого от него ждал.  
Юмор — это такая социальная смазка, которая помогает тебе никого не убить, а другим людям не убить тебя. И выживать, когда все совсем плохо. Он теперь особенно хорошо понимал родителей, хотя отсюда похоронное бюро Валентино казалось позабытым сном.  
Робби было не впервой скрываться на складе. Он вот уже чуть ли не год вел такой подпольный образ жизни, а до этого был слугой у одного из Господ, а еще до этого — работал на заводе вместе с Микой. (И если бы не Мика, его бы сожрали). Может быть, даже на этом конкретном складе ему доводилось прятаться тоже: он узнал узкие каменные ступеньки, по которым они из погреба поднимались наверх.   
Как-то раз Робби даже написал о своих мытарствах по складам песню («Это овощная жизнь» на мотив It’s a beutiful life), но Мика заставил его сжечь бумажку: мол, еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то с концерта донес, будто у нас есть контакты с продовольственной полицией. Конечно, теоретически на концерт ходили только верные люди, но практически никакого способа проверить такую большую аудиторию не было.  
«Инопланетян» держали в подсобке сторожа, отгороженного от общего помещения склада щелястой дощатой перегородкой. Мутный дневной свет пробивался сквозь окна под потолком, бросая широкие полосы света на длинный грязный зал, заставленное многочисленными ящиками и стеллажами. Для обостренного темнотой зрения Робби даже этот свет казался ярким. Он ведь выступал только по ночам, и не помнил даже, когда открыто видел солнце. Пару месяцев назад, когда с ним чуть истерика не случилась от жизни взаперти, Мика с разрешения Главного загримировал его и вывел на прогулку. Но день, как назло, выдался пасмурный.  
В каморке сторожа, вроде бы, имелось даже настоящее окно — Робби понял это по тому, что щели в перегородке казались светлее. Кое-как пытаясь справиться с волнением, он наклонился к замочной скважине. Ну-ка, ну-ка…  
Сердце пропустило удар. Ну да, близняшка Диппера собственной персоной, только замурзанная и подавленная. Сидит, привалившись к боку Суса Рамиреза — того фрика, который работает на мистера Пайнса. А вот и сам мистер Пайнс: лежит на диване без движения, лицо у него восковое…  
Нет, Робби никогда не испытывал к Пайнсам особой приязни, даже когда помирился с ними. Да, Мейбл помогла ему найти Тэмри — но разве не из-за Пайнсов случился этот Армагеддон и прочая шняга? Разве не из-за них Робби пришлось встать в тот дурацкий круг, откуда его потом выкинуло между мирами?  
Но теперь Робби, наверное, был бы рад и Гитлеру, войди он сейчас в эту дверь. Если бы он верил в бога, он бы вознес сейчас ему хвалу. Показалось, будто бы с темно-серого здешнего неба спустились ангелы и играют аллилуйю.  
Если Пайнсы нашли его, значит, они знают, как перемещаться между мирами! Значит, они знают, как вернуть его домой! И, может быть, кто знает, Тэмри даже ждет его… вряд ли, конечно, два года прошло, но вдруг...  
Не сказав ничего Мике, никак не предупредив, Робби рванул дверь на себя.  
— М-мейбл, — пробормотал он уже с порога.  
Хотел прокричать, но в последний момент вспомнил о конспирации.  
Мейбл подняла на него удивленный взгляд, который через секунду сменился робким узнаванием.  
— Робби! О мои звезды! — она прикрыла рот рукой. — Да ты блондин, оказывается!

***

Венди не хватало в руках топора.  
Когда очень много и долго машешь топором, у тебя что-то такое просыпается внутри. Ты начинаешь дышать в унисон, и ваши руки работают все вместе, а головы отключаются. В такие минуты вы и напарники по рубке превращаетесь в этакую многоногую-многорукую машину. И желания у вас примерно одно на всех: чтобы эта огромная хрень уже рухнула наконец-таки.  
Сейчас Вени ощущала себя как раз такой вот многорукой, многоногой, многоглазой махиной. И желание у нее тоже было примерно одно — чтобы вспыхнул костер.  
Она знала, как это будет. Она уже много раз видела это… нет, она не видела этого ни разу, и потому хотела посмотреть. Женщина с добрыми глазами — по-матерински добрыми глазами — поднесет обмотанный просмоленной тряпкой факел к куче хвороста. Вспыхнет растопка между ветками. Ало-оранжевый жар будет разгораться внутри, потянутся белые ниточки дыма, которые разбухнут в толстые дыные витки, потом поплывут над костром облаками.   
Тогда-то облака заслонят фигуру, привязанную к солидному деревянному столбу посреди кучи хвороста. Возможно, человек будет кричать. Орать, что передумал и просить снять его оттуда. Все может быть. Крики его будут становиться все слабее, потом он начнет задыхаться, кашлять. Потом затихнет, а силуэт заслонят дымные полосы.  
Это если все пройдет по скучному сценарию.  
Если сценарий будет поинтереснее, то огонь разгорится жарко и бездымно, и они еще успеют увидеть, как обугливается на человеке кожа. И тогда он будет вопить по-настоящему — страшно, нечеловечески, потому что человеческого там совсем ничего уже не остается; одна только боль. И все на этой площади увидят, что хотят: как живое, думающее существо постепенно станет комком обугленной слизи, сползающим с трескающихся костей.  
Венди однажды видела косулю, не успевшую убежать от лесного пожара. Так что она примерно представляла, как это будет выглядеть. Люди отличаются от косули разве что тем, что у них кожа потоньше.  
Она знала человека, который сгорит на костре. Она помнила его руки, его запах, его улыбку, которая появлялась так редко, но когда появлялась — перекраивала его лицо совершенно по-другому.  
А теперь он станет воспоминанием. Как уже было раньше. Как она жила одна, много-много лет, и теперь все будет так же. Это так привычно…  
Как во сне. Как в старом-старом кошмаре.  
Не зря же у этой женщины _материнские_ глаза.   
Венди хорошо знала, как надо поступать с кошмарами. Надо нащупать под подушкой топор — и проснуться...  
— Стэнфорд! — закричал кто-то, и Венди не сразу сообразила, что это ее собственный вопль. — Профессор Стэн! Улыбака, мать твою!..  
.Трудно было заставить себя сделать первый шаг. Ноги налились тяжестью, словно после целого дня на вырубке. Но потом Венди представила, что сжимает знакомую рукоять. Кстати, какого черта она не взяла свой боевой топорик? Ведь два месяца у Странников о нем не забывала, а тут, когда наконец появилась возможность его достать, забыла напрочь. Он же вроде лежал в волшебном рюкзаке Диппера, надо было попросить.  
Но неважно. Допустим, топор в руке. Она даже ощущает его отполированную многими годами рукоять. И вот если топор, то все становится на свои места.  
Дым ударил по легким, она закашлялась, распинывая занимающиеся огнем ветки. Как хорошо, что на ней прочные кожаные сапоги из кожи рачхагана. Как хорошо, что она успела вовремя. Наверное, вовремя. По крайней мере, Форд дергается в путах — значит, даже сознание от дыма не успел потерять..  
 _...Степь горела вокруг, так, что серым дымом заволокло небо, и не стало видно Бесконечную равнину вверху. Солнце проступало через этот дым розово-багровым кругом с очень четким, словно бы обрезанным по трафарету краем.  
_ _«Мы в ловушке, — проговорил Иппар озабоченно. — В реке не хватит места для всех. Если бы знать, каким путем пойдет огонь...»  
_ _«Загоним в воду хотя бы женщин и детей, — так же озабоченно ответил ему Форд. — Венди, только не вздумай геройствовать!»  
_ _«Не вздумаю, — мрачно ответила она, прижимая к себе сверток с младенцем. — Хотя, дорогой, учитывая, как часто ты у нас попадаешь в беду, уж лучше бы тебе полезть в воду, а я тут с огнем поборюсь!»…  
_ Они пережили тот пожар. Кажется. Или не пережили. Она не могла точно вспомнить.  
Ей вот было даже немного интересно: любила ли она Форда? Все-таки он… ну, старик. Или это от безысходности и одиночества? Может быть, их столкнуло друг в друга, как пушечным выстрелом…  
— Форд! Вылазь немедленно отсюда!  
Они встретились взглядами.  
Что такое, вообще, черт возьми, любовь? Венди встречалась с кучей парней, и каждый из них, кажется, имел у себя в голове собственное определение. Между собой эти определения ничуть не совпадали.  
Что-то врезалось Венди в бок и толкнуло ее на горящие ветки. Она еле успела увернуться — это на нее бросилась женщина с добрыми глазами. Теперь тетка уже ничем не напоминала мудрую распорядительницу. Лицо ее исказилось животным ужасом и яростью. Отец говорил — за яростью всегда стоит страх.  
— Сучка, — прошептала она, ухватив Венди за горло скрюченными пальцами.  
Она даже лицом была похожа. Черт знает как, но она правда была похожа на мать Венди. Мать опять пришла, чтобы лишить ее всего. Нет. Нет. Нет…  
Тетка вдруг обмякла и повалилась вбок, Венди с трудом столкнула ее с себя. Тут же кто-то схватил ее за локоть, помог встать. Она узнала прикосновение: широкая крепкая ладонь. Форд. Перепачканный в саже, но живой, он улыбался ей чуть сконфуженно. Надо же, сам освободился от веревок! Или плохо связали, или…  
«Да, он сильный, — подсказало ей воспоминание. — В шуточных драках в честь праздника Середины Лета он побеждал охотников вдвое моложе и на две головы выше».  
— Спасибо, что стряхнула с нас этот гипноз, Венди, я не знаю, как…  
У него остался мазок сажи на носу. Это как-то непростительно мило выглядело. И после всего этого адреналина… нечестно. Просто нечестно.  
...Певать на все. Плевать, как это будет выглядеть.   
Впервые Венди заметила — в смысле, по-настоящему заметила — их разницу в росте… В воспоминаниях о будущем та Венди была взрослее — стало быть, и выше?.. Из-за этой разницы ей пришлось встать на цыпочки и даже притянуть его к себе за воротник, чтобы поцеловать.  
Какой это был поцелуй — первый, тысячный? Строго говоря, наверное, второй: первый раз Венди чмокнула Форда по-рассеянности, на берегу того ручья, когда параллельные временные потоки впервые начали сводить их с ума. Но тогда это было мимолетное касание, теплое, сухое и обветренное.  
Сейчас Форд неожиданно, словно бы тоже наплевав на все, обхватил ее за плечи, прижал неожиданно крепко.   
Форд умел целоваться. Гораздо лучше, чем, например, Робби. Даже при таких обстоятельствах. Это длилось всего секунду или две — но… Но.  
Вот ради таких секунд, подумала Венди, отталкивая его, и придумывают целые любовные романы.   
— Блять, — сказала она хрипло, — а теперь берем под мышку этих двоих и побежали!  
Но «эти двое» нашли их сами: Диппер поймал ее за запястье, а Пасифика схватилась за полу длинной расшитой рубахи Форда.  
— Ну е-мае! — простонала Пасифика. — Что за спектакль вы устроили! У меня от отвращения даже гипноз слетел, а челюстью Диппера можно было орехи колоть!  
— Потом, все потом! — рявкнул Диппер со зверским выражением лица. — Потом я решу, как к этому относиться! Пока нам пора валить!  
Он нажал на какую-то кнопку на одном из своих девайсов, и…  
И они никуда не переместились. Просто вокруг появился огромный розовый шар.  
В ответ на недоуменные взгляды, Диппер пожал плечами:  
— Я же говорил, что в этом парке нельзя сориентироваться! А идею мяча я у Мейбл позаимствовал — что, плохая защитка?  
Их окружала толпа. Медленно, все еще двигаясь, как один человек… существо. С пустыми лицами. Это выглядело очень зловеще, потому что площадку вокруг костра заволокло едким дымом, от которого слезились глаза.  
— Хорошая защитка, — согласилась Венди сквозь кашль. — А она долго действует?  
— Я бы на вашем месте сдалась бы сама, — сказал нормальным таким, разговорным тоном голос за их спинами.  
Венди резко обернулась, все еще сжимая воображаемый топор.  
Женщина с _материнскими_ глазами стояла позади. Платье на ней изрядно обгорела, волосы слева тлели, лицо покраснело и покрылось волдырями от жара. И все же она стояла ровно, словно бы не обращая внимания на боль.  
— Да, — сказала она. — Вы ведь те, кто уничтожит вселенную. Вам надо сдаться нам быстрее, пока вы не натворили бед.

***

Память Стэна охватывала лишь очень небольшой кусок его фактического прошлого. Он не знал, какой именно: полгода на планете веспидов — это сколько в земных месяцах? Как бы то ни было, никогда, никогда за этот промежуток времени не было ему так хреново.  
Он не знал, падал ли когда-нибудь в обморок. Наверное. Может быть.   
Но в обморок падать невесело. Ты ощущаешь приступ непонятной слабости, все вокруг валится куда-то — и тупой укол в сердце. А потом…   
Нет, если бы потом ты приходил в себя, с этим еще как-то можно было смириться. Туповатый сценарий, не так Стэн бы предпочел провести день со своими вновь обретенными родными. Но — почему бы и нет. В конце концов, даже классика. Ты отключаешься, потом приходишь в себя, а вокруг все бегают на цырлах и предлагают попеременно чай, горячий шоколад и хорошо прожаренный бекон.  
Но не-ет, на самом деле Стэн не приходил в себя по-настоящему. Он будто плавал в каком-то белом тумане, время от времени подплывая к поверхности. Или к свету. На свету было плохо. У него болела голова, живот скручивало, и голова отказывалась работать. Даже веки казалось, весили тонну. Он еле мог их приподнять…  
Надо… надо собраться. Надо… что-то сделать… Кого-то защитить… но кого?  
«Да, — сказал себе Стэн. — Я все делаю правильно. В таких ситуациях главное — прикинуться ветошью и не отсвечивать. Пусть они думают, что я вышел из строя и ни на что не способен, и тогда...»  
«Но ты правда вышел из строя и ни на что не способен!» — заметил знакомый внутренний голос, почему-то ни капли не похожий на голос самого Стэна.  
«Тем лучше, — ответил он этому голосу. — Тем лучше, Шестопал, значит, они мое притворство не раскроют».  
Кто такой Шестопал, интересно?  
Изорванная лоскутная память подсказала почти тут же — мальчик в очках, с обожженными плечами, сидит на белом песке и смеется. А плечи правда болят… все тело болит… как сейчас… Так и кажется, что кожа вот-вот лоскутами полезет…  
Если приподнять веки, видна маленькая худенькая девочка, что сидит в ногах лежанки, на которой устроили Стэна — он даже не может понять, что это, кровать, диван или топчан. У девочки колени поджаты к груди, ее всю трясет. И еще какой-то мальчик… нет, юноша… нет, мальчик… белобрысый… почему белобрысый? У него какие-то розовые пряди в волосах, надо же, разве у людей бывают волосы такого цвета? Что этот мальчик говорит девочке? Почему она так испугана?  
И тут еще этот толстяк… Он борется с другим парнем, обычным таким парнем, только очень неряшливо одетым… Сколько же тут человек, целая толпа, а комната маленькая. Вот-вот наступят на Стэна. У кого-то пистолет. Он должен встать и отобрать пистолет. Он должен крикнуть, чтобы не смели вытаскивать оружие при ребенке…  
Мейбл. Ее зовут Мейбл. У нее есть брат Диппер, парень настоящий упрямец — весь в Стэна! Да и Мейбл по этой части талантов не занимать. Как она пыталась тогда свести Стэна с Ленивой Сьюзен — ей-богу, раз десять ему грудь выбрила, никак не меньше!   
Нельзя ее подвести… нельзя… надо встать…  
— Он стонет! — крикнула Мейбл. — Ему плохо!  
У нее слезы в голосе. Кто ее обидел?  
И опять только белый туман.  
Из тумана медленно выплывал шум мотора. Машина, наверное. Да, у Стэна была машина. Стэнлимобиль — вот как он ее называл. Прошла с ним огонь и воду. Он этот кадиллак сам собрал из запчастей… ну, Форд помогал немного. Форд тогда еще не смотрел на Стэна, как на жвачку, прилипшую к подошве. Славное было время. Спать четыре часа и потом вставать бодрым и отдохнувшим — вот это особенно славно. Хотя, конечно, прыщи… вот по прыщам он совершенно точно не скучает.   
Но машина все-таки не Стэнлимобиль, другая. Шум мотора своего кадиллака Стэн узнал бы из тысячи.  
— Все будет хорошо, дядя Стэн… — опять у нее слезы в голосе, кто обидел его девочку? — Потерпи… мы везем тебя к доктору, он обязательно поможет! У них тут уже есть машины, значит, есть пенициллин и всякое такое! И магия у них тоже есть, хотя и запрещена, мы что-нибудь придумаем!  
Да, он лежит на заднем сиденье машины, скрючившись: салон не очень-то широкий. Голова на коленях у Мейбл. Как ей не тяжело-то, малявке — он ведь ее спокойно до сих пор на плечо сажает! В двенадцать лет могла бы быть и побольше… тем более ей почти тринадцать.  
Снова туман.   
Туман, через который он несет малявку Мейбл на плече…  
Что-то холодное прижалось к груди. Потом к спине. Размером с монетку. Стэн попытался смахнуть это, как смахивают муху или комара, но не вышло.  
— Все в порядке, юная леди, — о, знакомый голос Как внутренний, только моложе.. Как он скучал по нему, оказывается… сам не понимал, а вот гляди-ка. — Положение серьезное, но я думаю, что вашему дяде необходим покой и отдых. Не сомневаюсь, что он полностью оправится.  
Какие знакомые интонации. С такими же интонациями он рассказывал матери, что пирог со сливками на ночь — лучшее лекарство от бессонницы. А еще ученые, мол, доказали, что близнецам нужно вдвое больше сладкого, чем обычным детям, потому что их нервная система вдвое больше (это уже с подачи Стэна).  
— Что ты врешь, книжный ты зануда… — пробормотал Стэн. — Ты, Шестопал, никогда этого не умел...  
Он плохо разбирался в принципе действия телепатического переводчика и не знал, что тот взаимодействует с разумом собеседника, подбирая в нем самый подходящий эквивалент.   
Но даже если бы знал, то не понял бы, отчего у Форда слезы на глазах. Стэн никогда не видел Форда плачущим — по крайней мере, с тех пор, как им исполнилось четырнадцать. А этому было больше четырнадцать. Этому сравнялось лет двадцать с гаком. Что ж, таким его Стэн и вовсе не видел… даже на фотографиях.  
Ну, значит, можно посмотреть, раз выпал шанс. А ничего брат выглядит, хотя Стэн, конечно, в этом возрасте смотрелся лучше.  
— Форд, прости за выставку, — кое-как выговорил Стэн (или подумал, что выговорил). — Надо было… сказать тебе сразу. Еще вечером. Ты бы, может, починил…  
А потом опять туман, туман, туман. И мальчишки играют в песке, а корабль ждет у причала — белый, ладный, с надутыми ветром парусами...


	24. в которой разговаривают об инфарктах и барьере кумулятивной вероятности

_Записано М. «Диппером» Пайнсом, магистром белой и зеленой магии  
_ _День 7348-й, измерение Т-38(*)  
_ _  
_Что я там говорил давеча о лирических отступлениях? Мол, терпеть не могу, когда рассказчик их делает, и, если бы я писал книгу, в жизни бы такого не допустил. Ну вот теперь я все-таки вынужден сделать такое отступление, потому что без этого невозможно рассказывать дальше.  
Когда двадцать два года назад по моему личному счету — и пару месяцев назад по личному счету всех остальных (точнее сказать не получится, ибо личный счет у всех тут уже предельно разный; даже Венди и Форд, по которым я, так сказать, сверял часы, умудрились отстать от нас и поприключаться отдельно) — я попал в другой мир, то оказался посреди равнины, запруженной бизоньими стадами. Нет, правда, я попал в стадо бизонов и едва штаны не намочил. Сперва даже решил, что опять провалился в прошлое, как мы тогда с Мейбл проваливались, но нет. Совершенно новый мир. Намекнуло мне на это то, что трава вокруг была красная и у бизонов багровые шкуры.  
Меня приютили ковбои — оказалось, бизоны принадлежали не к дикому стаду, а мясо-молочному. Неплохие были ребята, вроде мужикотавров. Они научили меня кидать лассо и всяким разным другим премудростям. А еще выделили часть платы за охрану стада, когда я начал работать наравне со всеми, и никогда не спрашивали, откуда я прибыл и что у меня за душой.  
Жизнь тогда была интересная. Ну, если вы не возражаете не мыться месяцами (мне, в общем, и до того на личную гигиену было плевать) и есть исключительно слабопрожаренное мясо.  
Потом на скопленные деньги я поступил в университет. Мне было тогда лет четырнадцать, если считать годы в сутках. Денег надолго не хватило, пришлось еще подрабатывать. Я и окна мыл, и ботинки чистил, и работал во всех котельных от Ист-Виллидж до Ногемптона… а впрочем, эти названия, наверное, ничего не скажут никому, кроме меня. В общем, мне повезло, что в университете я встретил своего Наставника… которым оказался Фиддлфорд Макгакет собственной персоной! Его даже звали так же, с той только разницей, что для того мира имя вполне обычное. Это мне все говорили: «Хм, Мейсон Пайнс… как-то странновато звучит…».  
Я искал заодно и дядю Форда — почему-то мне казалось, что где Макгакет, там и он где-то должен быть — но не нашел. Макгакет не знал никого с шестью пальцами, никого по фамилии Пайнс и никаких гениальных ученых одного с собой возраста.  
Официальная должность Фиддлфорда называлась «канцлер искусства белой и зеленой магии в Высоком университете Бостона». На деле же он был деканом инженерно-физического факультета аналога Массачусетского технологического института — ну или типа того. Я учился у него и сам ношу титул «магистра белой и зеленой магии», но это вовсе не значит, будто я умею колдовать: в том мире наука никогда не противопоставляла себя алхимии и всякой там астрологии; принципы те же, названия остались исторические.   
Белая магия — это просто физика. Зеленая магия — это не биология, как можно подумать, а инженерное дело. Исторически так сложилось.  
С Макгакетом мне очень повезло: в том универе все любили задирать носы, почем зря, и парнишка вроде меня, без имени, связей и денег, да еще вышедший из ковбойской среды, едва ли мог там на что-то рассчитывать. Но Фиддлфорд готов был учить всех, кто приходит учиться. Если от меня и «несло бизонами», как шептались остальные студенты, то он этого вовсе не замечал.  
Он выделял меня из остальных учеников, даже стал моим дипломным консультантом — там это называлось «наставник». С какого-то момента мы начали работать вместе. Собственно, мы занимались проблемами атомных преобразований энергии. Я отчаялся втолковать Фиддлфорду, что радиоактивность может быть опасной — он не до конца верил моим доводам и норовил хватать образцы пород голыми руками или даже класть их в нагрудный карман, как бедняга Мария Кюри. (Если вы не в курсе, она умерла от рака.)  
И однажды я ему рассказал, откуда взялся.  
Как сейчас помню, дел был пасмурный, дождливый. Не из тех дождей, которые рассыпают зловещие раскаты грома — просто мощный такой мрачный ливень, который однообразно поливал улицы и оставлял на стеклах длинные потеки. Мы сидели в небольшой лаборатории под крышей, собирали прототип счетчика Гейгера — мы решили, что он будет называться МП-счетчик, по первым буквам наших фамилий.  
Фиддлфорд пил из большой кружки свое ужасное пойло (полпинты сарспапарильи на пинту крепного черного кофе) и, когда я закончил, он поперхнулся, расплескав на меня эту гадость.  
— Что?! — воскликнул мой наставник высоким фальцетом.  
— Учитель, честное слово, я не псих… — начал я.  
— И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь! — глаза Макгакета пылали безумным блеском. — Я уже столько лет пытаюсь доказать множественность обитаемых миров! Я не смею никому сказать, потому что эти акулы-магистры сожрут меня живьем, да и аркканцлер в жизни не поддержит такой проект… Но теперь… О, теперь какие открываются перспективы!  
Оказалось, что даже радиоактивностью Макгакет занимался лишь для того, чтобы доказать возможность темпорального перехода на уровне электронов. Мне пришлось его слегка огорчить, рассказав, что это возможно только для квантов или даже кварков — я нетвердо помнил, что мне рассказывал об этом дядя Форд, но речь точно шла о слове на букву «к».  
С тех пор мы дневали и ночевали в лаборатории, и к моменту, когда мне пришла пора защищать диплом, рабочий прототип устройства, измеряющего толщину ткани мироздания, был готов.  
Правда, работал этот прототип через два раза на третий, но лиха беда начало!  
Тогда-то я, кажется, впервые за много лет _действительно_ поверил, что смогу вернуться домой. Рано или поздно.  
Но мы столкнулись со сложностями. Во-первых, тогда вокруг меня впервые начали обнаруживаться разрывы мироздания. Нам удавалось предотвратить их образование или починить небольшими направленными разрядами электричества (мне не хотелось проваливаться в такой разрыв до того, как удастся изобрести какое-то средство управляемого путешествия между мирами), но все равно тот факт, что иногда ты чистишь зубы, а рядом возникает черная дыра, в которой мелькают фиолетовые тени, как-то не способствует спокойствию. Во-вторых, когда наставник попробовал обсчитать их форму, у него вышли какие-то невообразимые результаты.  
Он мне сперва об этом не сказал, но я заметил, что Фиддлфорд появлялся в универе с мешками под глазами, поглядывал на меня как-то искоса и взглядывал от каждого резкого шума. Я не мог не вспомнить сумасшествие нашего собственного Фиддлфорда и вызвал его на откровенный разговор.  
— Понимаешь, — пробормотал наставник, — мне снится всякая чушь.  
— Какая именно? — встревожился я.  
Я отлично помнил, что Фиддлфорд из нашего мира сошел с ума как раз тогда, когда заглянул за грань мироздания. А именно это мы и пытались сделать — заглянуть.   
— Снится мне, будто ты разрушишь вселенную, — пробормотал он. — И будто это математически следует из чего-то, но я не могу это толком доказать.  
Тут-то с недосыыпа мне и пришла в голову пугающая мысль: а что если у Макгакета вовсе не слабая нервная система, что если он просто более восприимчив к окружающему миру? Что если он подсознательно догадался до чего-то?   
Нет, я вовсе не подозревал себя в подсознательном желании уничтожить вселенную. Мне просто пришла в голову одна логичная мысль: Билл Шифр считался одним из величайших злодеев в истории всех миров; дядя Форд, который, по его собственному признанию, повидал немало «темных существ», отдавал ему пальму первенства. Ладно, возможно, у Форда были свои мотивы: как-никак, Билл лично его провел и лично ему втерся в доверие, это могло быть особенно обидно. Но все же… даже мы, Пайнсы, не настолько эгоистичны, чтобы приравнивать собственные беды к бедам мультиверса!  
То есть Билл, грубо говоря, считался опаснейшим гадом — не зря же Аксолотль и Оракул называли его личным врагом. А мы его победили.  
Нет, вы вдумайтесь: двое стариков и двое детишек, с посильной помощью обитателей маленького городка лесорубов, победили одного из самых могущественных демонов!  
Может быть, дело было не в том, что нам просто повезло? Может быть, у нас имелось некоторое свойство, которое делало эту победу более вероятной? И может быть, из-за этого-то свойства нас и затянуло в разрыв между мирами?  
Мысль попахивала манией величия, но я все-таки решил рассчитать ее математически. Точнее, мы с наставником рассчитали вместе. Результаты нас… обескуражили, скажем так.  
Выходило, что математически возможно существование людей, от которых, в буквальном смысле, зависит существование мультивселенной. То есть людей, по той или иной причине собравших такой энергетический багаж, что мир начинал вокруг них трансформироваться.  
Выходило, что это должны быть люди, набравшие ту или иную «потенциальную энергию».  
Если вы не помните, что такое потенциальная энергия из школьного курса, то поясню: это возможность совершить какую-то работу, произвести какой-то эффект. Допустим, камень, лежащий посреди равнины, никакой потенциальной энергией не обладает. Но если переложить тот же самый камень на край обрыва, откуда его можно спихнуть вниз, то у камня тут же появится потенциальная энергия, которая перейдет в кинетическую (то есть энергию движения), если его спихнуть. А какой эффект производит кинетическая энергия, вы сразу поймете, если вас шарахнет камнем по башке.  
Так и человек: пока он живет в своем мире себе спокойно, никакой кинетической энергией он не обладает. Но как только он начинает ошиваться вблизи мировых разрывов (откуда, теоретически, можно выпасть в другие миры) или даже путешествует по другим мирам, у него сразу появляется такая потенциальная энергия.  
Бывалые хопперы, кстати, отлично знают об этом эффекте: он проявляется в том, что как только ты оказываешься в другом мире, то сразу влипаешь в кучу неприятностей.  
(Я не стал говорить об этом Пасифике, когда она спросила, потому что не хотел вдаваться в сложные математические объяснения и волновать ее.)  
Наши десять человек побывали в карманном измерении Билла, пожили в Гравити-Фолз, где микроразрывы ткани мироздания случаются постоянно, и были тесно связаны с дядей Фордом, которой этой потенциальной энергии из-за путешествий между мирами набрал — будь здоров.   
К тому же, эта самая потенциальная энергия тем сильнее, чем плотнее мир, из которого человек изначально происходит. А наша родная реальность, как я уже сказал, очень и очень плотная. В общем, выходило, что если каждый из нас и сам по себе этакая «горячая картофелина», то, когда мы соберемся вместе, мало вообще не покажется.  
— Ха, — сказал я наставнику, — это значит, что, когда я найду всех остальных, мы сможем преодолеть барьер кумулятивной вероятности и вернуться домой?  
(Барьер кумулятивной вероятности — это такая хреновая штука, которая определяет невозможность вернуться в свое измерение для хоппера. Долго объяснять, что это такое, но хопперы-практики тоже о ней хорошо знают: даже если у тебя есть устройство, способное перебирать измерения, в свое собственное ты не попадешь ни за что. Ну или, попав, будешь вынужден тут же его опять покинуть под давлением обстоятельств. Поэтому, кстати, дядя Форд не мог вернуться в наш мир сам по себе, пока дядя Стэн его не «притянул», открыв заново портал.)  
— Или уничтожить вселенную, — мрачно проговорил Макгакет.  
— Ха, про машину дяди Форда он тоже боялся, что она уничтожит вселенную, — легкомысленно заметил я, призвав на помощь внутреннюю Мейбл. — И ничего, обошлось.  
— Да, по тебе особенно видно, что оно обошлось, — вздохнул Макгакет. Потом торопливо добавил: — Не пойми меня неправильно, ты лучший ученик и коллега из всех, что у меня были. Но я вздохну с облегчением, когда ты уберешься из моего родного измерения.  
Это было уже после того, как мы сделали счетчик вероятностной энергии: на мне он трещал, не смолкая.  
Теперь перенесемся из давнего прошлого, когда я еще жил в родном и любимом мире стимпанка, в прошлое недавнее, когда мы спасли Форда из костра (и я был настолько шокирован зрелищем их с Венди поцелуя, что не мог даже решить, верить ли собственным глазам.)  
Лидер группы Самосожженцев — потом мы узнали, что это был основной религиозный культ в стране, куда мы угодили — воскликнула:  
— Вы те, кто уничтожит вселенную!  
И я не удивился.  
И Форд не удивился тоже. Он-то ведь еще раньше знал то, что высчитали мы с альтернативным Макгакетом.  
Лично меня удивило только, откуда она об этом знала? Но Форд потом предположил, что у лидеров культа, которые служили этакими концентраторами телепатической энергии толпы, просыпались кратковременные провидческие способности.  
— Знаешь, — сказала Венди громко и неожиданно спокойно, — вселенную, в которой есть такие, как ты, стоило бы уничтожить!  
Никогда прежде я не слышал в голосе Венди столько яда и горечи. То ли она так близко к сердцу приняла попытку спалить Форда, то ли были еще какие-то причины...  
После чего мы покатили розовый шар силового поля вперед, на манер хомячков. Культистка еле успела убраться с дороги.

***

Грузчик, который вошел вслед за Робби, выхватил пистолет и направил его на Мейбл.  
— Никому не двигаться! — рявкнул он.  
— Чувак, — сказал Сус серьезно. — Это не круто.  
— Мика, какого хрена! — взвизгнул Робби. — Я же сказал, что это народ из моего мира!  
— В том-то и дело, — тихо проговорил Мика. — Я должен доставить их к Главному. Ты знаешь, как Главный ждет хопперов.  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу! — отрезал Робби. — Не смей направлять оружие на моих друзей!  
Мейбл подумала, что такой Робби нравится ей гораздо больше, чем раньше. Да и светлые волосы ему идут. Пожалуй, такой стиль, с розовыми прядками, она бы и себе выбрала, если бы обесцвечивалась.   
Все это были лишние мысли. Ей надо было бы думать о том, что ее держат на прицеле. Но Мейбл совершенно не боялась. По сравнению с пиратом-Диппером — пустяки. И по сравнению с тем, что дядя Стэн валялся на диване в отключке, тем более.  
— Послушай, послушай! — она состроила свою самую умильную рожицу. — Ты же не хочешь пристрелить такую очаровательную девочку, как я?  
— Не слишком хочу, — кивнул Мика. — Но я могу прострелить тебе руку или ногу.   
— Ой нет! — всхлипнула Мейбл и зашмыгала носом. — Блин, вы серьезно, да? Ужас какой… — она уткнулась лицом в ладони и неразборчиво прошмыгала оттуда: — Можно я достану носовой платок?  
— Если это будет носовой платок и ничего кроме, — ровно сказал Мика.  
— Ой, да, конечно, — Мейбл полезла в карман.  
Кто в наше время носит носовые платки, когда всегда можно взять бумажные? Но Мейбл всегда нравилось ретро. Конечно, крутое ретро, вроде виниловых пластинок, на которых можно раскручиваться, как на карусели — у дяди Стэна как раз и был такой патефон…  
Продолжая держать Мейбл под прицелом, охранник медленно отошел к двери.  
— Робби, — сказал он. — Сними с телефона трубку, набери 14-А-Б и дай мне.  
— Мика, не нужно… — начал Робби, но тот только рявкнул:   
— Быстро!  
На Робби было жалко смотреть: он никогда особой храбростью не отличался, а тут сник совсем: пальцы у него тряслись, когда он крутил телефонный диск. Это был какой-то совсем старинный диск: с цифрами и буквами на нем, а не только с цифрами. И висел телефонный аппарат на стене, а размерами больше напоминал целый рюкзак, если, конечно, бывают железные и даже чуть заржавевшие рюкзаки.  
Мика сказал в трубку всего несколько слов, не очень понятных — видно, какой-то шифр.  
— Ну вот, — произнес он удовлетворенно. — Сейчас за вами пришлют машину.  
Мейбл шумно высморкалась в платок.  
— Господин охранник, — проныла она как можно более слабым и детским голоском.  
— Ну?  
— А там долго ехать? А то мне кое-что надо…  
— Что тебе надо, девочка? — подозрительно спросил Мика.  
— Ну я не могу при всех! Подойдите поближе и наклонитесь! Или давайте я подойду...  
— Еще чего, — Мика был очень подозрителен. — Я наклонюсь, а ты меня ударишь!  
— Честное слово, не ударю! — оскорбленно воскликнула Мейбл. — Я что, дура, драться с человеком с пистолетом? И вот Робби подтвердит, что моему честному слову можно верить…  
— Подтверждаю, — Робби нервно ерошил волосы. — Мика, бросал бы ты это все! С ними же можно поговорить по-человечески, они же люди, а не кровососы…  
— Вот Главный и поговорит, — посулил Мика.  
— Господин охранник! — проныла Мейбл. — Мне правда нужно!  
Мика сделал несколько шагов вперед и слегка наклонился. Он все-таки осторожничал и держался довольно далеко: длины рук и ног Мейбл не хватило бы, чтобы до него достать. Но это и не требовалось. Ведь платок был у нее в руках.  
У бумажных салфеток есть один, но очень серьезный недостаток: в них нельзя завернуть блестки. Много-много блесток.  
Мейбл дунула, что есть силы, Мика вскрикнул, зажмурился, взмахнув пистолетом. Мейбл кубарем скатилась с топчана, на котором лежал дядя Стэн: лишь бы этот недальновидный идиот не начал палить в белый свет!  
Она и в самом деле не думала с ним драться. Нашли дурочку! Слишком уж разные весовые категории. Но зачем драться ей, когда есть Сус?  
И Сус не подвел. Он тут же набросился на Мику, выхватил пистолет у него из рук и даже скрутил парня. Ну, более-менее скрутил. В смысле, уронил его на пол и сел сверху с таким видом, будто даже повтор «Уткотива» не заставит его подняться и пойти к телевизору.   
— Враг обезврежен! — бодро скомандовал Сус. — Какие будут приказания?  
Мейбл встала с пола, подошла и подобрала пистолет. Он был ужасно тяжелый и какой-то неприятный, будто блестящее насекомое. Каким-то внутренним чутьем она ощутила: из этого пистолета уже убивали. Ей ужасно не хотелось направлять его на Мику. Она и не стала, тем более, что Робби и так выглядел в шаге от обморока.  
— Робби, — спросила она мягко, — ты знаешь, как найти врача?  
— Н-не знаю, — пробормотал Робби, обхватив плечи руками. — Когда я заболел, меня лечил Главный…  
— Так он врач?  
— Говорят, лучший в городе…  
Мейбл стремительно приняла решение. Машина все равно вот-вот прибудет. Если придется драться еще и с шофером… А потом, как вывести Робби из города и выбраться самим, если все вокруг кишит вампирами? Одна надежда на прибор для перемещения между мирами, который у Суса, но можно ли его использовать на дяде Стэне, когда он в таком состоянии?.. И не будет ли в следующем мире еще хуже? Здесь есть хоть какая-никакая медицина...  
Все же направив пистолет на Мику, она произнесла:  
— А теперь ты отведешь нас к Главному!  
— Очень логично, девочка, — выплюнул тот.  
— Логично, — ответила Мейбл спокойно. — Потому что мы поедем к Главному на наших условиях, а не как пленники. Понял?

***

Сусу не очень-то нравилось состояние мистера Пайнса. Тот и раньше жаловался, что у него болит сердце или болит спина и что ему нужно «лекарство». Но поскольку это лекарство он обычно разводил в бутылках особой настойки, которую делала и продавала Абуэлита, или в паре банок пива, Сус на этот счет не тревожился.  
А вот такого, чтобы мистер Пайнс только лежал и стонал, Сус не припоминал. Совсем.  
Мистер Пайнс лежал и стонал всю дорогу, когда он и Неклевый Чувак Мика тащили его к машине. В машине был шофер, который посмотрел на них как-то странно и спросил, жив ли старик, хотя мистер Пайнс явно дышал. Ну, может, не очень явно. Дыхание у него было какое-то поверхностное.  
Мейбл не стала угрожать шоферу пистолетом: они до этого еще договорились с Микой, что доедут до Главного без лишней суеты. Сус был этому рад. Конечно, он бы справился и с водителем, и с Микой, если уж на то пошло, но лучше решить дело миром. Так говорила Абуэлита, а Сус твердо верил в то, что к словам старших надо прислушиваться. В книгах, фильмах и компьютерных всегда выходило, что старая бабушка главного героя была абсолютно права, отправляя его на подвиги. А после недавнего Апокалипсиса Сус не сомневался, что сюжет его собственной судьбы развивается именно по такому сценарию.  
Белобрысому Робби пришлось спрятаться между задними и передними сиденьями и накрыться какой-то тряпкой. Сус подумал: тут, наверное, в самом деле страшно, если Робби-Вредина соглашается укрыться такой вонючей дерюгой!   
Но куда страшнее, чем серые молчаливые улицы, было то, что, пока они ехали, Сус заметил, что у мистера Пайнса на руках и щеках кожа стало странно выглядеть. Еще как-то суше, чем обычно.  
Когда они вытаскивали его из машины, куски кожи осыпались на сиденье, словно перхоть, только чуть больше. Под ними открылись розовые участки, какие бывают, если при ожоге кожа слазит. Сусу это совсем, совсем не понравилось. Мистеру Пайнсу негде было обгореть, да еще и при такой погоде.  
Мейбл вроде ничего не заметила. Сус был рад. Ей и так все эти скачки по мирам даром не достались. Он помнил, как она дрожала, когда они встретились. От прежней Мейбл осталась, можно сказать, одна скорость бега.  
А еще ему показалось, что на сиденье машины упало несколько седых волос. Но это, может быть, от того, что Сус нечаянно стукнул мистера Пайнса головой о край дверцы, когда выносил.   
Он знал, что мистеру Пайнсу это нестрашно — тот любил приговаривать, что голова у него самая прочная часть тела. Но все-таки Сусу стало немного стыдно.  
А еще все эти симптомы чертовски напоминали отправление радиацией, и это Сусу тоже не нравилось. Он знал, что мистер Пайнс возился с радиоактивным мусором там у себя в подвале (то есть, технически, в подвале мистера Форда). Но если бы он там чем-то серьезно отравился, это бы уже как-то себя проявило, так?  
Да и потом, от радиационного отравления можно спастись, если есть йод, а мистер Пайнс всегда использовал йодированную соль!  
(Сус начинал жалеть, что не принимал всерьез подготовку к ядерному апокалипсису, которую иногда устраивал шериф Блаббс. А рождественский курс зомби-нашествия Мужика Дэна? Надо было и в нем поучаствовать вместе с Венди!)  
Здание, в котором жил Главный, не отличалось ото всех остальных домов на улице: оно было мрачное и старинное. Кабинет доктора находился на первом этаже, но все равно мистера Пайнса пришлось поднимать по высокому крыльцу и потом еще нести по длинному коридору, в который выходили высокие темные двери. Подходящая локация для компьютерной игрушки.   
Дверь в кабинет была незапертой, а то Сус уже боялся, что для ее открытия придется проходить дополнительный квест. Внутри не было никакого оборудования, которое он привык видеть у врачей: ни тебе блестящих белых аппаратов, ни экранов. Просто деревянный шкаф, письменный стол и кушетка, обитая кожей.  
— Как же к нему пациенты-то попадают, — ругнулся он, когда они с Неклевым Чуваком Микой внесли мистера Пайнса и положили его на диванчик в докторском кабинете.  
— У меня прием в хорошей части города, — произнес знакомый голос от дверей. — Здесь болеют от скуки да от нервов.  
В дверях соседней, смежной с кабинетом, стоял… второй мистер Пайнс! Который доктор Пайнс. Только на сей раз он, наверное, был настоящий доктор Пайнс — в смысле, врач. Но он не был настоящий доктор Пайнс, потому что он был альтернативной версией. Это Сус сразу понял, потому что ему было лет тридцать. Ну или чуть меньше даже. В общем, ненамного старше Суса.   
(Да, подумал Сус, неудивительно, что Венди не понимает мои объяснения по телефону. Иногда я сам себя не понимаю.)  
В руках доктор Пайнс держал пистолет.  
— Чуваки, что у вас за херня с пистолетами? — спросил Сус обиженно. — Это некруто.  
— Еще один двойник! — простонала Мейбл. — Только не говори мне, что он тоже плохой!  
— Не скажу, — пообещал ей Сус. — Он типа главный в сопротивлении против вампиров, он не может быть совсем плохим чуваком. Хотя пистолет пусть лучше опустит.  
— Я привез их, главный, — сказал Мика, не обращая внимание на Мейбл.  
Сус начинал думать, что этот Неклевый Чувак еще и туповат: он как-то странно реагировал на окружающее.  
— Они правда из другого мира! — добавил Робби. — Их не надо стрелять или что-то в этом духе! Они сюда приехали только за мной!   
Главный в самом деле опустил пистолет.  
— Вижу… — сказал он. — Мика, как ты мог сомневаться, что они из другого мира? Одежда у всех троих очевидно сделана из тканей, которые не производят в нашем мире, а этот… объемный господин однозначно принадлежит к другому биологическому виду или подвиду!  
Сус хихикнул.  
— Чувак, ты опять ошибся. Я вовсе не безволосый суслик. Просто так выгляжу.  
— Приношу свои извинения… — пробормотал двойник Форда. — Ладно, это неважно. В целом с подтверждением Робби картина вырисовывается… — он улыбнулся мрачной улыбкой такого доктора, который очень много дел имел с разными пробирками и отрезанными ногами, и очень мало — с живыми людьми. — Мика, Робби, задерните шторы и захлопните ставни. А вы, господа из другого мира, не делайте резких движений. Я неплохо умею обращаться со скальпелем.  
— Вы нам поможете? — нервно спросила Мейбл, не обратив внимание на угрозу. — Вы ведь врач, а моему дяде нужна помощь!  
— Помогу, — сухо ответил двойник, пока Мика возился со ставнями. — Но мне тоже понадобится ваша помощь. Если хотите, считайте это гонораром за мои услуги.  
— Если нужно сразиться с вампирами, мы бы помогли и так, — заверил его Сус. — Нам не очень нравится, что тут происходит. Но, вообще, чувак, угрожать маленькой девочке и шантажировать ее… это додуматься надо…  
Двойник зыркнул на него, но Сусу показалось, что ему стало немного стыдно.  
— Вы не знаете наших условий.. Я не требую ничего опасного, — быстро проговорил он. — Нам только понадобится ваше устройство для перемещения между мирами… на короткое время. Впрочем, это подождет. Девочка, как давно твой… дядя потерял сознание?  
В комнате стало совсем темно, через плотные шторы едва ли пробивался тусклый свет с улицы. Мика зажег керосиновую лампу, которая сразу сделала его лицо довольно зловещим. Не то чтобы Сусу он и раньше нравился.  
Ну хоть хорошо, что он отошел к двери. Робби присел на один из стульев, зажал руки между колен, нахохолился и сразу стал похож на себя прежнего, даром, что волосы светлые.  
— Упал в обморок — несколько часов назад, — Мейбл обхватила плечи руками. — Но вообще-то ему еще вчера вечером было плохо, хотя он и притворялся, что все хорошо. Вот прямо как попали в этот мир, так и притворялся. А как вас зовут? Вы, знаете, тоже страшно похожи на… на одного человека из нашего мира.  
Доктор хмыкнул, усаживаясь на стул и подвигая этот стул к кушетке, на которой лежал мистер Пайнс.  
— Форда Пайнтон к вашим услугам. Ты могла бы прочитать это на табличке на двери, девочка.  
— Ой, ты еще зануднее, чем наш Форд, — Мейбл закатила глаза. — Говорил мне дядя Стэн, что ты в молодости был хуже…  
Доктор Пайнтон посмотрел на Мейбл с непередаваемым выражением лица.   
— Я — двойник человека из твоего мира… который как-то связан с твоим дядей… и его зовут Стэн? — он посмотрел на мистера Пайнса. — Хм. Мне показалось, что он несколько похож на моего отца, но я списал это на игру воображения… В конце концов, каковы шансы, что пришельцы из другого мира окажутся версиями известных мне людей? — последнюю фразу он проговорил себе под нос с интонацией человека, который слишком часто беседует сам с собой за неимением других собеседников.  
— Вы двойник его брата-близнеца, — подсказала Мейбл несчастным голосом. — А я вообще-то вам… в смысле, им обоим не дядя, а двоюродная внучка… ну что вы так на меня смотрите?  
Доктор Пайнтон прочистил горло.  
— Может быть, у тебя и брат есть, девочка?  
— Есть! — Мейбл с энтузиазмом кивнула. — Диппер! Мы его ищем! А что, тут тоже мы уже родились? Хотя вам всего лет тридцать или сколько там? Круто-круто! А можно я познакомлюсь со своей двойняшкой? И дядя Стэн, наверное, когда придет в себя, хотел бы встретиться со своим двойником…  
— Боюсь, что это невозможно, — проговорил Главный неожиданно мягким голосом: второй мистер Пайнс, по памяти Суса, использовал его в исключительно редких случаях и только с Диппером. Сус случайно расслышал.  
Врач померил мистеру Пайнсу пульс, нахмурился, потом достал стетоскоп, вдел его в уши, погрел металлический кончик дыханием, и сунул его под свитер.  
— Почему невозможно? — спросила Мейбл. — Ой, только не говорите мне, что мы с Диппером или дядя Стэн в этом мире стали вампирами и вы против нас боретесь!  
(Сус решил, что это был бы неплохой сюжетный поворот, и надо будет как-нибудь что-нибудь такое написать.)  
— Э, нет, — рассеянно проговорил доктор Пайнтон, передвигая стетоскоп. — Послушайте, у вашего… у Стэна, — поправился он тем же мягким голосом, — были раньше инфаркты?  
— Нет, — ответила Мейбл.  
— Да, — сказал Сус.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Может, это был и не инфаркт, — поправился Сус. — Может, он притворялся. Я так и не понял.  
Двойник Форда зачем-то пощупал шею мистера Пайнса, рассмотрел вблизи руку, потом завернул одну штанину. Приоткрыл рот. Приподнял веко.  
— Мне нужно сделать анализы, — проговорил он наконец. — Но я думаю, девочка, что беспокоиться скорее всего не о чем и ваш дядя полностью поправится.  
Почему-то Сус не поверил в его искренность. Интонации были примерно такие же, как у второго мистера Пайнса, когда он доказывал, что целую ночь занимался вычислениями, а не смотрел тайком «Моя мама оборотень-2» на телевизоре в гостиной.  
— Ой, — сказала Мейбл, — по-моему, он приходит в себя.  
Мистер Пайнс пробормотал что-то. Сус понадеялся, что это он его зовет, но нет. Кажется, мистер Пайнс пытался сказать...  
— Шестопал… — разобрал Сус. — Извини… за выставку…  
Это обман зрения, или доктор Пайнтон таки заплакал?  
— Чувак, — спросил Сус в тишине, — так что все-таки случилось с твоим собственным братом?


	25. в которой Форд и Венди пьют чай за неимением кофе, а Пасифика дает вредные советы

Они сидели на склоне, покрытом цветами.  
То была тихая горная долина; величественные пики серо-голубыми призраками нависали над нею, но ближайшие пологие холмы казались зелеными и теплыми. В высокой траве пестрели красные и белые цветы. Если присмотреться, становилось ясно, что это белые маки и алые ромашки. Ничего особенного, такое случается в других мирах.  
— Форд, — произнесла Венди нерешительно. — Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Да?   
Он обернулся к ней. Сердце у него замерло и забилось быстрее — как в юности. Собственно, он и был юн. Сейчас, рядом с нею, он сам себе казался молодым, необстрелянным глупцом. Да и был таким.  
— Знаешь, похоже… помнишь, там были разные версии в предыдущем мире?  
— Д-да?  
— И ты говорил, что та, другая Венди, не может выбраться, потому что есть только я? Только мы с тобой?  
— Да?  
Он не понимал, куда она клонит…  
— Знаешь, в одном из вариантов этого параллельного мира… мы… ну, короче, нам крышу немножко снесло, когда мы увидели будущее. И в ту ночь, накануне отлета, я пришла к тебе…  
— Я этого не помню… — предательски забормотали его губы, хотя он на самом деле начал припоминать: ее глаза поразительно близко, и хрупкие плечи под его пальцами, и то, как он гладил ее волосы, прижимая к тебе…  
— Я пришла к тебе, и… блин, Форд! Походу, этот портал прошла та версия меня, у которой будет от тебя ребенок!  
Рука Венди была прижата к животу.  
Форд проснулся от ужасного чувства: смеси ужаса с великой радостью.  
Он полежал, глядя в потолок и переведя дыхание. Дыхание… рядом кто-то дышал. Живой человек. Дышал ровно и размеренно, как некто усталый, кого не разбудишь такими пустяками, как трепыхание партнера по постели…  
Слегка испуганно, Форд повернул голову.  
И увидел знакомый вихрастый затылок на подушке рядом. Диппер. Ну конечно, они смогли снять в этом мотеле всего два номера, оба с с одноместными кроватями. Диппер как-то слишком решительно заявил, что они с Фордом без проблем займут один — словно думал, что Форд попытается возражать.  
Форд выдохнул. Он сам не знал, чего чувствует больше — облегчения или разочарования. Он и не подозревал, что это не литературное клише, а настоящая, легитимная сместь чувств.  
(Было ли что-то между ними в ночь перед отправлением?.. Нет, не было, ни в одной из реальностей не было, ни одна версия Форда не могла бы так забыться… Это просто сон, сон внутри сна. Или он очень на это надеялся.)  
Одно было ясно: так просто заснуть теперь не получится.  
Стараясь не разбудить своего соседа, он осторожно поднялся. К счастью, оттягивать одеяло не пришлось: оба спали одетыми — на всякий случай. После недавнего столкновения с культом Самосожжения рисковать не хотелось. Как сказал им пожилой консьержка, давая ключи от номеров: «В рубашке родились, надо же. Обычно если уж эти вцепятся, так и не отпускают...»  
Консьержка также обещал, что на общей кухне мотеля есть чай и кофе. Можно налить себе чашку и заняться приведением в порядок записей… Накануне вечером Форд прослушал диктофонные записи Диппера, но времени дополнить свой дневник у него не было.  
Выйдя из комнаты, Форд посмотрел, не светится ли полоска под соседней дверью. Темным-темно, конечно же. А он что, думал стучаться среди ночи к двум девуш… девочкам, Форд, они просто девочки! Особенно Пасифика, но и Венди недалеко от нее ушла. Сколько у них разницы — два, три года? А между тобой и ею — больше сорока, и не забывай об этом ни на секунду! Даже Диппер сейчас староват для Венди, а ты старше его еще на двадцать с лишним лет...  
Кухня мотеля находилась внизу лестницы, в начале коридора (их номера располагались на втором этаже).  
Еще с лестницы Форд увидел там свет и приготовил свою самую располагающе-вежливо-незаметную улыбку. Перекинуться парой слов с полуночниками, которые там сидят, пока варится кофе или заваривается чай, а потом быстро назад…  
Но с порога кухни он заметил знакомые рыжие волосы — сейчас заплетенные в косу.  
Форд замер. Он хотел развернуться и уйти, но Венди его опередила. Не поворачивая лицо ко входу, она произнесла:  
— Я тебя слышу, Улыбака.  
Форд прочистил горло, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я чайник заварила. Кофе тут мерзкий. Сейчас налью тебе.  
Перед Венди на кухонном столе в самом деле стояла дымящаяся кружка, но она не сделала движения, чтобы налить Форду.  
— Я сам, спасибо, — сказал он неловко и направился к открытому буфету, где этих кружек стояло штук двадцать, и все предельно разные.   
Даже удивительно, насколько этот мотель в другом мире напоминал какие-нибудь молодежные хостелы его юности. И вообще весь этот мир — если бы не культ самосожжения, — ну прямо старая добрая Америка. Или как раз культ намекал на сходство?..  
Снимая кружку, он спросил как бы между прочим:  
— Все хотел спросить… почему ты называешь меня Улыбакой?   
— А ты не помнишь?  
Форд подумал (не в первый уже раз) что у Венди очень красивый голос. Хуже того, он знал, что с возрастом этот голос станет звучать еще лучше: пропадут зажеванные концы слов, тон станет чуть ниже, исчезнут эти ленивые подростковые модуляции…  
— У нас же был уже разговор, — неловко сказал, он оборачиваясь и облокачиваясь на стойку: он не рисковал подходить и садиться с нею за один стол. — Наши наборы воспоминаний далеко не всегда пересекаются. Во-первых, существует очень много альтернативных будущих. Во-вторых, разум далеко не всегда запоминает одни и те же значимые куски даже из одинаковых или похожих линий…  
— Да-да, — перебила Венди. — Я называю тебя Улыбакой, потому что когда у меня началась депрессия, ты так пытался меня из нее вывести. Ходил все время с неестественной улыбкой, приклеенной к лицу. Это было ужасно. Ты все-таки совершенно не умеешь обращаться с людьми.  
— М-м, — пробормотал Форд. — Хорошо, что я этого не помню.  
— Ты правда не помнишь, что я тебе рассказывала о своей матери? — спросила Венди очень резко, как будто струна лопнула.  
Форд подумал, что она очень долго решалась на этот вопрос.  
— Помню, что ты плакала у меня на плече, — сказал он честно. — Помню, что это как-то было связано… — он поколебался. — С наркотиками. Хотя почти уверен, что ты сама их не принимала. Это все.  
— Да… — Венди тряхнула головой. — Ладно, слушай.  
— Тебе не обязательно…  
— Обязательно, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Я думала, что нет, но… Правда, извини за сегодняшнее. Я знаю, тебе это так же сложно, как и мне… ну, то что мы пережили. И я вот сегодня в тысячу раз все усложнила.  
Форд поразился такому точному и рациональному анализу из уст человека возраста и пола Венди. И почувствовал, что он, кажется, только что влюбился в нее еще немножко сильнее. Что, конечно, делало его положение только хуже.  
— Тебе не нужно оправдываться, — выдавил из себя он.  
(В то же самое время, когда та его часть, которая сидела ночами над книгами и задергнула шторы перед лицом Стэнли, вопила: «Конечно! Конечно, она должна оправдаться! Она меня погубила! Стоило столько лет избегать женщин, чтобы попасться какой-то малолетке!»).   
— Я не… я не оправдываюсь, — Венди покачала головой. — Просто, понимаешь… я ее послала! Я ей сунула деньги — все, сколько у меня было, я же прошлым летом подрабатывала у Бада Глифула на подержанных тачках, все, чтобы она с братьями не увиделась…  
— Прошу прощения? — Форд почувствовал, что он теряет нить рассказа.  
— Ну, мама ушла шесть лет назад, — вздохнула Венди. — Она… папа особо про это не говорил. И она сама не объяснила никак. Просто однажды проводила нас в школу… Грег, это мой самый младший брат, как раз начал первый класс. Потом прихожу домой, а дома пусто, и посуда не помыта. И маминых вещей нет. И еще моя кукла пропала. У меня была хорошая такая кукла, бабушка подарила. Я в нее и не играла никогда, но она была фарфоровая, красивая. Она у меня сидела на шкафу вместе с мягкими игрушками. Я об этом и не думала тогда, не заметила куклы. Заметила только потом. Ну, погуглила… — Венди пожала плечами. — Это довольно дорогие куклы, немецкие. Я никогда об этом не думала. Бабушка часто дарила кому-то из нас дорогие игрушки… Хорошо, что она не взяла приставку, парни без нее бы правда страдали, а мне кукла была не нужна…  
— Твоя мать взяла твою куклу? — Форд почувствовал, что кулаки у него как-то против воли сжимаются на кружке. — Она… уже употребляла, я так понимаю?  
— Папа потом рассказал мне, что она начала за несколько месяцев до этого, — Венди говорила, глядя себе в колени. — Точнее, снова начала. Она курила травку, когда они познакомились. Ездила везде с байкерами. Встретила папу в клубе лесорубов, решила, что это ужасно романтично, и осталась с ним. Потом у нее началась депрессия. Я помню, она по выходным запиралась у себя в комнате, и нам не разрешалось шуметь, чтобы ее не потревожить. Даже па ходил на цыпочках, а ты видел моего па.  
Форд кивнул: его воображение отказывалось представить «Мужика» Дэна на цыпочках.  
— Ну вот, потом па поймал ее пару раз. Уже не с травкой, с чем потяжелее. Таблетки и типа того. Она обещала прекратить ради детей, в смысле, ради нас. Говорила, что это последний раз. А потом просто взяла и уехала, — Венди передернула плечами. — Па тогда разнес машину одного чувака, который торговал этой дрянью. Блаббс вроде даже его посадил на пару суток. Как он говорил потом, просто чтобы дать ему остыть. Обвинений не предъявляли.  
— Ты сказала, что сама дала ей денег…  
— О, это было потом. В прошлом году, — Венди вздохнула. — Ну, на самом деле ничего такого ужасного не было. Мама просто выловила меня на выходе из школы. Сказала, что приехала, что планирует завязать, что ей нужны деньги. Что она скучает по мне с братьями.  
— И ты…  
— И я сказала, что если она посмеет показаться вблизи нашего дома, то я приложу ее обухом топора, — сказала Венди. — Я этим не горжусь. Но… она так выглядела… Я подумала, что не хочу, чтобы братья ее видели. Может, я ничего не понимаю. Но по ней не похоже было, что она пытается завязать  
— И?  
— Она сказала, что уедет, если я дам ей денег. Не так прямо. Она сказала, что ей нужно сколько-то, чтобы попытаться начать новую жизнь. Я сказала, что отдам ей все, что у меня есть, только пусть не приближается к мальчикам. Ну и достала заначку, — Венди пожала плечами. — Обошлась без спортивного байка в том году. А на следующий год пошла к Стэну подрабатывать. Он на словах-то платил меньше, чем Бад, а на деле выходило больше, потому что не срезал штрафы за опоздания и всякие там пылинки на кассе.  
У Венди был голос человека, слезы которого давным-давно превратились в стеклянистую массу.  
Что же так зацепило ее сегодня… что так растревожило, что она кинулась целовать Форда? Он был уверен, что они оба решили забыть все, что произошло между ними в предыдущем мире. Во всяком случае, решили постараться забыть, и вдруг...  
И тут Форда осенило.  
— Эта женщина, которая нас гипнотизировала… она напомнила тебе мать?  
Венди быстро кивнула два раза и отвернулась, будто стеснялась чего-то, хотя и так не смотрела на Стэнфорда, а смотрела на свои колени.  
— Венди… Ничего, если я тебя обниму?  
Она сама кинулась ему в объятия.  
Он крепко-крепко прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в волосы, пока она рыдала.  
Это был дружеский или отцовский поцелуй. По крайней мере, Форд постарался сделать его таким.  
В этот момент он понял, что не может, просто не может допустить, чтобы с этой девушкой еще хоть что-нибудь случилось. Конечно, он никогда не будет ни ее любовником, ни мужем и отцом ее детей — для первого он слишком уважает себя, а второго уж точно не захочет она сама, даже если из-за подросткового гормонального баланса и питает к Форду некоторое… назовем это сексуальным любопытством. Нет, никогда между ними не будет ничего, кроме дружбы. Но ведь дружбы достаточно, чтобы поддержать человека или помочь ему. Должно быть достаточно.  
Он упустил Стэнли. Он упустил Диппера. Возможно, он упустил Мейбл. Будь он проклят, если хотя бы еще один человек, которого он любит, пострадает из-за него!

***

Когда Венди вернулась в комнату, Пасифика не спала. Наследница Нордвестов сидела у окна, поджав колени к подбородку, и с интересом смотрела на то, как Венди нечаянно пнула тумбочку в темноте и выругалась.  
— Ты не можешь запинаться в темноте, — сказала она. — Ты — крутой выживальщик в Апокалипсесе.  
— Хочу и запинаюсь, — огрызнулась Венди, стараясь не дать понять, что глаза у нее на мокром месте.  
— Спорим, он поцеловал тебя в лоб, — сказала Пасифика почти сочувственно. — Я читала, что они _всегда_ это делают.  
Венди прикинула, не притвориться ли ей, что она не понимает, о чем Пасифика говорит. Потом решила, что овчинка не стоит выделки.  
— Где читала? — спросила Венди устало, садясь на свою половину кровати. — В любовных романах?  
— В учебниках по психологии, — фыркнула Пасифика. — Не отчаивайся, он тоже тебя хочет. Просто решил вести себя благородно. Главное, не пытаться сломить его сопротивление в лоб. Со Стэнли Пайнсом и правда бы хватило глаз на мокром месте и дрожания подбородком, но этот слишком замкнут на себе. Тут потребуются меры посерьезнее.  
— О чем ты? — спросила Венди с некоторым ужасом. — Я не собираюсь…  
— Ну да, ну да, — Пасифика ухмыльнулась (чеширская улыбка была видна даже в темноте) и зевнула. — Если понадобится совет, спроси. Я бы предложила соревнование, кто быстрее, но увы, у тебя преимущество в два года. Я думаю, ни одного из них не разведешь ни на что серьезное, пока нам не исполнится хотя бы восемнадцать. Хотя, конечно, наверняка есть миры и страны, где возраст согласия пониже, и при некоторой ловкости...  
— Одного из них? Ты… — мозги совершили кульбит. — О боже, — застонала Венди, накрываясь одеялом с головой. — Ты положила глаз на Дипа!  
— Он добрал того, чего ему не хватало мальчишкой, — сообщила Пасифика. — Уверенности в себе. И опыта. Только не говори, что не заметила!  
— Да, но… это отвратительно! — Венди постаралась собрать крошащееся вдребезги представление о мире. — Это же… это же Дип! И ему больше тридцати!  
— Тогда представь, как _он_ смотрел на то, как ты целовалась с его _дедом_ , — немилосердно посоветовала Пасифика. — Ладно, я спать.  
Венди лежала с открытыми глазами. Черт, ну и ситуевина! И ведь хуже всего было даже не то, что она влюбилась в человека в три раза старше. Хуже всего было то, что она не могла сказать себе: «мы не подходим друг другу, ничего не выйдет». Она точно знала, что они подходят. У нее было где-то тридцать лет воспоминаний, чтобы подтвердить это.   
Он упрям — а она еще упрямее. Он зацикленный на мире в своей голове эгоист (никто не знал этого лучше Венди, Пасифика могла ей об этом и не напоминать), но и она — достаточно пофигистка и эгоцентристка, чтобы не обращать на это внимание. И главное, когда он выбирался из этого своего мира, он так и пылал новыми идеями, словно фейерверк… На него даже просто смотреть было приятно. И каким добрым он мог быть, когда вдруг вспоминал про окружающих… И как он смотрел на нее…  
И, конечно, секс, напомнил ей предательский внутренний голос. Секс тоже был очень крутой.  
Но фишка в том, Венди знала: когда Форду будет девяносто два года (приблизительно) с ним случится сердечный приступ. Инфаркт там или инсульт, она не разбиралась. Но это происходило во всех вариантах будущего, где он не погибал раньше от какого-нибудь несчастного случая. Девяносто два года, а потом еще, если везло, несколько месяцев отвратительного существования — и они с сыновьями хоронили его в реке. Или сжигали. Или закапывали в землю, пока Странники стояли вокруг с приличествующе скорбными, но слегка любопытствующими лицами.  
Может быть, эти самые девяносто два года заложены в хромосомах Форда. Она слышала, что у людей есть запрограммированный возраст смерти. Ей, Венди, тогда будет пятьдесят. И она будет чувствовать себя так, будто умерла тоже. И никогда по-настоящему не оправится. О, она знает, что она будет улыбаться, и шутить, и даже вести себя как всегда, и даже забывать о своей потере понемногу.   
Через несколько лет память о Форде станет сном… но иногда, в ужасные, ужасные минуты все будет становиться с ног на голову, и ей будет казаться, что сон — это жизнь без него, что все вокруг неправда, и тогда, вместе с ним умерла она сама. Она перестанет бояться собственной смерти. А смерть придет еще нескоро — по естественным причинам только через тридцать, сорок, а в одном памятном случае даже, похоже, через пятьдесят лет (эту линию Венди помнила очень смутно: там мозги уже совсем отказали).  
Кто-нибудь романтически настроенный сказал бы: зато у вас было больше времен вместе, чем у большинства супружеских пар…  
Но это слишком простой способ смотреть на вещи. То были тридцать лет в вакууме, а теперь они среди людей. Например, роди они ребенка и отправься вместе на прогулку, Форда без вариантов будут принимать за отца Венди и деда малыша…  
Хотя это она сильно забегает вперед. Нужно же еще вернуться в свой мир (или хотя бы найти какой-нибудь нормальный) и уцелеть при этом. Да и вообще вся эта романтика не по ней, надо кончать перекатывать в голове такую фигню...  
Интересно, а Форд сейчас тоже ворочается с боку на бок?..  
Венди прислушалась. В мотеле царила тишина: даже половицы не скрипели. Может, если встать и опять пойти на кухню, он снова будет сидеть там, невидяще глядя в свою кружку с чаем?..  
Тут она уловила мощный храп из-за стены напротив. Храп был похож на стэновский, ну, может, чуть потише. Она хорошо его знала. Она слышала его рядом с собой в шатре на протяжении многих ночей…  
Венди против воли улыбнулась (мужчины!) — и зевнула. Под знакомые звуки засыпалось… ну, как-то само собой. Автоматически.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пасифика, лично я за тебя болею! Но, боюсь, что лет до 18 тебе точно ничего не светит. :D


End file.
